You're My Coffee
by sehooney
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER AND EPILOG! COMPLETED] Kopi adalah hal yang paling Sehun sukai, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Tidak hanya kopi, Luhan juga menyukai tetangga apartemennya yang tampan itu. Tapi begitu Sehun mengenal Kyungsoo, teman Luhan yang melebihi segalanya, laki-laki itu menjauh. Sama seperti kepulan asap dari kopi yang lama kelamaan menghilang. HunHan! EXO OT12 GS for Uke!
1. Beginning

**You're My Coffee**

Author : mongkalee

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, and others

Pairing : HunHan and HunSoo

Genre : Soft Romance, Friendship, Hurt.

Length : Series

Warning : GS

* * *

"Sehun?"

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya setelah mengetahui siapa tamunya pagi ini. Sebelumnya Luhan ingin sekali meninju orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya dengan menggedor-gedor pintu. Sekarang Jumat pagi, Luhan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun. Tapi berhubung pengganggu itu adalah tetangga apartemennya yang luar biasa tampan, Luhan tidak jadi meninju atau pun marah-marah karena terganggu. Malah Luhan merasa beruntung.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Buatkan aku kopi." Jawab Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan tanpa ijin dari si pemilik. Luhan mendelik sebal. Laki-laki ini memang aneh, juga menyebalkan. Tapi Luhan suka itu.

"_Yak! _Jadi kau datang kemari hanya ingin aku membuatkanmu kopi?" Luhan bersungut-sungut menatap Sehun yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa merah. Sehun tidak perduli. Dia hanya menatap Luhan sekilas dan menyalakan televisi dengan _remote_. Luhan semakin sebal, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya marah-marah dengan Oh Sehun kalau laki-laki itu sedang dalam kondisi _badmood_. Luhan sudah hafal sifat dan sikap Sehun. Maka Luhan berjalan ke arah dapur dengan sebal dan membuatkan dua cangkir kopi untuk dirinya dan Sehun.

* * *

Luhan lega begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika melihat ke arah ruang tengah, Sehun sudah tidak ada disana. Yang ada hanya suara-suara televisi dan dua cangkir kopi di meja. Luhan kesal, juga lega. Kesal karena kebiasaan Sehun memang merepotkan; meninggalkan dua cangkir di meja tanpa pamit, yang artinya Luhan harus mencuci cangkir itu. Dan lega karena dia tidak perlu repot-repot meladeni setiap pembicaraan Sehun. Luhan hampir telat untuk menghadiri kelas hari ini. Tinggal setengah jam lagi dan jarak antara apartemennya dengan kampus lumayan jauh. Bayang-bayang amukan dosennya membuatnya terburu-buru.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya yang berada di atas meja bergetar. Luhan yang sedang menggunakan sebelah sepatunya harus meloncat-loncat untuk menggapai ponsel itu. Tidak melihat siapa yang menelpon, dengan cepat Luhan mengangkat panggilan dan mulai berangkat.

"Halo?"

"_Luhan,"_

Luhan mengerjap dan menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Ini suara Sehun, dan Luhan baru sadar setelah melihat nama kontak si pemanggil. Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari gedung apartemen. "Sehun? Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"_Maaf soal kopi tadi pagi. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu."_

Luhan berteriak dalam hati. Astaga! Setelah uring-uringan menyuruhnya membuatkan kopi, keluar dari apartemen dengan menyisakan pekerjaan kecil untuk Luhan, Sehun baru minta maaf? Kalau memang tahu dia merepotkan Luhan, setidaknya laki-laki tinggi itu mencuci cangkirnya sebelum keluar tanpa pamit. Kadar kejengkelan Luhan terhadap Sehun makin naik. Tapi Luhan bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. "Lalu?"

"_Kau butuh tumpangan?" _Tawar Sehun. _"Mungkin sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau selalu membuatkanku kopi untukku disaat kau sibuk."_

Luhan ingin sekali menolak. Tapi begitu melihat jam yang berada di tangannya, Luhan tidak punya alasan untuk menolak tawaran itu. Luhan merasa bimbang. Tidak sampai setengah jam lagi kelas akan dimulai. Kalau dia naik bus, dia harus menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit dan baru bisa menemukan bus. Kalau dia beruntung, dia bisa sampai dengan cepat. Tapi kalau harus berhenti di halte berikutnya, Luhan pasti telat. Luhan menegak ludahnya dengan berat karena pilihan ini mengandung resiko yang sangat besar. Mungkin Luhan akan mati salah tingkah di mobil Sehun kalau-kalau Sehun membuatnya jantungan dengan senyumannya. Ah, Sial!

"_Halo, Luhan? Kau masih disana?"_

"Ya." Jawab Luhan dengan suara sedikit terbata-bata.

"_Jadi bagaimana? Mau?"_

Luhan berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya nanti.

"Ya. Aku mau."

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Begitu masuk ke dalam kelas hampir bersamaan dengan dosennya, Luhan mendapat pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, teman dekatnya. Perempuan bermata bulat itu tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang sibuk mengeluarkan buku. Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan keadaan kacau, nafasnya memburu begitu pantatnya jatuh di kursi. Kyungsoo keheranan. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya namun Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab. Perempuan manis asal China itu tidak mau diganggu lagi.

Setelah melewati waktu yang membosankan, Kyungsoo baru mendapat jawaban dari Luhan. Dosennya sudah keluar, begitu juga dengan teman-teman yang lain. Yang berada di dalam kelas sekarang hanya beberapa mahasiswa, Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Aku tidak sempat, Kyungsoo." Kata Luhan kalem. Dia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, lalu bangkit hendak meninggalkan kelas itu. Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

"Jadi sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Tuntut Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa kau hampir telat?"

"Membuatkan kopi untuk tetanggaku." Jawab Luhan.

"Tetanggamu? Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Luhan tidak menjawabnya. "Kenapa kau membuatkan kopi untuknya?"

"Entahlah. Dia yang menyuruhku. Menggedor-gedor pintu di pagi hari, memintaku membuatkan kopi, berbincang kecil, lalu pulang tanpa pamit." Pada kalimat terakhir, Luhan membuat nadanya menjadi nada jengkel.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Astaga. Siapa sih tetanggamu itu?"

"Xi Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Sebelumnya dia sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku yang memanggil namanya. Begitu berbalik dan menangkap sosok itu, Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Nah, itu dia." Katanya sambil menunjuk orang yang berlari mendekat itu.

Kyungsoo mengikuti ujung telunjuk Luhan. Matanya yang bulat dan berbinar makin berbinar cerah saat melihat orang itu. Orang itu berlari, tapi di mata Kyungsoo gerakannya melambat; seperti _slowmotion_. Rambut cokelatnya yang berterbangan karena melawan arah angin, lalu wajah tampannya yang bersinar ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari, kulit putihnya, tubuh tingginya, kaki jenjangnya, juga langkah lebarnya. _Wow. He's so handsome._

"Sedari tadi aku mencarimu. Dan ternyata kau disini." Ujar Sehun ketika dia sudah berada di depan Luhan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat berlarian mencari Luhan. Gedung kampus mereka memang bersebelahan. Tapi jika Luhan berada di belakang kampus yang ukurannya luas ini, itu cukup menguras tenaga Sehun.

Luhan tertawa tanpa mengetahui bagaimana jengkelnya Sehun terhadap reaksinya. "Memangnya kenapa kau mencariku?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu menyerahkan jaket berwarna merah pada Luhan. "Ini. Kau tadi meninggalkan jaket ini di mobilku."

Luhan menerima jaketnya dan tersenyum. Dia baru menyadari bahwa jaketnya tertinggal di mobil Sehun. Dia juga merasa tersanjung. Sehun adalah tetangga apartemennya. Kalau Sehun tahu bahwa jaket Luhan tertinggal, dia bisa mengembalikannya saat mereka bertemu di gedung apartemen. Tapi ini tidak. Sehun sudah rela menguras tenaga untuk berlarian hampir mengelilingi gedung kampus yang luas hanya demi Luhan. Bukan demi Luhan, sih. Tapi demi mengembalikan jaket Luhan.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Sehun tersenyum. Hal itu mampu membuat detak jantung Luhan atau pun Kyungsoo bekerja cepat. Kyungsoo, perempuan itu bahkan tidak protes saat dirinya dijadikan nyamuk diantara Luhan dan Sehun. Biasanya perempuan itu akan marah atau mencoba untuk menarik perhatian orang yang mendiamkannya.

Setelah Sehun berpamitan untuk pergi karena ada kelas selanjutnya, Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa berkedip. Luhan baru menyadari sikap perempuan itu ketika dirinya hendak mengajak Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke kelas selanjutnya. Kyungsoo berekspresi konyol dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Luhan tertawa, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. Wajah Kyungsoo berubah semerah tomat.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo _sewot._ Luhan tetap tertawa, tidak perduli dengan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sebal. "Jangan tertawa!"

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan lalu tersenyum menyebalkan. "Baiklah, baiklah." Ujarnya mengalah. "Ayo ke kelas selanjutnya. Sebentar lagi pasti..."

"Siapa dia?" Sela Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Siapa?"

"Laki-laki tadi. Yang mengembalikan jaketmu."

"Oh Sehun. Tetanggaku." Jawab Luhan. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luhan basa-basi. Dia bisa melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang sebal. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda perempuan ini. Luhan menahan senyum geli. "Kau tertarik padanya?"

Kyungsoo terlihat salah tingkah. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah dan itu mampu membuat bibir Luhan berkedut menahan tawa. Astaga! Kyungsoo benar-benar imut!

"Ya..." Kyungsoo terlihat bingung, ambigu sekali raut wajahnya. "Tidak." Jawabnya cepat. Luhan tetap menahan senyum geli ketika Kyungsoo masih menatapnya. Perempuan itu semakin sebal dengan Luhan. "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksaku untuk jujur. Aku memang... Ya..." Kyungsoo terlihat malu-malu. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Apa susahnya sih, bilang 'iya'?" Ujar Luhan. Dia mulai berjalan dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. "Tidak masalah kalau kau menyukainya, Kyungsoo."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar. "Yang benar?" Luhan mengangguk dan Kyungsoo bersorak senang. "Kau tidak pacaran dengannya kan?" Luhan langsung menatap Kyungsoo. Langkahnya berhenti, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. "Ada apa?"

_What the..._

Kalau pertanyaannya macam begitu, ingin sekali Luhan bilang 'iya' tapi pada kenyataannya dia dan Oh Sehun hanya sebatas tetangga apartemen. Dia memang suka dengan laki-laki putih dan tinggi yang menyebalkan itu. Malah dia suka saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di gedung apartemen empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Sehun hanya menatapnya dan tidak menyapanya. Kesan yang buruk, tapi itu kenangan terbaiknya.

Tentang pertanyaan itu. Oh Sehun. Luhan mulai berfikiran pilu, matanya menerawang, dan tidak menyadari bagaimana Kyungsoo yang menatapnya cemas. Luhan fikir memiliki Sehun bukan hal yang mudah. Bukan begitu, tapi terlalu banyak rintangannya. Luhan masih ingat bagaimana Sehun bercerita tentang mantan pacar dan orang-orang yang menyukai atau disukainya. Sehun begitu _perfect._ Dan sosok yang seperti itu lebih pantas dengan Do Kyungsoo yang melebihi dirinya tentang segala hal.

Luhan merasa minder. Apa dia perlu mundur untuk menyukai Oh Sehun?

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersadar. Dia balik menatap Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu. Luhan menyusulnya.

* * *

Sudah pukul tujuh lewat tiga belas menit. Luhan baru saja pulang dengan keadaan lemas. Wajahnya pucat sepucat _Casper. _Di pelukannya ada kantung belanjaan yang bergabung dengan dua buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. Setelah kelas terakhirnya selesai, dia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menyibukkan diri. Ada berbagai alasan kenapa dia yang sebenarnya anti-perpustakaan bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Salah satunya untuk menghindari pertemuan antara dirinya dengan Sehun nanti. Dia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun setelah mengetahui bahwa temannya yang cantik luar biasa; Kyungsoo, menyukai orang yang sama dengan orang yang dia sukai.

Tapi saat dirinya hendak masuk ke dalam apartemen, suara Sehun yang berada di belakang tubuhnya menginterupsi. Luhan yakin Sehun pasti khawatir kalau dia melihat keadaannya yang kacau.

Luhan berbalik dengan enggan. Dia bisa tahu bahwa Sehun menatapnya lekat dan cemas. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau pulang telat? Kau juga pucat. Habis dari mana?"

"Aku dari mana juga bukan urusanmu." Jawab Luhan cuek. Perempuan itu mendorong pintu setelah memencet angka terakhir _password _nya. Belum juga masuk sepenuhnya, kepala Luhan terasa pening. Persendian kakinya lemas, dia tidak bisa menopang berat badannya sampai dia terjatuh. Sehun yang melihatnya sontak berlari mendekat.

"Luhan?" Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan beberapa kali. Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab selain mengambil nafas dengan susah payah. "Luhan? Luhan!"

Pandangan Luhan menggelap. Bahkan suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya semakin menjauh. Setelah itu semuanya hilang. Luhan pingsan.

* * *

Luhan terbangun karena merasa gerah. Jaket merah yang sedari tadi dia digunakan masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ketika membuka mata, Luhan tahu bahwa sekarang dia berada di kamarnya sendiri, hanya saja ruangannya gelap. Siapa yang mematikan lampu saat dia tertidur? Dia tidak pernah mematikan lampu saat tertidur. Luhan terduduk kebingungan. Apalagi sebuah handuk basah terjatuh di pangkuannya saat dia duduk. Kepalanya terasa pening seketika.

"Kau sudah sadar ternyata."

Luhan menoleh pada pintu kamar yang terbuka. Saat lampu menyala, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ke kamarku?" Tanya Luhan sedikit was-was. Menyadari bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat dirinya mendekat, Sehun tertawa kecil. Tidak perduli bagaimana Luhan berteriak kecil padanya untuk menjauh. Sehun mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan benar-benar was-was. Apalagi tawa Sehun makin menggelikan dan menyebalkan. Luhan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Lalu merasakan keningnya disentuh punggung tangan Sehun. Luhan membuka satu matanya takut-takut.

"Bagus kalau demammu turun." Ujar Sehun, ada senyuman lega di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa berkedip. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau pingsan di luar. Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan, huh?"

Sehun mengkhawatirkannya? Ya Tuhan! Jantung Luhan meledak-ledak tidak bisa dikontrol. Dia juga baru ingat kalau dirinya pingsan di depan apartemennya saat dia ingin sekali mendiamkan Sehun. Saat itu kepalanya terasa berat, semuanya berputar-putar dan akhirnya dia pusing. Lalu jatuh dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Wajah Luhan sedikit merah dan untungnya Sehun tidak menyadari itu. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lalu menjawab, "Mana aku tahu," dengan sedikit gugup dan nada cuek.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Laki-laki itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur Luhan. Matanya masih menatap Luhan ketika Luhan tidak sengaja meliriknya.

"Belum." Jawab Luhan jujur.

"Apa yang kau makan hari ini?"

"Apa perdulimu?" Luhan kembali cuek. Sehun mendesis sebal.

"Aku serius dan perduli, bodoh!" Katanya. "Kalau aku tidak perduli, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini, huh?"

Benar juga. Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Tapi kan..." Luhan tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana lagi. "Ah, sudahlah."

"Jadi apa saja yang kau makan hari ini?" Ulang Sehun dengan sabar.

Luhan mengingat-ingat. Seingatnya setelah Sehun keluar dari apartemennya tadi pagi sampai sekarang, dia tidak memakan apapun. Kecuali...

"Hanya kopi." Jawab Luhan. "Aku hanya minum kopi yang kau pesan tadi pagi. Itu pun tidak habis."

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Astaga, Luhan! Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa lapar?" Luhan menggeleng polos sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun menepuk keningnya frustasi. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak merasa lapar?"

_Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu.. Memikirkanmu tidak pernah membuatku merasa kurang._

"Aku sibuk, Sehun."

Sehun semakin menyebalkan. Tangan Luhan tiba-tiba ditariknya hingga Luhan kepayahan menyamakan langkah dengan langkah Sehun. Sehun membawanya ke dapur, dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun karena laki-laki itu terlihat tergesa-gesa di dapur. Luhan khawatir dapurnya berakhir sama seperti kapal pecah karena ulah Sehun.

Sehun kembali dengan sepiring makanan. Piring itu diletakkan di hadapan Luhan dan Sehun berkata, "Makanlah. Kalau perutmu sampai sekarang tetap kosong, tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Laki-laki ini baik, perhatian, dan mengkhawatirkannya. Luhan tidak berani menatap mata Sehun karena dia yakin apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti hanya membuat pertahanannya hancur. Luhan tidak mau menangis di depan laki-laki ini hanya karena sikap Sehun padanya.

Susah payah Luhan menahan air mata dan menyembunyikannya dari Sehun dengan menunduk. Tangan Luhan meraih sendok, lalu memakannya setelah berujar, "Terima kasih."

* * *

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya setelah menghabiskan sepiring makanan pemberian Sehun. Perempuan itu berjalan gontai melewati ruang tengah, lalu berhenti. Dia melihat Sehun sedang duduk menghadap kota yang masih ramai, kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung sebagai buktinya. Sehun tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan, dia tetap tenang dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Luhan baru ingat kalau Sehun membuat kopinya sendiri sebelum meninggalkan Luhan di dapur sendirian.

Tadinya Luhan ingin langsung masuk saja ke kamar. Tapi niatan itu jadi terurung, Luhan tertarik untuk menghampiri Sehun. Urusan Kyungsoo yang menyukai Sehun bisa dia lupakan untuk sementara waktu. Momen berduaan dengan Sehun seperti sekarang ini memang langka. Dan Luhan tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. "Belum tidur, ya?"

Sehun menoleh. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui Luhan menghampirinya. Cangkir kopi itu dia letakkan di meja. "Kau sendiri juga belum tidur."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak akan tidur kalau tetanggaku belum pulang." Candanya. Sehun langsung menatap Luhan.

"Jadi kau terganggu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng sedikit canggung.

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku.. Aku tidak terganggu. Tapi, ya..."

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas insiden pingsanmu tadi."

Apa?

"Aku khawatir kalau kau pingsan lagi."

Astaga! Jantung Luhan mulai berulah tidak jelas.

Luhan salah tingkah. Pipinya merona dan beruntung Sehun tidak dapat melihatnya karena lampu ruang tengah dimatikan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun. Aku sudah makan." Ujar Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengalah. Dia mengambil kopinya lagi untuk dinikmati. "Aku akan menjagamu disini."

"Ya ampun, Sehun." dibalik nadanya yang jengkel, ada rasa senang saat Luhan mengatakan itu. "Kau tidak perlu menjagaku di sini. Aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

"Aku yakin kau akan uring-uringan kalau aku tidak ada di sini." ucap Sehun percaya diri. Ada tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah meneguk habis kopinya. Cangkir yang telah kosong itu dia letakkan di atas meja.

"Sok tahu sekali." cibir Luhan yang masih bisa di dengar Sehun. Sehun kembali tertawa kecil.

"Kemarilah." Sehun menarik pundak kanan Luhan yang jauh darinya untuk mendekat. Menempelkan pundak kiri Luhan pada tubuhnya. Luhan menurut meski sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar-debar karena tindakan Sehun. Sehun memeluknya, dan menekan pelan kepala Luhan agar bersandar di bahunya. Kening Luhan disentuh punggung tangan Sehun kemudian. "Demammu turun begitu cepat. Ternyata kau hebat juga."

"Aku memang hebat." Luhan tertawa canggung. _Itu semua karena dirimu, Sehun. Kaulah obatku._

"Kalau bukan karena aku, kan?" canda Sehun. Tanpa disadari Luhan, kepalanya mengangguk di bahu Sehun. Perempuan itu terlanjur larut dalam kerasnya debaran jantung miliknya. Luhan seakan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas dengan benar. Sehun yang sudah menjadi candunya, telah berubah menjadi pembunuh. Dia akan membunuh Luhan secara perlahan, namun menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Semacam narkotika.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dengan atmosfir canggung yang menyelubungi mereka. Sehun, laki-laki itu menikmati kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung yang indah dihadapannya. Sedangkan Luhan, perempuan itu terlalu menikmati bagaimana dirinya sekarang. Dia bisa mendengarkan debaran jantung Sehun yang menenangkan, aroma tubuh Sehun yang menyenangkan, juga hangatnya rangkulan Sehun yang membuatnya merasa dalam area yang aman. Luhan tersenyum kecil, membenarkan posisi duduknya, sampai tidak sadar kalau lengannya melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Sehun sempat terkejut, tapi dia membiarkan posisi itu tanpa protes.

Karena bosan dengan keheningan, Luhan mencoba memecah suasana itu. "Sehun" panggil Luhan. Sehun berdeham sebagai jawaban. Luhan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, berfikir sebentar tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan nanti. Lalu dia teringat akan satu pertanyaan yang sudah lama dia simpan. "Kau selalu minum kopi. Kau suka dengan kopi?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk, lalu menatap Luhan. "Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau selalu memintaku membuatkan kopi. Kan kau bisa membuatnya sendiri."

"Kau keberatan?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi, sedikit keras. "Bukan begitu, maksudku.. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tapi kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk membuatkan kopi?"

Pandangan mata Sehun menerawang dengan kedua alis yang sedikit terangkat. Dia sedang berfikir sebentar, lalu menjawab. "Rahasia." Sehun tertawa menyebalkan. Luhan membuat bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kenapa rahasia? Beri tahu alasannya padaku!"

Sehun menggeleng masih dengan tawanya yang menjengkelkan. "Tidak akan." jawabnya bersikukuh. "Tapi aku akan memberimu alasan kenapa aku menyukai kopi."

Luhan pura-pura tidak perduli. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan ekspresi wajah jengkel. "Apa perduliku."

Sehun menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi tidak mau tahu?" dia menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Luhan, menggodanya. "Yang benar?"

"_Apaan,_ sih?" Luhan pura-pura _ngambek._ Susah payah dia menahan darah yang merambat naik membentuk rona merah di wajahnya. "Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Mau tidur." lalu bangkit meninggalkan Sehun di sana sendirian.

"Hei, Luhan!" Sehun memanggil Luhan beberapa kali. Tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Luhan. Tapi pada panggilan terakhir, saat Luhan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, Luhan berhenti, menoleh pada Sehun yang menatapnya juga. "Benar-benar _ngambek,_ nih?"

Luhan tidak perduli. Raut wajahnya susah ditebak Sehun walau samar-samar terlihat dalam gelapnya ruangan. "Sehun," panggil Luhan sekali lagi. "Temanku ada yang menyukaimu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?"

Luhan memainkan ujung jaketnya yang masih dia pakai dengan menunduk. "Kau senang kalau yang menyukaimu itu temanku?"

"Teman yang tadi siang bersamamu?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja senang. Dia perempuan yang manis, sepertinya menyenangkan. Siapa namanya?"

Luhan merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Ah, tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu pada Sehun. Luhan mencoba untuk menahan tangis tapi tidak bisa. Maka dia terus saja menunduk dan mendorong pintu kamarnya. "Do Kyungsoo." jawab Luhan. Dia mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyisakkan sebagian tubuhnya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun. Laki-laki itu tetap tenang. Luhan tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sehun karena gelapnya ruangan.

"Nama yang manis." Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana dia?"

"Dia perempuan yang baik, Sehun. Kau akan menyukainya."

Luhan menutup pintu kamar kemudian. Tidak tahu apa yang Sehun katakan setelahnya. Suara Sehun yang seharusnya terdengar, rasanya semakin jauh. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dirinya merasa sakit hati. Dilihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun ketika Luhan mengungkapkan semuanya, Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun juga menyukai Kyungsoo. Mereka sama-sama jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Momen yang menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk Luhan.

Luhan berjalan tertatih menuju tempat tidurnya. Menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut, memeluk gulingnya, dan menikmati setiap detik tidurnya dengan rasa sakit. Luhan menjilati rasa sakit di hatinya dengan perlahan. Rasanya getir. Semalaman Luhan menangis di kamar, tanpa diketahui Sehun yang tertidur di ruang tengah.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Say hello haha :D aku newbie disini :D Welcome! (Apaan sih?)

Ya.. awalnya ragu untuk ngepost ff ini sebagai ff debutku. tapi akhirnya ya yakin juga, hehe.

nggak banyak cuap-cuap kok saya :')

**Mind to review?**


	2. Am I Jealous?

_Luhan menutup pintu kamar kemudian. Tidak tahu apa yang Sehun katakan setelahnya. Suara Sehun yang seharusnya terdengar, rasanya semakin jauh. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dirinya merasa sakit hati. Dilihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun ketika Luhan mengungkapkan semuanya, Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun juga menyukai Kyungsoo. Mereka sama-sama jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Momen yang menyenangkan, tapi tidak untuk Luhan._

_Luhan berjalan tertatih menuju tempat tidurnya. Menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut, memeluk gulingnya, dan menikmati setiap detik tidurnya dengan rasa sakit. Luhan menjilati rasa sakit di hatinya dengan perlahan. Rasanya getir. Semalaman Luhan menangis di kamar, tanpa diketahui Sehun yang tertidur di ruang tengah._

**You're My Coffee**

Author : mongkalee

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Pairing : HunHan, HunSoo, JongSoo and JongLu

Genre : Soft Romance, Friendship, Hurt

Length : Series (Chapter 2)

Warning : Genderswitch!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau berbeda hari ini."

Sambil memangku buku yang baru saja dia baca, Luhan tersenyum kecil. Baru saja dia mendengar tanggapan dari teman di klub tarinya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Laki-laki _tan_ itu memang tidak pernah untuk tidak mengerti dirinya, selain Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda?" tanya Luhan. Jongin mengamati dirinya lagi, sampai-sampai Luhan tidak berani untuk menatap matanya. "Ya ampun, Jongin. Hentikan itu!"

Jongin tertawa. "Aku senang mengamatimu, tahu. Kau cantik dan pantas kalau dipandangi." canda Jongin. Luhan sedikit tersanjung dan merasa malu. Pipinya merona merah. Jongin kembali tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, Luhan. Kau berbeda karena rambutmu diurai. Tidak seperti biasanya."

Soal rambut Luhan, dia memang sengaja mengurainya. Kalau dihari-hari biasanya, dia akan mengikatnya tinggi-tinggi atau kalau malas Luhan akan mengikatnya dibawah bahu. Tapi sekarang rambut hitamnya yang panjang, jadi terlihat. Wajah Luhan yang cantik dan terbingkai rambut hitam sepunggung yang bergelombang itu wow sekali. Jongin yang baru kali ini melihat perbedaan itu, sempat terpukau.

"Oh, apa aku terlihat aneh?" Luhan siap-siap mengambil ikat rambut untuk membuat rambutnya terlihat seperti di hari-hari biasa. Tapi Jongin mencegahnya. Dia bilang bahwa Luhan semakin cantik kalau rambutnya diurai seperti itu. Lagi-lagi rona merah sialan itu berkumpul di pipi Luhan.

"Eh, ada yang berbeda lagi."

Luhan menatap Jongin yang menginterupsi kegiatan malu-malunya. Perempuan itu mengangkat alis penasaran. "Apa lagi?"

"Matamu bengkak. Habis menangis, ya?"

Luhan membeku karena pertanyaan itu. Menangis? Ya, dia memang menangis semalaman, tanpa diketahui tersangka yang berada di dekatnya kemarin malam. Setelah bangun tidur, Luhan merasa berbeda. Entah apa itu, Luhan tidak tahu. Tapi saat dirinya mematut diri di depan cermin, perbedaan itu terasa kental. Mata Luhan yang dulunya berbinar cerah jadi meredup. Luhan bahkan takut melihat bayangannya sendiri karena dia tahu, Luhan yang berada di cermin tadi pagi bukan Luhan yang dulu.

Luhan tertawa hambar. "Aku hanya kurang tidur, Jongin." elaknya. Mata Jongin menyipit tidak percaya. Luhan mencoba meyakinkan laki-laki itu dengan senyuman lembut andalannya. "Sungguh, Jongin. Aku tidak berbohong."

_Maafkan aku.._

Jongin mengangguk perlahan. "Baiklah.." lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya. "Temani aku ke kafetaria, ya? Aku lapar."

Luhan tidak dapat menolak Jongin setelah dia berbohong pada laki-laki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu kafetaria tidak terlalu ramai. Luhan berada di sana hanya untuk menemani Jongin makan. Sesekali matanya mengamati setiap sudut kafetaria yang jarang dia kunjungi. Kalau bukan masalah benar-benar lapar, dia tidak akan kesini. Dia lebih suka makan makanan di luar daripada di kafetaria.

Sembari menunggu Jongin yang asyik dengan makanannya, Luhan membaca buku yang sedari tadi dia bawa. Buku pemberian teman semasa SMA nya itu memang sudah dia baca berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak pernah bosan. Alur ceritanya benar-benar seru. Kalau membaca buku ini, dia pasti teringat tentang teman-teman SMA nya. Ah, bagaimana kabar mereka? Apakah mereka sudah sukses atau masih sekolah seperti dirinya?

"Baca bukumu, jangan melamun saja."

Luhan tersentak kecil ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Luhan melihat siapa pelakunya, dan ternyata itu Do Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dekat Jongin.

"Kalau tidak mau membacanya, berikan saja padaku. Sini." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Luhan menarik bukunya menghindari tangan Kyungsoo dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak bisa membaca bahasa China."

Kyungsoo merengut imut. Hal itu membuat beberapa laki-laki yang melintas dihadapan mereka jadi terpana dan menabrak teman di depannya. Nampan itu tumpah dan mengotori pakaian temannya. Kyungsoo maupun Luhan tersenyum geli. Apalagi Jongin sampai tersedak karena tertawa.

Hanya karena rengutan kecil begitu saja, Kyungsoo sudah membuat seorang laki-laki terpesona. Maklum saja kalau Oh Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam lingkaran pesona Kyungsoo yang hanya memasang wajah bengong waktu itu. Luhan memang sudah paham.

"Hey, Jongin. Lama tidak bertemu. Kau sibuk ya?" ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba pada Jongin. Jongin yang mengusap bekas air dengan punggung tangannya jadi menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Ya. Banyak yang harus aku selesaikan akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" goda Jongin.

"Apa? Merindukanmu?" Kyungsoo cemberut. "Yang benar sa—"

"Luhan, mau temani aku?"

"—ja."

Jongin keheranan. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak berkedip karena terpesona oleh seseorang dan Luhan yang menatap seseorang itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan Jongin. Begitu seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih itu datang, ekspresi wajah dua perempuan itu berubah. Apalagi laki-laki itu tidak menyapa Luhan, tapi langsung meminta untuk menemaninya. Hei, seumur hidup Jongin, dia tidak tahu kalau Luhan dekat dengan seorang laki-laki selain dirinya. Laki-laki ini membuatnya penasaran.

"Kemana? Kenapa harus aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menyipit penuh selidik. "Kampusmu ada di sebelah, kenapa kau repot-repot kemari hanya untuk memintaku ikut denganmu?"

Sehun tertawa aneh. "Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk ikut denganku."

Luhan terperangah tidak percaya. Laki-laki ini memang_ ada-ada-saja_. "Astaga, Sehun! Kalau kau hanya ingin aku menemanimu, aku tidak mau! Aku bosan! Ajak saja Kyungsoo." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dilihat dari ekor matanya, Kyungsoo sedang mengerjap tidak percaya dengan wajah memerah lalu menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Apalagi Sehun, laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, tapi dia bisa mengatasi.

"Kyungsoo? Siapa?" tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura—"

"Ah. Aku baru ingat kalau Kyungsoo itu teman yang kau ceritakan kemarin malam." Sehun cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Luhan. Sesekali matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah. Dalam hati Sehun tertawa geli, perempuan teman Luhan itu memang menggemaskan. "Kau kan yang bernama Kyungsoo?"

" Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman lebar. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau ikut." Sehun menunjuk Luhan. Dan Luhan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dengan angkuh. Dia juga menghindari tatapan Sehun. "Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo. Dan kau jangan iri."

Luhan mendecih. "Aku tidak akan iri padamu."

"Baiklah." ujar Sehun perlahan. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan perempuan itu terlihat malu-malu. "Aku pergi. Dah!"

Jongin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara setelah Sehun dan Kyungsoo pergi. Laki-laki itu menatap Luhan yang memandangi meja dengan tatapan kosong.

"Luhan? Siapa laki-laki itu?" Luhan tidak menjawab. Jongin bisa melihat bayangan di mata Luhan makin nampak jelas. Mata itu berkaca-kaca. Jongin sedikit panik. "Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tersentak kecil saat lengannya diguncang oleh Jongin. Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut, melepas tangan Jongin yang berada di lengannya, lalu berujar, "Aku baik, Jongin. Jangan khawatir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hei, Luhan, apa kau—_"

"Panggil aku_ eonnie, _Zitao. Aku lebih tua lima tahun darimu."

Ada suara nafas yang berhembus kesal setelah itu. _"Baiklah, Luhan _eonnie_."_ kata Zitao jengah. _"Bibi ingin kau segera pulang ke China. Tahu tidak? Bibi Yuan cerewet sekali memintaku untuk menelponmu dan memohonmu agar kau segera pulang."_

Luhan tertawa. "Bilang pada ibu kalau aku harus menyelesaikan sekolahku disini." katanya. "Satu tahun lagi mungkin aku akan pulang. Suruh ibu untuk bersabar."

"_Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah kesal bibi Yuan." _Zitao menggerutu. _"Bel__ajarlah yang pintar biar cepat pulang. Mungkin satu tahun itu seperti satu—__aduh, bibi!__"_

Kening Luhan berkerut karena terdengar suara rusuh setelah Zitao berteriak kecil di ponselnya. Perempuan yang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun itu berkata jengkel dan suara seorang perempuan separuh baya terdengar menyahut dengan nada yang sama. Luhan menahan tawa gelinya. Zitao sedang berdebat dengan bibi Yuan, ibu dari Luhan, di seberang sana.

"_Ah, tadi benar-benar berbahaya"_ kata Zitao lega. Dia sudah berhasil lolos dari ibunya Luhan. Luhan tertawa dan itu membuat Zitao semakin jengkel. Perempuan itu berkata lagi, _"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mengantuk."_

"Sudah sana tidur." ujar Luhan kalem. Dia mendengar jawaban Zitao yang bernada malas. Luhan tertawa kecil. "Selamat malam, Zitao. Salam untuk ibu."

"_Ya."_

Lalu panggilan diputus oleh Luhan. Setelah meletakkan ponsel di atas meja, mata Luhan menatap gemerlap kota dengan tenang di sofa ruang tengah. Cangkir kopi yang tadi dibuatnya sudah tidak mengeluarkan kepulan asap. Kopi itu sudah dingin, sedingin hatinya yang membeku.

Ah, Luhan merasa dia mulai melankolis. Hanya karena Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo. Xi Luhan benar-benar payah!

Ya ampun kenapa sulit sekali untuk tidak kecewa saat mengetahui Sehun menyukai temannya sendiri? Kenapa sulit sekali untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan saat Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang berbeda? Kenapa sulit—

Ternyata memang susah kalau perasaan Luhan pada Sehun masih ada.

Maksudnya, Luhan benar-benar tidak masalah kalau Kyungsoo menyukai Sehun. Tapi dia akan bermasalah kalau Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo. Berasa gawat darurat kalau itu terjadi. Tapi sekarang, semua yang dia masalahkan terjadi. Tolong akhiri cerita sedih ini, secepatnya! Teriak Luhan dalam hati.

Setelah melewati hari-hari seperti biasa dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang saling _lovey dovey_, Luhan tahu kesempatannya semakin kecil. Mungkin setelah kejadian di kafetaria, Sehun dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Tidak seharusnya Luhan meminta Sehun untuk mengajak Kyungsoo saat itu. Tapi dia juga tidak mau Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa karenanya. Kyungsoo pernah memohon padanya untuk didekatkan pada Sehun sebelum pulang dari kampus. Luhan tidak bisa untuk menolak. Itu salah satu alasan utamanya membiarkan Sehun pergi dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu berusaha mati-matian menahan gejolak pedih di dalam sana.

Tapi apa perdulinya, sih? Toh si Sehun tidak akan penah melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum, dan menerima dirinya.

_Tidak akan pernah..._

Luhan menekuk lututnya, menempelkan keningnya pada lengan yang memeluk lututnya. Luhan tidak menangis. Hanya saja dia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya seorang Xi Luhan.

_Kau benar-benar bodoh, Luhan. Serius!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, kau sehat?" tanya Jongin. Luhan mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum menenangkan. Jongin menatap perempuan yang sedang membaca buku —yang menurutnya— usang miliknya seperti biasa.

Makin ke sini Luhan makin pucat. Entah apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu setelah pulang dari kampus hingga dirinya terlihat seperti _Casper_. Saat di klub tari juga begitu. Luhan sering mengeluh pusing dengan gumaman tapi Jongin yang selalu berada di sampingnya bisa mendengar itu. Jongin semakin khawatir, dan juga penasaran.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat Luhan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat?

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin sekali lagi. Luhan beralih dari bacaannya dan menatap Jongin dengan lembut.

"Jongin, dengar ya. Aku benar-benar sehat. Kau ti—"

"Benar-benar sehat darimana?" Jongin berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Luhan berjengat kecil mendengar suara laki-laki itu. "Kau terlihat pucat, Luhan. Kau juga terlihat lemas. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Mogok makan?"

Luhan tertawa sumbang. "Ya ampun, lelucon macam apa itu?"

"Aku serius, Luhan." kata Jongin frustasi. "Kau sudah membuatku cemas. Ayo, aku antar kau ke kedai ramen. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan disana sepuas-puasnya."

Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan tarikan kecil, tapi Luhan sedikit meringis karena tubuhnya yang lemah dipaksa berjalan menyamakan langkah lebar Jongin. Di tengah perjalanan, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menarik tangannya dari tangan Jongin hingga membuat laki-laki itu menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu. Aku hanya kurang tidur."

Giliran Jongin yang tertawa sumbang. "Ya ampun, lelucon macam apa itu?" dia menirukan kalimat dan nada Luhan tadi. Luhan cemberut. "Kau tahu, kurang tidur tidak akan membuatmu sepucat itu. Kau mengerikan."

Luhan tidak perduli. Pandangannya melunak pada Jongin yang tetap menatapnya cemas. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Jongin. Aku baik-baik saja. Serius!"

"Astaga..." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan jengah. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Atau mau aku gendong sampai ke kedai?"

"Kau terlalu berleb—_yak!_ Turunkan aku, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa karena Luhan yang berada digendongannya terus berontak. Jongin membuat tubuh kecil Luhan berada di bahunya. Ya ampun, Luhan merasa dirinya adalah seorang korban penculikan. Luhan terus berontak tapi Jongin tetap tidak mau menurunkannya. Tubuh Luhan benar-benar ringan, jadi tiap pergerakannya tidak memberi efek yang berarti bagi Jongin. Luhan terus saja berontak dan akhirnya menyerah. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas, dan dia butuh makan sekarang.

"Hei, turunkan aku sekarang. Aku akan tetap makan tapi jangan gendong aku seperti ini, bodoh."

Jongin berhenti. "Yang benar?"

Mata Luhan memutar malas. "Iya, Kim Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menurunkan Luhan. Saat berdiri, tubuh Luhan hampir limbung. Jongin kembali panik. "Nah, kau benar-benar lemas."

"Jangan perdulikan aku. Cepat antar aku ke kedai. Perutku benar-benar minta diisi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih, ya."

Jongin tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

"Masalahnya kau mengantarku sampai di depan apartemen." Luhan tersenyum kemudian. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih cerah. Di kedai tadi dia mencetak rekor makan paling wow di dalam hidupnya; lima mangkuk ramen dengan porsi besar. Luhan benar-benar merasa sudah merepotkan Jongin. Tapi Jongin sama sekali menganggap hal itu hanya masalah kecil. Luhan yakin dirinya sudah menambah beban orang lain.

Jongin menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Sungguh. Aku serius mentraktirmu, dan aku ikhlas." katanya. Luhan makin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu." ujar Luhan pelan. Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil menggosok telapak tangannya pada pucuk kepala Luhan gemas. Luhan menunduk dan menatap Jongin seperti anak kecil.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya." kata Jongin. Luhan mengangguk sambil bergumam "Hati-hati." sebelum laki-laki itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Nafas Luhan berhembus pelan. Tangannya menekan-nekan digit angka _password_ apartemennya dengan lemas. Sebelum itu, mata Luhan memandangi pintu apartemen yang berada persis di depan apartemen miliknya. Pintu itu tertutup, dan terlihat dingin. Pasti Sehun belum pulang.

Tadi Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya saat jam kelas terakhir mereka selesai. Saat itu Luhan menebak kalau Kyungsoo pergi ke kampus Sehun. Setelah iseng mengikuti Kyungsoo, ternyata tebakannya benar. Mereka pasti pergi kencan. Ah, seharusnya tadi Luhan tidak mengikuti Kyungsoo. Tindakan yang bodoh!

Dengan pelan, Luhan mendorong pintu apartemennya. Dia masuk dengan langkah berat dan berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Luhan ingin sekali mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya. Hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Luhan merasa rindu. Tapi begitu teringat akan bayang-bayang kebahagiaan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo, harapan itu hilang. Dengan sedikit keras dia menutup pintu kembali. Luhan melenggang ke kamar kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku yang mentraktirmu."_

Sehun berhenti melangkah lalu berjalan mundur menuju _intercom_. Di sana dia melihat Luhan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan dengan gemas. Pemandangan itu membuat jari-jemari Sehun yang sedang menggenggam gelas menjadi putih.

"_Aku pulang dulu, ya."_ pamit laki-laki itu pada Luhan. Luhan terlihat mengangguk dan Sehun tersenyum kecil.

_Ya. Pulanglah dan menjauh dari Luhan._

Setelah laki-laki itu menghilang, tinggal Luhan sendiri di sana. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan perempuan itu sampai dia berdiri sedikit lama di tempatnya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, tatapan matanya terlihat sedih. Apalagi Luhan semakin menyedihkan saat dia melihat ke arah _intercom_ Sehun. Sehun merasa dirinya sedang bertatapan dengan mata Luhan yang bening. Mata itu..

_Ada apa denganmu? Masalah apa yang sedang kau emban?_

Sehun tahu Luhan sedang ada masalah. Setiap dia melihat mata Luhan, dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan perempuan itu. Kecuali hatinya, tentu saja.

Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan pelan, berhenti sebentar, lalu menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras sampai Sehun berjengit kecil. Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa. Sudah berhari-hari dia jarang melihat Luhan. Dan sekarang saat dia melihat Luhan, perempuan itu sedang bersama seorang laki-laki, tersenyum pada laki-laki itu.

Tunggu dulu. Apa yang sedang dia fikirkan, sih?

Luhan. Senyumannya. Tatapan matanya. Lalu?

Sehun merindukan Luhan, begitu?

Astaga!

Kalau pun itu—

_Kring! Kring!_

Telepon rumah Sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi. Kaki Sehun melangkah menuju meja kecil di ruang tengah. Lalu dirinya mengangkat telepon tanpa ragu. "Halo?"

"_Halo, Sehun!"_

Senyum Sehun mengembang. Suara merdu milik Do Kyungsoo baru saja menyapa telinganya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_So love me like you do_

_Lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do_

_Lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do_

_To-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Alunan lagu Ellie Goulding menggema di sebuah ruangan. Saat itu Jongin sedang menari mengikuti irama lagu yang terdengar. Dia hanya sendirian di ruangan itu. Laki-laki itu memang sengaja untuk memilih waktu sendiri saat latihan menari. Saat teman-teman yang lain meninggalkan ruangan, dia akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk latihan.

Tanpa sengaja, Kyungsoo lewat di depan ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Seingatnya jam klub tari sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan sudah mengiriminya pesan untuk pulang bersama. Dan sekarang saat Kyungsoo menyusul Luhan, perempuan itu tidak ada di sekitar kelasnya. Malah yang terdengar hanya alunan lagu. Mungkin ada seseorang di dalam sana dan Kyungsoo bisa bertanya dimana Luhan pada orang itu.

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

Pintu terdorong pelan oleh tangan Kyungsoo. Kepalanya menengok ke dalam. Lalu matanya yang bulat terlihat lebih lebar sedikit saat melihat seseorang yang akan ditanyainya. Orang itu sedang menari sendirian. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah temannya sendiri. Kim Jongin.

_Every inch of your skin_

_Is a holy grail I've got to find_

Jongin menari dengan sangat baik. Bahkan setiap gerakannya membuat mata Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkedip. Kyungsoo terpana dengan gerakan yang diciptakan Jongin. Jongin yang biasanya dia temui terlihat berbeda dengan Jongin saat menari. Sebenarnya tidak perlu terkejut karena Jongin adalah seorang mahasiswa seni yang bergabung dengan klub tari, sama seperti Luhan.

_Only you can set my heart on fire_

_On fire_

Kim Jongin. Laki-laki itu membuat sesuatu di dalam Kyungsoo memberontak. Dia ingin mendekati Jongin. Ingin melihat bagaimana Jongin menari lebih indah. Ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya—

"Kyungsoo?"

Bahu Kyungsoo menegang dan segera saja dia menoleh ke balakang. Luhan sudah berada di belakangnya dengan raut wajah heran. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan. Dia berusaha menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat ruangan tarinya dari celah pintu. Namun Kyungsoo segera saja menutupinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tentu saja mencarimu." jawaban Kyungsoo yang terbata-bata membuat mata Luhan menyipit penuh selidik. Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. "Aku kira kau masih di dalam. Makanya aku mau masuk, tapi ternyata kau malah disini."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku tadi ke toilet. Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng sedikit kaku sambil tersenyum aneh. "Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Pulang sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia menggapai tangan Luhan yang terulur di depannya. Kedua perempuan itu berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Setiap langkah yang mereka ciptakan menimbulkan suara gema di sana. Kyungsoo beruntung karena debaran jantungnya dapat tertutupi dengan suara langkah kakinya dan langkah kaki Luhan.

_Ah. Tadi itu hampir saja._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_To Be Continued.._

* * *

tanggapan kalian kemarin itu buat aku berasa _gimana-gitu_. awalnya aku ragu kalau fanfic _model-begini_ dapet tanggapan yang positif. tapi nyatanya? memuaskan banget :D oh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah _review_ di chapter satu.

**Mind to review guys?**


	3. Move On

"_Kyungsoo?"_

_Bahu Kyungsoo menegang dan segera saja dia menoleh ke balakang. Luhan sudah berada di belakangnya dengan raut wajah heran. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan. Dia berusaha menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat ruangan tarinya dari celah pintu. Namun Kyungsoo segera saja menutupinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan._

"_Tentu saja mencarimu." jawaban Kyungsoo yang terbata-bata membuat mata Luhan menyipit penuh selidik. Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. "Aku kira kau masih di dalam. Makanya aku mau masuk, tapi ternyata kau malah disini."_

_Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku tadi ke toilet. Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu menunggu."_

_Kyungsoo menggeleng sedikit kaku sambil tersenyum aneh. "Ya. Tidak apa-apa."_

"_Pulang sekarang?"_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia menggapai tangan Luhan yang terulur di depannya. Kedua perempuan itu berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Setiap langkah yang mereka ciptakan menimbulkan suara gema di sana. Kyungsoo beruntung karena debaran jantungnya dapat tertutupi dengan suara langkah kakinya dan langkah kaki Luhan._

Ah. Tadi itu hampir saja.

**You're My Coffee**

Author : mongkalee

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Pairing : HunHan, HunSoo, JongLu and JongSoo

Genre : Soft Romance, Friendship, Hurt

Length : Series (Chapter 3)

Warning! It's Genderswitch!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun... Temani aku ke sana ya.." rengek manja Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum lebar dengan telapak tangan yang menggosok pucuk kepala Kyungsoo gemas. Perempuan yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan_ puppy eyes_ nya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Pipinya yang sedikit gembul membuat tangan Sehun gatal untuk mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kemana lagi?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah toko boneka yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sehun mengangguk dan Kyungsoo bersorak kecil, seperti anak-anak. Perempuan itu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun yang mengikuti setiap langkah yang dia ciptakan.

Setelah menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan jalan-jalan di taman, Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun ke _mall_ yang berada di pusat kota. Katanya, dia harus memenuhi kebutuhan apartemennya, dan Sehun tidak bisa menolak. Dia senang jika melihat sebuah lengkungan manis berada di bibir Kyungsoo. Sehun merasa hatinya tenang saat melihat lengkungan itu.

Begitu masuk ke toko boneka yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo tadi, Sehun merasa berada di dunia anak kecil. Berbagai boneka yang lucu terpajang rapi di setiap rak tanpa kaca. Ukuran boneka itu berbeda-beda; mulai dari boneka yang ukurannya sebesar kepalan tangan Sehun sampai setinggi tubuh Sehun ada di sana. Tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah boneka berukuran sedang yang lebih nyaman untuk dipeluk.

"Sehun! Bisakah kau lihat ini?" suara Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menoleh. Perempuan itu sedang memainkan kedua tangan boneka beruang berbulu putih yang lucu. "Apa ini lucu?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Ya. Sama sepertimu." katanya. Kalimat itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona merah. Perempuan itu sedang malu. Sehun tertawa geli. Mudah sekali membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Dia benar-benar malu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengembalikan boneka itu ke tempatnya. Kyungsoo berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Sehun yang masih menertawainya. Kyungsoo sebal juga senang. Sebal karena ditertawai dan senang karena dibuat salah tingkah.

Kyungsoo berjalan lagi menuju sebuah rak lain. Di sana ada beberapa boneka yang menarik minatnya. Salah satunya yaitu boneka rusa yang lucu. Kyungsoo jadi ingat kalau temannya sendiri pernah bilang kalau dirinya ingin boneka rusa yang lucu. Senyuman Kyungsoo merekah. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk mengambil dua boneka rusa yang sama. Dia berbalik ke arah Sehun yang mengikutinya.

"Sehun. Belikan aku boneka ini ya?"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Beli dua?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Satunya untuk Luhan."

_Luhan lagi._

Sehun diam. Kyungsoo kira Sehun tidak mau membelikan dua boneka itu untuknya dan untuk Luhan. Maka dia mendekat dan merajuk lagi dengan _puppy eyes_. Kalau sudah begitu Sehun tidak bisa menolak. Sambil menghembuskan nafas, Sehun mengangguk. Kyungsoo bersorak senang dan berjalan menuju kasir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tahu tidak? Kemarin aku melihat Luhan pergi berdua bersama Jongin,_ lho."_

Luhan melirik gemas perempuan bermata sipit yang berada di sampingnya. Sedari tadi perempuan bernama Byun Baekhyun itu terus berbicara asal. Setelah duduk di samping Luhan dan menyebarkan gosip aneh secara terang-terangan, perempuan itu tertawa-tawa. Tidak perduli dengan Luhan yang sedari tadi protes karena beberapa gosip yang diedarkan Baekhyun tidak benar.

"Kau aneh, Baekhyun." kata Luhan jengkel. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Seperti Park Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun membanggakan kekasihnya. "Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, tahu! Nanti kalau Jongin tahu bagaimana?"

"Tahu apa?"

Luhan tidak bisa berkedip. Jongin tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah heran. Baekhyun terlihat terkikik geli, sedangkan Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Rahasia." kata Baekhyun lalu tertawa.

Luhan memasang wajah jengkel. Sambil menunjuk Baekhyun, dia berkata "Dia sudah menyebarkan gosip yang aneh." katanya.

Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Gosip apa?" tanyanya.

"Gosip tentang..." Luhan terlihat salah tingkah. "...kita berdua. Kau tahu, tentang kau yang mengantarku sampai di depan apartemen."

"Ternyata itu benar, ya?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada berlebih-lebihan.

_Oops! _Kau salah bicara, Luhan!

"Bukan begitu, maksudku.."

"Kenapa dipermasalahkan, sih? Kan itu memang benar-benar terjadi." kata Jongin santai. Luhan mendelik tidak percaya. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali tertawa setelah heboh sendiri. Luhan cemberut, dan hal itu membuat Jongin terkikik. Pucuk kepala Luhan diusap dengan gemas oleh Jongin. Lalu laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan, Baekhyun, dan beberapa temannya.

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa. Lalu menepuk lengan Luhan dengan pelan. "Kelihatannya Jongin menyukaimu." katanya dengan nada menggoda. Bahkan pundaknya dia buat untuk menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Luhan.

Luhan tidak perduli. Dia membalas kalimat Baekhyun dengan kalimat, "Kelihatannya kau sok tahu sekali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu malam. Luhan sedang berjalan sendiri menuju apartemen setelah pulang dari rumah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan yang masih ramai. Langkahnya lambat, dengan pikiran yang merambat kemana-mana.

Pikiran itu berakar dari cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sampai kalimat Baekhyun tadi siang. Soal Jongin yang menurut Baekhyun itu menyukainya.

Luhan tidak mau dia jadi percaya diri karena ditaksir teman sendiri. Bukan cuma itu saja, dia takut kalau Jongin akan berakhir seperti dirinya; menyukai orang yang sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Oh, betapa rumitnya kehidupan manusia di bumi ini. Apa Tuhan sama sekali tidak pusing untuk merangkai kisah-kisah mengejutkan bagi makhluknya?

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen, Luhan berhenti. Matanya sedikit melebar karena terkejut. Kyungsoo keluar dari lift bersama Sehun. Keduanya sedang tertawa-tawa, sepertinya salah satu diantara mereka sedang melontarkan sebuah lelucon basi.

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah begitu melihat Luhan sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Oh, Luhan!"

_Baiklah, Luhan. Cobalah bersikap biasa saja, oke?_

"Ya?" Luhan tersenyum palsu. "Baru dari mana?" mata Luhan melirik Sehun yang diam di samping Kyungsoo. "Dari apartemen Sehun ya?"

Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah, tapi dia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Dia menyerahkan sebuah tas berwarna biru dengan garis horizontal putih pada Luhan. "Untukmu. Sehun yang membelikannya."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Lalu menerima tas itu, lantas tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku duluan ya, aku capek."

"Ya. Istirahatlah." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Luhan berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka yang entah mengobrol tentang apa. Kelihatannya topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu asyik. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo sampai tertawa seperti itu. Berarti tadi bukan lelucon basi.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Luhan langsung melihat isi tas itu. Sebuah bungkusan yang berukuran sedang dan berwarna merah muda membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Telinganya dia gunakan untuk menebak-nebak isinya ketika dia mengguncangkan bungkusan itu. Luhan semakin penasaran, maka dari itu dengan cekatan tangannya merobek kertas bungkusan itu. Lalu dirinya cukup tersanjung.

Sehun membelikannya sebuah boneka rusa yang lucu.

Jadi Sehun membelikannya dengan terpaksa karena Kyungsoo atau sukarela karena teringat dirinya?

Ah, mungkin pendapat yang kedua itu mustahil sekali. Pendapat satulah yang paling kuat kemungkinannya.

Luhan mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. Dia meninggalkan boneka rusa itu di sofa ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponsel Luhan berdering merengek minta diangkat saat si pemilik sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Perempuan itu mengikat rambut asal, melepas celemek dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, lalu berlari mendekati ponsel yang berada di ruang tengah. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat panggilan karena tidak tahan mendengar jeritan si ponsel. Pasti orang di seberang sana adalah orang yang benar-benar sabar.

"Halo?"

"_Luhan!"_

Oh, ternyata Jongin. Luhan menyahut, "Ada apa menelpon pagi-pagi begini?"

"_Tidak apa-apa."_ Jongin tertawa kecil. _"Hanya memeriksa apa kau sudah bangun jam segini atau belum."_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sambil melirik jam kecil di meja. "Tentu saja sudah. Ini sudah jam delapan pagi, Jongin. Apa kau yang baru saja bangun?"

Jongin terkikik. _"Ya... Begitulah."_ katanya. _"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?"_

"Lumayan." jawab Luhan enteng. "Aku harus membersihkan apartemenku yang semakin hari semakin berantakan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Oh, mau aku bantu?" _tawar Jongin. Luhan ingin sekali menolak tawaran itu. Jongin sudah banyak membantunya. Dan Luhan tidak mau merepotkan laki-laki itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu, Jongin. Kau sudah banyak membantuku akhir-akhir ini."

"_Waaah. Rumahku sepi sekali."_ kalimat Jongin yang keluar dari topik perbincangan membuat kening Luhan berkerut. _"Kau tahu? Hanya ada aku di sini. Aku jadi bosan kalau sendirian. Jadi boleh kan aku ke sana sambil membantumu membereskan apartemen?"_ kata Jongin. Luhan jadi tertawa karena alasan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Luhan dapat mendengar Jongin bersorak kecil. Hal itu mengundang senyuman di wajah Luhan._ "Satu jam lagi aku berangkat. Sisakan pekerjaan untukku, oke?"_

Luhan tertawa. "Siap!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongin, satu jam setelah itu, dia datang. Jongin berdiri dengan senyuman yang membuat Luhan ingin tertawa. Laki-laki itu memang aneh, seaneh senyumannya pagi ini.

"Selamat datang di apartemenku" sambut Luhan setelah mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. Laki-laki itu mengamati setiap sudut apartemen Luhan. Luas, nyaman, juga aromanya sama seperti aroma tubuh Luhan. Tapi aromanya tidak sekental tubuh Luhan, sih.

_Eh? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan otakku, sih?_ Jongin mengerang kecil dalam hati.

"Maaf ya, berantakan."

Jongin tersadar. Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." lalu dirinya berhenti melangkah. "Jadi apa pekerjaan yang kau sisakan untukku?"

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Jongin. Dagu perempuan itu menunjuk ruang tengahnya yang lumayan berantakan. "Hanya ruang tengah. Yang lainnya sudah aku selesaikan tadi."

Jongin cemberut setelah melihat ruang tengah Luhan. "Sedikit sekali. Padahal aku ingin membereskan hampir seluruh apartememu."

"Ya ampun, Jongin." Luhan bersedekap masih dengan menatap Jongin. "Ruang tengahku juga termasuk_ hampir seluruh_ dari apartemenku." dia memberi jeda. "Kalau tidak mau membantu, ya sudah. Aku akan membereskannya sendiri."

Jongin sedikit membulatkan matanya saat Luhan hendak mengambil tasnya dari sofa merah. Cepat-cepat dirinya mencegah Luhan dan memasang senyuman lebar. Luhan mengangkat alis keheranan. "Tidak, tidak. Biar aku saja yang membereskan ini semua."

Luhan menahan senyumnya. "Baguslah. Letakkan buku-buku ku di rak dan biarkan saja tas ini disini." katanya lalu menjauh dari Jongin menuju dapur. Lalu dirinya teringat akan sesuatu. "Jongin, apa kau sudah makan?" teriaknya dari dapur.

Jongin yang sedang menata buku-buku Luhan di meja, menyahut, "Sudah. Tiga belas jam yang lalu." dengan teriakan. Dia mendengar suara tawa Luhan dari dapur.

"Berarti satu jam yang lalu belum makan, kan?"

Kening Jongin berkerut. Kertas-kertas sobekan yang berwarna merah muda berserakan di sofa. Sepertinya kertas kado. Lalu, apa Luhan kemarin malam ulang tahun? Tanggal berapa sekarang? Seingatnya ulang tahun Luhan masih lama. Lalu bungkusan apa ini?

Jongin berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Dia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu, meremasnya, lalu membuatnya menjadi seperti bola. Kemudian matanya menemukan sebuah boneka rusa dibalik kertas-kertas kado itu. Maka dia memutuskan untuk membawa boneka itu untuk ditanyakan pada Luhan, setelah dia membuang kertas kado itu ke tempat sampah.

Jongin menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk dengan peralatan masaknya. "Tempat sampahnya di mana?"

"Di sana." jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk tempat sampah di sudut ruangan dengan spatula nya.

Jongin membuang bola kertas itu lalu bertanya lagi pada Luhan. "Ini milikmu?" Luhan menoleh. Jongin sedang menyodorkan boneka rusa pembelian Sehun dengan wajah penasaran. Luhan mengangguk. "Dari siapa? Boneka ini lucu sekali."

Luhan jengkel karena Jongin menanyakan kepemilikan dan dari mana asalnya boneka itu. Dia merebut boneka itu dari Jongin dan berkata, "Bukan dari siapa-siapa."

Bukan dari Kyungsoo. Juga bukan dari Sehun.

Luhan anggap boneka itu bukan dari keduanya. Bukan berarti Luhan tidak berterima kasih. Luhan hanya menganggap semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun atau pun Kyungsoo adalah...

...tidak ada.

Luhan mencoba untuk _move on_, dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Kalau pun Sehun tahu dan memintanya untuk kembali, mungkin hatinya akan goyah. Tapi masa itu tidak akan terjadi. Masa-masa yang dia dambakan bersama Sehun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Luhan mematikan kompor. Lalu meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebentar lagi kan liburan. Kau mau kemana?"

Sehun menerawang untuk berfikir. Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo itu sudah satu menit yang lalu terlontar. Sehun tidak menjawabnya karena fikirannya mulai berlarian kesana-kemari. Rencana yang tertuang di otaknya mulai berhamburan dan berlarian kemana-mana. Sehun bahkan merasa bingung untuk mengumpulkannya dan mengambil sebuah kesimpulan untuk jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau tidak ada rencana?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. Sehun menggeleng frustasi yang disusul kekehan kecil milik Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kalau menghabiskan liburan denganku?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang memangku dagu di depannya. Perempuan itu benar-benar manis, semanis madu. Tepat saat dirinya terbangun tadi pagi, senyuman Kyungsoo sudah menyapanya. Ah, dia lupa kalau Kyungsoo sudah berjanji akan datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi untuk menghabiskan seluruh hari Seninnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana perempuan itu bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun. Dia sudah dapat ijin dan_ password_ apartemen Sehun langsung dari pemiliknya.

"Memangnya kau punya rencana liburan apa?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lalu menjawab "Rahasia" sebelum dia terkikik lucu.

"Baiklah.." ujar Sehun perlahan. Dia bersedekap dengan punggung yang ditempelkan pada kepala kursi. "Kalau rahasia mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan. "Ya. Terserah kau saja, Sehun."

Sehun diam begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling berpandangan, melempar senyum, dan mengartikan setiap pandangan masing-masing dengan baik. Bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan debaran jantung yang begitu membara.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Ya?"

Sehun mengubah posisinya. Dia menegakkan tubuh dengan kedua siku yang menumpu di atas meja dan kedua tangannya dia lipat. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo intens. Yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah. Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Kyungsoo membuang muka malu-malu. "Aku mau keluar. Mau ikut tidak?"

Sehun menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang kian menjauh. Sampai suara sebuah pintu yang terbuka terdengar, Sehun baru sadar. Laki-laki itu mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo pergi.

"Mau kema—"

"Oh, kau mau kemana, Luhan?"

"—na."

Sehun berhenti melangkah tepat di belakang Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka pintu. Saat ini dia bisa melihat Luhan sedang bersama seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang sama saat dia melihat Luhan di_ intercom_ waktu itu. Entah apa yang dia rasakan, ada sepercik api yang membuat tangannya mengepal keras.

Luhan tersenyum. Tangannya mengalung di lengan laki-laki itu tanpa ragu. "Aku mau ke kafe untuk minum kopi. Mau ikut?"

Mata Kyungsoo bersinar cerah. "Ya. Sudah lama aku tidak minum kopi." lalu dia berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Sehun, mau ikut?"

Sehun langsung menjawab. "Tidak."

Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. "Kenapa tidak mau? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau suka sekali minum kopi?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak ingin minum kopi." katanya. Setelah itu dia berbalik, masuk lagi ke dalam apartemennya. Meninggalkan Luhan dan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya, serta Kyungsoo yang keheranan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu masuk ke dalam lift, suasana berubah jadi kacau. Luhan yang tadinya menggandeng lengan Jongin jadi melepasnya. Jongin yang awalnya diam saja jadi kebingungan. Apalagi saat melihat perempuan itu menangis dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Luhan, kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan menggeleng dan tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Berkali-kali dia mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangan tapi itu benar-benar berefek buruk. Hal itu membuat Jongin berinisiatif untuk merangkulnya. Memberikan sedikit kenyamanan pada Luhan. Itu memang sedikit berhasil; tangisannya mereda, namun penyebab tangisannya masih ada.

Sekeluarnya dari lift, Jongin menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di kursi _lobby_. Dia menenangkan Luhan lagi dengan menepuk-nepuk atau mengusap pundak Luhan. Terkadang dia membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan seperti, "Tidak apa-apa, Luhan," atau "Tenanglah," atau lagi "Jangan menangis."

"Jongin." Luhan menarik dirinya dari rangkulan Jongin. "Maaf karena aku sudah menggandengmu tadi."

Jongin kira Luhan akan menjelaskan penyebab dia menangis. Tapi ternyata Luhan hanya meminta maaf atas kelancangannya menggandeng tangan Jongin. Jongin tidak masalah, sih. Karena setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh Luhan bukanlah masalah besar bagi dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan." Jongin tersenyum menenangkan. "Bukan masalah yang besar."

Pundak Luhan naik turun lagi. Dia kembali menangis. Jongin makin panik sampai dirinya menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Lagi.

Hangat. Nyaman. Menenangkan.

Jongin punya tipe pelukan yang sama dengan Sehun. Detak jantungnya yang berirama, aroma tubuhnya. Ya ampun, bahkan tangisan Luhan kembali reda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa denganmu tadi? Kau berubah saat melihat Luhan dan Jongin."

_Oh, jadi laki-laki tadi namanya Jongin, ya?_

Sehun mengingat-ingat dalam hati lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak perduli dengan dengusan kesal Kyungsoo di belakangnya yang mengekor. Tahu tidak? Setelah melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan yang menggandeng tangan laki-laki yang bernama Jongin itu, rasanya aneh. Dan hal itu membuatnya _badmood._ Total!

"Oh Sehun! Jadi kau mendiamkanku, begitu?"

Sehun menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang meletakkan tangannya di kedua pinggang. Wajah perempuan itu berekspresi jengkel, dengan bibir yang dicebik-cebikkan. Dagunya mengangkat sebal seperti menantang Sehun _ayo-lawan-aku_. Sehun tersenyum miring. Tingkah Kyungsoo yang demikian mampu menghibur hatinya—sedikit, sih.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku ma—aduh! Ya ampun!"

Astaga, Do Kyungsoo! Betapa lucunya dirimu!

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat Kyungsoo berbalik dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Perempuan itu menggosok keningnya dengan rona merah di wajah. Oh, pasti Kyungsoo malu. Atau mungkin menahan marah. Yang jelas perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun di dapur.

Sehun datang menghampiri Kyungsoo saat perempuan itu duduk sendiri di sofa sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Tangannya masih menggosok kening yang sepertinya tidak berdampak buruk bagi wajah cantiknya. Sehun tertawa geli hingga Kyungsoo menatapnya jengkel.

"Apa?!"

"Ih, galaknya..." Sehun menggelengkan kepala sambil berdecak. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh tepat di samping Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana keadaan keningmu?"

"Oh, sakit sekali..." Kyungsoo menjawab manja. Perempuan itu tidak sepenuhnya marah, atau _ngambek_. Sikap Sehun yang baru saja dia tunjukkan membuat rasa-rasa jengkel itu menghilang.

Sehun tertawa. "Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu jengkel." katanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menarik tangan Sehun untuk diletakkan di kening. "Buat keningku lebih baik."

Sehun tidak menolaknya. Dia mengusap kening Kyungsoo perlahan, lalu usapannya lama-lama menjadi sedikit keras. Kyungsoo berteriak kecil, Sehun jadi tertawa.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Sehun dari keningnya lalu bersedekap. "Ah, sudahlah." katanya menyerah. Dia membuang muka ke arah lain dan mencoba untuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sehun. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuat dirinya menatap Sehun penuh keheranan.

"Sehun, kau membuat kopi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa lebih baik?" tanya Jongin. Luhan mengangguk sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah lebih baik. Kau tahu, aku tadi benar-benar panik saat tahu kalau kau menangis. Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis seperti itu."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Matanya beralih memandangi setiap sudut kafe yang dia tempati saat ini. Suasananya nyaman, pengunjungnya juga tidak seramai biasanya. Sudah lama dia tidak mampir kemari, dan semuanya masih tetap sama. Yang berbeda hanya beberapa bangku yang sengaja diletakkan di luar kafe. Ide yang bagus kalau saja pengunjung disini ingin menghirup udara segar di malam hari.

"Jadi mau cerita?"

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap Jongin. "Apa?"

"Kau menangis pasti ada alasannya kan?" kata Jongin. Dia mulai menikmati kopinya sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Mau cerita, tidak?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu diam sebentar. Alasan dia menangis, ya? Ah, alasannya panjang sekali. Sebenarnya kalau disimpulkan tidak akan sepanjang seperti yang dia jalani selama ini. Dia hanya sakit hati juga cemburu. Sudah, itu saja. Lalu apa perlu dia bercerita tentang masalah ini pada Jongin?

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Luhan tersadar. Lalu menyambung kalimat Jongin setelah memasang senyum penuh minta maaf. "Aku belum bisa karena belum waktunya kau tahu, Jongin."

Ya. Belum waktunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Oke, sesuai apa yang kalian mau, aku update chapter ketiga ini dengan cepat :3 tapi maaf juga kalau chapter kedepan mungkin update nya lama karena UN beneran buat pusing :v doakan ya semoga diriku sukses di ujian ini :'''

Dan untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian tentang Sehun yang_ begini dan begitu,_ disimpan dulu saja ya. bakal ada kejutan yang menarik kok untuk Luhan-ku-sayang :v

_Thanks to my sweetiest reader :'D _tanggapan kalian beneran buat aku semangat :")

**Mind to review again, guys? ;)**


	4. With You

"_Kau menangis pasti ada alasannya kan?" kata Jongin. Dia mulai menikmati kopinya sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Mau cerita, tidak?"_

_Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu diam sebentar. Alasan dia menangis, ya? Ah, alasannya panjang sekali. Sebenarnya kalau disimpulkan tidak akan sepanjang seperti yang dia jalani selama ini. Dia hanya sakit hati juga cemburu. Sudah, itu saja. Lalu apa perlu dia bercerita tentang masalah ini pada Jongin?_

"_Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Aku tidak akan memaksa."_

_Luhan tersadar. Lalu menyambung kalimat Jongin setelah memasang senyum penuh minta maaf. "Aku belum bisa karena belum waktunya kau tahu, Jongin."_

_Ya. Belum waktunya._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 4: With You**

"_As we pass by a fragrant road in this beautiful season  
My cautious footsteps pound in my head  
When you come closer while smiling for me  
It feels like all the happiness in this world is mine.__"_

_Girls Generation - Complete_  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama liburan adalah hari paling membosankan bagi Sehun. Saat ini dirinya sedang berbaring di kasur sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Musik yang bersumber dari ponselnya terdengar seperti radio rusak; membosankan. Bahkan matanya terasa berat, dia mengantuk sekali.

Ah, masa liburan harus tidur, sih?

Sehun bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Selapis kaca yang memperlihatkan sibuknya kota di siang hari begini sepertinya cukup untuk mengobati rasa bosannya. Maka Sehun memandanginya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Tidak beberapa lama, nafas Sehun berhembus dengan keras karena jengkel. Ya ampun, rencananya mendadak hilang setelah Kyungsoo berkata untuk menghabiskan hari-hari liburan bersama saat itu. Tapi saat hari pertama liburan seperti ini, Kyungsoo tidak ada di sampingnya. Perempuan itu sedang menghadiri sebuah acara bersama keluarganya. Saat ditawari untuk menghadiri acara tersebut oleh Kyungsoo, Sehun menolaknya. Dia merasa tidak enak menghadiri acara seperti itu dengan keluarga Kyungsoo. Apalagi dirinya dan Kyungsoo itu baru saja kenal.

Baru saja kenal? Oh, Sehun ingat perkenalannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah terjalin tiga bulan lamanya. Dan kenal pun karena tetangga apartemennya, Luhan.

Semenjak dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun jadi tidak tahu arah. Kakinya melangkah sesuka hati. Dan hatinya benar-benar membingungkan. Terkadang dia bisa sangat menyukai Kyungsoo atau terkadang juga dia teringat Luhan. Luhan, bahkan perempuan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan kalau dirinya dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Maka Sehun tenang-tenang saja.

Sehun mendengus sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan kembali. Kali ini kakinya menuntun ke arah ruang tamu. Dia berhenti ketika tidak sengaja melihat intercom, lalu tersenyum geli. Sehun melihat bagaimana lucunya Luhan saat keluar dari apartemennya. Sehun jadi tertarik untuk melihat aksi konyol Luhan yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat.

Awalnya Luhan keluar dari apartemen seperti biasa. Rambutnya dia ikat kuda dengan pakaian rapi. Menurut Sehun, pasti perempuan itu sedang ada janji dengan teman-temannya. Luhan menghilang dari _intercom_. Lalu tidak lama kemudian, Luhan kembali dengan langkah frustasi. Gumaman _"Oh, ya ampun,"_ bahkan sampai terdengar dari _intercom_ Sehun. Kejadian itu berulang-ulang terjadi hingga membuat Sehun tidak tahan. Dia benar-benar gemas.

Dalam hati dia menghitung berapa kali Luhan keluar masuk apartemen, serta jarak waktu keluar dan kembalinya Luhan ke apartemen.

Kuncinya adalah empat detik.

Begitu Luhan keluar lagi dari apartemen, Sehun cepat-cepat berlari menuju pintu.

Satu detik.

Pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka.

Dua detik.

Sehun keluar dari apartemen.

Tiga detik.

Pintu apartemen sudah Sehun tutup.

Empat detik.

"Aduh!"

Ya... Belum sampai Sehun menghadap ke arah Luhan, tubuhnya hampir limbung. Luhan baru saja menabraknya dan hal itu membuat Luhan terpental sedikit jauh. Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum dia tersadar kalau orang yang ditubruknya adalah Sehun.

"Kalau jalan, hati-hati." kata Sehun menahan tawa. Luhan yang melihatnya mendengus sebal. Dia mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi dengan tidak perduli lalu berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya. Sehun menghalanginya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia melangkah ke kanan, Sehun mengikutinya. Dia melangkah ke kiri, Sehun juga mengikutinya. Setiap langkah yang dia buat selalu diikuti Sehun. Ya ampun, kenapa laki-laki ini _kurang kerjaan_ sekali, sih?

"Menyingkirlah dari depanku." kata Luhan penuh kesabaran. Perempuan itu menatap Sehun yang ada di depannya dengan sedikit jengkel. "Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Sehun menunjukkan raut wajah pura-pura terkejut. "Oh, ini jalanmu?" tanyanya. "Tapi kau juga menghalangi jalanku."

"Menghalangi jalanmu bagaimana?" suara Luhan mulai sedikit meninggi. "Kau membuang-buang waktuku, tahu!"

"Bukan aku yang membuang-buang waktumu. Kau sendirilah yang melakukannya. Lalu untuk apa kau bolak-balik ke apartemen dengan frustasi?" balas Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Mata Luhan membulat. Bagaimana laki-laki ini tahu apa yang dilakukannya tadi? Luhan merasa malu, juga sebal. Darah mulai merambat naik ke wajahnya. Luhan meringis dongkol, sama seperti tatapannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Menyingkirlah dariku sekarang!"

"Aww!"

Luhan terkejut setengah mati. Tadi dirinya mendorong tubuh Sehun, lalu Sehun berteriak kesakitan, lalu dia membuat laki-laki itu terjatuh.

Terjatuh tepat di bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya mulai berdegub kencang. Aliran darahnya bergerak cepat. Nafasnya dia tahan sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya kaku seperti patung dan semua yang ada di sekitarnya menjadi aneh. Suasana seperti ini sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Dan jujur saja, Luhan merindukannya.

Saat ini dia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun. Wajah Sehun berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, mungkin jaraknya hanya satu atau dua sentimeter saja. Nafas Sehun yang berhembus hangat saja bisa menerpa kulit pipi Luhan. Mata mereka saling menatap. Tidak lama, sebelum mata Sehun menyipit, sih.

"Hey, tubuhmu berat tahu!"

Luhan tersadar. Cepat-cepat dia bangkit dengan wajah seperti tomat busuk. Lalu memasang sikap seolah kejadian tadi benar-benar tidak terjadi.

"Bagus. Kau sudah membuat kakiku sakit." kata Sehun setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sehun mengusap kakinya yang sedikit memerah.

Oh, jadi tadi Luhan menginjak kaki Sehun, ya?

Luhan jadi melunak. Dia berjongkok di depan Sehun, melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu mengusap kakinya sendiri. "Maaf ya, aku yang salah."

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan. Senyumannya merekah lebar. "Baguslah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jalanmu lambat sekali. Kau bilang kalau kau tidak ada acara. Lalu kenapa kau bolak-balik—"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Diamlah atau aku akan kabur." kata Luhan jengkel. Sehun yang berada di samping perempuan itu jadi tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawa.

"Kabur saja kalau bisa." kata Sehun menantang. Luhan jadi mendengus ketika jari-jarinya digenggam erat Sehun.

Tahu tidak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah kejadian di apartemen tadi?

Sehun memberi hukuman pada Luhan untuk menemaninya dan menghabiskan hari pertama liburannya. Dan dengan bodohnya Luhan ikut saja. Sebenarnya Luhan memang tidak ada kerjaan, sih. Tapi tetap saja ini merepotkan. Secara, Luhan masih dalam tahap _move on_. Dan kini Sehun muncul, mengajaknya jalan berdua di jalan setapak yang panjang, dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

Apalagi tangannya saat ini sedang digandeng Sehun. Disetiap sela jarinya akan terselip jari Sehun. Rasanya sangat amat pas. Sehun yang memulainya, dan Luhan tidak bisa menolak. Katanya kalau dia bisa menggandeng tangan Luhan, itu berarti Luhan tidak akan bisa kabur darinya. Alasan yang klasik, benar-benar _basi_; tapi menguntungkan untuk Luhan.

Ya ampun, pertahanan Luhan untuk _move on_ rasanya hampir runtuh!

Bukan hampir, sih. Tapi memang sudah runtuh. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Luhan jatuh cinta lagi pada Sehun.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Mau kemana?" beo nya. "Bukankah kau yang menyeretku kemari? Seharusnya kau tahu harus kemana kita nanti."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyeretku kemari, bodoh!" Luhan semakin jengkel. Laki-laki ini masih sama; menjengkelkan sekali.

Sehun tidak menanggapi kalimat Luhan. Dia terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu berkata lagi, "Ada ide tidak?"

"Tidak!" jawab Luhan cepat. Otaknya tidak bisa untuk diajak berfikir tentang ide karena saat ini otaknya hanya memikirkan tentang kemana saja mereka nanti, berapa panjang jalan yang akan mereka lewati, apakah menyenangkan atau tidak kah kencan nya hari ini, atau—

Kencan?

Menyebut kata itu saja membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah karena salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Luhan tersentak kecil. Dia menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "Terserah kau saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau _eonnie_ tidak mau, ya sudah!"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas jengah. Gadis kecil yang benar-benar manis ini membuatnya serasa diserang pusing berlebihan di bagian kepala. Begitu sampai di lokasi acara, adiknya itu meminta untuk ditemani berkeliling. Kyungsoo langsung menolak karena tempat yang akan mereka kelilingi itu begitu luas. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau kakinya kepayahan dengan _higheels _sepuluh sentimeternya.

"Baiklah, Kyunghee." Kyunghee, adiknya Kyungsoo, berteriak girang. "Tapi setelah itu jangan ajak aku untuk mengelilingi tempat ini lagi, oke?"

"Siap!" seru Kyunghee semangat. Tangan gadis kecil itu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

Pada hari pertama liburan, Kyungsoo sudah diajak oleh orang tuanya untuk ikut ke acara seperti ini. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak mau, dia akan lebih memilih menghabiskan liburan bersama Sehun daripada bersama keluarganya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi kalau acaranya seperti ini; pesta pertemuan para CEO terkemuka di Korea, dia akan menolak mentah-mentah. Lihat saja di sekelilingnya saat ini hanya ada orang-orang berumur —kabanyakan— setengah baya. Bisa ditebak kalau dia disini adalah orang paling muda bersama adiknya.

Ayahnya Kyungsoo adalah seorang CEO dari perusahaan kosmetik yang sudah menggurita di Benua Asia dan Amerika. Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya. Maka dirinya tetap menjadi perempuan manis yang ceria. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang tua sibuk di luar sana. Mereka seperti tidak pernah perduli dengan kehidupan anak-anaknya.

Begitu sudah mengelilingi setengah gedung ini, kaki Kyungsoo rasanya benar-benar pegal. Perempuan itu meringis lalu mencoba untuk membujuk adiknya yang berumur tujuh tahun. Memang susah kalau punya adik sekecil itu. Apalagi saat dibujuk, Kyunghee selalu menolaknya.

"Ayolah, Kyunghee. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada kaki _eonnie_ mu ini?"

"Tidak ma—ya ampun!_ Eonnie,_ coba lihat ke arah sana!"

Dengan sedikit jengkel, Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk kecil Kyunghee. Telunjuk Kyunghee mengarah kepada sekumpulan laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Diantara kumpulan itu ada dua orang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak yakin karena dia hanya bisa melihat punggung si laki-laki.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyunghee meloncat-loncat karena saking gemasnya dengan kakaknya itu. Kakaknya tidak bisa menemukan orang yang dia tunjuk.

"Itu! _Oppa_ yang memakai jas hitam!"

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya pada Kyunghee. "_Oppa?_ Kau yakin?"

Kyunghee balas menatap Kyungsoo gemas. "Iya! Aku tadi melihat_ oppa_ itu masih seumuran dengan _eonnie_."

Baguslah. Ternyata masih ada yang seumuran dengan Kyungsoo disini. Jadi dia tidak merasa paling muda di acara ini.

Kyungsoo mencoba melihat kembali ke kerumunan itu. Memang benar kalau punggung dua orang laki-laki itu terlihat berbeda dengan punggung orang-orang lain di kerumunan. Punggung dua laki-laki itu terlihat tegap, khas laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahunan. Kyungsoo makin penasaran karena dua laki-laki itu tidak berbalik atau menolehkan kepalanya sedikit agar dia bisa tahu bagaimana wajah laki-laki itu. Sedari tadi dia mendengarkan Kyunghee yang berharap sangat laki-laki yang ditunjuknya berbalik. Saat itulah kegemasan Kyungsoo makin menjadi-jadi.

Kyungsoo masih tetap menunggu. Begitu laki-laki yang memakai jas hitam bergerak mundur, berbalik, lalu melangkah menjauhi kerumunan, mata Kyungsoo membulat. Dia bisa mendengar Kyunghee berteriak histeris dan berkata "Nah, itu dia! Itu dia!" sambil menunjuk laki-laki tadi yang disusul laki-laki berjas abu-abu.

Orang yang ditunjuk adiknya adalah temannya sendiri. Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo sempat terpana, juga heran. Kenapa Jongin bisa ada disini? Dengan seorang laki-laki tampan yang tidak dia kenal. Lalu mengobrol bersama para orang sukses di Korea ini. Hey, apa Jongin seorang CEO? Kalau ternyata memang benar iya, Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa jatuh ke dalam pesona Jongin untuk berbagai alasan logis. Dan itu sangat berbahaya.

Ya ampun. Kyungsoo mulai merasa dunia ini benar-benar sempit.

"_Eonnie_, dia kemari! Ya ampun, apa aku sudah cantik?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kyunghee yang sedang membenarkan rambut sebahunya. Kyungsoo mendesis sebal. "Kau ini masih kecil tapi sudah centil, ya? Siapa yang mengajarimu se—"

"Kyungsoo? Kau juga ada di sini?"

"Hai, _oppa."_ sapa Kyunghee tiba-tiba.

Jongin menunduk dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sangat manis, juga menggemaskan. "Hai, gadis cantik." sapa balik Jongin sambil tersenyum. Kyunghee berteriak histeris dan membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Adikmu, ya?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam. Bahu Kyungsoo terlihat tersentak kecil sebelum perempuan itu menatapnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan. "Dia lucu sekali. Siapa namanya?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawabnya, Kyunghee cepat-cepat menyela. "Do Kyunghee!"

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana centilnya adik Kyungsoo. Kyunghee benar-benar berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Tingkahnya lebih _hyperactive_ dari Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Jongin gemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jadi kau tidak jadi ke rumahku karena ada acara?"_

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya. Maaf kalau sudah merepotkanmu dan Chanyeol." katanya. Lalu dia bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang mendesah kecewa.

"_Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kau harus datang ke rumahku!" _tuntut Baekhyun. Luhan tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Siap, kapten!" kata Luhan. Lalu dirinya melirik Sehun yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Luhan menutupi mulutnya dan sedikit menghindar ketika dia berkata, "Sudah, ya. Sebentar lagi pasti ada yang marah." pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa. _"Oh, kau mengajak seseorang? Siapa? Pacarmu?"_

Luhan mendelik dengan wajah merona. "Bukan, bodoh! Aku tidak punya pacar, tahu!"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. _"Y__a sudah. Kabari aku kalau kau ada waktu untuk mampir."_

"Oke." Lalu panggilan diputus oleh Luhan.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Sehun begitu Luhan memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana.

"Dari teman." jawab Luhan seadanya. "Kenapa?"

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kalau aku sebut namanya, mungkin kau juga tidak kenal." jawab Luhan kalem.

"Siapa namanya?" ulang Sehun. Kali ini nada suaranya seperti orang yang sedang mengintimidasi Luhan.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Sehun. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali, sih?"

"Siapa namanya?" tuntut Sehun seperti anak kecil. Luhan jadi jengkel sungguhan.

"Kau tidak akan kenal."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Ya ampun, Sehun kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sehun!"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Siapa na—"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kau puas?" aku Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk sambil menahan tawa. Syukurlah kalau teman yang dimaksud Luhan bukanlah laki-laki yang bernama Jongin itu. Saat Sehun melirik Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya, perempuan itu sedang berlagak kesal. Bibir bawahnya dimajukan dengan tangan yang bersedekap jengkel. Ya ampun, menggemaskan sekali.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." kata Sehun kemudian.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak akan mengenalnya." balas Luhan dengan sedikit dongkol.

Kemudian kaki mereka terus melangkah di sepanjang trotoar. Di sisi trotoar tersebut ada pagar yang tingginya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa, juga ada tanaman dengan bunga berwarna putih. Luhan tidak tahu apa nama bunga itu. Dia yang melihatya jadi tertarik. Maka dia berhenti, memetik salah satu bunga, lalu mencium aroma bunganya. Luhan tersenyum. Sehun yang melihat bagaimana sukanya Luhan dengan bunga itu jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum kecil.

Tahu tidak? Setiap senyum yang Luhan hadirkan, mampu membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. Senyum milik Luhan adalah senyum yang menular.

"Hei, kemarikan tanganmu."

Luhan menoleh. Tangan Sehun sudah terulur tepat di depannya. "Apa?"

Sehun berdecak. Dia menarik tangan Luhan yang tidak memegang bunga, lalu diletakkannya di atas telapak tangan Sehun. "Aku takut kalau kau kabur."

Luhan tidak bisa bernafas ketika matanya melihat bagaimana jari-jari Sehun mengisi sela jemarinya, lagi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia hanya diam ketika Sehun menariknya dengan lembut untuk berjalan kembali.

_Aku takut kalau kau kabur. _

_Takut kalau kau kabur. _

_Takut..._

Alasan Sehun yang menggandengnya demikian agar Luhan tidak akan kabur adalah alasan yang klasik. Ya ampun kalau pun tidak digandeng, Luhan tidak akan pernah kabur. Karena masa-masa seperti inilah yang selalu Luhan dambakan. Dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk mengelak atau pun kabur. Hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya. Dan Luhan berharap kalau hari ini tidak akan pernah habis agar dia bisa bersama Sehun lebih lama.

"Mau ke Lotte World?"

Luhan menaikkan alis dengan tatapan mata ke arah Sehun. "Lotte World? Jalan kaki?"

Sehun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau fikir kita akan jalan kaki ke sana?" lalu dia menunjuk halte yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Kita akan naik bus."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. "Baguslah." setelah itu, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju halte bus dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah! Ternyata _oppa_ benar-benar tampan!"

Jongin tertawa karena kalimat Kyunghee. Gadis kecil itu baru saja memuji kakaknya yang sedari tadi dia ikuti. Dan kakak Jongin yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon jadi ikut tertawa. Laki-laki itu mencubit pipi berona merah milik Kyunghee dengan gemas.

"Kau juga cantik, Kyunghee." balas Joonmyeon. Kyunghee tersenyum lebar. Ingin sekali dia tertawa senang tapi tidak bisa. Dia memang suka sekali dengan pujian. Apalagi kalau pujian itu datangnya dari laki-laki setampan Jongin atau Joonmyeon.

Setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengajak perempuan itu dan adiknya untuk bergabung bersama keluarganya. Kyungsoo sungguh ingin menolak tapi tangannya sudah terlanjur ditarik oleh Jongin. Apalagi Kyunghee terlihat sangat senang karena laki-laki itu mengajaknya. Begitu bertemu secara langsung dengan keluarga Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa malu sungguhan. Dia merasa seperti seorang kekasih Jongin yang akan diperkenalkan ke keluarganya.

Soal pertanyaan tentang apakah-Jongin-seorang-CEO akhirnya terbongkar. Jongin hanya ikut Joonmyeon, kakaknya yang menjadi seorang CEO disebuah perusahaan besar di Asia Timur.

"Kyungsoo, mau ikut?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang memandangi adiknya yang centil, jadi menoleh. Jongin memberikan lambaian kecil pada Kyungsoo agar dia mendekat. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kyunghee sebentar sebelum dia menghampiri Jongin. "Bagaimana dengan Kyunghee?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Biar Joonmyeon _hyung _saja yang mengurusnya." jawab Jongin. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut agar mengikutinya.

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Sudah, ikut saja."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut dengan sebuah rasa penasaran. Dia berjalan di samping Jongin yang menelusuri sebuah lorong yang tidak panjang. Saat langkah ke enam tercipta, sebuah taman belakang yang luas terlihat. Banyak tanaman dengan bunga berwarna-warni yang indah. Apalagi _background_ langit yang biru, dengan gumpalan kapas putih yang beriringan membuat pemandangan itu makin cantik. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau tempat ini punya taman belakang yang super duper indah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sangat-sangat indah, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Dia berlari kecil menuju taman. Mengitari kolam air mancur yang berwarna putih dengan riang. Di setiap jalan yang dia lewati terdapat bunga berwarna merah muda yang cantik. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Tingkah Kyungsoo persis anak kecil.

"Kau suka?" tanya Jongin yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menoleh, dia tetap berjalan dengan riang. "Suka sekali!" jawabnya. Lalu dia menoleh pada Jongin yang berada di belakang. Laki-laki itu memasang senyum mempesona, dengan kedua tangan yang dia masukkan ke saku celana, apalagi rambut cokelatnya yang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Setiap langkah kakinya yang semakin dekat, membuat Kyungsoo yakin langkah Jongin hanya menuju padanya. Tentu saja, hanya dirinya dan Jongin yang ada di taman ini.

_Jongin sangat tampan_.

Kyungsoo jadi ingat kejadian saat dirinya tanpa sengaja melihat Jongin menari di ruangan klub tari. Laki-laki itu sangat berbeda. Saat itu Jongin adalah laki-laki yang liar. Tapi begitu melihat Jongin yang sekarang, laki-laki itu begitu tampan. Sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat mempesona!

"Hei, sedang melamunkan apa?"

Bahu Kyungsoo menengang. Begitu tersadar, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin sudah berada di depannya dengan tatapan mata heran. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk dengan jari telunjuk yang menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Kyungsoo sungguh malu karena ketahuan melamun. Untung saja Jongin tidak tahu kalau yang Kyungsoo lamunkan adalah dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun, aku capek sekali." keluh Luhan sembari berusaha menggapai pundak Sehun. Mereka baru saja mengelilingi hampir seluruh dari Lotte World. Hanya mengelilingi, sih, tidak mencoba beberapa wahana yang mereka lewati. Sehun yang pundaknya ditepuk-tepuk Luhan merasa kasihan. Perempuan itu terlihat kepayahan, sungguh!

"Sudah berapa lama, sih, kita mengelilingi tempat ini?"

Sehun melihat jam tangannya. Mengira-ngira berapa lama dirinya dan Luhan berada disini, tapi tidak bisa. Otaknya tidak bisa diajak bekerja, entah itu karena apa. "Mana aku tahu." jawab Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. Kakinya tiba-tiba melangkah dengan gontai menuju kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh darinya. Sehun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Dia dapat mendengar keluhan perempuan itu tentang kelelahannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sehun, kalau sudah sore, kita pulang ya?" pinta Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun mengangguk setelah duduk disamping perempuan itu.

Luhan merasa kakinya benar-benar mau putus. Dari apartemen sampai ke Lotte World, dia hanya berjalan kaki dengan Sehun. Apalagi langkah kaki Sehun benar-benar lebar, jadi Luhan harus menyamainya dan berusaha untuk tetap di samping laki-laki itu. Luhan benar-benar jengkel. Tentu saja! Sehun punya mobil tapi laki-laki itu tidak menggunakannya untuk liburan.

Luhan meluruskan kakinya. Dia mengurut kakinya dari paha sampai sebatas tulang kering saja. Tangannya tidak terlalu panjang untuk sampai ke jari-jari kaki. Saat ini, kakinya yang terbalut _flatshoes_ berwarna merah marun itu pasti sudah lecet. Luhan sudah merasakan perih di kakinya saat berjalan menuju halte tadi. Begitu dia melepas _flatshoes_ nya, itu memang benar terjadi. Di bagian sisi kaki Luhan hampir lecet seluruhnya. Dia meringis kecil ketika kakinya terbebas dari siksaan _flatshoes_.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Dia tersenyum baik-baik saja. "Kakiku lecet karena dari tadi selalu jalan." jawabnya

Sehun melirik kaki Luhan yang merah-merah. Itu pasti sakit sekali. Mata Sehun beredar kemudian. Menyusuri toko-toko kecil yang berjejer dan tertutupi oleh ramainya pengunjung di hari pertama liburan. Ada senyuman tipis di wajah Sehun ketika dia menemukan tujuannya. Lalu dia berdiri, berkata "Tunggu sebentar." pada Luhan, lalu meninggalkan perempuan itu setelah Luhan mengangguk dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

Satu menit berlalu, begitu juga menit-menit berikutnya. Luhan menunggu Sehun dengan jenuh tapi laki-laki itu juga tidak kunjung datang. Hei, kemana sebenarnya laki-laki itu? Apa dia pulang sendiri dan meninggalkan Luhan di sini? Ya ampun kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Luhan akan meninju laki-laki itu sampai hidungnya berdarah. Enak saja meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di tempat yang luasnya berhektar-hektar ini.

"Maaf ya lama." kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Di tangan laki-laki itu ada tas berwarna hitam.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Luhan. Laki-laki itu tidak menanggapi selain berlutut di depan Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Oh,"

Luhan tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan melakukan ini. Begitu isi tas tersebut Sehun keluarkan, sepasang sandal bulu dengan boneka berkepala Hello Kitty sebagai hiasannya membuat Luhan terdiam. Sehun sudah membelikan dirinya sandal rumahan yang lucu.

"Pakai ini." kata Sehun meletakkan sepasang sandal rumahan itu di lantai. Dia memasukkan _flatshoes _Luhan ke dalam tas hitam. "Setidaknya sandal ini membuat kakimu lebih baik. Maaf sudah mengajakmu jalan sejauh ini."

Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sehun tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang manis. Meskipun menjengkelkan, Sehun tetap punya sisi yang baik. Setiap tindakannya membuat Luhan semakin jatuh cinta. Sehun. Dialah laki-laki yang Luhan inginkan dalam hidupnya.

"Ayo, pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore."

Luhan tersadar. Di depannya sudah ada tangan Sehun yang terulur. Tangan itu seperti mengajaknya untuk selalu berada di sisi Sehun. Luhan tersenyum, lalu menerima uluran tangan itu. Namun ketika dia berdiri, kakinya terasa ngilu. Dia berteriak kecil lalu terduduk lagi. Sehun memandangnya cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan meringis kecil dan menggeleng. "Kakiku sakit kalau digunakan untuk jalan."

Nafas Sehun berhembus pelan. Dia kembali berjongkok, memunggugi Luhan. "Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu."

_Apa? Digendong Sehun?_

"Cepat Naiklah." kata Sehun sekali lagi. Luhan tetap diam memandangi punggung Sehun. "Ya ampun, kau ini lambat sekali."

Luhan benar-benar berdebar. Sehun langsung menarik kedua pergelangan tangannya untuk mengalung di leher laki-laki itu. Lalu tangan Sehun meraih lipatan kaki Luhan, dan menggendongnya. Ketika Sehun berdiri, tubuhnya hampir limbung ke depan karena tubuh Luhan yang lumayan berat. Luhan dapat mendengar bagaimana Sehun yang mencibir berat badan Luhan. Luhan tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya dan sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

Bagus, sekarang Luhan merasa dia seperti anak kecil yang digendong ayahnya. Karena saat dia mendekap punggung Sehun, Luhan merasa mengecil. Maksudnya, punggung Sehun yang lebar serasa sangat kontras dengan tubuhnya yang kecil.

Setelah itu, yang dilakukan Sehun adalah berjalan dengan kepayahan. Mereka sampai di apartemen saat jam menunjukkan waktu pukul tujuh lewat tiga belas menit.

_To Be Continued.._

* * *

_Alloo! Sorry for slow update :D_

Setelah dirundung kebingungan karena UN, akhirnya aku balik dan cepet cepet update chapter ini setelah pulang sekolah. :D Nah, untuk kalian yang sangat sangat menginginkan moment HunHan, mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya akan lebih banyak moment HunHan kok :D jangan khawatir, karena memang konsep ff ini adalah _HunHan fanfiction._ ;)

_Thanks a lot for:_

**Oh Juna93, KiranMelodi, .7, ruixi1, niasw3ty, BeibiEXOl, NoonaLu, rikha-chan, khalidasalsa, samiyatuara09, AleJongin, TheCold1, luludeer, selu, ludeer, Ali, djeijfnkjsnadkj, niesha sha, Erliyana, .58, levy95, luhannieka, deerxiviiv, bapexo, Frozen Peony, Sehun-Rabbit's, ohluhannie, Prince Changsa, novi, nsns, and HUNsayHAN.**

_**Mind to review again, guys?**_


	5. The Beginning of a New Problem

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun. _

_Luhan meringis kecil dan menggeleng. "Kakiku sakit kalau digunakan untuk jalan."_

_Nafas Sehun berhembus pelan. Dia kembali berjongkok, memunggugi Luhan. "Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu."_

_Apa? Digendong Sehun?_

"_Cepat Naiklah." kata Sehun sekali lagi. Luhan tetap diam memandangi punggung Sehun. "Ya ampun, kau ini lambat sekali."_

_Luhan benar-benar berdebar. Sehun langsung menarik kedua pergelangan tangannya untuk mengalung di leher laki-laki itu. Lalu tangan Sehun meraih lipatan kaki Luhan, dan menggendongnya. Ketika Sehun berdiri, tubuhnya hampir limbung ke depan karena tubuh Luhan yang lumayan berat. Luhan dapat mendengar bagaimana Sehun yang mencibir berat badan Luhan. Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan sama sekali tidak menanggapi._

_Bagus, sekarang Luhan merasa dia seperti anak kecil yang digendong ayahnya. Karena saat dia mendekap punggung Sehun, Luhan merasa mengecil. Maksudnya, punggung Sehun yang lebar serasa sangat kontras dengan tubuhnya yang kecil._

_Setelah itu, yang dilakukan Sehun adalah berjalan dengan kepayahan. Mereka sampai di apartemen saat jam menunjukkan waktu pukul tujuh lewat tiga belas menit._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 5 : The Beginning of a New Problem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Kyungsoo sedang sendirian di rumah. Saat terbangun dari tidurnya rumah itu sudah kosong. Orang tua serta adiknya pergi ke suatu tempat, meninggalkannya sendirian dengan catatan kecil di meja makan. Di dalam catatan itu mereka bilang akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama. Tiba-tiba ayahnya ada keperluan penting di luar negeri. Kyungsoo merasa sepi, ini membosankan, tahu! Sendirian di rumah, tanpa beberapa pelayan yang biasanya berada di rumah, juga tidak ada adiknya yang centil. Kyungsoo benar-benar membencinya.

Begitu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang makan, Kyungsoo teringat akan sesuatu. Cepat-cepat dia berlari kecil menuju tangga, menaikinya dengan langkah seribu, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya sengaja dia hempaskan ke kasur dengan keras hingga boneka-boneka serta ponselnya meloncat. Ponsel itu ditangkap Kyungsoo saat berada di udara. Ah, Kyungsoo menyanjung dirinya sendiri dalam hal kecepatan.

Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah menyentuh layar ponsel. Matanya juga bergerak cepat mengikuti gerakan jari. Begitu menemukan hal yang dia ingat tadi, senyum Kyungsoo berkembang. Dia memutuskan untuk memastikan keadaan orang itu. Kyungsoo akhirnya menelpon orang itu. Dialah Oh Sehun.

Nada tunggu yang lama membuat Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya sendiri. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit dengan gemas sampai Sehun mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Hallo?"_

"_Yak!_ Kenapa lama sekali?" sebal Kyungsoo hampir berteriak keras. Di seberang sana, Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena suara Kyungsoo yang menusuk gendang telinga.

"_Tidak sampai satu menit aku mengangkatnya kenapa kau bilang itu lama?"_ bela Sehun.

Kekesalan Kyungsoo sedikit mereda, tapi tidak membuat nada suaranya berubah. "Tapi bagiku itu lama!" Kyungsoo merengut dengan melipat lengan. "Kau sudah membuatku menunggu."

Nafas Sehun berhembus pelan._ "Astaga... Baiklah, baiklah, aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf, oke?"_ kata Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara tawa atau teriakan senang.

"Baguslah." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. "Apa kau ada acara?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ada jeda cukup panjang pada Sehun karena jawaban yang tidak terlontar sama sekali darinya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Hallo, Sehun? Kau masih ada di sana?"

Terdengar suara gemerisik sebelumnya. Lalu suara Sehun mulai terdengar lagi. _"Ya? Aku masih ada di sini."_ ujarnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega namun perasaannya kesal. _"Kau tadi tanya apa?"_

Perasaan kesal Kyungsoo terhadap Sehun semakin bertambah. Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini? Kenapa tidak seperti biasanya?

"Kau sedang apa, sih?" tanya Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Sehun memberi jeda yang panjang. Kyungsoo ingin membuka suara namun suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"_Apa? Aku sedang di rumah Luhan. Kenapa? Apa kau mau ke sini?"_

Jawaban Sehun yang demikian membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Di rumah Luhan? Sedang apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? Kenapa ke rumah Luhan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo membeludak seiring detik jam yang berbunyi dan bergerak. Tiba-tiba perasaan kesal tadi berubah menjadi gelisah, diikuti kepalan tangannya yang mengeras.

"_Hallo, Kyungsoo?" _Suara Sehun menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan gila itu menghilang entah kemana. _"Kau masih mendengarku?"_

"Ya." jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"_Jadi apa kau mau ke rumah Luhan juga?"_ tanya Sehun.

"Rencananya sih, iya. Tapi tidak jadi." jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"_Kenapa tidak jadi?"_ tanya Sehun lagi,

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Tidak apa-apa." dia memberi jeda. "Sudah, ya. Aku ada urusan."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun, Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Dia memang ada urusan, sih. Ya. Urusan _kecil._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memandang heran ponselnya setelah Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Gumaman "Ada apa dengan anak ini?" bahkan bisa Luhan dengar ketika dirinya menghampiri Sehun dengan dua cangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil menyerahkan satu cangkir kopi untuk Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya lalu menjawab, "Kyungsoo." begitu menyebutkan nama tersebut, air muka Luhan berubah. Dan Sehun menyadarinya. "Kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tanya saja."

Setelah itu Sehun terlihat tidak perduli. Dia hanya perduli dengan cangkir berisi kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul.

Hening. Dan semenit serta menit-menit berikutnya masih bersuasana sama. Hal itu membuat Luhan bosan. Akhirnya perempuan itu membuka percakapan lagi. "Sehun," Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dengan dehaman kecil sebagai jawaban. "Kau tahu, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini."

Sehun mengangkat alis tidak mengerti. "Suasana seperti apa?"

Luhan menatap pemandangan gedung di luar sana dengan pandangan menerawang. Pikirannya berlarian ke masa lalu. Tentang dirinya di masa yang jauh itu, dan juga Sehun. Mengingat itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. Lalu dirinya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu."

_Tentu saja. Kalau aku menjelaskannya, kau akan tahu bagaimana isi hatiku selama ini._

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dari samping. Walaupun terhalang rambut hitamnya yang terurai, Sehun tahu kalau dibalik itu ada senyuman yang selalu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Sudah Sehun bilang kalau senyuman Luhan adalah senyuman yang menular. Apalagi pipinya yang tembam dengan rona merah alami tanpa polesan. Ingin sekali Sehun mencubitnya. Dulu, dia sering melakukan hal itu pada Luhan; mencubitnya, dan membuat pipi itu merona seperti tomat matang. Tapi tidak untuk yang kemarin-kemarin.

Sehun yakin kalau dia melakukannya saat ini, suasana akan berubah menjadi canggung. Karena beberapa bulan terakhir, mereka tidak sedekat dulu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat tentang sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tentang laki-laki yang bernama Jongin itu.

"Luhan, aku ingin tanya padamu."

Luhan menoleh. "Apa?"

Sehun diam sebentar. Memilih beberapa kata yang mungkin tidak terlalu menonjol kalau dia bertanya tentang hal ini. "Laki-laki yang kau gandeng saat itu..." Sehun mulai ragu dengan pertanyaannya. "Siapa dia?"

Luhan mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. Tapi rasanya dia tidak mengingat sesuatu tentang laki-laki yang Sehun maksud. "Laki-laki? Kapan aku menggandeng laki-laki?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja." katanya. Keingintahuanya luntur seketika karena jawaban Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun heran sambil mengingat-ingat siapa yang dimaksud Sehun. Laki-laki yang pernah dia gandeng? Pikirannya mencoba untuk kembali berlari menuju masa terjauhnya. Saat dirinya jalan-jalan dengan Sehun, rencananya untuk _move on_, lalu...

Tunggu dulu! Jongin?

Luhan tersenyum lebar setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menggandeng tangan Jongin?" katanya dengan nada menggoda. Sehun langsung menatap Luhan dengan air muka aneh. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menahan tawa karena ekspresi Sehun. "Kau keberatan kalau aku menggandeng tangan Jongin?"

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab dengan gugup. Dia tahu dia mulai terlihat konyol. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Luhan tertawa menyebalkan. Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun yang mulai memerah, Luhan berkata, "Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu."

_Cemburu?_

Mata Sehun berkedip beberapa kali dengan kadar keterkejutan yang cukup tinggi. Satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan Luhan dalam kalimatnya tadi membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak, rasanya menggelikan di ulu hatinya.

Sehun mencoba untuk mengelak. "Yang benar saja!"

"Memang benar." balas Luhan tertawa renyah.

Sehun rasa wajahnya makin memerah. Maka dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, lalu berkata dengan nada menyerah. "Ah, sudahlah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Hai." sapanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat kelelahan setelah berada di depan Jongin. Perempuan itu menunduk, memegangi lututnya yang terasa hampir lepas sambil mengambil nafas dengan rakus. Jongin yang melihatnya jadi terkikik geli. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal, lalu meninju lengan Jongin sedikit keras. "Kau saja yang tidak dengar panggilanku, bodoh!" katanya. Ada suara tawa dalam ringisan kecil Jongin. Baekhyun makin sebal. "Aku sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi, tapi kau tetap berjalan. Sebenarnya telingamu kau taruh dimana, sih?"

"Di sini." jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk telinganya. Dia tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Baekhyun semakin kesal. "Memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya aku malas menjadi kurir Chanyeol. Tapi karena dia memaksaku, ya sudah aku menurut saja." dia memberi jeda. "Chanyeol bilang dia ingin kau datang ke rumahnya besok."

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Kalau hanya begitu saja, kenapa harus lewat dirimu?" tanyanya. Dia bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang mencari-cari alasan dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Jongin tertawa geli setelah menyadari gelagat Baekhyun. "Itu alasanmu agar aku mau menemanimu, kan?"

"Apa? Tid—" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ya... Baiklah. Temani aku belanja hari ini. Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan gitarnya."

Jongin tertawa. "Baiklah. Tapi traktir aku ramen setelah itu."

"Tidak masalah." kata Baekhyun menyetujui. Setelah itu mereka pergi menuju supermarket terdekat.

Baekhyun adalah teman Jongin dari dia berada di SMA. Perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang dekat dengan Jongin. Dia tahu apa kebiasaan Jongin. Mulai dari bangun tidur sampai kembali tidur. Selain itu mantan kekasih, tipe, juga tatapan mata Jongin pada orang yang dia sukai bisa Baekhyun hafal dengan baik. Setelah masuk di klub tari dan bertemu dengan perempuan China yang bernama Luhan itu, Baekhyun baru sadar akan sesuatu. Dia ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini pada Jongin, tapi takut kalau Jongin marah. Sebenarnya Jongin bukan tipe laki-laki pemarah, sih. Tapi siapa tahu Jongin jengkel dan tidak mau dekat-dekat lagi dengan dirinya.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin yang duduk di depan dengan _cup_ ramen dengan kepulan asap panas. Dia duduk di hadapan Jongin yang kelihatan tidak perduli.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang sedang menyuapkan suapan pertama. Lalu mulai berkata, "Jongin, ada hal yang membuatku bingung."

Jongin mengangkat kepala. Dia menelan ramennya sebelum bertanya, "Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana kau dari dulu." kata Baekhyun. Jongin berhenti makan dan mulai mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Dia bersedekap dengan punggung yang disandarkan pada kepala kursi.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

"Baiklah, baiklah." ujar Baekhyun akhirnya. "Aku sering melihatmu sedang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang berbeda." Jongin hampir tertawa karena kalimat itu.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat." Jongin kembali memakan ramennya. "Apa hanya itu saja yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin memastikan hal itu kepadamu." giliran Baekhyun yang bersedekap dengan punggung yang disandarkan pada kepala kursi. "Jadi, kau menyukai Luhan?"

"Uhuk!" Jongin terbatuk karena tersedak kuah panas ramennya. Susah payah dia meraih botol minumannya. Baekhyun yang ingin meraih botol tersebut jadi menarik lagi tangannya karena Jongin sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Baekhyun dapat melihat bagaimana rakusnya Jongin saat meneguk air putih dalam botol itu. Dia jadi merasa kasihan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin terbatuk kecil sebelum dia membalas, "Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Kau sudah membuatku tersedak, tahu! Aduh, sakitnya.." Jongin mengeluh di akhir kalimatnya sambil mengusap-usap lehernya. Baekhyun malah terkikik geli.

"Oke, oke. _Sorry."_ Baekhyun menghentikan kikikan gelinya. "Jadi memang benar kalau kau menyukai Luhan?"

Menyukai Luhan, ya? Perempuan asal China yang sudah Jongin kenal dengan baik selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir itu memang termasuk perempuan tipenya, sih. Ya, Luhan itu baik, cantik, ramah, ceria, mandiri, pintar, dan hal-hal lain yang membuat Jongin kagum. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan, yang paling Jongin sukai adalah senyumannya. Senyuman Luhan saat itu benar-benar manis, senyuman itu mampu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Setiap tingkah yang Luhan perlihatkan padanya mampu menghibur dirinya. Luhan mampu membuatnya tenang, tapi bukan berarti dia menyukainya. Tidak ada perasaan khusus pada Luhan meskipun dia pernah terpesona dengan perempuan itu.

Jongin tertawa. "Tidak." jawabnya.

Baekhyun terlihat terkejut. "Apa? Yang benar?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tidak percaya?" tanya Jongin. "Kalau tidak percaya, ya sudah."

Baekhyun jadi sangat antusias. Tidak menyukai Luhan? Jadi tatapan mata macam apa yang selalu diberikan Jongin pada Luhan? Jadi dia salah mengartikan begitu? Ya ampun, dia sangat malu juga penasaran. Malu karena salah mengartikan juga penasaran karena pertanyaan _siapa-sebenarnya-perempuan-yang-disukai-Jongin?_

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ya." jawab Jongin serius. Dia menghabiskan kuah ramennya seperti meminum air putih. "Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, Baekhyun. Tidak lebih." kata Jongin setelah itu.

"Lalu apa ada orang yang kau sukai sekarang ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Jongin jadi menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ibuku, sih?"

"Sudah, jawab saja." tuntut Baekhyun. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Lalu menjawab "Ada" hingga membuat Baekhyun berteriak sedikit keras. Jongin bahkan hampir meloncat karena mendengar suara tinggi Baekhyun. "Apa boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Lalu mengedipkan mata sebelum berujar, "Kau akan tahu kalau aku memperkenalkannya padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Apa sekarang kau sudah ada di apartemen?_

Sehun mengangkat alis setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Begitu menutup pintu apartemen, ponselnya sudah bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dan itu dari Kyungsoo. Sambil berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah, Sehun mengetik dan membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Kyungsoo_

_Sudah. Kau mau kesini?_

Setelah mengirim balasannya, ponsel itu dia letakkan di meja sedangkan dirinya pergi begitu saja menuju kamar. Dia sedang ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hari ini banyak cerita yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sepertinya virus senyuman Luhan sudah mempengaruhinya terlalu jauh.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Hembusan nafasnya yang keras sampai terdengar karena heningnya suasana kamar. Matanya terpejam, lalu fikirannya mulai melayang jauh. Tentang semuanya, termasuk tentang Luhan.

"_Sehun, apa kau tahu?"_

"_Tidak." jawab Sehun. Luhan cemberut lucu hingga Sehun tertawa. "Kan aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu."_

"_Makanya biar aku beri tahu." Luhan bersedekap. "Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Saat di kampus juga begitu. Aku jarang melihatnya. Kalau dapat jam kelas yang sama, dia pasti tidak hadir."_

"_Lalu?" tanya Sehun cuek._

_Luhan berdecak sebal. "Kau kan dekat dengannya," dalam kalimat Luhan ada nada aneh yang Sehun dengar. Pasti dalam nada itu ada sesuatu, namun Sehun tidak bisa mengartikannya. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang perubahan sikap Kyungsoo padaku? Apa dia pernah cerita padamu tentangku?"_

_Sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat. Kyungsoo pernah bercerita banyak tentang Luhan padanya. Saking banyaknya, Sehun tidak bisa mengingat satu per satu. "Dia banyak bercerita tentangmu. Tapi kalau akhir-akhir ini, sih..." Sehun memberi jeda dengan mengingat-ingat lagi. "Dia bilang kau adalah teman yang terlalu baik untuknya."_

_Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. "Terlalu baik? Maksudnya?"_

"_Tidak tahu." jawab Sehun mengangkat bahu._

Langit-langit kamarnya yang putih menjadi pusat dari pengelihatan Sehun. Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas, mengubah posisi rebahannya menjadi menyamping. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, jarumnya bergerak lambat.

Luhan, perempuan itu. Sehun jadi sering memikirkan perempuan itu setelah dirinya memberi hukuman pada Luhan. Bahkan _flatshoes_ Luhan yang Sehun masukkan ke dalam tas hitam waktu itu, kini masih berada di apartemennya. Setelah sampai di apartemen, perempuan itu tertidur di bahunya. Jadi dia tidak bisa masuk ke apartemen Luhan dan memutuskan untuk menidurkan Luhan di kamarnya karena tidak tahu _password_ apartemen itu. Saat itu gurat wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan yang kentara. Sehun jadi bersalah karena sudah mengajak Luhan berjalan kaki dari apartemen sampai ke Lotte World.

"Sehun? Kau di mana?"

Mata Sehun langsung mengerjap. Kyungsoo baru saja datang dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Suara perempuan itu berasal dari ruang tengah. Cepat-cepat Sehun bangkit dan menghampiri perempuan itu sebelum Kyungsoo marah-marah lagi.

"Aku di sini, Kyung—Astaga! ada apa denganmu?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung berlari padanya, memeluknya. Sehun diam karena tidak mengerti. Tadi pagi dia masih bisa mendengar suara ceria Kyungsoo. Tapi begitu menjelang malam hari, Kyungsoo datang padanya dengan keadaan kacau. Sehun benar-benar cemas. Siapa yang tidak kaget melihat Kyungsoo menangis dengan wajah kusut serta rambut yang tidak tertata rapi?

"Ada apa denganmu? Ya ampun, jangan membuatku khawatir." kata Sehun khawatir. Tangan laki-laki itu mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut, menenangkannya.

"Sehun.." Kyungsoo tersedu-sedu menyebutkan nama Sehun. Dia merenggangkan pelukannya, dan menatap Sehun dengan mata memerah. Kyungsoo ingin sekali bicara, dia sudah membuka mulutnya. Namun karena tangisannya, dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tangisan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun panik. Maka laki-laki itu menarik lagi Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Luhan sudah bangun. Matanya masih menutup dengan tubuh yang sudah dia dudukkan. Sesudah merenggangkan otot-ototnya, matanya mulai membuka sedikit. Wajahnya yang cantik karena baru saja bangun tidur dia usap sampai ke ujung rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah itu kakinya dia tekuk, lalu dia peluk. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Ya ampun, dia baru sadar kalau sudah hampir lima tahun dia menjadi penghuni tetap kamar serta apartemen ini. Apalagi bisa bertetanggaan dengan sosok laki-laki tampan yang bernama Oh Sehun. Beruntung sekali dirinya ini.

Pandangan matanya berhenti pada sandal bulu berkepala Hello Kitty yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Senyuman Luhan bertambah lebar. Dia berbaring kembali setelah mengambil sandal rumahan itu dan memeluknya. Rasanya sangat-sangat senang! Tidak perduli bahwa sandal itu sudah kotor, dia tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

_Hey, kalau sandal ini berada di kamar, lalu dimana _flatshoes_ kesayanganku?_

Cepat-cepat Luhan bangkit. Matanya melirik kesana dan kesini dengan fikiran melayang. Saat itu _flatshoes _nya Sehun masukkan ke dalam tas hitam. Lalu saat dirinya kembali ke apartemen, dia tidak membawa tas itu. Apa tas itu masih ada di apartemen Sehun?

Mungkin saja iya.

Luhan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Kalau dia ambil tas itu sekarang, mungkin Luhan disangka terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin nanti saja, fikir Luhan.

Tanpa sengaja mata Luhan menangkap boneka rusa yang dibelikan Sehun dua bulan yang lalu. Memang setelah Jongin menemukannya, dia meletakkan boneka itu di meja yang jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Luhan fikir kalau diletakkan di sana, pasti dia bisa _move on _dengan baik. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak. Rencana _move on_ nya sudah runtuh karena Sehun. Dan itu awal yang bagus.

Luhan menapakkan kakinya pada lantai yang dingin sebelum menaruh kembali sandalnya dan memakainya. Dia berjalan ke arah boneka rusa itu, memandanginya dengan senyuman lebar, mencolek ujung hidung si rusa sambil bergumam, "Selamat Pagi, Sehun." sebelum dirinya melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun yang berada di dapur. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang tidak jauh dari Sehun. Pukul delapan pagi. Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur di apartemen Sehun? Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya karena pelukan Sehun yang nyaman saat menenangkannya tadi malam membuat dirinya lupa akan segala hal. Dia sudah tertidur di pelukan Sehun sebelum menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri Sehun yang sibuk dengan cangkirnya. Dilihat dari cangkir itu, Kyungsoo bisa menebak kalau Sehun baru saja menghabiskan satu cangkir kopi. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, lalu berkata, "Kau tahu, terlalu banyak minum kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Sehun berhenti dari aktifitasnya, balik menatap Kyungsoo. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak terlalu sering minum kopi." katanya. Sehun tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Tidak masalah." balas Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahu. Perempuan itu berjalan mengitari meja, lalu duduk di kursi tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu. Kursi itu nyaman, dia bisa melihat apa pun yang dikerjakan Sehun di dapur. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia berhenti sebentar karena teringat sesuatu. "Ohya, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Mungkin sekarang sudah dingin. Kau bisa memanaskannya dengan itu." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk _oven _berwarna putih di samping wastafel. "Makanannya ada di dalam kulkas. Aku baru memasukkannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nanti saja. Belum bernafsu untuk makan." jawabnya kalem.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan segelas air putih. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di depan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo bergumam kecil mengucapkan terima kasih. "Tidak bernafsu karena masalah tadi malam?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo yang sedang meneguk air putih jadi berhenti. Dia menatap Sehun lalu menurunkan gelasnya.

"Ya.. Begitulah." jawab Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap meja dengan pandangan menerawang. Sehun tahu kalau dia sudah salah memilih waktu untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai Kyungsoo tadi malam.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku." bujuk Sehun.

"Memang aku mau bercerita padamu." balas Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu menggenggam gelas dengan sedikit gemetar dan menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kau tahu, ini semua tentang Luhan."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Luhan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Susah menjelaskannya. Tapi aku benar-benar iri padanya" kata Kyungsoo. "Dia pintar dengan keahliannya menari, apalagi wajahnya benar-benar cantik. Sungguh aku tidak bisa menyamainya dalam segala hal. Luhan itu multitalenta, dia bisa melakukan apapun dan aku hanya bisa menyanyi."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti tadi malam?" tanya Sehun. "Alasan itu tidak masuk akal untuk menjadi alasanmu menangis."

Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. "Sudah aku bilang kan, kalau Luhan itu teman yang terlalu baik. Dia selalu memberikan semua yang dimilikinya padaku. Lalu aku akan senang dengan pemberiannya. Tentu saja, semua pemberiannya adalah hal yang paling aku inginkan dalam hidup. Tapi setelah diberikan padaku, dia merebutnya kembali. Seolah-olah dia memberikannya padaku dengan tidak rela." mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Genggamannya pada gelas semakin erat.

Sehun tetap mendengarkan meskipun cemas dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi menangis. Tangannya mulai terulur untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Tapi segera saja ditepis Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Jadi apa itu yang membuatmu menangis?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. "Luhan sudah menarik kembali Jongin dariku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ke rumahku kan?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun di seberang sana.

Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung apartemen Luhan, mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum konyol sendiri setelah teringat kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan Luhan menggunakan via telepon. Maka dia menjawab, _"Iya. Sebentar lagi sampai."_

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu." kata Luhan akhirnya. Suara Baekhyun menyahut dengan pendek. Akhirnya Luhan menutup panggilan.

Luhan meletakkan ponsel di meja lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Dia harus mengambil_ flatshoes_ kesayangannya karena dia akan menggunakannya hari ini. Baekhyun mengajaknya ke_ mall_, dan Luhan langsung menyetujuinya karena tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan di apartemen sendirian.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan begitu keluar dari apartemen. Di depannya sudah ada pintu apartemen Sehun. Dia hanya tinggal memencet bel, menunggu pintu terbuka, lalu meminta _flatshoes_ nya pada si pemilik apartemen tersebut. Tapi rasa-rasanya susah sekali! Entah mengapa Luhan dilanda kegugupan yang lumayan mengganggu.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu. Keraguan yang sama juga terlihat saat tangannya terulur untuk memencet bel. Dadanya berdegub kencang sembari menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar.

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka. Bagi Luhan terbukanya pintu itu seperti _slowmotion,_ lama sekali. Luhan menunduk agar Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah memerah malunya nanti. Tapi begitu melihat kaki berukuran kecil yang sudah pasti bukan kaki Sehun, membuatnya langsung mendongak. Matanya menatap tidak percaya pada seseorang yang sudah membukakan pintu apartemen Sehun.

Di depan Luhan saat ini, berdirilah Do Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Fast update! :D _Seperti apa yang kalian minta :D

Oke, di chapter ini aku akan kasih tahu sesuatu :3 dan maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Sebenarnya setelah diteliti sama temen, menurut dia, ff ini memang gereget, tapi ada yang kurang. Dia kasih saran kalau harus ada tokoh antagonis yang bakal mewarnai konflik di setiap cerita jadi bikin tambah nyebelin. Karena aku selalu buat ff romantis dengan bumbu-bumbu manis dan kejutan-kejutan yang tidak terduga, menurut temenku itu bakal jadi suatu hal yang menarik. Dan entah mengapa aku menyetujuinya.

Jadi setelah menerima saran itu, aku harus ubah rencana awal mulai dari chapter ini. Aku tahu pemberitahuan ini sangat mendadak. Aku harus ubah semua cerita yang sebenarnya hampir selesai. Dan harus terima kekecewaan kalian.

Huft! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. :'(

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia review dan ngikutin ff ini. _Wanna review again?_

_With Love,_

mongkalee


	6. That Girl

_Luhan menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan begitu keluar dari apartemen. Di depannya sudah ada pintu apartemen Sehun. Dia hanya tinggal memencet bel, menunggu pintu terbuka, lalu meminta flatshoes nya pada si pemilik apartemen tersebut. Tapi rasa-rasanya susah sekali! Entah mengapa Luhan dilanda kegugupan yang lumayan mengganggu._

_Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu. Keraguan yang sama juga terlihat saat tangannya terulur untuk memencet bel. Dadanya berdegub kencang sembari menunggu pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar._

_Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka. Bagi Luhan terbukanya pintu itu seperti slowmotion, lama sekali. Luhan menunduk agar Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah memerah malunya nanti. Tapi begitu melihat kaki berukuran kecil yang sudah pasti bukan kaki Sehun, membuatnya langsung mendongak. Matanya menatap tidak percaya pada seseorang yang sudah membukakan pintu apartemen Sehun._

_Di depan Luhan saat ini, berdirilah Do Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah datar._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 6: That Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo? Sedang apa kau disana?" tanya Luhan heran. Sebenarnya ada gemuruh nyeri yang terasa di dalam dadanya. Pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dia lontarkan, karena setiap saat Kyungsoo akan terus menempel pada Sehun. Seharusnya Luhan menyadarinya.

"Aku hanya menemani Sehun dari tadi malam." jawab Kyungsoo tenang. Kyungsoo dapat menangkap air muka Luhan yang berubah sedikit menjadi tidak suka. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Di mana Sehun?" Luhan mencoba untuk ramah. Namun nada suaranya berbeda dengan tatapannya. Perempuan itu menatap penuh ketidaksukaan pada Kyungsoo.

"Di kamar mandi. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil bersedekap.

Luhan tersenyum miring. Dia tahu Kyungsoo sudah berubah, seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Lusa malam aku tidur di kamarnya karena sakit. Sakit pun juga karena dia mengajakku jalan-jalan. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu _password_ apartemenku." Luhan memberi jeda, melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu terlihat marah dan Luhan ingin tertawa karenanya. "Jadi aku ingin mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan di kamarnya."

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal semakin keras. Giginya bergemeletuk di katupan bibirnya. "Ambil saja barang-barangmu sekarang!"

"Ada apa ini?" Sehun tiba-tiba datang. Dia menatap heran pada kedua perempuan yang saling bertatapan tidak suka. Sehun langsung menatap Kyungsoo yang suaranya tadi sempat dia dengar sebelum dia kemari. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu pada Luhan."

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo balik menatap Sehun. Tatapannya tajam sekali, sampai-sampai Sehun mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Kyungsoo. "Jadi kau membelanya, begitu?!"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku..." Sehun bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar di depan apartemenku." kata Sehun menengahi.

"Dia yang memulainya!" Kyungsoo menunjuk Luhan hingga ujung telunjuk Kyungsoo hampir mengenai ujung hidung Luhan.

Mata Luhan menyipit tidak percaya. Dia yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja, jadi tersulut emosinya. "Apa?!" Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil _flatshoes_ ku yang tertinggal, Sehun. Tapi dia malah berteriak padaku." katanya dengan nada melunak, seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada ayahnya.

Kyungsoo sungguh muak. Dia membalas, "Dia sudah membuatku cemburu!" dengan nada yang sama.

Apa? Cemburu?

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya. Apalagi Luhan, dia sungguh terkejut. Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang pemalu sekarang berubah menjadi sosok yang pemberani. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo mengutarakan perasaannya secara gamblang pada Sehun. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ada Luhan di sana.

Suara langkah yang mendekat membuat ketegangan yang terjadi sedikit memudar. Luhan menoleh ke arah langkah tersebut. Lalu melihat Baekhyun sedang tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Luhan menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan senyuman. Dia balik menatap Sehun. "Ambilkan _flatshoes_ ku sekarang. Aku akan memakainya." kata Luhan dengan baik-baik. Sehun mengangguk hendak berbalik. Namun pergerakannya berhenti karena Kyungsoo yang menahan lengannya.

"Jangan ambilkan." kata Kyungsoo dalam dan penuh penekanan.

Luhan makin muak. "Kyungsoo, aku sudah meminta dengan baik-baik. Jangan buat aku marah." ancamnya. Kyungsoo malah tersenyum sinis. Senyuman itu memberi tanda bahwa Kyungsoo menerima ancamannya. "Lepaskan Sehun dan biarkan dia mengambil _flatshoes_ ku!" teriaknya. Luhan sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Luhan!"

Luhan beralih menatap Sehun. Laki-laki itu baru saja membentaknya. Tatapan mata laki-laki itu terlihat sangat amat marah. Tanpa Luhan duga, Sehun menarik Kyungsoo untuk berada di belakangnya. Sehun melindungi Kyungsoo, dan Luhan tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

"Kau bisa mengambil _flatshoes_ mu kapan-kapan. Pulanglah." kata Sehun. Dingin.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah ini, hanya diam. Dia melihat Luhan yang hampir menangis. Tentu Baekhyun merasa khawatir, temannya yang tangguh bisa terlihat rapuh saat di depan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Saat satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata kanan Luhan, Baekhyun langsung menarik perempuan itu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan Luhan.

Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti dari Luhan. Sehun kali ini tidak bisa menahan semuanya. "Luhan, pulang!" bentaknya sekali lagi.

Luhan sungguh terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan membentaknya. Luhan sama sekali tidak mau memutuskan pandangannya dari Sehun. Bahkan untuk berkedip pun rasanya sulit. Air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk meluncur kapan saja.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengambilnya lagi." ujar Luhan lirih. Dalam setiap suku katanya, Luhan memberi penekanan penuh. Luhan melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun, lalu berlari menjauh, tanpa alas kaki.

Sehun memandangi kepergian Luhan dan temannya sampai kedua punggung perempuan itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, dia melihat Luhan menangis. Dan penyebab tangisan itu adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Ya ampun, kenapa kau cepat sekali? Hey! Tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk mempercepat larinya. Luhan sudah sangat jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Baekhyun semakin panik. Apalagi ramainya orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya benar-benar merepotkan.

Saat mencapai belokan, Baekhyun berhenti. Dia sudah kehilangan jejak Luhan. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dengan raut wajah kelelahan. Baekhyun heran, kenapa Luhan bisa lari secepat itu tanpa alas kaki? Ya ampun, gila sekali nyali anak itu, fikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun frustasi. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari Luhan lagi. Seharusnya dia tidak berhenti di sini, seharusnya dia tetap berlari mengejar anak itu. Akan sangat bahaya kalau Luhan berlari tanpa arah dalam keadaan menangis dan tidak memakai alas kaki. Ya ampun, perasaan Baekhyun makin kacau. Maka dia kembali berlari mengikuti instingnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tetap berlari. Ketika matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya, Baekhyun berhenti, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia menghampiri laki-laki itu dengan lari-lari kecil. Lantas sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menepuk pundak si laki-laki begitu sudah berada dekat dengannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Bagus, Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah menemukan Luhan."

"Tidak masalah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan Luhan yang berada dalam dekapannya. Perempuan itu masih menangis.

.

.

.

"_Jongin, bisa kah kau ke rumahku? Luhan membutuhkanmu. Dia benar-benar kacau."_

Saat ini Jongin menghembuskan nafas dengan sedikit keras begitu sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Tadi Baekhyun menelponnya, dan menyuruhnya kemari karena Luhan. Dan saat sampai, di kamar Baekhyun, dia sudah disuguhkan dengan Luhan yang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kata Jongin pada Baekhyun yang mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. Baekhyun mendongak, lalu mengangguk. Perempuan itu mengajak Jongin untuk ke bawah.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Jongin bersedekap. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menuntut. "Apa yang membuat Luhan bisa menangis seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mulai bercerita, dari awal sampai akhir. "Sebenarnya tadi aku dan Luhan berencana untuk pergi ke _mall._ Lalu aku ke apartemennya. Tapi saat aku sampai, Luhan sedang berdebat dengan seorang perempuan dan laki-laki. Aku tidak mengenal mereka tapi Luhan tadi menyebut namanya. Tunggu dulu, siapa ya.." Baekhyun berfikir keras. "Kyungsoo dan—"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. "Tadi Luhan memang berdebat dengan perempuan itu."

Jongin sama sekali tidak percaya. Kyungsoo? Luhan Berdebat dengan Kyungsoo? Karena masalah apa?

Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan lagi dari Jongin, Baekhyun pun meneruskan ceritanya, "Mereka berdebat tentang _flatshoes_ sampai Luhan menangis karena bentakan. Aku tahu Luhan benar-benar benci kalau sudah dibentak. Pasti laki-laki itu tidak mengetahuinya karena dia terlihat sama sekali tidak bersalah setelah melakukan itu pada Luhan."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis. "Karena _flatshoes?"_ Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu?"

"Karena perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu tidak memperbolehkan Luhan mengambilnya. Dan laki-laki yang bernama Sehun itu malah melindungi perempuan sialan itu. Padahal kan Luhan sudah memintanya dengan baik-baik." jelas Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini nadanya dibuat sedikit kesal. Perbuatan Luhan menurutnya sudah benar.

Jongin mulai mengerti. Penyebab Luhan menangis memang masalah yang sepele, hanya karena masalah _flatshoes_. Dan tentang Kyungsoo itu, Jongin benar-benar tidak percaya. Kyungsoo yang dia kenal sebagai perempuan manis dan dekat dengan Luhan, bisa bertengkar sampai Luhan menangis. Dan itu hanya karena _flatshoes!_

Tidak hanya_ flatshoes, _sih. Karena bentakan Sehun juga.

Lalu Jongin jadi teringat sesuatu. Saat Luhan menangis dalam pelukannya, itu juga karena Luhan melihat kebersamaan Kyungsoo dan seorang laki-laki. Pasti laki-laki itu yang bernama Sehun, yang kata Baekhyun sudah membentak Luhan.

"Jadi sudah jelas?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Jongin mengangguk. "Terima kasih infonya." katanya. Dia meninggalkan Baekhyun kemudian dan naik ke atas lagi untuk mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Saat kakinya baru menginjak tiga anak tangga paling bawah, Jongin berhenti. "Baekhyun," panggil Jongin karena sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya, saat itulah Jongin berujar, "Jangan panggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan _'perempuan sialan'_, oke? Itu sangat menganggu." lalu berjalan kembali meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Saat itu, Sehun sedang duduk sendiri di sofa ruang tengah. Televisinya dia biarkan menyala dan bersuara sesuka hati. Tidak perduli dengan berisiknya Kyungsoo di dapur. Fikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Saat tanpa sengaja dia membuat Luhan menangis.

Ini memang sudah salahnya. Tidak seharusnya dia membentak Luhan. Seharusnya dia bisa menengahi pertengkaran antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Sehun tahu apa yang Luhan benci. Dan dia sangat tahu kalau Luhan membenci bentakan.

_Harus bagaimana ini?_

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang kusut dengan frustasi. Pertanyaan demikian selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Bayangan Luhan yang menangis terasa begitu nyata. Mata bening yang sangat Sehun sukai itu memperlihatkan rasa penuh kesakitan. Apalagi saat air mata pertama yang jatuh dan membasahi pipi Luhan. Gemuruh di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Perih. Jujur, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu.

"Sehun, makan siangnya sudah siap. Ayo makan." kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun, kemudian menatap cemas Sehun setelah menyadari bahwa keadaan laki-laki itu sedang tidak baik. "Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun mengangkat wajah sambil menggeleng. "Aku baik, Kyungsoo. Jangan khawatir." katanya. "Kau makan duluan saja. Aku sedang tidak lapar."

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau ini kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Laki-laki yang ditanya diam tidak menanggapi. "Apa tentang masalah tadi pagi, ya?" Sehun tetap tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya karena mengira bahwa Sehun ini marah. "Maafkan aku.."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Kyungsoo." kata Sehun.

"Tapi aku sudah menunjukkan kecemburuanku. Tidak seharusnya aku marah-marah seperti tadi." kata Kyungsoo. Sehun langsung menoleh pada perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya itu. Kyungsoo sedang menunduk bersalah.

"Kau bilang kau cemburu?" Sehun mulai mengubah posisinya agar dia bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo setelah itu. "Cemburu karena apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena Luhan." cicit Kyungsoo. Dia menghela nafas. "Dia bilang kalau kau pernah menidurkannya di kamarmu karena dia sedang sakit." katanya pelan.

Tingkah Kyungsoo saat ini memang seperti anak kecil. Sebelumnya Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Tapi entah mengapa, setelah Luhan kembali hadir dalam hidupnya, semua yang Sehun sukai dari Kyungsoo mendadak hilang. Sehun merasa biasa saja saat Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya. Tidak seperti dulu.

"Itu memang benar terjadi, Kyungsoo. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya sakit." jelas Sehun.

Air muka Kyungsoo berubah menjadi senang. "Jadi hanya merasa bersalah kan?"

Sehun diam. Hanya merasa bersalah? Sebenarnya alasan itu ada banyak, sih. Yang pertama karena dia tidak tahu _password_ apartemen Luhan. Yang kedua karena dia kasihan pada Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan; dia tidak berani membangunkan perempuan itu. Yang ketiga...

Alasannya karena...

Sehun tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu cuma dua alasan itu. Tapi di dalam hatinya ada tiga alasan atau lebih. Sehun tidak bisa mengerti hatinya saat itu.

"Itu benar kan?" suara Kyungsoo menyadarkannya. Karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Sehun akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahu. Bahu Kyungsoo melorot kecewa. Sehun yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kecewa?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, terdiam cukup lama. Sehun mencoba untuk menunggu tapi akhirnya dia bosan juga. Maka dia bangkit dan hendak pergi menuju kamar. Dia benar-benar lelah karena hari ini begitu berat.

"Sehun." suara Kyungsoo membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Sehun tidak berbalik dan juga tidak menatap Kyungsoo. Dia akan mendengarkan alasan perempuan itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, perempuan itu menunduk dan meremas ujung rok yang dia pakai. "Karena aku menyukaimu."

Sehun diam. Ledakan aneh yang biasanya muncul sekarang tidak terjadi. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan setelah mengutarakan rasa sukanya. Yang dia tahu saat ini adalah..

Dia ingin sendiri.

"Kyungsoo. Setelah makan nanti, cepatlah pulang. Tidak baik seorang perempuan sepertimu berada di apartemen laki-laki terlalu lama."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dengan cepat. Lalu melihat tubuh Sehun yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"Luhan, makan, ya?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Baekhyun yang meletakkan sepiring makanan tepat di depannya. "Nanti saja, Baekhyun. Terima kasih."

"Tapi kau belum makan siang, Luhan." kata Baekhyun khawatir. "Makan, ya.." bujuk Baekhyun lagi.

"Nanti saja aku makannya. Aku masih dalam _mood_ yang buruk untuk makan." kata Luhan menenangkan perempuan yang kali ini sedang menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi Luhan merasa bersalah. "Maaf karena aku sudah merepotkanmu hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Baekhyun kalem. Dia mengusap punggung tangan Luhan yang dekat dengannya. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik kan?"

"Ya.. Lumayan." Luhan tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun yang melihatnya jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau berterimakasih pada Jongin. Dia yang sudah membuat tangisanmu berhenti." kata Baekhyun dengan nada serius. Tapi bagi Luhan kalimat itu hanya kalimat candaan yang biasa Baekhyun lontarkan padanya. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Saran yang bagus. Terima kasih." Luhan memberi jeda. "Sebaiknya kau juga harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol karena dia yang sudah menemukanku. Kau begitu payah dalam hal berlari."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Sudah. Kau saja yang tidak mendengarnya. Dan jangan bahas soal berlari denganku." kata Baekhyun. "_Mood _mu sudah baik kan? Kau sudah bisa tertawa. Sekarang makanlah."

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Dia mulai mengambil sendok dan memakan makanan yang Baekhyun bawakan tadi. Baru beberapa suapan, Luhan berhenti dengan tatapan mata menuju ke arah pintu dapur. Jongin baru saja masuk dengan tangan yang menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sama herannya dengan Luhan. Dia memandangi Jongin yang terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Laki-laki itu memutari meja makan lalu berjalan cepat menuju kulkas. "_Yak!_ Jongin!"

"Aku haus, Baekhyun." kata Jongin dengan suara teredam karena kepalanya berada di dalam kulkas. Laki-laki itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Apa kau punya soda?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Sudah dihabiskan Chanyeol kemarin malam." jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Jongin mendengus, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas kemudian. Jongin berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya memilih untuk bergabung dengan kedua perempuan itu. "Di mana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat bahu tidak tahu lalu meminum air dingin langsung dari botol yang tadi diambilnya. Baekhyun mendengus, lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Jongin di dapur. Baekhyun pergi dengan kesibukan mengurus ponselnya.

"Sudah mendapatkan kembali _mood_ mu?" tanya Jongin pada Luhan yang sedang makan. Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan anggukan kecil setelah menelan makanannya. Jongin tertawa geli. "Baguslah."

"Jongin," panggil Luhan sebelum dia menyuapkan makanannya kembali. Jongin menanggapinya dengan dehaman kecil sambil menatap Luhan yang mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menenangkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Jongin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." balasnya.

Lalu hening. Keduanya tidak membuka percakapan lagi setelahnya.

Suara dentingan piring yang bertemu dengan sendok terdengar keras. Luhan baru saja menghabiskan makananannya. Perempuan itu menatap Jongin kemudian. Yang ditatap sedang menatap langit jingga dari jendela. Luhan mengikuti tatapan Jongin, lalu tersenyum. Langit itu indah, bayangan burung-burung yang berterbangan menjadi sebuah hiasan. Dia menikmatinya.

"Jongin." panggil Luhan lagi. Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku ingin cerita tentang sesuatu padamu."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Cerita apa?"

"Tentang masalah yang sudah membuatku menangis." jawab Luhan berusaha untuk tenang. Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan _apa-kau-serius_ dan Luhan membalasnya dengan tatapan _aku-sangat-serius_. Namun Jongin benar-benar tidak yakin. "Aku tahu kalau sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat." kata Luhan, kali ini meyakinkan.

Jongin mencoba untuk yakin. Maka dia mengangguk menyuruh Luhan untuk mulai bercerita.

"Kau ingat laki-laki yang bersama Kyungsoo waktu itu?" Jongin mengangguk. "Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia tetangga apartemenku." Sudah Jongin duga kalau pelaku menangisnya Luhan hari ini adalah pelaku yang sama dengan menangisnya Luhan waktu itu. "Aku sudah mengenalnya kurang lebih lima tahun. Dan jujur saja," Luhan memberi jeda, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku menyukainya."

Mata Luhan kembali berkaca-kaca, dan Jongin menyadarinya. Laki-laki itu menarik kursinya untuk mendekati Luhan. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Luhan jatuh ke dalam dekapannya lagi. Saat Jongin memeluknya, pertahanan Luhan runtuh. Dia mulai menangis dan Jongin mengusap punggungnya pelan. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh, _hiks._ Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan Sehun mengenal Kyungsoo. Tidak seharusnya aku _hiks_ membiarkan mereka pergi berdua saat aku _hiks_ menemanimu di kafetaria, _hiks_. Aku sungguh bodoh, Jongin! _Hiks._" Luhan membiarkan Jongin memeluknya semakin erat. "Aku harus bagaimana? _Hiks._ Tidak mungkin aku lari dari kenyataan ini. Fakta bahwa _hiks_ Sehun yang juga menyukai Kyungsoo membuatku sakit, Jongin. _Hiks._"

Tangisan Luhan semakin deras. Jongin tahu tangisan itu mewakili semua perasaan Luhan yang sudah lama dia pendam pada laki-laki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membuat Luhan menjadi tenang. Kata-kata "Tenanglah." atau "Sudah, tidak apa-apa," atau lagi, "Berhentilah menangis," rasanya sudah tidak mempan lagi. Jongin semakin panik, tapi itu juga tidak akan membantunya.

"Ya ampun Luhan.." kata Jongin hampir frustasi. "Tenanglah.. Kalau kau tidak tenang, semua beban yang kau ceritakan padaku nanti kembali lagi." sambung Jongin asal. Tangisan Luhan sedikit reda, kepanikan Jongin pun ikut mereda. "Nah, sudah, ya... Jangan menangis lagi.."

Tidak berapa lama, tangisan Luhan berhenti. Kalimat Jongin benar-benar sudah mempengaruhinya. Dia menarik diri dari dekapan Jongin yang memiliki sistem yang sama dengan Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Nyaman, hangat, dan menenangkan. Lalu dirinya menatap Jongin yang tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus," kata Jongin pelan. Dia mengusap bekas air mata di pipi kiri Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah lebih baik?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah." jawab Jongin tersenyum lebih lebar. "Luhan, kau tahu tidak? Kau benar-benar terlihat jelek kalau habis menangis." candanya.

Luhan mendelik garang pada Jongin yang malah tertawa. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Jongin masih tertawa. "Xi Luhan memang jelek kalau ha—y_ak!_ Aduh!"

Luhan mencubit pinggang Jongin keras-keras. "Katakan hal itu sekali lagi Kim Jongin!" teriak Luhan sebal setelah mengusap bekas air mata di kedua pipinya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

_Kenapa Luhan belum pulang?_

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui Sehun semenjak matahari tenggelam. Saat ini jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh lima menit. Sehun sudah berdiri di depan _intercom_ nya selama lebih dari tiga jam. Dan kakinya sama sekali tidak merasakan pegal ataupun kepanasan karena berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Nafas Sehun berhembus keras. Tas berwarna hitam yang berisi _flatshoes_ milik Luhan itu masih tetap di sana, di depan pintu apartemen Luhan. Sehun memang sengaja meletakkannya di situ. Karena tidak mungkin dia mengembalikannya secara langsung. Sehun yakin Luhan akan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Karena Sehun ingat kalimat Luhan sebelum perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan sejuta rasa penyesalan.

_Aku tidak akan pernah mengambilnya lagi._

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Luhan belum pulang juga sampai sekarang. Jujur saja, Sehun benar-benar khawatir. Tadi pagi dia melihat Luhan berlari menjauh tanpa alas kaki. Bayang-bayang kaki kecil Luhan yang berlari cepat di jalanan semakin membuat Sehun kalut. Sehun takut kaki itu kembali lecet. Sehun takut Luhan merasakan sakit di kakinya lagi. Sehun sangat takut. Tapi tidak mungkin itu terjadi, Luhan itu perempuan yang kuat. Dan fikiran negatifnya benar-benar sudah menghasut Sehun untuk berprasangka buruk setiap waktu.

"_Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."_

Sehun tersadar begitu suara Luhan dari _intercom_ terdengar. Dia melihat Luhan dengan laki-laki yang bernama Jongin itu sedang berhadapan di depan pintu apartemen Luhan.

Jongin tersenyum. _"Tidak masalah."_ jawabnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. _"Lain kali kita harus kencan lagi."_ katanya dan tertawa.

_Lain kali kita harus kencan lagi._

_Harus kencan lagi._

Jadi seharian ini Luhan kencan dengan Jongin? Lalu untuk apa Sehun menunggu kalau orang yang ditunggu sedang bersenang-senang dengan orang lain?

Kepalan tangan Sehun jadi mengeras, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan amarah. Hatinya berdebar memberontak karena api cemburu sudah menguasainya.

"_Pasti, Luhan."_ jawab Jongin tersenyum lebar. Telapak tangannya menyentuh dan mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan dengan gemas. Mereka tertawa bersama, dan hal itu membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan semuanya.

Saat tawa mereka berhenti, mereka terlihat saling menatap. Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Kepalanya mendekat, dan semakin dekat dengan Luhan.

_Cukup sudah! Jangan sentuh Luhan ku lagi!_

Sehun berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu, membukanya dengan satu bantingan keras, lalu keluar. Langkahnya berhenti begitu saja setelah melihat apa yang sekarang ada di depannya.

Jongin dan Luhan..

Mereka tidak ada di sana.

Kepalan tangan Sehun mengendur. Persendiannya seakan lepas dari tempatnya hingga dirinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Suara benturan keras antara punggung Sehun dan dinding terdengar menggema di lorong itu. Kepala Sehun terasa pening, dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk membuka mata. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, bahunya terguncang dari ritme lambat sampai cepat.

Sehun tahu dia sudah gila. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah khayalan karena prasangka buruk yang selalu membayang-bayanginya. Dari awal Luhan dan Jongin tidak ada di sana. Dan Sehun baru menyadari sesuatu.

Sehun mulai cemburu. Cemburu pada seorang perempuan berdarah China yang manis. Perempuan tetangga apartemennya sendiri. Luhan, dialah perempuan itu.

Sehun cemburu pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Nah, kan. Sehun udah sadar. Tapi kamu telat, Hun, sadarnya. :p

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang percaya padaku tentang berubahnya alur cerita. :D Setidaknya aku bisa nuntasin ff ini dengan lancar huehee :D

Maaf kalau aku update nya agak lama. :3

Dan maaf kalau aku ngga balas review kalian. Terima kasih banyak pada kamu-kamu yang selama ini ngikutin lanjutan ff abal-abal ini :'D Aku ngga bisa nyebutin satu-satu lagi; karena udah pengalaman ada penulisan nama yang salah :v

Terakhir. Maaf sekali karena aku orangnya ngga teliti. Banyak typo di chapter sebelumnya dan kalau dibaca itu menganggu :3 aku baru sadar setelah baca ulang ceritanya dari chapter awal sampai chapter yang masih dalam proses pembuatan.

Sudah cukup. Nggabakal banyak ngemeng lagi kok :D

_**Eniwei, repiew egen?**_


	7. You Know Nothing

_Kepalan tangan Sehun mengendur. Persendiannya seakan lepas dari tempatnya hingga dirinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Suara benturan keras antara punggung Sehun dan dinding terdengar menggema di lorong itu. Kepala Sehun terasa pening, dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk membuka mata. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, bahunya terguncang dari ritme lambat sampai cepat. _

_Sehun tahu dia sudah gila. Apa yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah khayalan karena prasangka buruk yang selalu membayang-bayanginya. Dari awal Luhan dan Jongin tidak ada di sana. Dan Sehun baru menyadari sesuatu._

_Sehun mulai cemburu. Cemburu pada seorang perempuan berdarah China yang manis. Perempuan tetangga apartemennya sendiri. Luhan, dialah perempuan itu._

_Sehun cemburu pada Luhan._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 7: You Know Nothing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yakin mau pulang sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Luhan yang berada di depannya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu sebagai arti dari keyakinan Luhan pada dirinya sendiri dan untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun dari hal-hal negatif yang mengganggu fikirannya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengantarmu dan memastikanmu selamat sampai tujuan." kata Jongin sedikit cemas. "Benar tidak mau aku antar?"

"Aku akan pulang naik bus dan tidak ingin merepotkan kalian semua lagi." kata Luhan masih dengan senyuman yang sama. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun dengan mata mengantuk. Luhan jadi kasihan karena kekasih Baekhyun itulah yang menjaga dirinya saat Luhan tidak bisa tidur sampai larut malam.

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat waktu menunjukkan pukul lima, Luhan tiba-tiba bangun dan merengek pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kala itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi jadi terkejut. Baekhyun fikir Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak waras karena merengek seperti anak kecil meminta untuk pulang. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mengijinkan karena dia khawatir kalau saja laki-laki yang bernama Sehun itu membuat Luhan menangis lagi. Tapi begitu diyakinkan dengan _puppy eyes_ milik Luhan, pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Dia menginjinkan Luhan untuk pulang.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di halaman depan rumah Baekhyun dengan Luhan yang sudah memakai alas kaki. Baekhyun dengan senang hati meminjamkan _flatshoes_ nya pada Luhan tadi. Dan Luhan benar-benar senang akan hal itu.

"Chanyeol," panggil Luhan. Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya yang tertutup dan menatap Luhan. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah _begadang_ untuk menemaniku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan." jawab Chanyeol lalu menutup matanya yang terasa berat. Luhan tertawa.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Dah!" Luhan memberikan senyuman dan lambaian pada ketiga orang yang juga membalas lambaiannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen, Luhan berhenti sebentar. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Matanya memandang gedung apartemen itu dengan pasti. Dia kembali berjalan dengan langkah tegap. Dia sudah siap kalau saja bertemu dengan Sehun.

Fisiknya memang sudah siap. Tapi hatinya belum. Dia bisa saja mendiamkan laki-laki itu kalau bertemu. Tapi di dalam hatinya, dia ingin sekali menangis dan memukuli dada Sehun yang mungkin akan memeluknya.

Luhan masuk ke dalam _lift_, memencet angka lantai yang dia tuju, lalu menunggu setelah pintu _lift_ tertutup. Hanya dirinya seorang yang berada di sana.

Sehun.

_Bagaimana keadaannya setelah melihatku menangis kemarin? Apa dia akan menyesalinya? Mencemaskanku? Atau sedih karena khawatir dengan keadaanku?_

Kau tidak tahu, Luhan. Tadi malam Sehun benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan karena bayang-bayang tentang dirimu selalu menghantuinya.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding _lift_ yang berada di belakangnya. Ujung kuku jari telunjuknya dia gigit karena fikiran itu selalu mengganggunya. Pertanyaan tentang _bagaimana-Sehun_ seharusnya tidak ada dalam fikirannya. Seharusnya tidak ada.

Pintu _lift _terbuka, lalu terlihatlah lorong yang ujungnya adalah pintu apartemennya dan di sisi lain adalah pintu apartemen Sehun. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Baiklah, dia harus siap, dan kalau Sehun ada, dia akan mendiamkannya. Dia harus bisa melakukan itu semua. Luhan mulai menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

_Baik! Kau bisa Rusa Kecil!_

Luhan mulai melangkah keluar dari _lift_. Langkahnya pelan, juga was-was. Matanya selalu memandang waspada pintu apartemen Sehun. Pintu itu tertutup rapat, sepertinya kemungkinan Sehun keluar dari apartemen adalah nol-koma-nol-nol-nol-nol-satu-persen. Luhan benar-benar merasa lega.

Begitu Luhan ingin memasukkan _digit_ terakhir _password _nya, tanpa sengaja dia menunduk dan menemukan sebuah tas hitam di sana. Luhan terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Luhan tahu kalau isi tas itu adalah _flatshoes_ kesayangannya. _Flatshoes_ yang membuat semuanya jadi kacau. _Flatshoes_ yang membuat Luhan terluka, menangis, dan merasakan semua kesakitan yang tidak pernah Luhan rasakan sebelumnya._ Flatshoes_ yang awalnya Luhan sukai, kini menjadi... Entahlah. Luhan tidak tahu. Tidak ada rasa senang saat _flatshoes_ itu kembali lagi padanya. Apalagi yang mengembalikannya itu Sehun.

Seharusnya Luhan senang.

Tapi kalimat _"Aku tidak akan pernah mengambilnya lagi"_ membuatnya terdiam.

Apakah dia harus mengambilnya? Atau membiarkannya berada di sana?

Luhan menutup mata dengan jengah, lidahnya berdecak karena dilema. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dia melihat ke arah pintu apartemen Sehun. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya, pintu itu dingin. Dan hawa itulah yang membuat Luhan teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Saat Sehun berkata dengan dingin dan pandangan yang sama dinginnya.

Luhan mengerang, menendang udara dan tanpa sengaja mengenai tas hitam itu, lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan satu bantingan kecil yang suaranya menggema di lorong tersebut.

.

.

.

_Dia tidak mengambilnya. Tapi menendangnya. Apa dia memang sudah muak dengan _flatshoes_ itu?_

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi setelah melihat Luhan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri melalui _intercom_. Luhan sudah berhasil membuat dirinya terlihat begitu mengenaskan hanya karena sebuah _flatshoes_. Sebenarnya masalah kemarin adalah masalah kecil. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya menjadi masalah besar.

Sehun sadar diri kalau yang menjadi sumber masalahnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mengacaukan berbagai hal yang tidak seharusnya dia kacaukan. Itu yang membuat kepala Sehun serasa mau pecah. Dia memijat kedua pelipisnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Matanya menutup, lalu hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Astaga, Sehun! Tidak seharusnya kau membentak Luhan." monolog Sehun. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah berat. "Kau sudah membuat semuanya kacau. Kau pintar sekali."

Kau memang pintar Sehun. Sangat-sangat pintar.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk sendiri dengan televisi yang menyala. Tayangan tentang berita yang memang membosankan terasa begitu berkali-kali lipat membosankan bagi Luhan. Bahkan dia lebih suka melihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari cangkir kopinya.

Cangkir dan asap itu mengingatkan Luhan tentang Sehun dan tentu saja dirinya. Cangkir yang berisi kopi itu adalah Luhan. Dan kepulan asap itu adalah Sehun. Saat hangat, cangkir itu akan terus mengeluarkan asap. Seakan-akan asap itu adalah satu kesatuan dari si cangkir kopi. Tidak pernah terpisahkan. Namun begitu dingin, kepulan asap itu menghilang. Pergi, dan tidak kembali.

Luhan tersenyum masam. Perubahan sikap Sehun karena kejadian _menghabiskan-hari-pertama-liburan-dengan-hukuman_ bukanlah hal yang biasa. Seharusnya Luhan sudah tahu itu. Sehun sudah sering begitu. Dan keseringan itu selalu membuat Luhan merasa bodoh. Kejadian-kejadian di masa lalunya itu, biar Luhan yang beri tahu.

Pertama, saat dirinya menemukan Sehun sedang patah hati karena seorang perempuan yang menolaknya tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu adalah hari kelulusan SMA Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan sungguh panik saat Sehun menelponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk ke sana, menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya, dan menyuruhnya untuk menenangkannya. Begitu sampai, Luhan melihat Sehun dengan keadaan sungguh menyedihkan di halaman belakang sekolah, sendirian.

Yang kedua, dan ketiga, dan seterusnya, adalah cerita tentang Sehun yang membutuhkan Luhan. Luhan tidak perlu menceritakannya satu per satu. Inti yang ada dalam kejadian-kejadian itu hanyalah Sehun datang karena butuh dan pergi karena sesuatu yang lebih dia butuhkan sudah didapat. Sudah, itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain.

Luhan merasa dirinya sudah dijadikan boneka pelampiasan oleh Sehun.

Lalu apa lagi?

Oh, Luhan baru saja tertipu lagi oleh topeng manis Sehun. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Luhan membenci topeng itu.

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk mengambil cangkir kopinya yang mulai mendingin. Satu teguk hingga tiga tegukan mampu membuat kopi itu habis dalam sekejab. Fikirannya sedikit tenang, tidak seperti waktu sebelumnya.

Tangan Luhan yang lain mengambil _remote_ dan mematikan televisi membosankan itu. Begitu _remote_ itu turun, Luhan bisa merasakan matanya menjadi basah. Ada ringisan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Luhan hanya untuk menahan air yang akan tumpah dari sana. Apa pun yang sudah terjadi, tidak dapat dicegah. Air mata itu turun juga dari singgasananya.

Bagi Luhan, dirinya sudah cukup kuat. Namun nyatanya, hari ini, dia menangis lagi.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, bisa ambilkan keju?"

Chanyeol berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil pesanan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah mendapatkan keju tersebut, Chanyeol meletakkan di meja dekat talenan yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk memotong tomat.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kali ini kau berhasil." kata Chanyeol sambil menopang dagu. Sedari tadi dia bosan karena melihat Baekhyun yang kepayahan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau kau tidak yakin, bantu aku, bodoh." balas Baekhyun. Dia dapat mendengar suara kekehan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun merasakan perutnya dilingkari sesuatu. Tanpa melihatnya pun Baekhyun sudah tahu apa yang melingkari perutnya dan siapa pelakunya. Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. "Jangan mengangguku."

"Aku tidak menganggumu." elak Chanyeol. "Seperti yang kau minta, aku membantumu."

Baekhyun mendengus, memukul tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari perutnya, lalu berkata, "Ya, kau membantuku mengacaukan _sandwitch_ nya."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan tertawa. "Kau ini. Membuat _sandwitch_ saja hampir setengah jam." ujarnya gemas. Baekhyun cemberut mendengarnya.

Jongin yang mendengar tawa Chanyeol dari meja makan, memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Kalian pasangan yang serasi sekali." cibirnya. "Hey, bisa buat _sandwitch_ tidak?"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada Jongin. Laki-laki itu sedang menopang dagu dengan bosan. "Kalau tidak sabar, pergi sana."

Jongin mendengus. "Baiklah. Lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah." katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur. "Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk tadi malam!"

"Ya! Pergilah!" suara Chanyeol menyahut ketika Jongin mengambil jaket, kunci mobil, juga ponselnya di ruang tengah. Jongin tidak membalas sahutan Chanyeol karena perutnya sudah terlalu lapar. Dia harus cepat-cepat mengisi si perut agar energinya kembali.

Selama di rumah Baekhyun, dia tidak makan sama sekali. Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak. Dan untuk Luhan, pasti kemarin adalah makanan terakhir buatan ibunya yang dipanaskan Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun pergi untuk beberapa waktu ke luar kota. Kata Baekhyun, sih, begitu.

Jongin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia mulai menyalakan dan menjalankan mobil itu keluar dari rumah Baekhyun yang cukup luas.

Saat di jalan, mata Jongin memang fokus. Tapi tidak dengan fikirannya. Kyungsoo selalu membuat fikirannya penuh. Tentang masalah Kyungsoo dan Luhan kemarin.

_...saat aku sampai, Luhan sedang berdebat dengan seorang perempuan dan laki-laki._

_Mereka berdebat tentang _flatshoes_ sampai Luhan menangis karena bentakan. Aku tahu Luhan benar-benar benci kalau sudah dibentak. _

_Karena perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu tidak memperbolehkan Luhan mengambilnya._

Jongin masih belum percaya. Kalimat Baekhyun yang terakhir terus mengganggunya. Kyungsoo tidak memperbolehkan Luhan mengambil _flatshoes_ nya? Yang dia tahu, kalau Luhan yang meminta, Kyungsoo akan segera memberikannya. Karena Kyungsoo mengerti _flatshoes_ itu adalah _flatshoes_ kesayangan Luhan. Bagi Luhan _flatshoes_ itu sangat berarti. Luhan pernah mengatakan itu padanya dan Kyungsoo.

Tapi...

Ah sudahlah. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan masalah itu sejauh ini, sih?

Jongin menghela nafas. Kakinya menginjak pedal gas untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari semenjak kejadian itu, Sehun tidak melihat Luhan keluar dari apartemen. Setiap hari atau bahkan setiap saat Sehun selalu mengawasi pintu apartemen Luhan melalui _intercom_. Pintu itu dingin, tidak tersentuh si pemilik apartemen. Luhan sama sekali tidak keluar dari sana.

Tidak berapa lama, seorang perempuan dengan tas besar di punggungnya yang pernah dia lihat, datang. Perempuan itu memunggunginya, tangannya menekan-nekan _digit password_ apartemen Luhan. Sehun menyipitkan matanya karena setahunya tidak ada yang tahu _password_ aparetemen Luhan selain si pemilik. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli, mungkin Luhan sudah memberi tahu _password_ nya pada perempuan itu.

Pintu apartemen Luhan terbuka. Sehun berharap dia bisa melihat Luhan ketika pintu itu terbuka. Namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah ruangan Luhan yang masih sama sebelum dia tinggalkan. Luhan tidak ada di sana. Harapannya tidak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa jadi rumit sekali?

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Dan entah sudah ke berapa kalinya juga dia bolak-balik ruang tengah ke pintu apartemen. Jangan heran, Sehun memang sudah gila.

Ya. Gila karena Luhan.

Begitu kaki Sehun hendak melangkah menjauh, sebuah suara dari si perempuan yang terdengar dari intercom membuatnya berhenti. Kalimat frustasi _"Astaga, Jongin."_ itulah yang juga membuat Sehun berbalik dan melihat lagi perempuan tersebut melalui _intercom._

Perempuan itu keluar dari apartemen Luhan. Berjalan menjauh, dirinya menghilang dari _intercom._ Namun tidak berapa lama, perempuan itu kembali dengan menyeret seorang laki-laki yang bernama Jongin. Sembari menunggu perempuan itu memasukkan _digit password_ apartemen Luhan, Jongin berkata, _"Ya ampun, Baekhyun. Kau selalu membuatku repot."_

"_Aku selalu membuatmu repot karena Luhan, Jongin. Jadi diamlah."_ balas perempuan yang bernama Baekhyun dengan acuh. Lalu dirinya membuka pintu. _"Aku sudah lama menunggumu membawakan makanan yang enak. Jadi mana makanannya?"_

"_Astaga."_ Jongin menepuk keningnya. _"Ketinggalan di mobil."_

"_Bagus."_ Baekhyun bersedekap. _"Ambil sana! Kasihan Luhan sudah menunggu." _katanya. Jongin terlihat mencibir lalu pergi dari sana. Baekhyun kembali masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum masam.

Jongin selalu dibuat repot karena Luhan. Itu berarti dimana Luhan butuh, di sana pasti ada Jongin.

Oh... _So sweet_ nya..

Sehun mendengus. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan_ intercom_ menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

"Mana Jongin? Katanya mau bawa makanan." tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk.

"Mengambil makanan. Katanya ketinggalan di mobil." jawab Baekhyun jengkel. Sedangkan Luhan terkekeh sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Tadi pagi Luhan memang sengaja menelpon Baekhyun untuk ke apartemennya. Dia sungguh kesepian dan bosan di apartemen sendiri. Dan suara Baekhyun tadi benar-benar terlihat menyenangkan. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam beberapa hari terakhir, Luhan tersenyum dengan kaku mendengarnya.

Baekhyun duduk di dekat Luhan, di tepian tempat tidur Luhan. Lalu matanya memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. "Aku tahu kalau tidak ada apa-apa di ponselmu." katanya. Luhan langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat. "Tidak ada pesan, _email,_ atau hal semacamnya yang masuk saat ini." jelas Baekhyun.

Luhan diam. Ponselnya turun dan jatuh di tempat tidurnya. Dia menunduk sedikit. "Kau tahu segalanya tentangku, Baekhyun." katanya lalu tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan kasihan. Mengamati Luhan yang saat ini ada di depannya, lalu berkata, "Kau terlihat semakin kurus. Kau makan dengan baik kan?"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawabnya, suara bel apartemen terdengar. Baekhyun hendak bangkit dari tempatnya, namun Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun, mencegahnya. Dia menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menatapnya. "Biar aku saja yang membukanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah."

Luhan bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Ketika pintu terbuka, terlihatlah Jongin dengan dua kantung plastik di tangan kanannya yang dia angkat. Luhan tersenyum lebar, namun Jongin malah cemberut.

"Seharusnya aku minta _password_ mu agar bisa keluar masuk apartemenmu dengan mudah." cibirnya lalu masuk setelah Luhan menggeser tempatnya berdiri.

Dari belakang Luhan tertawa kecil setelah menutup pintu. Dia mengikuti Jongin sambil berteriak, "Baekhyun! Jongin datang!" pada Baekhyun di kamar.

Tentu saja Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan Jongin di ruang tengah dengan cepat. "Makanan!" serunya senang setelah menghempaskan diri di sofa sebelah Jongin. Luhan tertawa karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika makanan datang.

Mereka makan bersama sambil mengobrol dan bercanda tawa. Tidak ada tangisan untuk Luhan hari ini. Luhan cukup senang kalau teman-temannya ada di sisinya. Semua hal yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini berasa melayang dan hilang entah kemana. Luhan bersyukur punya teman-teman yang menyenangkan seperti Baekhyun dan Jongin. Mungkin kalau ditambah Chanyeol akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Tapi kata Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu sedang berada di luar kota bersama keluarganya.

"Oh... Kau pasti merindukannya." kata Luhan penuh kasihan. Baekhyun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa kecil. "Berapa lama?"

"Seminggu. Aku rasa." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Lalu mencolekkan kentang gorengnya dengan saus sambal dan memakannya. "Dimana kau membeli semua ini? Rasanya benar-benar enak." tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Jongin yang sedang menggigit paha ayamnya jadi berhenti. Dia menjauhkan paha ayam itu dari mulutnya dan menjawab, "Di sebuah tempat yang ramai dan banyak makanan di sana." dengan asal. Dia tidak suka kalau Baekhyun menganggu acara makannya.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku serius, Jongin."

"Aku juga serius, Baekhyun." sahut Jongin acuh.

Baekhyun makin kesal. Dia memasang posisi ingin memukul Jongin namun suara kalem Luhan yang menengahi membuat tangan itu turun. "Sudah, jangan bertengkar di apartemenku."

Baekhyun bersedekap sambil mencibir Jongin yang asyik dengan paha ayamnya. Laki-laki itu kalau sudah sibuk, ya cuek nya luar biasa, kalau memang tidak ada kerjaan ya menjengkelkan sekali. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan perasaan dongkol. Lalu tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang diam dengan makanannya. Setelah membahas Chanyeol, perempuan itu jadi tidak bersemangat. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Luhan, kau diam saja dari tadi." kata Baekhyun. Luhan mendongak untuk menatap teman perempuannya itu. Dia juga melihat Jongin sedang menatapnya. "Apa ada masalah lagi? Kau bisa bercerita dengan kami berdua."

Luhan menunduk sedikit. "Aku hanya merindukan keluargaku di China."

"Merindukan keluargamu di China itu kau anggap _hanya_?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menatapnya dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ke udara memberi tanda _bukan-begitu._

"Aku tidak bisa mengartikan kerinduan yang aku hadapi selama tiga tahun ini. Aku jadi tidak bisa ke China setelah aku kuliah. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahku. Jadi sebenarnya kata _hanya_ itu agar aku juga bisa menghibur diriku sendiri." jelas Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang saja saat liburan seperti ini?" saran Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju sambil menimpali, "Ya, itu benar. Jarang-jarang_ lho_.."

Luhan tersenyum setelah berdiam diri cukup lama. "Akan aku fikirkan."

.

.

.

"Kami pulang, ya! Dah!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil membalas lambaian kedua tangan Jongin dan Baekhyun yang lama-kelamaan menghilang di balik pintu _lift_. Begitu pintu _lift_ itu tertutup, Luhan menghela nafasnya. Hari sudah malam dan mereka baru saja pulang. Luhan harus merapikan apartemennya yang sudah diobrak-abrik kedua temannya itu.

Suara pintu lain yang terbuka membuat Luhan menoleh. Pintu apartemen Sehun yang terlihat dingin mulai membuka dengan cepat, lalu keluarlah Sehun dengan jaket hitamnya. Luhan diam setelah Sehun menutup pintu dan menatapnya. Ternyata Sehun juga menyadari adanya Luhan di sana.

Oh, pertemuan yang tidak terduga.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada suara yang keluar karena mata mereka saling memberi arti khusus yang secara tidak sadar, sudah mereka terjemahkan sendiri.

"Lama tidak bertemu." kata Sehun membuka percakapan. Suasana hening yang dibalut lagi dengan atmosfir kecanggungan terasa mengikat keduanya dengan erat. Sehun yang tidak tahan, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan atmosfir itu.

Luhan tersenyum samar. "Ya. Lama tidak bertemu." balasnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau sekarang dirinya sedang bertemu dan bercakap-cakap canggung dengan laki-laki yang sedang dihindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Jadi ini kesialan atau keberuntungan? Hatinya mengatakan kedua-duanya. Di satu sisi dia merasa sial karena memori tentang kejadian waktu itu yang hampir dia lupakan, kembali hadir. Namun di sisi lain dia merasa beruntung karena kerinduannya terhadap Sehun sudah terobati.

Walau pun setiap saat dia menangisi laki-laki ini, rasa rindu dan sayang itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Luhan basa-basi setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Ke supermarket." jawab Sehun seadanya.

Setelah itu hening lagi. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

Ya ampun. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, setelah lama tidak melihat wajahnya, setelah lama tidak bicara lagi dengannya, membuat Sehun merasa senang. Bagi Sehun, Luhan masih sama. Pipi tembamnya yang merona, mata beningnya yang Sehun sukai, hidung kecil Luhan yang_ bangir,_ juga bibir Luhan yang berwarna merah muda alami. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus.

Apa perempuan itu mogok makan karena sedih? Sedih karena kejadian waktu itu?

Rasanya, rasa bersalah Sehun makin bertambah.

"Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat berangkat agar supermarketnya tidak tutup."

"Supermarket yang aku tuju buka dua puluh empat jam." jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk sambil membentuk bibirnya menjadi bulatan dengan suara "Oh.." begitu mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah Sehun fikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang. "Luhan." panggilnya. Luhan hanya menatapnya sebagai tanggapan. Sehun rasa nafas yang sudah dia simpan di paru-paru menghilang begitu saja. Mata rusa yang bening itu hanya menatapnya, tidak lebih. Tapi efek yang ditimbullkan begitu dahsyat bagi Sehun. Sehun kesulitan untuk bernafas namun dia bisa menutupinya dengan baik di hadapan Luhan.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan karena Sehun terlalu lama memberi jeda. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya." kata Sehun dengan suara hampir gemetar. Sehun menguatkan dirinya untuk mengatakan ini, "Aku minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu."

Luhan diam. Sehun yang melihatnya mengira bahwa Luhan benar-benar tidak memaafkannya. Maka dia mengulangi lagi.

"Soal kejadian waktu it—"

"Jangan dibahas lagi." sela Luhan.

"Maafkan aku." lirih Sehun menunduk. "Aku sungguh merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatmu menangis." lanjutnya. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan hanya diam tidak menjawab. "Maafkan aku." ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." ujar Luhan datar. Sehun sungguh terkejut dengan nada suara itu. Dia mendongak, namun yang dilihatnya adalah Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Sehun kira perempuan itu akan menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Luhan.." Sehun hendak menarik Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Tapi Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang terulur dengan pelan sambil menggeleng.

"Jangan khawatir." ujar Luhan. Suaranya mulai bergetar. "Aku tidak akan menangis."

"Kau akan menangis." balas Sehun. "Percayalah. Kau akan menangis, Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau ini sok tahu sekali. Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang—"

Luhan terdiam. Sehun baru saja menariknya dengan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu merasakan sensasi pelukan Sehun yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan, Luhan menangis. Pertahanan Luhan mulai runtuh.

"Sudah aku bilang kan kalau kau akan menangis." kata Sehun.

Luhan tidak perduli. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sehun, membalas pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil begitu merasakan tangan Luhan yang melingkar. Rambut Luhan yang bergelombang dan terurai dia usap dengan lembut. Satu tangan yang lain dia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Luhan menenangkannya.

"Aku membencimu." lirih Luhan disela tangisannya dengan suara teredam. "Aku sangat membencimu, Sehun."

Sehun tahu hal itu. Dia sangat mengetahuinya. Itu hal yang wajar kalau Luhan membencinya. Disini Sehun lah yang salah.

"Aku tahu." sahut Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya." balas Luhan. Wajahnya mengusak dada Sehun hingga jaket yang digunakan laki-laki itu basah.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama karena kalimat itu. Namun begitu perempuan yang dipeluknya sedikit menarik diri, Sehun menunduk, menatap wajah Luhan yang basah karena air mata. "Sudah puas menangisnya?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin membuat jaketmu lebih basah lagi." jawabnya. "Aku bisa melanjutkan tangisanku di apartemen."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengerti. Dan kau tidak perlu melanjutkan tangisanmu lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Cukup menangis hari ini saja. Aku menyesal sudah membuatmu menangis waktu it—"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan ingatkan aku pada kejadian waktu itu." sela Luhan cepat. Dia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sehun lagi. Namun kali ini dia tidak menangis.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. Berada di dalam pelukan Sehun adalah salah satu bagian terbaik dalam hidupnya. Debaran jantung Sehun yang menenangkan, aroma tubuh Sehun yang menyenangkan, juga hangatnya pelukan Sehun yang membuatnya merasa dalam area yang aman, seolah menjadi candu tersendiri untuk Luhan. Bagian yang terbaik dalam hidupnya itu seakan melenyapkan semua kegelisahan yang sempat tertanam pada hati juga otak Luhan.

Memang awalnya Luhan ingin marah. Luhan ingin membuat Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya sangat-sangat sakit karena laki-laki itu. Luhan ingin Sehun menelan penyesalannya secara bulat-bulat. Namun ketika laki-laki itu datang, menatapnya, mengajaknya mengobrol, dan memeluknya. Hal yang diinginkan Luhan hilang, tidak berbekas.

Sehun adalah segala-galanya. Jadi apa pun yang dilakukan laki-laki itu, semuanya akan membuat Luhan tenang. Luhan menyukainya, dan menginginkan hal seperti ini kembali terjadi. Saat dirinya bisa bersama Sehun berduaan tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menghantui.

"Luhan, mau temani aku?"

Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "Ke supermarket?"

"Ya." jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun mengubah posisi mereka untuk saling merangkul. Mereka berjalan menuju _lift _setelah Luhan menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Sehun, menurutmu bagaimana reaksi para pengurus CCTV setelah melihat pelukan tadi?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa tadi itu membuat waktu berlalu begitu lambat."

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, berarti mereka akan merasa bosan."

"Ah, mungkin saja iya."

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Duh, pada benci sama Kyungsoo ya setelah aku (terpaksa) jadiin dia peran antagonis? Haha. Maaf Kyungsoo sayang, kamu harus menderita di fanfic ku ini huehe :'D*pelukciumKyungsoo*

Di chapter berikutnya, moment HunHan bakal bertebaran, lho! Kali ini aku ngga ngumbar janji kok :D udah beneran ada. Tapi jangan kecewa ya sama sesuatu huehee :D

Makasih banget buat kalian dan ini balasanku untuk kalian:

**han-tu :** Selamat datang :D oh, alurnya bagus? makasih hehe :D makasih juga udah review ;)

**Guest :** Hehe.. makasih dan aku nggayangka juga loh kalo ceritanya sampe buat kamu nangis. kyknya saran kamu bakal aku tampung dulu deh ya ;) makasih udah review

**novi :** Aduh, bikin Sehun gila ya? Bisa juga tuh :D bikin Luhan cuek? bikin Kyungsoo nyesel? Hmm.. saran yg bagus, tapi bakal aku tampung kok ;) makasih udah review

**ludeer :** Ya ampun, kamu benci sama Kyungsoo ato gemes sama peran antagonisnya Kyungsoo disini? Haha. Untuk saran kamu tentang Sehun, aku tampung deh ;) makasih udah review selama ini :D

**farfaridah16 :** Salam kenal juga :D Ugh, kamu feelingnya dapet banget ke Luhan sampe tahu betapa sakitnya Luhan gara-gara Sehun :D Nice reader ;) makasih udah review

**ruixi1 :** Mereka siapa? HunHan ato HunSoo? :D karena ini fanfic HunHan, mereka pasti bakalan bareng kok :D kalo ditanya kapan, aku ngga bisa jawab :p iyaaaa... chapter selanjutnya bakalan HunHan moment kok, beneran ;) makasih ya udah review

**[** deerxiviiv** ] [** levy95** ] [** samiyatuara09** ] [** BeibiEXOl **] [** BaekXoLove641 **] [** ** ] [** junia. angel. 58** ] [** niasw3ty **] [** nidahunhan7941** ] [** khalidasalsa** ] [** Kimihange** ] [** meilisa. bae. 7** ] [** KiranMelodi **] [** OhJuna93** ]** [ rikha-chan **] [** luhannieka **] [** HunHanCherry1220 **] [** PutryManja** ]**

dan teman-teman lainnya yang review di chapter sebelumnya ;)

_See you next chapter! :D_

_With L(uhan)ove,_

_mongkalee._


	8. Time To Happy!

"_Luhan, mau temani aku?"_

_Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "Ke supermarket?"_

"_Ya." jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun mengubah posisi mereka untuk saling merangkul. Mereka berjalan menuju_ lift_ setelah Luhan menutup pintu apartemennya._

"_Sehun, menurutmu bagaimana reaksi para pengurus CCTV setelah melihat pelukan tadi?"_

"_Entahlah. Kenapa?"_

"_Aku merasa tadi itu membuat waktu berlalu begitu lambat."_

"_Kalau menurutmu begitu, berarti mereka akan merasa bosan."_

"_Ah, mungkin saja iya."_

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 8 : Time to Happy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tumben kau mengajakku kesini. Mau mentraktirku?"

Jongin tertawa. "Ikuti saja aku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kepada Jongin. Perempuan itu mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan di depannya. Siang ini entah dapat mimpi macam apa, Jongin menelponnya dan memintanya untuk bertemu. Mereka bertemu di depan sebuah restoran Italia yang berada di dalam _mall._

Jongin berjalan menuju sebuah meja bernomor lima belas lalu duduk setelah menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo duduk. Perempuan itu sedikit tersanjung, namun menutupinya dengan senyuman samar. "Ada apa denganmu? Tiba-tiba kau menjadi manis sekali."

"Biasanya aku memang seperti itu." jawab Jongin. Dia membuka buku menu berwarna merah yang berada di atas meja.

"Jadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya balik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Kita makan saja dulu. Baru mengobrol." jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Dia membuka buku menu sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Lagipula dari rumah juga dia belum makan apa-apa.

Seorang pelayan datang setelah Jongin mengangkat dan melambaikan tangannya. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin memesan _Fettuccine Carbonara_ sedangkan Kyungsoo memesan _Spaghetti Bolognese._ Mereka menunggu selagi si pelayan mengatakannya pada si chef untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

"Aku jadi jarang melihatmu di kampus." Jongin membuka percakapan karena ternyata bosan juga menunggu pesanan mereka. Pengunjung di restoran ini cukup ramai, jadi tidak perlu heran kalau datangnya pesanan mereka cukup lama. "Kemana saja kau?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk. "Di suatu tempat. Aku hanya lebih senang sendiri akhir-akhir ini."

"Apakah itu di perpustakaan?" Jongin berusaha menebak. Senyuman lebar Kyungsoo yang mengisyaratkan jawaban 'iya' membuat Jongin memiringkan kepala dengan tawa kecil. "Sejak kapan kau terkena virus perpustakaan yang membosankan itu?"

"Entahlah." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku jadi lebih suka dengan buku-buku yang tebal."

Jongin bergidik. "Meskipun kau sudah pintar, menjadi teman akrab dari sebuah buku tebal itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan." katanya asal. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak juga. Rasanya menyenangkan kalau kau bisa menikmatinya." balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lebar ketika seorang pelayan datang membawa nampan berisi dua piring pesanan mereka. Begitu sepiring _Fettuccine Carbonara_ sudah berada di depannya, Jongin bergujar, "Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau bisa menikmati makanan." sebagai balasan dari kalimat Kyungsoo tadi. Kemudian dia menghirup aroma lezat ketika dirinya mengaduk fettucini dengan kuning telur yang tadinya berada di atas gundukan pasta itu. Memang tidak ada saus _creamy,_ dan memang begitulah seharusnya saus _carbonara_.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Laki-laki yang sedang menikmati makanannya itu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Yah, walaupun Jongin adalah laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua satu tahun darinya, Jongin akan selalu terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya. Mungkin karena pembawaan Jongin yang_ terkadang lebih_ kekanakan dari dirinya. Tapi sikap kekanakan yang _lebih_ itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo suka.

Kyungsoo mulai menikmati _Spaghetti Bolognese_ nya kemudian tanpa melunturkan senyum geli ketika Jongin terus bergumam tentang _bagaimana-bisa-makanan-jadi-selezat-ini._

.

.

.

"_Hallo?"_

Luhan tersenyum lega. "Bagus. Darimana saja kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku, huh?"

Zitao tertawa di seberang sana. _"Aku sedang membantu ibu merawat taman. Jadi ponselku tidak aku bawa."_ jelas Zitao. _"Kenapa menelponku?"_ tanyanya kemudian.

"Ibu dimana?" tanya balik Luhan.

"_Aku sedang di rumah. Jadi bibi Yuan tidak ada di sini."_ jawab Zitao. Lalu dia mulai menggerutu. _"Kau menelponku hanya untuk mencari bibi Yuan? Ya ampun, kenapa bibi Yuan tidak punya ponsel, sih?"_

Luhan tertawa. "Ibu sudah terlalu tua untuk menggunakan ponsel, katanya sih dulu begitu."

"_Apa tidak punya telepon rumah?"_

"Ibu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan telepon rumah. Entah karena alasan apa, aku tidak tahu."

Zitao menghela nafas. _"Kau selalu membuatku repot kalau sudah menyangkut tentang bibi Yuan."_ gerutunya.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kalau tidak mau repot, ya sudah. Kapan-kapan saja kalau kau bersama ibu, telepon aku ya? Aku ingin bicara padanya."

"_Oke." _jawab Zitao. Lalu suara seorang laki-laki yang memanggil nama Zitao terdengar. Zitao menyahut panggilan laki-laki itu, kemudian berbicara kembali dengan Luhan. _"Sudah, ya. Ada yang mencariku."_

Luhan menjawab "Iya." meskipun fikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang siapa laki-laki yang memanggil Zitao tadi. Dia seperti pernah mendengar suara laki-laki itu. Tapi suara tadi sama sekali tidak dia ingat siapa pemiliknya. Sepertinya Luhan harus banyak mengingat masa lalu yang menyenangkan ketika berada di China.

Luhan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen, lalu membukanya. Dia tersenyum ketika pintu apartemen Sehun masih tertutup. Pintu itu mengingatkannya akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dirinya berada dalam pelukan Sehun yang menenangkan.

Luhan keluar dari apartemennya. Tangannya terulur untuk menekan-nekan _digit password _apartemen Sehun. Luhan berfikir sebentar, lalu menekan dua angka pertama _password_ tetangga apartemennya itu.

Sembilan, lima.. Lalu nomor berapa lagi?

Luhan mengerang. Deretan _password_ yang Sehun berikan padanya kemarin malam seolah hilang dari ingatan. Benar-benar, batin Luhan frustasi. Kemarin malam laki-laki itu memintanya untuk datang ke apartemennya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mau. Dia sudah mengantuk dan tidak mau menunda keinginannya untuk tidur. Luhan bilang kalau dia akan ke apartemennya besok, dan itu adalah hari ini.

Luhan mengecek ponselnya. Dia ingin melihat lagi _password_ apartemen yang dikirimkan Sehun lewat pesan. Namun begitu mencarinya lagi, pesan tersebut tidak ada. Bagus, Luhan sudah menghapusnya. Sekarang bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke apartemen laki-laki itu?

Dengan kesal, Luhan menekan bel apartemen. Suara langkah yang terdengar semakin dekat dari dalam apartemen Sehun membuat Luhan bersedekap menunggu. Pintu itu juga tidak terbuka walau pun sudah satu menit Luhan menuunggunya. Begitu tangannya hendak memencet bel lagi, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan _bukankah-aku-sudah-memberikanmu-password-nya?_

Luhan nyengir. "Maaf, aku lupa _password_ mu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya sambil menggeser tempatnya berdiri. "Masuklah." tanpa disuruh pun Luhan juga akan masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sudah lama tidak dia kunjungi itu. Kalau tidak salah, jejak terakhir Luhan yang tertinggal di apartemen ini sudah dua tahun yang lalu.

"Hey, aku jadi ingin buat PR lagi di sini." celetuk Luhan begitu dirinya mendudukkan tubuh di sofa berwarna _cream_ di ruang tengah. Kedua tangannya mengusap halus permukaan sofa. "Sehun, aku ingin cokelat panas."

Sehun berdecak. "Kau fikir aku pembantumu?"

"Kau kan tuan rumahnya." sahut Luhan. "Jadi buatkan aku cokelat panas."

"Ya ampun, musim dingin nya masih lama. Kenapa kau ingin cokelat panas?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. Matanya melirik ke kanan atas lalu pura-pura menggigil. "Astaga, dinginnya.. Suhu AC mu berapa, sih?"

"Aku tidak menyalakan AC." jawab Sehun acuh.

Luhan menghentikan aksi pura-pura menggigilnya. Dia cemberut pada Sehun. "Tapi aku ingin cokelat panas." rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

"Ih, manjanya..." Sehun tertawa. Dia menghampiri Luhan lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali, sih? Biasanya kau akan memesan kopi jika sudah masuk ke apartemenku."

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin." jawabnya. Lalu dirinya menatap Sehun yang kelihatan pura-pura terkejut.

"Kau ngidam?" tanyanya asal. Konyol sekali. "Kau hamil anaknya siapa?"

"Enak saja!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun sampai Sehun tertawa. "Kau fikir aku ini perempuan macam apa?"

Sehun tertawa lebih keras. "Aduh, ya ampun. Kau masih tetap menggemaskan."

"Memangnya aku bayi?"

"Kau bayiku."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak mau jadi bayimu."

"Lalu mau jadi apa?"

Luhan mengerjap. Pipinya merona samar ketika sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun melintas di benaknya. _Jadi kekasihmu,_ tentu saja.

"Mau jadi apa?" ulang Sehun, menggodanya.

Kening Luhan berkerut dengan senyuman berkedut di bibirnya. "Berhentilah membuatku salah tingkah."

Sehun kembali pura-pura terkejut. "Oh, jadi kau salah tingkah?"

Luhan membuat tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Sehun. "Tidak, maksudku.. Astaga.." ujarnya hampir frustasi.

Sehun tertawa lagi. "Sudah aku bilang kalau kau itu begitu mudah untuk digoda." kata Sehun. "Kau sangat menggemaskan, Luhan." lanjutnya dengan nada seperti ingin mencubiti pipi Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Benarkah?" balasnya acuh.

"Jadi tidak percaya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan diam tidak menanggapi selain memalingkan wajah dari Sehun. "Mau bukti?"

"Memangnya ada?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun. Tangannya bersedekap.

"Ada." jawab Sehun menyeringai jahil. "Hey, lihat! Kucingnya lucu sekali!" teriak Sehun cepat sambil menunjuk kaca besar yang berada di depan mereka.

Sontak Luhan menoleh juga dengan antusias. "Hah? Mana?"

"Di sini." jawab Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Luhan dengan cepat.

Mengecup pipi Luhan!

Luhan mematung. Jantungnya berdebar dan memompa darah dengan cepat. Darah itu merambat naik dan mampu membuat wajah Luhan memerah seperti tomat busuk. Apalagi sayap ratusan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Luhan sungguh terkejut. Sampai-sampai untuk lima detik ke depan, dia tidak ingat bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Suara tawa Sehun membuatnya tersadar. Luhan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Luhan menyesal sudah mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun tadi. Seharusnya dia tidak menyukai kucing.

Jadi harus merasa menyesal atau bahagia?

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang mau ngobrol tentang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah dirinya dan Jongin telah menghabiskan makanan.

Restoran Italia yang baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo kunjungi ternyata lumayan juga. Awalnya dia kira dia akan _fine dining_ dengan Jongin begitu masuk ke dalam restoran. Tapi sikap pelayan yang ramah-ramah dan kostum yang digunakan adalah _jersey_ bernomor punggung berbeda-beda, pandangan awal Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus diubah. Jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana _friendly_ disini bersama Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau tentang dirimu?" tanya Jongin sambil meminum jus nya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tentang aku?" tanya balik Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kenapa minta pendapatku?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau minta pendapatmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Tapi kenapa harus minta pendapatku?"

"Kenapa kita saling bertanya, sih?"

Kyungsoo tertawa karena Jongin berkata demikian. Dia juga baru menyadari ternyata sedari tadi mereka hanya melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan saja. "Mana aku tahu."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Astaga... Do Kyungsoo.." tangannya terulur untuk mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo menangkap kedua tangan Jongin dan membiarkannya dalam posisi seperti Jongin yang ingin memeluk Kyungsoo. "Hey, aku ingin mencubitmu, kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh." kata Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jongin tertawa. Dia menarik tangannya lalu melipatnya di atas meja. "Bagaimana kabar adikmu?"

"Makin centil." jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Kau merindukannya?"

"Mungkin iya." jawab Jongin sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Kapan-kapan aku boleh main ke rumahmu kan?"

"Jangan bilang karena Kyunghee." kata Kyungsoo bersedekap. Punggungnya menempel pada kepala kursi.

Jongin tertawa geli. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Kyungsoo merasa perutnya digelitiki sesuatu yang menggelikan. Dia menahan senyuman dengan melipat bibirnya sendiri. Kepalanya menggeleng kaku sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin.

"Yang benar?" goda Jongin, lagi. Dia hampir meledakkan tawanya saat rona merah di pipi tembam Kyungsoo mulai terlihat. "Ih, lucunya..."

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengelak. "Apanya yang lucu? Aku tidak lucu, tahu!"

Jongin tidak menanggapi. Dia tertawa dan berhasil mencubit pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Yang lucu itu pipimu, tahu. Bukan dirimu."

Kyungsoo meringis kecil. _"Yak!_ Lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku, Jongin!"

_._

_._

_._

_"C__honchonhi noye du bore BuBiBu ni son kkok japgo BuBiBu__"_

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang asyik sendiri di dapur. Nyanyian Luhan yang mengikuti musik dari ponselnya sampai terdengar di ruang tengah. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menilik Luhan yang melompat-lompat riang seperti peri kecil. Diantara ruang tengah dan dapur memang tidak ada sekat. Jadi Sehun bisa saja melihat aktifitas Luhan di sana.

"_N__oman bomyon naneun ganjiro geudel bomyon naneun lulluralla__. I__reumman deurodo joa moksoriman deurodo joa__. N__iga nomu joa niga nomu joa ottokhe__."_

Sehun sungguh tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tingkah Luhan yang melompat-lompat kecil, menari sebentar, lalu memotong sayuran, dan melompat-lompat lagi, sampai seterusnya, membuat Sehun ingin sekali tertawa.

"_J__ogeumssik noye ipsure BuBiBu noneun ne jonbu BuBiBu__. N__oman bomyon nan gibun da joayo__. I__reumman deurodo joa moksoril deurodo joa__. J__oa joa joa nomu joa joa ottokhe_—Aduh!"

Sehun cepat-cepat bangkit begitu Luhan mengeluarkan suara 'Aduh' diantara nyanyiannya. Luhan terlihat panik di dapur. Suara benturan kecil antara pisau dengan talenan juga terdengar ketika Sehun mendekat. Sehun ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Luhan menghindar menuju wastafel.

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun mengekori Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab selain memutar keran hingga gemericik air membasahi tangannya. Sehun menilik tangan Luhan yang dibasahi dari belakang melewati bahu Luhan. Ada cairan berwarna merah yang keluar dari jari telunjuk Luhan. Cepat-cepat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang basah dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil yang tidak jauh darinya. "Kau tidak bilang kalau jarimu terluka."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir." jawab Luhan kalem. Dia mengamati Sehun yang berdiri di depannya. Laki-laki itu begitu telaten mengeringkan jemarinya, Luhan merasa tersanjung. Luhan meringis kecil kemudian. "Pelan-pelan, lukanya dalam."

"Salah sendiri bernyanyi sambil membuat makanan." Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum mendekatkan jari telunjuk Luhan yang terluka ke bibirnya. Dia berniat menghisap darah yang masih keluar dari jari Luhan. Kening Luhan mengerut karena hisapan Sehun di jemarinya.

"Aku sedang bersemangat se_—Yak!_ Jangan digigit!"

Sehun tertawa dalam katupan bibirnya. Dia menghisap lebih keras lagi lalu membuang darah Luhan yang berada di mulutnya ke wastafel. Setelah berkumur, Sehun menarik Luhan menuju ruang tengah dengan tangan yang lain meraih kotak obat kecil. Dia mendudukkan Luhan di sofa.

"Lain kali hati-hati." kata Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan. Dia masih sibuk mencari-cari plester.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyum salah tingkahnya. "Kau perhatian sekali."

"Memang aku begini." jawab Sehun acuh.

"Apa hanya padaku?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya. "Aku juga begini pada ibuku." Sehun mulai mendongak menatap Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya tanya saja." jawab Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau seperti anak kecil kalau tersenyum seperti itu." kata Sehun setelah tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan masih dengan senyuman yang sama. "Kau suka?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. Dia menunduk lagi, lalu menemukan plester yang dia cari. Segera saja Sehun melilitkan plester itu di jari Luhan yang terluka setelah membuka pembungkusnya. "Selesai." gumamnya. "Sudah sana, masak lagi. Aku lapar." usir Sehun.

Luhan cemberut. "Aku bukan pembantumu, tahu!" katanya jengkel. Sehun tertawa.

"Suatu saat kau akan jadi pembantuku." kata Sehun asal.

Luhan memicing tidak suka ke arah Sehun. "Kalau pun ada tulisan 'lowongan pekerjaan' untuk menjadi pembantumu, aku tidak akan pernah—"

"Menolaknya."

Luhan mendelik kesal. "Yak! Siapa yang mau—Aduh! Jangan cubit pipiku lagi!"

Sehun tertawa masih dengan mencubiti pipi Luhan. Menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga membuat Luhan berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan. Luhan sangat lucu, dan Sehun merasa terhibur. "Mau aku cubit atau masak lagi?"

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. Pipinya merah karena cubitan Sehun. "Aku mogok makan!" balasnya dongkol. Dia bersedekap dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Jadi tidak akan masak la—Astaga Oh Sehun! Sudah aku bilang jangan cubit pipiku lagi! Aduh, ya ampun!"

"Mau aku cubit atau masak lagi?" tawar Sehun sambil tertawa. Cubitannya makin keras hingga Luhan berteriak.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan masak." Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun lagi. Dia bangkit lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju dapur. Dia takut Sehun akan mencubit pipinya lagi.

Pipinya terlalu berharga untuk cubitan Sehun. Karena disana, masih ada bekas kecupan singkat Sehun tadi siang.

.

.

.

Saat itu Kyungsoo sedang berjalan dengan langkah lambat di sebelah Jongin. Mereka sudah keluar dari restoran Italia itu dan memilih untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman yang dekat dengan _mall_. Suasana _mall_ yang lumayan ramai membuat Kyungsoo sedikit risih. Apalagi dia akan menceritakan sesuatu pada Jongin. Maka dia mengajaknya kemari. Dan Jongin mau-mau saja.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Jongin setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi _mapple_ yang berada di bawah pohon Ek yang rindang.

Kyungsoo ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jongin. "Tentang berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan Luhan." jawabnya tanpa memandang Jongin.

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Luhan? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu tidak kalau aku dan Luhan akhir-akhir ini jarang bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengatup. Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya. Luhan pernah menyinggung hal ini padaku. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu, jadi aku diam saja saat dia bercerita." jawabnya. Matanya sedikit menerawang. "Memangnya kalian ada masalah apa?"

"Hanya masalah _kecil,_ sih" Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit bahunya. Dia menoleh menatap Jongin dari samping.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku." kata Jongin balas menatap Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan diceritakan Kyungsoo. Luhan sudah menceritakan masalah ini padanya saat perempuan itu dalam keadaan kacau di rumah Baekhyun juga saat perempuan itu menghabiskan waktu di kampus atau klub tari bersamanya. Namun dia juga ingin dengar cerita ini versi Kyungsoo, menurut pandangan perempuan itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. "Kau ingat laki-laki yang selalu bersamaku saat di kampus?" Jongin mengangguk setelah mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Dia adalah tetangga apartemen Luhan. Namanya Sehun. Aku kenal laki-laki itu dari Luhan. Jujur, saat pertama melihatnya, aku langsung suka. Ya... Dia mempesona dan hal-hal lain yang sering membuatku jatuh."

"Untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama, aku selalu bersama dengan Sehun. Banyak momen menyenangkan yang terjadi saat aku bersamanya. Dia sangat manis juga perhatian, meskipun terkadang menjengkelkan. Dan hal itu semakin membuatku menyukainya."

"Luhan awalnya memang tidak keberatan. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada kedekatanku dengan Sehun. Dia sering menjauh dan pura-pura sibuk dengan klub tari. Dia juga sering mengabaikan panggilanku saat di kelas. Intinya dia sering menghindar saat aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Aku tahu dia mulai cemburu. Karena dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau Luhan juga menyukai Sehun."

"Lalu puncaknya, kami bertengkar di depan apartemen Sehun. Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele. Luhan hanya ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di apartemen Sehun. Dan jujur, itu sudah membuatku cemburu. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah kalau Luhan memintanya dengan baik-baik. Tapi yang ada, dia malah berteriak padaku."

"Sehun datang untuk melerai kami. Awalnya memang dia berada di pihak Luhan. Namun setelah tahu kalau Luhan meneriakiku, dan membentakku, Sehun langsung melindungiku. Dia meminta Luhan untuk pulang. Tapi Luhan tidak mendengarkan usiran halus Sehun. Mungkin Sehun sudah kehilangan kesabaran sampai dia membentak Luhan. Setelah itu Luhan pergi sambil menangis dan temannya yang tidak aku kenal, yang juga melihat pertengkaran kami, menyusul Luhan."

"Aku tidak tahu kemana perginya Luhan. Aku begitu khawatir ketika sadar kalau Luhan berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Sehun membentak Luhan. Aku tahu kalau Luhan benci dibentak."

Di akhir penjelasannya, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bisa merangkul dan mengusap pundak Kyungsoo. "Jadi itu masalahnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sudah aku bilang, hanya masalah _kecil_." katanya mencoba untuk menghibur. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum baik-baik saja.

Sudah Jongin duga kalau ada yang salah diantara Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dan dugannya memang benar.

Perlu diingat bahwa cerita Kyungsoo tadi dan cerita Luhan memang _hampir_ sama. Jongin tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Dia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan secara gamblang. Tentu saja. Yang ada nanti masalah jadi tambah besar dan dia tidak ingin kedua perempuan itu jadi saling membenci.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo itu teman dekat. Bisa dibilang sahabat. Jadi seharusnya kata bertengkar itu tidak pernah ada, walau pun hanya masalah sepele. Apalagi akar dari masalah ini adalah Sehun. Laki-laki yang tidak Jongin kenal.

Jongin tetap diam sementara Kyungsoo mulai terisak menangis. Tangannya tetap sibuk mengusap pundak perempuan itu untuk menenangkannya. Namun suara tangisan Kyungsoo yang bertambah keras membuat Jongin tidak tega. Dia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa tidak ingin Jongin merenggangkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyelinap pergi dari dekapan itu.

"Sudah ya, jangan menangis. Kita akan senang-senang hari ini sampai matahari terbit, oke?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin. Wajahnya basah, tapi dia memaksakan senyuman lebar. "Ya. Sampai matahari terbit!"

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Bilang saja HunHan moment nya ngga _sweet_ :3 itu diambil dari pengalamanku dengan sedikit perubahan (yelah! aku baru nyadar kalo kehidupanku di dunia fana ada momen _sweet_ nya -_-)

Jujur untuk momen KaiSoo yang di restoran itu, aku ambil istilah-istilah makanannya dari buku novel yang judulnya _"Amo Ravierre(s)" karya Alexandra Vanessa_. tahu? kalau tahu kalian pasti tahu kalimat mana aja yang aku pake disini.

Huaha. Untuk tanggapan tentang Luhan yang maafin Sehun dan bilang kalau aku itu author yang cinta damai itu bikin ngakak xD haha. muakasih buanyak :v kamu sudah bisa nebak kepribadianku ini bagaimana :D selamat ya **novi** :D

dan tanggapan tentang kenapa Luhan bisa dengan mudah banget maafin Sehun itu karena Sehun adalah _everything. _namanya juga cinta beneran :v

Nggak banyak ngemeng lagi deh, beneran!

Btw, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau review di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. ;)

_Kalian luar biasa. (?)_


	9. Long Time

_Sudah Jongin duga kalau ada yang salah diantara Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dan dugaannya memang benar._

_Perlu diingat bahwa cerita Kyungsoo tadi dan cerita Luhan itu _hampir_ sama. Jongin tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Dia tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan secara gamblang. Tentu saja. Yang ada nanti masalah jadi tambah besar dan dia tidak ingin kedua perempuan itu jadi saling membenci._

_Luhan dan Kyungsoo itu teman dekat. Bisa dibilang sahabat. Jadi seharusnya kata bertengkar itu tidak pernah ada, walau pun hanya masalah sepele. Apalagi akar dari masalah ini adalah Sehun. Laki-laki yang tidak Jongin kenal._

_Jongin tetap diam sementara Kyungsoo mulai terisak menangis. Tangannya tetap sibuk mengusap pundak perempuan itu untuk menenangkannya. Namun suara tangisan Kyungsoo yang bertambah keras membuat Jongin tidak tega. Dia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat._

_Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa tidak ingin Jongin merenggangkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyelinap pergi dari dekapan itu._

"_Sudah ya, jangan menangis. Kita akan senang-senang hari ini sampai matahari terbit, oke?"_

_Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin. Wajahnya basah, tapi dia memaksakan senyuman lebar. "Ya. Sampai matahari terbit!"_

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 9 : Long Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu Sehun sedang menikmati kesendiriannya di sofa ruang tengah. Matahari sudah tenggelam satu jam yang lalu. Dia sedang melakukan kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini; memandangi kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota. Suasananya lumayan hening. Suara Luhan yang tadinya berisik dengan musik di ponselnya jadi hilang entah kemana. Sehun tidak perduli dengan Luhan yang sekarang sedang apa.

"_Ugh_, sepertinya dia sedang frustasi." suara Luhan samar-samar terdengar di belakangnya. Kening Sehun mengerut. Siapa yang dimaksud Luhan? Apakah dia yang sedang dimaksud perempuan rusa itu?

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Luhan sedang mondar-mandir dengan ponsel di telinganya. Oh, jadi dia sedang menelpon. Sehun jadi tidak tertarik lagi. Dia kembali memandangi kerlap-kerlip kota.

"Haha. Aku fikir Jongin bisa jadi orang sinting." Luhan tertawa kecil. Mendengar nama Jongin disebut-sebut, Sehun jadi tertarik untuk mendengarkan. Sepertinya telinga laki-laki itu mulai sensitif dengan hal-hal yang berbau Jongin, teman laki-laki Luhan yang sempat dia cemburui.

Yang sempat dia cemburui? _Ugh!_ lucunya...

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ke sana. Tunggu ya.."

Suara derap langkah Luhan yang cepat terdengar semakin dekat. Sehun diam-diam mengubah posisinya dan berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan di sebelahnya.

"Sehun, aku pulang dulu, ya?" pamit Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun mengangkat kedua alis sambil menatap Luhan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang." ulang Luhan singkat.

"Tidak boleh." jawabnya. "Kau harus menemaniku sampai besok pagi."

Luhan cemberut. "Kenapa harus begitu? Di apartemenmu juga aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Membosankan."

"Lebih membosankan kalau kau ada di apartemen sendirian." sahut Sehun tidak mau kalah. Luhan makin cemberut.

"Aku tidak di apartemen. Aku mau ke rumah Baekhyun."

"Katanya mau pulang?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan gemas. Ya ampun, berbicara dengan laki-laki macam Sehun memang menjengkelkan!

Luhan meringis dongkol. "Aku mau pulang ke rumah Baekhyun, tahu!"

"Nah, bilang kalau kau mau pulang ke rumah Baekyoon." kata Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. "Yang benar itu Baekhyun. Bukan Baekyoon." dia menghentikan tawanya sedangkan Sehun terlihat tidak perduli. "Jadi boleh ya aku pulang ke rumah Baekhyun?"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh." jawab Sehun tetap bersikeras.

"_Hallo, Luhan?"_

Luhan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga lagi. Bibirnya tetap mengerucut seperti tadi. "Ya, Baekhyun?"

"_Jadi tidak ke rumahku?"_ tanya Baekhyun. Luhan melirik Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jadi." jawab Luhan.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu, Luhan." sahut Sehun kemudian.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening di seberang sana. Dia mendengar suara laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal._ "Luhan? Siapa itu?" _tanyanya.

"Temanku." jawab Luhan singkat.

"Bukan, aku pacar—aduh! Jangan cubit pinggangku!" teriak Sehun meringis kesakitan karena Luhan mencubit pinggangnya dengan lumayan keras.

"Jangan didengarkan. Aku baru saja diselundupkan orang sinting." kata Luhan. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun lalu bangkit hendak pergi menjauh dari Sehun.

Lekukan di kening Baekhyun makin bertambah. _"Kau ini sedang bersama siapa sih?"_

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku bersama—"

"Pacarnya!" sahut Sehun dengan teriakan. Luhan berbalik, lalu mendelik sebal pada Sehun yang kini menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sehun!" seru Luhan hampir jengkel.

"_Sehun?"_ beo Baekhyun. _"Sehun sia—Oh... Kalian sudah baikan?" _tanya Baekhyun dengan nada senang. _"Waahh.. Dan sekarang kau berpacaran dengannya?"_

"Aku bilang dia itu orang sinting. Jangan didengarkan." jawab Luhan frustasi. Dia menjauh lagi dari Sehun yang hampir meledakkan tawa gilanya. Langkahnya cepat dengan wajah memerah tomat. Luhan malu dan juga salah tingkah.

Dia itu disebut pacarnya oleh Sehun. Bagaimana tidak salah tingkah, coba?

Baekhyun tertawa. _"Jadi mau ke rumahku tidak?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Mungkin kapan-kapan saja aku ke rumahmu untuk memastikan bagaimana kabar Jongin." jawab Luhan, hampir terdengar sedih.

"_Sebenarnya Jongin tidak di rumahku, sih."_ kata Baekhyun tertawa sebentar. _"Dia hanya menghubungiku tadi."_ lanjutnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Bilang dari tadi! Kau tahu, aku hampir mati salah tingkah karena Sehun terus berteriak 'pacarku' padamu."

"_Tapi kau suka kan?"_ Baekhyun tertawa menggoda Luhan. Sedangkan pipi Luhan yang sudah merah, jadi makin memerah.

"Tidak!" Luhan menjawab hampir tergagap. Mendengar suara Luhan yang demikian membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

"_Ya sudah kalau tidak dibolehkan oleh pa—eh, Sehun. Aku tidak akan memaksa._" kata Baekhyun setelah tawanya mereda. _"Sudah sana, temani Sehun. _Bye!"

Belum sempat Luhan membuka suara, panggilan sudah diputuskan oleh Baekhyun secara sepihak. Dia memandangi layar ponselnya yang makin meredup dengan jengkel. Luhan berbalik kemudian. Sehun sudah berada di depannya dengan lengan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Apa?" _sewot_ Luhan jengkel.

Sehun tertawa geli. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah aku bilang kalau aku membencimu." kata Luhan dengan pandangan sengit.

"Ah, aku membencimu juga." balas Sehun lalu tertawa. Luhan memukuli lengan Sehun karena dongkol namun pada pukulan kedua, tangannya ditangkap dengan cepat oleh laki-laki itu. "Sudah berani memukul ya?"

Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia jengkel, dia ingin memukuli Sehun. Dia senang kalau Sehun menyebutnya 'pacar' seperti tadi. Dia juga senang kalau Sehun menggodanya. Tapi kalau sudah begini, dia dongkol sungguhan.

"Ada yang bilang kalau pipi yang merah seperti ini," Sehun menepuk sebelah pipi Luhan yang tembam dengan pelan. "Si pemilik pipi tersebut sedang malu. Kalau bukan malu ya salah tingkah." lanjutnya. Luhan diam masih dengan manatap Sehun. Tatapan jengkelnya tadi perlahan-lahan meredup ketika melihat senyuman kecil di wajah Sehun.

Luhan menyeringai kecil. "Kau ini sok tahu."

"Memang sok tahu." jawab Sehun. "Kau sedang salah tingkah."

"Tidak." kilah Luhan. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau ini—"

Luhan langsung diam saat tangannya yang digenggam Sehun, ditarik oleh laki-laki itu. Tubuh Luhan menegang. Jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun sangat dekat. Bahkan Luhan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di mata Sehun. _Eyecontact! _Wajah Luhan makin memerah. Entah seperti apa wajahnya saat ini, Luhan tidak tahu.

Luhan tidak bisa mendiskripsikan apa yang terjadi dengan organ dalamnya. Yang terjadi saat itu adalah dia tidak bisa bernafas saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Jantungnya makin berdebar kencang saat hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa pipi kanannya. Dan darahnya berdesir cepat saat Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

Tuhan! Jangan ajari Luhan bagaimana rasanya dalam keadaan sekarat sekarang ini!

Namun semua yang terjadi pada Luhan semakin menggila saat Sehun berkata dengan nada berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Aku baru sadar kalau kau sangat cantik saat tersipu malu atau salah tingkah. Jadi bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu seperti itu setiap saat agar aku selalu melihat dirimu yang cantik seperti ini?"

Kegilaan Luhan membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Luhan hampir jatuh kalau Sehun tidak menangkapnya dan memeluknya.

Malam itu, Sehun memeluknya lagi dengan ledakan-ledakan menyenangkan yang tidak akan pernah Luhan lupakan.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. Jalanan masih ramai, namun jam digital yang berada di mobil Jongin sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima puluh delapan menit. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan berat di matanya. Dia menguap sekali dan tanpa sengaja dilihat oleh Jongin.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Atau mau aku antar pulang saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Hanya merasa bosan." jawabnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil. "Apa benar kita akan bersenang-senang sampai pagi hari?" tanyanya. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil dengan ritme pelan.

"Kalau kau kuat, sih." jawab Jongin tertawa kecil. "Tapi kalau kau sudah tertidur di mobilku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku kan hanya bosan." kilah Kyungsoo lalu cemberut. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "Punya lagu yang bisa mengusir kebosanan, tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Sepertinya iya. Sebentar." Jongin berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sebuah DVD dari tempatnya, dia juga harus fokus dengan jalanan yang lumayan ramai.

Kyungsoo berteriak kecil begitu mendengar lagu yang dipilih Jongin. Lagu dari _Charly Rae Jepsen_ yang berjudul _I Really Like You_ akhirnya terputar juga setelah melihat perjuangan kecil Jongin. Salah satu lagu favoritnya terputar!

"_I really wanna stop, but I just gotta taste for it. I fell like I could fly with the ball on the moon."_

Jongin tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi mengikuti lagu. Suara Kyungsoo sangat merdu, mirip suara penyanyi profesional yang sering dia dengarkan lagunya.

"_So honey hold my hand you like making me wait for it. I fell like I could die walking up to the room. Oh yeah."_

"_Late night watching television. But how we get in this position. It's way too soon, I know this isn't love. But I need to tell you something."_

Jongin tertawa karena aksi Kyungsoo yang menghayati lagu itu benar-benar lucu. Tingkah Kyungsoo yang khas seperti anak kecil, membuat dirinya seperti bocah berumur lima tahun yang sedang _lipsing_. Suara Kyungsoo sudah semerdu Charly Rae Jepsen, itu menurut Jongin, sih.

Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah Jongin. Menarik salah satu tangan Jongin yang sedang memegang setir, lalu bernyanyi padanya. Kyungsoo berusaha membuat gayanya terlihat makin terhayati. _"I really really really really really really like you. And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?"_

_Yeah, Kyungsoo. I want you too._

Oh, beruntung saat ini mobil tengah berhenti karena lampu merah. Dan mungkin mereka sudah terjebak macet karena sedari tadi kendaraan di depan, samping kanan dan kiri, tidak bergerak juga. Jadi bagus juga kalau Kyungsoo menyanyi seperti ini. Jongin terhibur dan bisa menjawab setiap lirik yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"_Oh, did I say too much?"_

_Tidak, Kyungsoo._

"_I'm so in my head. When we're out of touch"_

_Aku juga begitu._

"_I really really really really really really like you."_

_I really like you too_

"_And I want you. Do you want me, do you want me too?"_

_Yes!_

Jongin tertawa karena tingkah Kyungsoo dan jawabannya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bernyanyi lagi?"

Luhan menoleh dengan alis terangkat. Dia menggeleng. "Aku capek." jawabnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bernyanyi?"

Sehun tertawa. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa menyanyi sepertimu."

"Ohya?" Luhan menatap Sehun selidik. "Kalau diingat-ingat aku pernah mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu Justin Bieber."

Sehun menahan tawa. "Mungkin kau salah dengar."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu kau bernyanyi apa kalau lagu yang kau tahu itu cuma lagunya Justin Bieber?"

"Yang aku nyanyikan itu lagu ini," Sehun menatap Luhan jenaka. _"__You know you love me, I know you care__. Just shout whenever_—aduh! Sakit, tahu!" Sehun berhenti karena Luhan menepuk pahanya keras.

"Itu sama saja, bodoh!" sungut Luhan gemas.

Sehun tertawa. "Memangnya sama?"

Luhan mengangguk. _"Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You're my love, you're my heart. __A__nd we will never ever-ever be apart."_ Luhan meneruskan lirik lagu tersebut. "Itu lagunya Justin Bieber yang judulnya Baby, tahu!"

"Nah, itu tahu." Sehun tertawa lagi. "Coba nyanyikan."

Luhan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. "Tidak mau." jawabnya angkuh. "Kau lebih cocok untuk memainkan lirik berikutnya."

Sehun tersenyum jenaka. "Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kau saja yang lanjutkan." katanya. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mulai bernyanyi. Hanya satu larik saja. _"Are we an item. Girl quit playing."_

Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil melanjutkan. _"We're just friend."_

"_What are you saying?"_

Luhan tertawa melihat bagaimana Sehun menyanyikan lirik tadi. Dia seperti benar-benar tidak terima dengan pernyataan pada lirik yang Luhan nyanyikan sebelumnya. "Memang benar kan kalau kita hanya berteman?"

_Memang benar kan kalau kita hanya berteman?_

_H__anya berteman, ya?_

Sehun mendesis menatap Luhan. "Ya. Kita berteman." ketus Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

Luhan tertawa. "Oh.. Bayiku sedang marah." katanya sambil mengeluarkan suara seperti dirinya yang sedang menghibur bayi. Mendengar suara itu membuat Sehun ingin tertawa. Sehun terkikik sebelum mencubit pipi kiri Luhan dengan gemas. Luhan berteriak kecil. "Ya ampun, pipiku!"

Sehun tidak perduli dan meneruskan nyanyiannya. _"S__aid theres another and looked right in my eyes__. __My first love broke my heart for the first time,__ and I was like—"_

"Oh Sehun! Aduh! Aaa!"

"—_baby, baby, baby, ohh.. __L__ike baby, baby, baby ohh... __L__ike baby, baby, baby ohh—"_

"Sehun! Lepaskan pipiku!"

"—_Thought you'd always be mine, mine."_

"Astaga... Pipiku yang malang."

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Begitu tangannya terlepas dari pipi Luhan, perempuan itu langsung cemberut sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. Pipinya benar-benar merah. Seharian ini dia sudah mencubit pipi itu. Dan yang baru saja, itu sudah cubitan yang ke... Sehun tidak menghitungnya. Setiap momen dirinya dan Luhan yang menyenangkan, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembam milik Luhan. Dan Sehun sangat menyukainya.

Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan pipinya tiba-tiba terkejut saat tangan Sehun terulur melewati belakang kepalanya. Lengan kanan Luhan yang menempel pada Sehun serasa makin menempel saat Sehun —entah sengaja atau tidak— bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Tubuh Luhan kembali menegang karena hembusan nafas Sehun menabrak permukaan kulit pipinya. Mata Luhan tidak bisa berkedip. Sehun yang sedang berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang berada di sebelah Luhan, sudah membuat perempuan itu kelihatan hampir sekarat.

Bagus, Sehun. Kalau pun kau ingin mengambil ponselmu, kau bisa menyuruh Luhan untuk mengambilnya. Jangan buat Luhan terlihat makin konyol karena ulahmu.

"Kau suka lagu Jepang?" tanya Sehun setelah dia mendapatkan ponselnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega diam-diam setelah Sehun kembali ke posisinya semula.

Luhan menggeleng kaku. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya tanya." jawab Sehun singkat. Dia sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian. Luhan sama sekali tidak bersuara ketika Sehun sibuk dengan ponsel. Perempuan itu terlihat menyandar pada kepala sofa yang empuk. Dia seperti memandangi Sehun, dan Sehun merasakan itu juga.

Namun begitu Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, perempuan itu sedang memandang ke arah lain. Dia sedang memandangi jam dinding yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ternyata sudah jam dua belas." kata Luhan menguap kemudian. "Aku ingin pulang dan tidur." rengeknya pada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. "Sini." katanya pelan. Dia menarik pundak Luhan yang jauh darinya, membuatnya berada lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Luhan diam dengan wajah tegang. Ketika dirinya masuk lagi dalam dekapan Sehun, jantungnya yang berdebar cepat menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tidur saja disini." kata Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Toh kalau dia menolak, Sehun tidak akan memperbolehkannya untuk pulang.

Pelukan ini mengingatkannya pada pelukan saat itu. Pelukan empat bulan yang lalu. Saat Luhan pingsan di depan apartemen dan Sehun yang menolongnya. Malam itu adalah malam yang panjang bagi Luhan, karena saat itu adalah awal dari persoalan rumitnya sekarang.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Luhan takut. Tanpa sadar pelukannya jadi mengencang pada perut Sehun. Wajahnya dia tenggelamkan pada dada Sehun. Sehun yang merasakan bagaimana gelisahnya perempuan ini, jadi mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan dangan halus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng kecil di dada Sehun. "Aku takut bermimpi buruk."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Rambut Luhan yang diikat rendah, dia lepas dengan menarik ikatannya. "Jangan takut." kata Sehun sambil menyisir rambut Luhan dengan jarinya. "Aku ada di sini."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Laki-laki itu memang terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum saat mereka saling menatap.

"Kau selalu membuatku merasa bergantung padamu kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu." kata Luhan. Sehun tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau begitu?" tanyanya. Luhan diam dengan pandangan menerawang.

_K__arena semakin aku bergantung padamu, semakin itu pula aku takut kehilangan dirimu._

"Bukan masalah yang besar, sih." jawab Luhan ambigu. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa?"

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun sambil menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya lagi. "Jadi sekarang, nyanyikan aku _lullaby_ agar bisa tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah." lanjut Luhan dan memejamkan matanya. Sehun tertawa kecil, mengusap kening Luhan dengan gemas hingga perempuan itu cemberut.

Menggoda Luhan itu menyenangkan sekali.

Sehun mulai bernyanyi dengan pelan. Tangannya tetap menyisir rambut Luhan dengan halus sambil memandangi bagaimana wajah perempuan ini saat tertidur. Luhan sangat cantik. Mata yang tertutupi oleh kelopak mata dan bulu mata yang lentik itu membuat Sehun jadi tersenyum sendiri. Wajah cantik itu makin bersinar. Mungkin karena efek sel darah merah yang diproduksi makin banyak saat di malam hari.

Luhan belum bisa tidur meskipun sudah memejamkan mata dengan suara nyanyian pelan Sehun yang melantunkan_ lullaby_ untuknya. Selama ini memang dirinya terus bergantung pada Sehun. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, yang serupa dengan janji, Luhan akan bergantung pada kalimat itu sampai Sehun benar-benar melakukannya. Namun dari sekian kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan padanya, hanya beberapa saja yang sudah Luhan lepas; Sehun sudah melakukannya. Yang lainnya masih abu-abu.

Luhan benar-benar takut pada kalimat yang abu-abu itu. Siapa tahu kelabu itu menyeret Sehun menjauh darinya. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Luhan merasakan kegelisahan yang sangat amat mencekik dirinya.

_._

_._

_._

"_Nomor yang anda tu—"_

Kyungsoo mendengus untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Jongin sudah mengantarnya pulang dan dengan cepat dia menelpon Sehun. Malam itu sudah belasan kali dia mencoba menghubungi Sehun. Namun yang didengarnya adalah suara operator yang sok cantik di seberang sana. Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya setelah kejadian waktu itu.

Demi apapun! Kyungsoo merindukan laki-laki putih yang kadang sulit mengucapkan huruf 's' dengan lancar itu. Kyungsoo sangat merindukannya! Dan dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu laki-laki itu besok. Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan. Besok dirinya sudah harus masuk ke kampus lagi, sudah harus satu kelas lagi dengan Luhan, si perempuan teman dekatnya itu.

Teman dekatnya? Memang sekarang dekat?

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Guling yang dia peluk, makin mengerat pelukannya. Begitu nama Luhan melintas di fikirannya, _mood_ nya langsung hancur total. Rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

Memangnya kenapa sih kalau Luhan melintas difikiranmu?

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Memangnya kenapa? Kalau dijelaskan juga akan serumit fikirannya sendiri. Intinya dia tidak suka, sungguh. Luhan bisa memiliki segala-galanya. Dan apa yang dia miliki itu bagi Kyungsoo adalah apa yang sudah Luhan rebut darinya. Mengerti maksud Kyungsoo? Luhan sudah merebut apa yang sudah dimiliki Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan miliknya. _T__api ingat_, itu hanya bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak benci. Hanya tidak suka. Apa yang sudah jadi miliknya, direbut kembali oleh temannya sendiri, tidak akan bisa dimaafkan Kyungsoo dengan mudah. Kyungsoo tahu dia egois, tapi memang inilah jalan hidupnya. Kehidupan yang egois selalu menghiasi hari-harinya karena memang begitulah kehidupan seorang anak orang terkemuka di Korea.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Oke, memang aku akui HunHan moment yang kemaren itu kurang banget. Maaf mengecewakan T-T

Dan di chapter ini mungkin juga demikian. Ugh! Aku beneran kehabisan ide buat sweet moment di chapter ini. Itu gara-gara adekku yang unyu nya melampaui si bocah Baekhyun, ganggu melulu. Itu ganggu banget. Aku harus punya mood yang sesuai untuk bikin sweet moment :3 dan jadilah cerita gaje ini setelah si adek pergi.

Sebaiknya yang tadi abaikan saja. -_-

Dan akhirnya, nggatau kenapa ide-ide bagus melayang semua gara-gara tes untuk masuk ke sekolah T-T mungkin aku bakal slow update lagi. Mengecewakan sekali T-T

Tanggapan pertama untuk Kyungsoo yang ngomongnya itu nggabener, itu sebenernya ada sesuatu :3 (jadi ada dua sesuatu yang aku janjiin ke kalian). Trus tanggapan yang kedua untuk Luhan yang selalu berada di pihak tersakiti, itu salah loh :p** _Luhan always nomor satu untuk Sehun_** (Sehun bakal bilang gitu *bocoran loh ini* xD) Trus, hubungan HunHan juga bakal semakin membaik setelah ini. Trustrus, meskipun aku cinta damai, tapi nggabertahan lama kok :p bakal ada juga dimana saatnya aku klimaks (?) di level buruk.

Konfliknya aku tambah satu yang bikin nangis beneran (nggatau ding :v)

Udah ah, sekian. Ini terlalu banyak :3

Terakhir. Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang selama ini udah review, ngikutin, ngefaforitin fanfic pertama yang aku post disini. Fanfic ini sudah buat aku bangga, juga kalian semua.

Kalian berharga untukku :')

Aku cerewet banget :3 nggak ngemeng lagi. Serius!


	10. Guess What?

_D__emi apapun! Kyungsoo merindukan laki-laki putih yang kadang sulit mengucapkan huruf 's' dengan lancar itu. __K__yungsoo sangat merindukannya! __D__an dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu laki-laki itu besok. __K__arena hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan. __B__esok dirinya sudah harus masuk ke kampus lagi, sudah harus satu kelas lagi dengan Luhan, si perempuan teman dekatnya itu._

_T__eman dekatnya? __M__emang sekarang dekat?_

_Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan erat. __G__uling yang dia peluk, makin mengerat pelukannya. __B__egitu nama Luhan melintas di fikirannya, _mood _nya langsung hancur total. __R__asanya dia ingin cepat-cepat tidur._

_M__emangnya kenapa sih kalau Luhan melintas difikiranmu?_

_K__yungsoo mengernyit. __M__emangnya kenapa? __K__alau dijelaskan juga akan serumit fikirannya sendiri. __I__ntinya dia tidak suka, sungguh. __L__uhan bisa memiliki segala-galanya. Dan apa yang dia miliki itu bagi Kyungsoo adalah apa yang sudah Luhan rebut darinya. __M__engerti maksud Kyungsoo? __L__uhan sudah merebut apa yang sudah dimiliki Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan miliknya. _Tapi ingat_, itu hanya bagi Kyungsoo._

_K__yungsoo tidak benci. __H__anya tidak suka. __A__pa yang sudah jadi miliknya, direbut kembali oleh temannya sendiri, tidak akan bisa dimaafkan Kyungsoo dengan mudah. __K__yungsoo tahu dia egois, tapi memang inilah jalan hidupnya. __K__ehidupan yang egois selalu menghiasi hari-harinya karena memang begitulah kehidupan seorang anak orang terkemuka di Ko_rea.

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 10 : Guess What?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengernyit. Dirinya terbangun karena colekan kecil di ujung hidungnya. Begitu mengerjap dan mengetahui siapa pelakunya, Luhan tersenyum simpul. Sehun baru saja membangunkannya dengan sentuhan kecil. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar ketika Luhan sedikit menarik diri dari dekapannya.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan yang masih dengan wajah mengantuknya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. "Aku merasa sudah jadi pacarmu kalau kau seperti itu." katanya dengan suara serak.

Sehun tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa? Keberatan?"

"Keringanan." jawab Luhan asal lalu tertawa sendiri. "Itu aneh, tahu. Kyungsoo yang bakal keberatan nanti."

Kyungsoo?

Oh, setelah perempuan itu mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sehun waktu itu, memang Sehun sengaja tidak akan pernah mengaitkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Sungguh. Dia baru sadar kalau Luhan adalah segala-galanya. Dan Kyungsoo yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, malah menghancurkan segala-galanya itu. Sehun sungguh menyesal sudah menyeret Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Tidak akan." jawab Sehun. "Dia sudah mengatakan keberatannya padaku waktu itu." katanya, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Oh, pada kita berdua." ralatnya.

"Kyungsoo menyukaimu, Sehun." kata Luhan dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku tahu." jawabnya. "Dia sudah mengatakan hal itu padaku juga."

Diam-diam Luhan jadi was-was. Bagaimana tanggapan Sehun kalau Kyungsoo mengatakannya terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya? Luhan yakin Sehun akan langsung menerimanya mengingat bagaimana cara Sehun melindungi Kyungsoo saat mereka bertengkar.

Percakapan tentang Kyungsoo membuat mereka tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.

Suara alarm dari ponsel Sehun membuat mereka sedikit terkejut. Sehun cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya dan mematikan alarm tersebut sebelum membuat suasana semakin berisik. Jam yang tertera di ponsel Sehun menunjukkan waktu setengah enam pagi. Luhan baru menarik diri dari Sehun setelah melirik jam di ponsel laki-laki itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun begitu Luhan mulai menjauh darinya. Perempuan itu bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Perempuan itu berjalan lagi menuju wastafel dan mencuci mukanya di sana. Tidak mungkin dia masuk ke kamar Sehun untuk mencuci muka di kamar mandi laki-laki itu. Kamar mandi Sehun ada di dalam kamarnya.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan tangannya sambil berbalik. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati namun terpental kecil ketika menabrak sesuatu. Dia bisa menebak kalau sesuatu itu adalah Sehun. Dan benar saja, ketika Luhan membuka telapak tangannya, Sehun sudah berada di depannya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Untuk ap—aduh." Luhan hampir saja limbung ke belakang kalau kepala belakangnya tidak ditahan tangan Sehun. Ya ampun gila apa laki-laki itu? Tiba-tiba saja menempelkan handuk di wajah Luhan, lalu mengeringkannya seperti sedang mengeringkan wajah bayi berumur satu tahun yang baru saja dimandikan. Luhan merasa wajahnya akan berantakan karena gerakan tangan Sehun yang mengeringkan wajahnya.

Begitu handuk tersebut menjauh dari wajah Luhan, Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyum geli. Perempuan itu cemberut sambil menatapnya jengkel. "Bagus, kau cantik sekali."

"Jangan menggombal." kata Luhan dengan pipi merona merah. Tangan Sehun terulur hendak mencubit lagi pipi merah itu, namun dengan cepat Luhan menepisnya. "Jangan dicubit. Yang kemarin masih sakit, tahu."

Sehun tertawa. "Maaf." katanya jenaka. Luhan mendesis kecil lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun di dapur.

"Hey, aku pulang ya! Hari ini sudah harus masuk kuliah. Kau juga jangan lupa untuk masuk kuliah. Dah!"

Setelah itu Luhan menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali!"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar karena suara Baekhyun sudah menyambutnya di taman kampus. Perempuan itu merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar senyumannya hingga Luhan jatuh juga memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ohh... Aku merindukanmu." kata Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan Luhan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Luhan tertawa keras. "Kita bertemu dua hari yang lalu, Baekhyun. Dan kau sudah merindukanku?" katanya sebelum menarik diri dari Baekhyun. Luhan melirik Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun. "Jadi kau tidak merindukan Chanyeol, begitu?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah salah tingkah. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Luhan tertawa melihat bagaimana sepasang kekasih itu sedang salah tingkah. Ya, meskipun mereka frontal dalam soal _lovey dovey_, tapi kalau sudah ditanya dengan pertanyaan sejenis tadi, mereka pasti salah tingkah. Entah karena apa, Luhan tidak tahu.

Pasangan yang menggemaskan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Ohya, aku harus menemui Jongin. Sudah ya! Aku duluan. Dah!" katanya. Dia berlalu sambil melambai kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kedua orang itu membalas lambaian Luhan.

"Hey, tahu tidak?" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang masih memandangi punggung kecil Luhan jadi menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyadari kalau Luhan terlihat begitu bahagia tadi?" tanya balik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kau tahu tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tah—eh." Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. "Tadi malam aku menelpon Luhan. Dan aku mendengar suara Sehun disana."

"Lalu?"

"Sehun menyebut Luhan 'pacarnya'!" seru Baekhyun. Dia mulai histeris. "Ya ampun! Mereka pacaran sungguhan?"

.

.

.

"Heh, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin yang sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor kampus jadi menoleh ke belakang. Seorang perempuan yang dia kenal bernama Luhan berlari menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar. Senyuman Luhan yang menular membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Perempuan itu berhenti ketika sudah sampai di depan Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

"Mau kemana?"

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ke kelasnya Kyungsoo."

_Kyungsoo._

Wajah Luhan yang sumringah berubah jadi datar. Kelihatannya Jongin salah bicara setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan.

"Oh, maaf."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya. "Lagi pula aku punya kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo hari ini. Jadi boleh kan aku ikut denganmu?"

Jongin lega karena Luhan bisa mengendalikan semuanya dengan baik. Dia tersenyum. "Boleh. Kan tidak ada yang melarang."

Luhan tertawa. Dia menyamakan langkah yang mulai dibuat Jongin. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda tawa di koridor.

Begitu sampai di kelas yang dituju, mereka masuk. Luhan bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk sendiri di bangku biasanya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Luhan dan Jongin sudah masuk di kelas ini. Luhan berhenti sedangkan Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dia akan melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bercengkrama dari sini.

Begitu mengetahui Jongin yang semakin dekat dengannya, Kyungsoo mendongak lalu tersenyum simpul. Dia terlihat senang saat Jongin mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja, Kyungsoo melihat Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena Kyungsoo menatapnya sekilas dengan penuh ketidaksukaan padanya. Mata Kyungsoo kembali mengarah pada Jongin yang mulai duduk di samping perempuan itu kemudian. Mereka kembali berbincang.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Kyungsoo yang dulu sudah berubah.

Kepala Luhan berputar ke sekeliling. Dia mencari bangku yang masih kosong untuk diduduki. Tidak mungkin dia duduk di samping Kyungsoo lagi. Dia tidak ingin mereka bertengkar. Dan bangku kosong disebelah seorang perempuan manis berkacamata, membuat Luhan tersenyum. Dia berjalan melewati bangku Kyungsoo dan duduk di sana.

Perempuan berkacamata itu sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui Luhan duduk disebelahnya. Luhan memasang senyum manis. "Hai." sapanya. Si perempuan berkacamata jadi tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyuman Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya setelah semua teman-temannya pergi. Memang dia sengaja keluar paling akhir. Di pelukannya ada dua buku tebal miliknya. Tas selempangnya dia biarkan menggantung di bahu. Sepatu _keds_ berwarna putih yang membalut kaki Luhan berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor yang ramai.

"Hei!"

Luhan berhenti dan berbalik. Hampir setiap orang yang berada di samping kanan kirinya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Laki-laki tinggi yang putih itu menampakkan senyum. Oh Sehun. Entah dia memanggil siapa, Luhan tidak tahu. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo berada di depannya, berjarak dua meter darinya. Sedangkan Sehun, laki-laki itu berjarak lima meter darinya. Perkiraan Luhan sih, begitu.

Bagi orang yang tidak mengenal Sehun, si laki-laki tampan mahasiswa teknik, bakal terus-terusan memandangi laki-laki itu. Apalagi saat senyumnya yang menawan telah terpatri, jelas melelehkan pertahanan semua perempuan yang menatapnya. Begitu laki-laki itu berjalan, kepala si pemandang-pemandang bodoh itu terus mengikuti langkahnya.

Luhan bahkan sudah mengira-ngira kalau kehadiran Sehun disini bakal jadi bisik-bisik panas para mahasiswi genit. Semacam _trending topic._

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia makin tersenyum lebar saat Sehun melangkah mendekat. Rasa rindu yang meledak-ledak jadi kian menghilang saat langkah kaki itu tercipta. Senyum Sehun masih sama, tidak berubah sama sekali.

Namun hal yang membuat senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo luntur saat Sehun berlalu darinya. Laki-laki itu melewatinya, tanpa menyapa ataupun tersenyum kepadanya.

Jadi tadi itu bukan untuk Kyungsoo? Lalu untuk siapa?

Kyungsoo berbalik mengikuti kemana langkah Sehun tertuju. Perempuan itu diam saat Sehun merangkul hangat perempuan lain. Dan itu adalah Luhan. Mereka pergi setelah berbincang sebentar dan saling tertawa. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana cara Luhan memandangnya saat Sehun membawanya pergi.

Hal itu membuat kadar ketidaksukaannya terhadap Luhan makin tinggi.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah membuat Kyungsoo cemburu, Sehun."

Kalimat Luhan yang demikian membuat Sehun menoleh. Luhan sedang menunjukkan raut wajah cemas. Langkah Luhan berhenti, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu membuat Luhan berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak membuatnya cemburu, Luhan." kata Sehun hampir jengah. "Aku hanya menghampirimu dan—"

"Membuatnya menatapku penuh ketidaksukaan begitu?"

Sehun menggeleng menatap Luhan yang bersedekap. "Bukan begitu.."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Luhan, masih menatap Sehun yang diam.

Sehun makin tidak mengerti dengan semua hal yang sudah dia kacaukan. Mulai dari Kyungsoo sampai Luhan. Dia sudah baikan dengan Luhan, dan menyadari bahwa betapa berharganya perempuan ini. Namun begitu Luhan sudah berada dalam tangannya, tangannya yang lain malah melepas Kyungsoo. Dan pemikiran untuk tidak membuat hubungan lagi dengan Kyungsoo sudah dipaku di otaknya. Hal itu membuat semuanya semakin kacau.

"Sehun, kau bisa saja berteman dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu." kata Luhan karena bosan Sehun tidak juga memberi jawaban.

"Ya. Tidak akan bermasalah kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan membuat ulah." sambung Sehun sarkastik. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Aku sudah membuat masalah besar dalam hidupmu setelah dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dan aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi."

"Ya ampun Sehun.." jengah Luhan. "Aku mulai merasa kalau kita ini sudah mulai pacaran sungguhan."

Sehun tertawa geli. Ketegangan yang sempat terjadi mulai luntur setelah Luhan berkata demikian. "Jadi kau ingin kita pacaran sungguhan begitu?" candanya. Wajah Luhan memerah karena hal itu.

Luhan tertawa hambar. "Lelucon yang lucu." kilah Luhan. Dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa sambil menghampiri Luhan. "Kenapa, sih?"

Luhan tidak menjawab selain mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat matang, tahu! Luhan tidak ingin Sehun melihat salah tingkahnya lagi.

"Ayo, pulang. Aku benar-benar capek."

.

.

.

"Nah, itu Jongin."

Jongin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya setelah memasuki ruangan tari. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun yang asyik berbincang dengan teman-temannya setelah memanggil Jongin, jadi menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin bicara." jawab Baekhyun. Dia menarik Jongin untuk keluar dari ruangan dan berhenti tepat di taman kampus. Memang tempat klub tari biasa kumpul masih berada di lingkungan kampus.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Jongin setelah mereka berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun yang berada di depannya.

Baekhyun hendak berbicara. Namun sebuah suara ketukan antara sepatu dan tanah yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, membuatnya menutup mulut.

"Kenapa, sih?" suara seorang laki-laki terdengar sedikit keras di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha mencari siapa pemilik suara laki-laki yang hampir dikenalnya. Kepalanya berputar mengitari taman kampus yang lumayan ramai. Lalu matanya berhenti pada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berjalan menjauh. Mereka adalah Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun sedang berlari kecil mengejar Luhan. Entah apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu hingga Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Jongin yang melihat perempuan di depannya jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat? Kau sudah gila?"

Baekhyun tertawa lalu menatap Jongin. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Tangan yang lain menunjuk kemana arahnya Luhan dan Sehun pergi. Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, apa yang ditunjuk Baekhyun membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Nah, kau jadi ikutan gila."

Jongin dan Baekhyun meledak dengan tawa.

"Mereka sudah baikan?" tanya Jongin setelah tawanya reda. Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan tertawa. "Kau sudah tahu sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aduh, ya ampun." Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang hampir keram. "Tadi malam, mungkin. Aku menelponnya dan dia sedang bersama Sehun. Tadi malam kau susah sekali ditelpon, tahu!"

Jongin nyengir. "Ponselku _lowbat._"

Mata Baekhyun bergerak malas. "Yasudah, tidak jadi bicara denganmu." katanya lalu berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang aku bicarakan." jawab Baekhyun tanpa memandang Jongin. Dia tetap menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu ruangan klub.

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sudah tahu apa yang dibicarakannya? Tentang Sehun dan Luhan? Lalu kenapa Baekhyun mengajaknya keluar dari klub tari?

Dasar perempuan aneh.

.

.

.

"Katanya mau pulang. Kenapa malah mengajakku ke toko hewan?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu setelah keluar dari mobil Sehun. "Hanya ingin saja." katanya pada Sehun yang juga baru keluar dari mobil. "Ayo masuk. Aku punya incaran disini. Dia benar-benar tampan."

Sehun mengernyit sambil memandangi Luhan yang mulai masuk ke toko tersebut. Punya incaran yang benar-benar tampan? Siapa? Sehun benar-benar penasaran. Saking penasarannya, membuat _mood_ Sehun langsung turun. Dia berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang sudah masuk dengan wajah setengah cemberut.

Begitu masuk, Sehun dihampiri beberapa anjing kecil yang lucu dengan bulu berwarna-warni. Anjing itu menggonggong kecil hingga Sehun terkejut. Dia melangkahi anjing-anjing itu yang tetap saja mengelilingi kakinya. Sehun menghela nafas. Dia berjongkok, menggendong beberapa anjing, dan berjalan. Kalau anjingnya berkurang kan dia bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara Luhan. Dia menghampiri suara tersebut dan benar saja. Dia menemukan Luhan sedang menggendong seekor anjing berwarna _cream_ yang lucu.

"Oh, Sehun," Luhan tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Dia menghampiri laki-laki itu sambil menyodorkan anjing kecil yang dia pegang. "Anjing _Pomeranian_ ini lucu tidak?"

"Apa?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. _"Pomeranian." _ulangnya. Lalu matanya melihat anjing-anjing kecil yang berada digendongan Sehun. Dia berteriak kecil. "Ya ampun.. _Pengikese,"_ Luhan menunjuk anjing yang bermata lebar dan bulat._ "Affenpinscher,"_ dia menunjuk anjing berbulu hitam yang lebat dan sedikit kumal di bagian wajahnya. "Dan _Maltese!_" perempuan itu menunjuk anjing yang terlihat mengantuk dengan bulu cokelat muda. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini semua?"

Meskipun Sehun tidak mengerti dengan nama-nama anjing yang Luhan sebutkan, namun dia tetap menjawab, "Mereka mengelilingi kakiku, dan menjilatnya." dengan sedikit jengkel.

Luhan tertawa. Dia menurunkan anjing yang dia bawa dengan pelan. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu ke tempat yang sedikit lebih ramai pengunjungnya.

Toko ini adalah toko hewan yang menjual anjing dan kucing. Di bagian depan memang sengaja diletakkan anjing-anjing kecil yang dilepas. Jadi saat membuka pintu, anjing tersebut langsung menghampiri dan mengelilingi kaki si pengunjung. Sama seperti Sehun tadi. Sedangkan anjing yang ukurannya lebih besar dan berekspresi _sangar_, dibiarkan di kandang yang berada di setiap sisi dinding toko tersebut.

Sedangkan hewan kucing, diletakkan di bagian belakang toko. Jika pengunjung masuk melalui pintu kayu yang bisa digeser, mereka akan menemukan ruangan luas yang dipenuhi mainan dan kucing yang sedang bermain-main. Beberapa kucing diantaranya memang asyik tidur di kandang mereka. Tapi kucing aktif seperti yang Luhan gendong misalnya, itu akan lebih menggemaskan.

Kucing persia berwarna putih bersih dengan ukuran besar itu membuat Luhan tertawa-tawa. Sehun yang tadi _mood_ nya buruk jadi ikut tersenyum. Bukan karena virus senyuman Luhan, tapi karena tingkah kucing yang menggeliat minta diturunkan dari gendongan Luhan.

Memang benar kata orang kalau kucing adalah obat ampuh untuk mengobati _badmood._

"Sehun," panggil Luhan pada Sehun yang duduk bersila di sampingnya. Di pangkuan laki-laki itu juga ada kucing berbulu hitam dengan bulatan kecil berwarna putih di sekitar matanya. "Aku ingin membeli kucing ini." katanya manja pada Sehun.

Sehun mengusap bulu kucing hitam tersebut dengan halus. Mata si kucing terpejam keenakan. "Ya beli saja."

"Belikan." rengek Luhan seperti anak kecil.

Sehun sedikit terpanjat hingga kucing yang berada di pangkuannya melompat turun. "Apa?"

"Belikan.." rengek Luhan lagi. "Aku sudah mengincarnya tahu. Lihat, dia kucing jantan yang tampan bukan?" Luhan memainkan kedua kaki depan si kucing. Sedangkan si kucing terlihat malas untuk menanggapi Luhan.

_Ayo masuk. Aku punya incaran disini. Dia benar-benar tampan._

Sehun baru tahu kalau maksud kalimat Luhan tadi itu adalah kucing ini. Dia kira ada laki-laki lain disini. Oh, Sehun terlalu berlebihan.

"Sehun.. Belikan ya.." ulang Luhan merengek. Dia menggoyangkan paha Sehun berulang-ulang. "Ya ampun, kau sudah membelikan Kyungsoo dua boneka yang lucu. Lalu kenapa aku tidak?" Luhan cemberut.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Ya.. Baiklah." jawabnya.

Luhan bersorak senang.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu."

Luhan tersenyum senang bagaimana si kucing persia yang baru saja dia beli, keluar dari kandangnya dan berjalan-jalan di ruang tengah. Sehun yang berada di belakangnya jadi ikut tersenyum. Dia meletakkan kantung besar berisi perlengkapan si kucing selama dua bulan (atau lebih) di sofa merah milik Luhan.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di dekat kantung tadi. "Ya ampun, capeknya..."

Luhan balik menatap Sehun. Perempuan itu duduk juga di samping Sehun. Dan tanpa Sehun duga, Luhan memeluknya dari samping. Sehun terkejut dan Luhan menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah.

"Terima kasih." kata Luhan. "Kau benar-benar baik."

Dipuji seperti itu membuat Sehun membalasnya dengan percaya diri. "Aku memang baik dari dulu."

Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Oh Sehun." jawab Sehun penuh bangga. Luhan tertawa dan melempar bantal sofa tepat ke dada Sehun.

"Ya ampun percaya diri sekali." cibirnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum senang kembali saat si kucing melompat ke pangkuannya dan bermanja-manja di sana.

"Astaga manjanya..." Sehun berdecak sambil mendekat. Dia ikut mengusap bulu halus si kucing sama seperti Luhan. "Kau sudah memberi dia nama?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Belum. Aku masih belum kefikiran." jawabnya. "Ada ide?"

Sehun terdiam dan berfikir. Dia jadi punya ide setelah teringat akan kalimat Luhan. "Kau bilang kalau kucing jantan ini tampan kan?" kata Sehun hampir menahan tawanya. Luhan mengangguk masih dengan mengelus bulu si kucing. "Bagaimana kalau namanya Sehun?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget. Pergerakan tiba-tiba Luhan membuat si kucing berdiri, namun tidak lompat dari pangkuan Luhan. "Apa? Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. "Ya. Sehun. Kan dia tampan, sama sepertiku."

Wajah Luhan hampir memerah. Dia menggeleng keras. "Tidak."

Sehun meringis gemas. "Sudahlah kalau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaksa." katanya kemudian. Dia mengangkat si kucing dari pangkuan Luhan, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Luhan. Sedangkan si kucing Sehun letakkan di perutnya. Luhan diam karena terkejut.

"Hei, aku juga ingin seperti Sehun ini." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk si kucing. Dia menarik tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di kepalanya. "Usap." rengek Sehun. Luhan mengerjap karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya kali ini.

"Sehun, apa yang kau—"

"Sudah, usap saja." kata Sehun lagi. Kali ini sambil memejamkan matanya.

Luhan tidak bisa menolak. Sehun sudah membuat jantungnya berulah tidak jelas hanya karena tidur di pangkuannya. Luhan tidak ingin meledak karena jantungnya yang menjengkelkan itu. Maka lebih baik dia mengikuti keinginan Sehun agar tidak mengacaukan organ dalamnya lagi.

Luhan mengusap kepala Sehun dengan pelan. Matanya memandangi wajah Sehun yang tampan. Meskipun kelopak matanya sudah tertutup, Sehun tetap memiliki kharisma yang membuat hati Luhan beribu kali memujanya.

Baiklah itu berlebihan. Lupakan saja.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Sudah berkali-kali dia menutup mata, memejamkannya dengan erat, namun hasilnya nihil. Perempuan itu terduduk di tempat tidurnya lalu melirik jam dinding yang samar-samar menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Melihat itu dia mendesah berat.

Kejadian di kampus tadi, saat Sehun melewatinya dan malah menghampiri Luhan, teringat lagi. Bayang-bayang itu jelas sekali, bahkan kelihatan nyata. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menendang wajah Luhan yang kala itu tidak sengaja menatapnya.

"Astaga.." Kyungsoo bergumam dongkol. Kakinya turun untuk menapak dinginnya lantai kamarnya. Kyungsoo bangkit dan keluar menuju kamarnya. Rumah sedang kosong dan suasananya begitu gelap. Namun tekadnya untuk segera mencapai dapur tidak membuatnya takut terhadap apapun.

Dapur yang awalnya gelap jadi terang setelah Kyungsoo datang. Kyungsoo mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih dingin dari kulkas. Tegukannya yang cepat dan penuh emosi membuat siapa saja tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah dalam mode _danger_. Perempuan itu bisa saja meledak kalau tidak segera minum untuk mengurangi panasnya api membara di dalam sana; hatinya.

"Luhan." bisiknya ketus. Gelas yang dia genggam, diletakkannya di meja dengan keras-keras. Suaranya bahkan hampir menggema di dapur itu.

"Semua orang mendekatimu. Bahkan menyayangimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di pintu kulkas. Walau pun tidak jelas, dia bisa melihat bahwa dirinya sudah kacau. Kyungsoo yang sekarang bukan Kyungsoo yang dulu.

"Baiklah, baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan gelas kosong di meja.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Persis sama _subtittle_ nya, di chapter ini ngajak tebak-tebakan sebenernya :v menurut kalian gimana? HunHan secara tidak langsung sudah jadian? :D haha. Kayaknya masih dirahasiakan deh kapan si HunHan jadian. Tapi di chapter berikutnya ada _surprise_ lhoooo... mungkin kalian suka :v

Dan mungkin, setelah ini, kesibukan selalu melanda kehidupanku T-T Maaf ya kalo aku bakal slow update sedangkan kalian minta fast update. Kalau aku perkirakan, aku bisa update paling cepat tiga hari dan paling parah dua minggu. Aku bukan orang yang bisa disiplin waktu T-T

Maaf ya buat **AlbinoDeer**, aku baru baca review milik kamu di chapter 8 T-T maaf sekali. Tapi untuk permintaan kamu, tentang Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang dibuat nyesel, udah aku tampung dan udah aku fikirin jalan ceritanya dari dulu kok. Jadi sekarang udah ada ceritanya. Tapi masih belum aku update :D

Balasan untuk beberapa review :

**ludeer :** Sehun susah bilang cinta karena dia juga susah bilang 'S' xD Kalau Sehun digoda Kyungsoo sih, adadeh :p kamu nggarela? nggarela ke Kyungsoo ato ke Sehun nya? ato ke akunya? *eh. Makasih udah review ;) saranmu bakal aku tampung. ;)

**PutryManja :** HunHan jadiannya adadeh. Kalo aku bilang disini, namanya bukan _surprise_ :p Luhan nggabakal aku buat nangis terlalu sering kok, beneran. Dia sudah tobat dari kecengengannya xD makasih udah review ;)

**Oh SeRa Land :** Kamu benci friendzone? Sama, aku juga T-T wkwk, jadi curhat :'D iyaa... ini rencananya happy ending kok. Aku nggabakal setega itu sama HunHan ;) makasih udah review :)

**deerxiviiv :** Aku usahakan yang lebih baik kok ;) serba digantung? emang sengaja xD tapi klimaksnya bakal terjadi kok. Kejelasan Sehun aku taruh dichapter-chapter depan. Tunggu saja :D makasih selama ini udah review ;)

**junia. angel. 58 :** HunHan jadiannya kapan? Rahasia dongs. :p ditunggu aja, ya :D makasih udah review ;)

**Oh Juna93 :** Mata hati Sehun kebuka? Ntar bisa lihat hantu loh dianya xD wkwk becandaaa :Dv makasih udah review ;)

**Deer-Bubble :** Kyungsoo suka sama aku *eh. Nggak ding, becanda *rotfl* Dia suka sama seseorang, yang namanya Jongin :p otakku emg udah nggaberes sih selama aku nulis ff ini xD beneran! konfliknya... lumayan lah kalo menurut aku. tapi nggatau kalo menurut kamu. Makanya ditunggu aja (modus ini modus xD) makasih ya udah review ;)

**jdcchan :** Kyungsoo lagi pms, makanya dia ngajakin duel mulu *eh xD Kyungsoo bakal calm down kok. tapi bukan di chapter ini dan selanjutnya, tapi di chapter rahasia xD makasih ya udah review ;)

**HunHanCherry1220 :** Uh, uh. Siapa yang bilang kalo cewek cerewet itu tandanya cewek yang demikian? Tapi aku katanya gitu sih xD konflik meweknya itu... lumayan lah. Tapi nggatau menurut kamu. Jadi ditunggu aja xD makasih ya udah review ;)

**SA SA763 :** Duh, Kyungsoonya jangan dibenci dong. Nanti dimarahin Jongin looo :D Maunya Kyungsoo? Adadeh. Bakal ada penjelasannya kenapa Kyungsoo bisa gitu. Ditunggu saja :D makasih ya udah review ;)

Dan semuanya, termasuk teman-teman yang tidak aku sebutkan di sini, terima kasih banyak. Karna aku orangnya ngga teliti, aku ngga tulis nama kalian satu-satu. _Bujubuneng,_ ada puluhan orang yang review di sini dan aku nggamau ambil resiko kalau ada nama yang istilahnya 'kacir' nanti.

oke, silahkan review saja. ;)


	11. Luhan's Frightened

_Dapur yang awalnya gelap jadi terang setelah Kyungsoo datang. Kyungsoo mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih dingin dari kulkas. Tegukannya yang cepat dan penuh emosi membuat siapa saja tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah dalam mode _danger._ Perempuan itu bisa saja meledak kalau tidak segera minum untuk mengurangi panasnya api membara di dalam sana; hatinya._

"_Luhan." bisiknya ketus. Gelas yang dia genggam, diletakkannya di meja dengan keras-keras. Suaranya bahkan hampir menggema di dapur itu._

"_Semua orang mendekatimu. Bahkan menyayangimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di pintu kulkas. Walau pun tidak jelas, dia bisa melihat bahwa dirinya sudah kacau. Kyungsoo yang sekarang bukan Kyungsoo yang dulu._

"_Baiklah, baiklah kalau itu maumu."_

_Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan gelas kosong di meja._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 11 : Luhan's Frightened**

"_Ancaman kelabu itu datang dan membuatku takut. Aku takut melepasmu, takut untuk tidak dapat bersamamu lagi, dan ketakutan-ketakutan lain yang selama ini aku anggap sebagai angin lalu." _

_Luhan_

**.**

**.**

Akan ada beberapa cast tambahan yang membuat cerita semakin berwarna. Konflik baru akan dimulai. Dan dari sinilah, puncak cerita yang sebenarnya akan dimulai.

Selamat membaca ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya Luhan tidak bersapa-sapaan dengan perempuan yang bernama Kyungsoo. Saat dikelas, mereka jadi tidak sebangku lagi. Kyungsoo akan sebangku dengan tas selempangnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Sedangkan Luhan akan sebangku dengan perempuan manis berkacamata yang bernama Kim Minseok.

Kim Minseok. Perempuan Korea-China yang pendiam dan menggemaskan itu sudah jadi teman sebangku Luhan yang hangat. Walaupun diluar Minseok terlihat dingin, namun begitu sudah mengenalnya, pribadi Minseok sangat hangat. Sehangat senyumannya dan rona merah alami di pipi gembulnya itu. Pipi Minseok lebih tembam dari pipi Luhan_, loh._ Fakta lain yang lebih Luhan sukai adalah, minuman faforit mereka ternyata sama. Kalau tidak kopi ya cokelat panas.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Minseok, dimana perempuan itu? Hampir satu jam Luhan sudah berada di bangku barunya namun perempuan itu belum datang. Biasanya sebelum Luhan datang, perempuan itu sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. Dia mahasiswa yang kelewat rajin.

"Lama menunggu?"

Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Minseok sudah berada di sampingnya. Wajah perempuan itu kacau, tapi tetap terlihat manis. Bulir keringat yang besarnya hampir menyamai biji jagung itu mengalir dari pelipis ke pipi. Luhan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan Minseok yang terselip diantara buku-buku tebalnya. Gumaman "Terima kasih" membuat Luhan tersenyum lagi.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Luhan begitu Minseok sudah kelihatan lebih tenang. Luhan bisa menebak kalau perempuan ini habis lari-lari. Dan dia kelihatan sangat kepayahan kalau soal berlari, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau ingat Jongdae? Laki-laki _kurang kerjaan_ yang sering aku ceritakan padamu itu?" tanya balik Minseok. Mereka sudah banyak bercerita tentang banyak hal setelah saling mengenal.

Luhan mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya. "Kau baru saja diapakan?"

"Diculik, disandera, terserah. Pokoknya aku disembunyikan di tempat yang jauh dari kampus." cerita Minseok bersungut-sungut. Dia membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Dasar laki-laki sinting." gumamnya.

Luhan mulai tertawa geli. "Memangnya disembunyikan di mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh." Minseok bersedekap. Memandangi papan tulis kosong dengan tatapan dongkol. "Aku harus berjalan kaki sejauh satu kilometer untuk menemukan halte. Baru bisa kesini naik bus. Aku sungguh membencinya."

Luhan sedikit melebarkan matanya, dia berpura-pura terkejut untuk menggoda Minseok. "Jangan begitu. Nanti benci bakal jadi cinta,_ lho."_

Minseok tertawa hambar. Dia mengangkat bahu tidak perduli lalu membuka buku setelah dosen mereka masuk. Sepertinya kisah Kim Minseok dan laki-laki yang Luhan ketahui bernama Kim Jongdae itu bakal jadi kisah yang menarik. Semenarik kisahnya dengan Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Siang cantik."

Luhan menaikkan alis dan berbalik. Sehun yang sedang bersandar di pintu dengan kedua alis yang naik-turun-genit itu membuatnya tertawa. Minseok yang berada di sebelah Luhan jadi ikut menoleh dan tertawa. Setelah bertemu dengan Luhan, perempuan berkacamata itu jadi punya banyak teman.

"Oh, halo, nona Kim." Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Boleh aku culik perempuan ini?" Sehun menarik Luhan untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Minseok menghentikan tawanya.

"Silahkan." jawab Minseok memperbolehkan.

"_Yak!_ Kenapa kau memperbolehkannya?" protes Luhan sambil cemberut sebelum Sehun menariknya untuk menjauh. "Bagus. Kau sudah memisahkanku dari Minseok."

"Minseok bukan ibumu, Luhan." kata Sehun asal. "Jangan bertingkah seperti kau kehilangan semuanya, oke? Masih ada aku disini."

Luhan mendengus. "Memangnya kalau kau masih ada disini, aku harus senang begitu? Seolah aku menemukan lolipop setelah kehabisan balon begitu?"

Sehun tertawa. "Terserah kau saja." sahutnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Luhan. Luhan diam dan mencoba untuk menjinakkan jantungnya ketika melihat jemarinya saling terkait dengan jemari Sehun. Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan. "Kenapa, sih? Kau kelihatan gugup sekali."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan menjengkelkan dari Sehun. Namun arah yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar salah. Di sana, berdirilah Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar. Tatapan perempuan bermata bulat itu seperti ingin membunuh siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan makin menempel pada Sehun, tangannya yang digandeng Sehun dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Luhan kelihatan ketakutan.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun heran.

Luhan menggeleng cepat dengan wajah linglung. Dia seperti habis melihat hantu. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun memeriksa ke arah yang Luhan lihat tadi. Kyungsoo masih berdiri di sana.

Oh.. Kyungsoo.

Luhan ketakutan karena Kyungsoo? Kehadiran perempuan itu yang tiba-tiba di sekelilingnya memang selalu membuat Luhan ketakutan akhir-akhir ini. Sehun pernah bertanya pada Luhan kenapa dia bisa seperti itu ketika melihat Kyungsoo. Tapi Luhan tidak menjawab selain menangis. Sejak saat itu Sehun tidak mau bertanya hal yang lebih jauh kepada Luhan tentang Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Baekhyun sekarang." Luhan mengangguk sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Sehun.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

"Baru saja melihat Kyungsoo." jawab Sehun sambil mendudukkan Luhan di sofa klub tari.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan keras lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan. Sehun sudah menjauh dari sana dan menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin yang baru saja masuk dan sudah disuguhkan pemandangan Luhan yang linglung, membuatnya keheranan. Lalu ketika Sehun menepuk pundaknya untuk mengikutinya, Jongin jadi menurut dan mengikuti kemana perginya laki-laki yang baru dia kenal satu bulan yang lalu itu.

Memang setelah Luhan semakin dekat dengan Sehun, teman-teman Luhan adalah teman Sehun juga.

"Kenapa mengajakku kemari?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Sehun hanya diam tidak menjawab. Hal itu membuat Jongin sedikit_ paranoid_. Dan parahnya, kalimat "Apa kau ingin memperkosaku?" membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Sehun meredakan tawanya sambil memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri. "Aku kesini mau bermain basket." jawab Sehun lalu meminum jusnya. "Ya makan lah, Jongin."

Jongin nyengir dan setelah itu tertawa sendiri.

Saat ini mereka berada di kafetaria kampus. Mereka sudah duduk di meja dengan Sehun dan nampannya. Laki-laki itu mulai menikmati makanannya sedangkan Jongin terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel. Jongin hanya menemani Sehun, jadi dia tidak ada kerjaan. Lagi pula dia sudah makan kenyang bersama Baekhyun sebelum ke klub tari.

"Heh, Jongin." Sehun menelan makanan terakhirnya lalu meminum jusnya. "Kau tahu tidak kenapa Luhan terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu setelah melihat Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menggedikkan bahu masih fokus dengan ponselnya. Namun Sehun tetap berbicara.

"Aku rasa Kyungsoo mulai sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kau menyadarinya?"

Jongin bergidik lagi.

"Kau kan dekat dengan Kyungsoo sekarang, jadi kau—"

"Apa?" Jongin langsung menatap Sehun. "Dekat dengan... Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Aku pernah melihatmu jalan bersamanya."

Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Kapan? Kau sok tahu sekali."

"Seminggu yang lalu." jawab Sehun santai dan yakin. Jongin hampir kelabakan. "Dia terlihat bahagia sekali jika bersamamu."

Jongin terbatuk sesaat. "Aku tidak sengaja—"

"Ketemuan di taman." sela Sehun cepat. Jongin sedikit membulatkan matanya dan hampir salah tingkah. "Bukan bertemu, tapi ketemuan kan?"

"Tidak.. Ya.." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Sehun terkikik geli. "Ayo kembali. Aku ingin melihat Luhan."

.

.

.

Semenjak Sehun keluar dari ruangan, Luhan jadi terlihat tambah linglung. Tubuhnya dingin, bulir-bulir keringat turun dengan cepat membasahi sisi wajahnya. Bibirnya jadi pucat dan menggigil. Cokelat panas yang diletakkan Baekhyun di atas meja sama sekali tidak disentuh perempuan itu. Sudah dua _sweeter_ hangat milik teman-temannya membalut tubuh kecil Luhan.

Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir. Begitu juga teman-teman yang lain. Luhan seperti terkena _sindrome anak idiot,_ menurutnya.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan. Tubuh Luhan sudah sedikit menghangat. "Sebenarnya siapa sih Kyungsoo itu? Kenapa bisa membuatmu seperti ini?" tanyanya khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menangis. Bahunya langsung naik turun dengan ritme cepat. Tangisan Luhan terdengar seperti tangis ketakutan. Pelukan Baekhyun semakin mengerat. Teman-teman yang lain juga ikut memeluk Luhan.

Ya ampun, Luhan sekarang seperti orang yang sedang terkena _hypotermia._

Melihat reaksi Luhan yang demikian saat dirinya menanyakan _Siapa-Kyungsoo-itu? _membuatnya yakin bahwa orang yang bernama Kyungsoo itu sudah mempengaruhi otak Luhan hingga Luhan seperti orang gila.

"Kyungsoo..." Luhan tersedak mengatakannya. "Aku takut.."

"Astaga..." Sehun datang dengan wajah terkejut. Cepat-cepat Sehun menghampiri Luhan hingga membuat kerumunan pelukan Luhan terlepas. Sehun memeluk Luhan, menenangkannya. "Sudah ya, tenang.."

"Sehun.." Luhan mengusak dada Sehun. Tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Tangisannya masih belum reda, namun sudah lebih baik dari tadi.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya jadi merasa iba. Luhan yang dikenalnya sebagai perempuan ceria, jadi berubah menjadi perempuan muram. Dan hal itu karena Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya siapa sih Kyungsoo itu?

"Aku ingin pulang.." lirih Luhan.

"Oke, kita pulang."

.

.

.

"Jongin. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Jongin mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya berada di depan Baekhyun. Ruangan klub tari sudah kosong. Yang ada hanya suara musik dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin di dalamnya.

"Kalian sudah berteman dekat sejak lama, kan?" Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya saat Baekhyun berkata demikian. Baekhyun cepat-cepat meralat. "Maksudku, kau dan Luhan."

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti kenal dengan orang yang namanya Kyungsoo kan?"

Punggung Jongin sedikit menegak. Matanya bergerak sedikit gelisah saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sebelum menjawab, Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Ya. Dia teman kami."

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Teman kalian? Lalu kenapa Luhan bisa seperti orang sakit jiwa saat melihat Kyungsoo?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Baekhyun." jawab Jongin jengah. "Aku saja hampir tidak mengerti dengan permasalahan mereka."

"Maksudnya?"

"Permasalahan mereka sangat rumit, tahu. Aku sampai pusing memikirkannya." Jongin mengurut keningnya sendiri. "Intinya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertengkar karena Sehun."

"Sehun?"

"Ya ampun..." Jongin mendesah berat. Dia mulai bercerita,"Jadi begini.." dari awal sampai akhir. Baekhyun tetap mendengarkan dan membuat Jongin kesal karena tanggapan "Kenapa bisa?" atau "Oh, jadi begitu" yang menyela cerita Jongin.

"Kau punya fotonya Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Jongin selesai bercerita. Jongin mengangguk. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo..

Dia cantik. Matanya bulat dengan senyuman manis yang menggemaskan sama seperti pipi tembamnya. Dia mempunyai rambut panjang yang lurus dan membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Tunggu dulu.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini." gumam Baekhyun yang masih bisa didengar Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh. "Memang pernah." jawabnya. Dia memberi jeda. "Kau pernah menyebutnya 'perempuan sialan'."

"Oh.." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Tiga detik kemudian, dia mulai histeris. "Apa?!"

Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau perempuan cantik yang bernama Kyungsoo itu bisa menjadi monster bagi Luhan. Sungguh disayangkan.

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kecil dengan cangkir kopi yang hangat di genggamannya. "Syukurlah."

"Terima kasih." gumam Luhan sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. Sehun mengangguk. Laki-laki itu menarik Luhan untuk jatuh ke dekapannya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering memelukku." katanya. Hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. "Tubuhmu itu kecil. Jadi menyenangkan kalau dipeluk."

Luhan tertawa. "Kapan-kapan kau tidak boleh memelukku sampai jangka waktu yang aku tentukan."

"Hei. Itu tidak boleh!" protes Sehun. "Aku suka memelukmu."

"Aku suka kau memelukku." balas Luhan. Mereka saling tersenyum. "Tapi kau juga harus menerima tantanganku ini."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kapan-kapan saja."

Kemudian, si kucing persia putih tiba-tiba meloncat dipangkuan Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya mengusap bulu halus si kucing dengan pelan. Kaki-kaki berbulu milik si kucing membuat pergerakannya tidak dapat terdengar oleh telinga manusia.

"Dia tambah gemuk." kata Sehun. Luhan tertawa dan mengangguk. "Padahal aku sudah memberikannya makanan sesuai takaran." jawabnya.

Karena tidak nyaman dengan pergerakan Luhan, si kucing meloncat ke arah meja. Dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol cangkir kopi Luhan hingga tumpah. Si kucing kembali terlonjak menghindari cairan kopi. Namun yang ada saat dirinya berada di bawah meja, bulunya terkena tetesan kopi yang mengalir. Si kucing hanya diam dan menjilati kakinya yang terkena bekas kopi.

Luhan mendelik. "Sehun harus mandi." katanya sebal sambil menunjuk si kucing persia.

Sehun tertawa. "Jadi kau namakan Sehun juga?" tanyanya. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Setelah itu Luhan mengangkat kucingnya ke kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar akan memandikan kucing lucu bertubuh gempal itu.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berjalan sendiri di gedung apartemen yang sepi. Entah perasaannya atau memang suasananya seperti ini. Setiap jalan yang dia lewati hawanya terasa mencekam. Luhan sebenarnya sudah merasakan hawa itu saat memasuki gedung apartemen. Namun fikiran-fikiran negatif itu segera dia enyahkan jauh-jauh dari benaknya. Langkah Luhan semakin cepat menuju_ lift._

Saat di _lift,_ Luhan hanya sendiri di dalam sana. Lampu yang biasanya terang kini menjadi redup. Luhan sungguh takut. Perempuan itu mencengkeram kemejanya dengan erat untuk melampiaskan rasa takutnya.

Begitu pintu _lift _terbuka, terlihatlah lorong apartemennya. Di ujung lorong tersebut seharusnya adalah dinding. Namun dinding itu menghilang, menampakkan langit malam yang gelap dengan kabut tebal yang membuat siapa saja berlari ketakutan. Di setiap dinding lorong tersebut tumbuhlah tanaman rambat yang Luhan tidak tahu apa namanya.

Kaki Luhan yang bergetar memaksa untuk keluar dari _lift_. Kakinya melompati dan menginjak sulur-sulur yang besarnya hampir menyamai batang pohon.

Begitu hampir mendekati pintu apartemennya, langkah Luhan serasa dipaku. Kabut yang tebal tadi tiba-tiba berkumpul menjadi satu tepat di depannya. Kabut itu berputar dengan cepat hingga angin menerpa tubuh Luhan. Kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka kabut itu berubah menjadi sosok perempuan yang Luhan kenal. Sosok itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dengan jubah hitam yang mengerikan. Wajahnya tetap manis, namun menatap Luhan datar.

Getaran di kaki Luhan makin menggila. Luhan ketakutan.

"Luhan." suara Kyungsoo yang mengerikan membuat Luhan hampir menangis. Perempuan itu makin mendekati Luhan. Setiap langkahnya membuat debaran jantung Luhan makin melambat. Luhan kesusahan untuk bernafas.

"Kyung..."

"Pergi dan jangan perdulikan Sehun." kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Setiap nada yang dia keluarkan, ada penekanan untuk menuntut Luhan melakukannya. "Aku ingin kau pergi jauh."

"Kyung..."

Luhan semakin kesusahan untuk bernafas. Kyungsoo sudah berada di depannya. Kedua tangannya terulur di leher Luhan, melingkarinya, lalu mencekiknya. Kaki Luhan bergerak-gerak, awalnya masih menginjak lantai, namun lama-lama menendang udara. Luhan melayang.

"Kyung... Sa-khit."

"Jauhi Sehun!" tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat untuk mencekik leher Luhan.

"Tidak!"

Luhan terduduk cepat-cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tiap-tiap sisi wajahnya. Nafasnya berantakan setelah terbangun dari mimpi yang sudah menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi itu selalu sama. Tidak berubah.

Tadi itu hanya mimpi buruk.

Pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Luhan menoleh dengan cepat dan waspada. Seorang laki-laki datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Wajah laki-laki itu cemas sungguhan. Luhan merangkak menuju tepi tempat tidur, lalu memeluk si laki-laki yang mendekatinya.

"Sehun.." lirih Luhan dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. Sehun mengeluarkan suara seperti menenangkan bayi yang sedang menangis.

"Tidur lagi ya?"

Luhan memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku masih takut..."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan menemanimu tidur." dia memberi jeda. "Sampai kau terbangun, aku akan tetap disampingmu. Janji."

.

.

.

Saat itu suasana cukup ramai. Luhan sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor. Banyak mahasiswa yang sedang bercanda tawa bersama teman-temannya. Melihat bagaimana mereka tertawa-tawa, membuat Luhan rindu saat-saat dirinya bersama perempuan yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Luhan memang masih ketakutan, tapi rasa rindu itu seperti mengalahkan semuanya.

Langkah kaki Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti. Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Jongin. Kedua orang itu menyadari kehadiran Luhan kemudian. Mereka menoleh dan senyuman di bibir Kyungsoo luntur. Jongin masih tetap tersenyum.

"Hei, Luhan." sapa Jongin penuh ramah.

Luhan memaksakan senyum kaku sebagai jawaban. Luhan cukup bimbang ketika Jongin melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat agar dia mendekat. Harus mendekat atau masuk ke kelas? Luhan melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. Perempuan itu diam dengan wajah datar dan tatapan seperti biasa.

Wajah dan tatapan itu membuat kaki Luhan bergetar lagi. Luhan masih takut.

"Luhan, kau baik kan?" tanya Jongin. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Luhan. Namun Luhan segera berjalan mundur ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo memberi reaksi yang lebih mengerikan. Jongin berhenti untuk menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku.." kata Luhan menggantung. "...harus pergi."

Setelah itu Luhan berlari masuk ke kelas dan tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang memanggilnya serta Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sedari tadi.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan keras. Perempuan itu pergi dengan wajah ketakutan yang hampir kentara. Begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu dengan senyuman samar, Jongin menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Kyungsoo. Kita harus bicara setelah jam terakhirmu selesai."

.

.

.

"Banyak yang bilang jika kau melihat tatapan seseorang yang membuatmu ketakutan, itu akan membayangimu dan menghantuimu. Kau jadi terlihat seperti _phobia_ dengan orang itu."

Baekhyun meminum teh hangatnya dengan pelan. Sedangkan kekasihnya sedang bermain gitar sambil mendengarkan. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan klub tari. Teman-teman sedang istirahat dan keluar untuk membeli makanan. Sedangkan Jongin baru saja keluar dan bilang kalau harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun jadi ingat permasalahan Luhan dengan perempuan yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Dan mereka kini sedang membicarakan permasalahan mereka.

Sebenarnya permasalahan orang lain itu tidak baik kalau menjadi rahasia umum. Tapi kalau permasalahan itu sampai sekarang juga belum terselesaikan, lebih baik menjadi rahasia umum daripada rahasia pribadi.

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan gitarnya. "Jadi Luhan _phobia_ dengan Kyungsoo begitu?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Mungkin saja iya." dia memberi jeda, "Tapi itu kata banyak orang _lho.._"

"Sebenarnya siapa sih Kyungsoo itu? Kau tahu tidak?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana orangnya."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari Jongin." jawab Baekhyun kalem. "Dia perempuan yang cantik dan manis. Matanya bulat, pipinya tembam, dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi sama sepertiku." Chanyeol menahan tawa ketika Baekhyun bilang demikian. "Apa? Aku kan memang tinggi."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepala _manut. _"Iya, iya. Baekhyun ku itu tinggi."

Baekhyun tidak perduli dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sepertinya dia perempuan yang manja. Jadi tidak heran kalau dia jadi begitu karena Sehun dekat dengan Luhan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo sedang merajuk karena apa yang dia mau malah meninggalkannya." kata Baekhyun. Dia mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Ya.. Seperti itulah."

"Cara merajuk yang aneh." gumam Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menampik lengan Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Aduh, sakit, Baekhyun."

"Maaf." kata Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku merajuk seperti Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng. "Jangan. Aku takut kau membuatku_ phobia_."

"_Phobia?" _Baekhyun tertawa. "Pada siapa?"

Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Pada Byun Baekhyun. Lalu siapa lagi?"

.

.

.

"Ya ampun Sehun lucu sekali." kata Sehun tertawa kemudian. Dia menurunkan si kucing persia ke pangkuannya. "Hey, aku jadi aneh sendiri kalau menyebutnya namaku."

"Itukan idemu, Sehun." Luhan meletakkan kopi untuk Sehun di meja. Dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah Sehun kemudian. Di tangannya ada secangkir kopi. Dan begitu menghirup uapnya yang hangat, si kucing persia berjalan di paha Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Segera saja Luhan menjauhkan cangkir kopinya dari si kucing. "Kopi tidak cocok untukmu, Sehun."

Sehun tertawa. "Untuk siapa?"

"Bukan Oh Sehun." jawab Luhan. Sehun tertawa geli. Dia merebut cangkir kopi dari tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di atas meja, berdampingan dengan cangkir kopinya. "Hey, aku belum meminumnya!"

"Aku juga belum meminumnya." balas Sehun terkikik geli.

Luhan mendengus sebal. Dia ingin mengambil cangkirnya namun kedua tangannya malah ditarik Sehun untuk melingkar di perut laki-laki itu. Luhan mengerjap terkejut. Jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak menentu ketika kepala Sehun makin mendekat.

"Sehun, jangan aneh-aneh." Luhan mencoba untuk mundur. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk mendorong dada laki-laki itu. Namun yang ada, dia malah makin terpojok. Tangan yang berada di depan dada Sehun digenggam dan ditarik laki-laki itu hingga tubuh Luhan ikut tertarik mendekat. Kedua kening mereka saling beradu.

"Aku tidak aneh-aneh." bisik Sehun. Nafasnya hangat menerpa permukaan kulit wajah Luhan. Pipi Luhan yang merah dia usap dengan lembut. Rasanya semua darah Luhan langsung naik menuju wajahnya. Wajah perempuan itu benar-benar panas.

Tanpa Luhan duga, Sehun membuat sebuah kejutan yang sama sekali diluar kepala Luhan. Rasanya berjuta-juta. Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika kejutan itu meledakkan dirinya. Tangan Luhan yang berada di dada Sehun, meremas kaos merah laki-laki itu. Antara suka atau tidak suka, Luhan membiarkan Sehun melakukannya sesuka hati.

Sehun menciumnya. Memberi kecupan kecil di bibir, lalu melumatnya dengan lembut.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan melakukan ini. Dia tidak bisa menolak karena semua organ tubuhnya lumpuh. Sehun menarik dirinya untuk lebih dekat, tidak memberi kesempatan oksigen masuk mempengaruhi mereka.

Begitu sensasi bibir manis laki-laki ini bergerak melumat bibirnya, persendian Luhan lepas semua. Ketika tangan Sehun yang merambat dan mengusap punggungnya halus, membuat rongga dada Luhan menciut, susah sekali untuk bernafas. Saat tengkuknya ditekan Sehun agar membuat mereka semakin dekat, Luhan merasa tenaganya menghilang.

Sehun. Laki-laki itu dan ciumannya, mampu membuat Luhan merasa kehilangan raganya.

"_Luhan."_

"_Jauhi Sehun!"  
_

Suara itu menggema di benak Luhan. Seolah mencegahnya, menariknya untuk menjauh dari pelukan Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja, entah karena suara itu, Luhan mendorong dada Sehun sedikit keras hingga tautan mereka terlepas. Luhan tidak menginginkan itu, dia tidak memerintahkan otaknya untuk berlaku demikian.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?" bisiknya. Kepalanya semakin dekat hendak memagut Luhan lagi. Namun dadanya terdorong oleh tangan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng kecil dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Sehun. Sehun menarik dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya. "Oh, ayolah, Luhan.."

"Tidak, Sehun." Luhan masih berusaha menghindar. "Aku tidak—"

Luhan berhenti bicara ketika Sehun membungkamnya dengan ciuman kecil. Hanya sebentar, sekitar tiga detik, namun efeknya sangat berpengaruh. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan minta maaf.

"Ada apa? Ceritalah." bisiknya lagi. Keningnya dia tempelkan pada kening Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa." balas Luhan pelan. Matanya menatap mata Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

_Kyungsoo semakin mengejarku. Bayang-bayang menyeramkannya, ancamannya, semuanya. Aku sungguh takut. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Kyungsoo akan menarikmu kembali dari hidupku. Kyungsoo adalah kelabu yang selama ini aku takutkan. Dia perempuan penuh ancaman untukku. Untuk kita berdua._

"Cerita saja." pinta Sehun pelan. Dia kembali mengecupi bibir Luhan yang sudah menjadi candunya. "Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku sungguh merasa sedih."

Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata. "Kyungsoo..." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya yang panjang dan putus-putus karena hampir menangis. "Dia mimpi burukku."

_Aku benar-benar takut untuk kehilanganmu lagi. Aku sungguh takut._

Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Kepalanya terasa pening sebentar hingga membuatnya menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. Untuk beberapa saat, memeluk Luhan rasanya sangat sulit. Nama Kyungsoo yang keluar dari bibir Luhan bersama dengan kalimat demikian membuat Sehun terjatuh ke jurang yang dalam.

Ini kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Luhan tahu dia benar-benar terlihat lemah. Bahkan Sehun membuatnya semakin takut karena laki-laki itu tidak kunjung membalas pelukannya. Dia merasa sudah terlalu jauh. Dia dan Sehun sudah jauh untuk kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Sepertinya _sindrome-idiot_ Luhan itu terlalu berlebihan deh. Aku yakin, kalian ilfeel bacanya :3

Dan juga, pasti surprise nya ngga ngagetin. Pas HunHan kisseu itu... Hampir seharian mikir gimana caranya biar jadi surprise beneran. :3 dan mungkin gagal deh.

ketakutan Luhan ini sudah hampir mencapai klimaks. sebentar lagi kepastian Sehun aku tunjukan, dan Kyungsoo bakal sadar dari semua yang udah dia kacaukan.

Nggak banyak komen deh. Saran-saran kalian dari awal memang udah aku tampung. Ada beberapa yang ngga aku terima, sih. Maaf saja :3

Dan untuk kritikan kalian, terima kasih banyak. Kritikan itu selalu membuatku semangat setiap waktu.

Alee diam deh :3


	12. The Secret

"_Cerita saja." pinta Sehun pelan. Dia kembali mengecupi bibir Luhan yang sudah menjadi candunya. "Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku sungguh merasa sedih."_

_Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata. "Kyungsoo..." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya yang panjang dan putus-putus karena hampir menangis. "Dia mimpi burukku."_

Aku benar-benar takut untuk kehilanganmu lagi. Aku sungguh takut.

_Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Kepalanya terasa pening sebentar hingga membuatnya menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. Untuk beberapa saat, memeluk Luhan rasanya sangat sulit. Nama Kyungsoo yang keluar dari bibir Luhan bersama dengan kalimat demikian membuat Sehun terjatuh ke jurang yang dalam._

_Ini kesalahannya di masa lalu._

_Luhan tahu dia benar-benar terlihat lemah. Bahkan Sehun membuatnya semakin takut karena laki-laki itu tidak kunjung membalas pelukannya. Dia merasa sudah terlalu jauh. Dia dan Sehun sudah jauh untuk kembali lagi._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 12 : The Secret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah aku bilang kalau semua orang pasti akan membelamu."

Kyungsoo menatap layar laptopnya dengan remeh. Punggungnya tersandar di kepala kursi sedangkan jari-jemarinya saling terkait satu sama lain. Layar yang menunjukkan foto keakraban antara dirinya dan Luhan saat pertama kali masuk di kelas yang sama membuatnya hampir membanting laptop di depannya.

Kyungsoo sudah muak. Rasa tidak suka itu dihapus oleh rasa yang lain, muak.

Dengan tenaga berlebihan, Kyungsoo menekan tombol 'Esc' untuk keluar dari jendela tersebut. Sial. Bayang-bayang betapa tidak sukanya Jongin padanya di hari-hari kemarin semakin membuatnya jengkel. Luhan, perempuan itu, banyak sekali yang melindunginya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat perempuan itu begitu spesial dimata orang-orang tersebut? Pertanyaan itu muncul juga di benaknya.

**Kyungsoo's side**

"Kau sudah membuat Luhan ketakutan akhir-akhir ini." kata Jongin, memandangku dengan pandangan buruk. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku hanya menatapnya, sudah itu saja." jawabku seadanya. Laki-laki yang berada di depanku malah bersedekap, meminta penjelasan lebih. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Bukan begitu.." Jongin hampir mengerang frustasi. "Aku percaya padamu."

Aku tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalau kau percaya padaku. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ini sudah terlalu jauh, Kyungsoo. Tidak seharusnya kau begini." kata Jongin. Balasannya yang bernada seperti memohon, membuatku hampir luluh.

Entah sejak kapan, ketika laki-laki ini mendekatiku, aku mulai merasa nyaman. Rasa nyaman ini menyamai nyamannya saat aku bersama Sehun. Mungkin semenjak aku mulai tidak menyukai Luhan, Jongin hadir mewarnai hidupku yang seperti film pantonim dengan Charlie Chaplin sebagai bintangnya.

Ini memang sudah terlalu jauh. Sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali. Kau sudah membuatku jatuh lagi di lubang yang berbeda dan mempunyai dalam yang sama. Tapi egois tidak akan membiarkanku kembali lagi. Kehidupanku sudah dipenuhi dengan rasa egois yang pekat. Jongin, maafkan aku. Ini jalanku, dan tolong, jangan buat aku berhenti.

"Jongin, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." kataku. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya jengah.

"Memang aku tidak tahu. Tapi kau harus hentikan ini semua." pintanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak, Jongin." aku menggeleng sekali lagi, dengan pelan, dan menunduk kemudian.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Suara antara decitan kursi yang bergerak mundur karena tubrukan punggung tegak laki-laki itu dengan kepala kursi, terdengar. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, aku menolak permintaannya.

Asal kau tahu, Jongin. Aku tidak seperti Luhan. Aku berbeda. Aku adalah putri yang terlahir di peperangan, berbagai sifat buruk selalu menghantuiku meskipun aku bersikap manis. Apapun yang disembunyikan, lama-kelamaan juga akan tercium. Dan sifat burukku, satu per satu mulai terkuak.

Jongin menatapku. Dia kembali bicara, kali ini nadanya serius, "Kyungsoo. Aku mengenalmu sebagai perempuan yang baik. Aku tahu kalau masih ada kebaikan di dalam dirimu."

Aku menghembuskan nafas jengah. Tidak menatapnya, melainkan menatap permukaan meja di depanku. "Kau ini sok tahu."

"Jangan mengelak." kata Jongin. Dia terlihat sedang mengangkat tangannya, lalu berujar, "Aku harus pergi. Banyak hal yang harus aku urus."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya setelah aku mengangguk. Laki-laki itu pergi, meninggalkan suara dari si lonceng mungil yang sengaja diletakkan di pintu kafe, juga meninggalkanku.

**Author's side**

Nafas berhembus pelan melalui mulut Kyungsoo. Perempuan bermata bulat itu berjalan menjauhi meja belajarnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke tempat tidur. Langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru pucat membuatnya termenung. Kalimat-kalimat lelaki bernama Jongin sudah memenuhi otaknya yang penuh.

Jongin benar. Sisi kebaikan Kyungsoo masih ada. Tapi dipojokkan oleh rasa egoisnya sendiri. Kebaikan itu sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari sana. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba, bukan hanya sekali. Tapi selalu gagal.

Entah karena apa, Kyungsoo merasa matanya mulai basah. Air mata sudah menggenang di sana. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menahan dan membuat bendungan di sana. Namun rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin. Air mata itu jatuh juga.

Kyungsoo anggap air mata itu mengalir karena kemasukan debu-debu sialan dari langit-langit kamarnya. Dia tidak menganggap mengalirnya air mata tersebut lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

Begitu bangun dari tidurnya, Luhan sudah mendengar suara berisik dari ruang tengah. Diantara suara-suara berisik itu ada suara Sehun yang tertawa renyah. Lalu suara lain yang didengarnya yaitu suara televisi, kucingnya yang mengeong-ngeong gemas, dan banyak lagi. Luhan mengerjap dengan kadar kesadaran yang masih setengah. Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, keluar dari kamar dengan wajah mengantuk, dan menghampiri si Sehun yang lumayan aneh pagi hari ini.

Sehun menoleh ketika menyadari sofa di belakangnya bergerak. Luhan baru saja menabrak sofa itu, dan tertidur dengan posisi terlungkup di sana. "Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab selain menutup wajahnya dengan rambutnya sendiri.

Sehun terkikik geli. Laki-laki itu merangkak mendekati Luhan yang tertidur di sofa. Memandangi wajah Luhan yang masih terlihat dari sela-sela rambut Luhan dengan senyuman lebar.

Luhan sangat lucu meskipun raut wajahnya terlihat kalau perempuan itu sedang kecapekan. Semalam Luhan lembur tugas kuliah dan Sehun menemaninya di sofa ruang tamu, tertidur dengan si kucing persia di pelukannya.

Iseng, Sehun menarik si kucing persia dari tempatnya duduk, mengangkatnya, dan mengarahkan salah satu kaki depannya untuk digesekkan ke ujung hidung Luhan. Perempuan itu mengernyit, tangannya terulur untuk menggapai Sehun namun Sehun segera saja menghindar. Laki-laki itu semakin terkikik karena Luhan tetap saja tertidur meskipun kaki depan si kucing persia mengganggu acara tidurnya.

Biasanya, bulu halus si kucing bisa membuat Luhan kegelian. Namun kali ini, Luhan benar-benar pulas.

Sehun meletakkan lagi si kucing dan membiarkan si kucing pergi menjauh untuk melihat televisi karena Luhan tidak kunjung memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Sehun tetap memandangi wajah Luhan. Dia menyingkirkan sedikit anak rambut Luhan yang menghalangi pandangannya, lalu tersenyum lebih lebar ketika Luhan membuka salah satu matanya sedikit mengantuk.

"Kau menganggu tidurku." kata Luhan serak. Dia menyentil kening Sehun dengan pelan. "Dasar pengganggu."

Sehun terkikik. "Ternyata kalau kau sudah tidur, susah dibangunkan, ya?" katanya.

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara dan merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping. "Aku sudah bangun tadi dan kemari karena mendengar suara tawamu." katanya. Luhan menangkap rahang Sehun, memberi tekanan kecil di pipinya, lalu menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia tertawa geli melihat bagaimana Sehun yang diam saja saat dirinya mencengkeram pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Sedang menertawakan apa?"

"Sehun." jawab Sehun. Dia tertawa kemudian. "Maksudku kucingmu." ralatnya.

"Memangnya kucingku kenapa?"

"Dia lucu." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan pelan. "Ternyata incaranmu benar-benar menggemaskan." katanya. Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dengan cepat kemudian.

Luhan terdiam. Dia masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil dari Sehun. Jantungnya selalu berulah aneh, tidak bisa dikontrol. Itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi sensasinya menyenangkan.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan pada Sehun yang asyik dengan kucing persianya.

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh, mendapati Luhan yang mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tangannya yang melambai isyarat agar dirinya mendekat. Sehun mendekati perempuan itu dengan merangkak akhirnya.

Luhan menyentil ujung hidung dan kening Sehun lagi. "Jangan cium aku sesuka hatimu lagi."

Sehun menyipitkan sebelah matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Luhan mencari-cari alasan dengan pipi yang mulai merona merah. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. "Itu akan berefek buruk."

_Pada jantungku._ Lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

"_Weekend _di rumah saja kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menuangkan air putih ke gelasnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya tanya." jawab Jongin melirik aktifitas perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu sedang minum. "Tidak ada rencana untuk liburan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis, menurunkan gelasnya, dan menatap Jongin. "Tidak ada, Jongin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Jongin, lagi. Laki-laki itu meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang selalu saja sibuk. "Benar-benar tidak ada rencana liburan?"

Kyungsoo gemas sungguhan. Jongin ini laki-laki yang menyebalkan kalau tidak ada kerjaan. Dia berbalik dan menghampiri Jongin. Mencubit ujung hidung laki-laki itu sambil berkata, "Kau ini kenapa, sih, bertanya seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tidak ada rencana liburan _weekend_ ini."

Jongin cemberut sambil mengusap hidungnya yang malang. Gumaman "Kenapa harus hidungku, sih?" membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kan aku cuma tanya." bela laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo terbatuk sesaat. "Mau mengajakku liburan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Dia menghampiri Jongin dan duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu.

Jongin terkekeh. "Sepertinya iya." jawabnya. "Ada ide?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau aku mengajakmu kemana?"

_Kemana pun, aku akan suka-suka saja. Asal itu bersamamu._

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak karena jawaban itu melintas di fikirannya dengan tiba-tiba. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Jongin sempat melihat itu. Hendak bertanya namun rasanya aneh kalau mengganggu fikiran perempuan ini. Jadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jongin kemudian. Laki-laki itu sudah jenuh menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersadar. Perempuan itu menatap Jongin sebentar lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin di rumah saja."

"Oh.." Jongin mengangguk dua kali. "Baiklah." katanya. Tangan laki-laki itu terulur untuk mengambil gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Setelah meminumnya, dia bangkit. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati pintu dapur rumah Kyungsoo.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang hendak menarik gagang pintu.

Jongin menoleh, tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo. "Keluar sebentar. Nanti juga balik." jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali. Begitu pintu sebentar lagi tertutup, Kyungsoo menginterupsi lagi. Si laki-laki yang sudah berada di balik pintu, menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku ingin ke Seongwipo."

.

.

.

Jongin sudah pergi. Kyungsoo masih di dapur dengan perasaan gundah. Perasaan itu akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggunya. Membayanginya dengan berbagai hal buruk. Dimulai dari Sehun, Luhan, dan Jongin.

Kim Jongin. Si laki-laki manis yang mulai perduli padanya.

Saat pertama kali bertemu, laki-laki itu terlihat biasa saja. Kyungsoo masih menganggap Jongin sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Namun begitu tahu bahwa Jongin adalah salah satu teman Luhan di klub tari, dia jadi mulai tertarik. Dia suka laki-laki yang mempunyai _hobby_ menari. Dan Kyungsoo suka dengan Jongin.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum dia mengenal Sehun.

Luhan adalah teman perempuannya yang terbaik, pada saat itu. Dia perempuan yang selalu ada untuknya saat sedih karena tidak bertemu Jongin untuk waktu yang lama, saat Jongin terlihat biasa saja ketika dirinya mencoba untuk menarik perhatian, dan kesedihan lain, serta kegembiraan lainnya. Kyungsoo tidak menyebutkan kalau laki-laki yang dia ceritakan pada Luhan adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mau kalau teman-temannya tahu dia menyukai si laki-laki _tan_ yang selama ini dikenal sebagai _dancing machine._ Kyungsoo masih malu-malu.

Setiap hari, atau mungkin setiap saat, tiga sekawan yang beranggotakan dia, Luhan, dan Jongin —Luhan selalu menyebutnya seperti itu— selalu bersama. Kalau pun habis keluar dari kelas terakhir, ketiga-tiganya selalu bertemu di taman kampus. Mereka berbicara tentang hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Hal itu sangat menyenangkan. Sangat-sangat-sangat menyenangkan.

Namun setelah melewati empat semester —seingat Kyungsoo— laki-laki itu semakin menjauh. Jongin mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahnya. Kyungsoo _galau_ dan merasa rindu. Satu-satunya jalan terbaik saat merindukan Jongin adalah dengan menarik Luhan untuk menceritakan bagaimana laki-laki itu saat di klub tari. Tapi yang ada, Jongin hampir tidak masuk klub tari selama beberapa waktu yang cukup lama. Itu kata Luhan, dulu.

Kyungsoo semakin merana. Fakta bahwa ternyata Jongin sama sekali tidak merespon rasa sukanya membuatnya ragu untuk mempertahankan perasaan ini. Apalagi dia pernah melihat Jongin dan Luhan keluar dari sebuah kafe bersama-sama, dengan saling melempar canda tawa, tanpa seorang Kyungsoo.

Mulai dari sanalah, fikiran tentang Jongin yang lebih suka dengan Luhan mulai merambat nakal di benaknya. Memang kalau seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki mempunyai hubungan pertemanan, pasti diantara mereka ada suatu perasaan khusus. Rasa saling suka.

Kyungsoo menekan keningnya dengan ibu jari ketika ingatan itu terulang lagi. Saat dirinya menangis di kamar karena Jongin dan Luhan. Saat semua yang mereka lewati terasa hambar. Kyungsoo seakan tahu bahwa semuanya sia-sia saja. Maka dirinya memutuskan _move on_ dan memaafkan Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah itu, dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Laki-laki tinggi yang tampan itu membuatnya terpesona. Sampai sekarang, pesona seorang Oh Sehun terlalu menempel padanya hingga untuk melepaskannya saja sulit. Butuh tenaga lebih dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin tenaga itu kembali keluar karena hal yang sepele. Dan hal yang sepele itu adalah Luhan. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo merasa Luhan sudah merebut miliknya lagi.

Sudah Kyungsoo bilang memaafkan Luhan kali ini terlalu sulit.

Sembari berjalan menuju ruang tamu, Kyungsoo mencerna setiap memorinya di masa lalu dengan baik. Memori itu sudah tersimpan baik di_ recycle bin_ otaknya. Dan hari ini, entah karena alasan apa, memori itu ter-_restore _dengan mudah. Perempuan itu duduk di sana dengan pandangan menerawang. Hidupnya benar-benar rumit.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kembaranmu mana?" tanya Luhan dengan keras dari kamar.

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Kembaranku? Siapa?" teriaknya dari ruang tengah.

"Sehun. Kucingku." jawab Luhan. Dia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga saat berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan di bawah meja belajarnya.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum senang. Sehun datang dengan si kucing persia di gendongannya. Perempuan itu berjalan cepat menghampiri Sehun, dan kucingnya. "Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Bukannya sedari tadi dia melihat televisi?"

Luhan mengerjap lucu. Oh, darimana saja dirimu, Luhan?

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Bilang saja rindu padaku." goda Sehun jenaka. Tawanya semakin menyebalkan saat melihat rona merah di pipi Luhan.

"Tidak, ih!" kata Luhan sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun mengekor dari belakang bersama si kucing persia yang _anteng_ di gendongan laki-laki itu.

"Yang benar tidak rindu?" suara Sehun kembali membuat pipi Luhan memerah. Begitu sampai di dapur, Luhan berbalik dan menatap laki-laki ini dengan pandangan jengkel setengah malu-malu. Sehun tertawa. "Nah, kan, salah tingkah."

"Siapa juga yang salah tingkah?" Luhan mengangkat dagunya sebal. "Siapa juga yang rindu padamu?"

"Xi Luhan." jawab Sehun. Laki-laki itu menurunkan si kucing persia karena hewan itu terus saja menggeliat saat masuk ke dapur. Mungkin hidungnya mencium bau makanan yang lezat untuk perut buncitnya.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan. "Yang salah tingkah juga rindu padaku itu Xi Luhan."

Luhan berdecak dengan wajah semerah tomat busuk. "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Aku." jawab Sehun. "Aku yang bilang. Masalah?"

"Ya." jawab Luhan. Dagunya lagi-lagi terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya sebal. "Ah, sudahlah." Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Sudah sana, minggir. Aku mau makan."

Sehun menggeleng keras sambil bersedekap. Dia tidak mau pindah dari tempatnya berdiri. Hal itu membuat Luhan berdecak sebal. Sehun sudah dalam mode menyebalkan. Dan bisa saja kejengkelan Luhan bisa berubah jadi gemas dan berakhir dengan ingin sekali mencium laki-laki ini.

Eh?

Luhan mengerjap kecil. Dia berbalik meninggalkan dapur dengan wajah memerah. Sehun yang heran, mengikuti langkah perempuan itu. Mereka menuju ruang tengah dengan si kucing yang sudah tidur di sofa. Televisi masih menyala-nyala, membiarkan si penyiar berita yang berbicara mengisi keheningan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Dia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Luhan yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Ya ampun.." gumam Luhan. "Aku sudah gila."

"Kau memang sudah gila."

Luhan langsung menoleh pada Sehun. "Kau saja yang gila."

Sehun tertawa. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kau jadi aneh. Salah tingkah?"

"Sehun!" Luhan menepuk paha Sehun gemas. "Aku tidak salah tingkah, tahu! Aku juga tidak merasa aneh."

"Tapi aku merasa kau begitu aneh." balas Sehun.

Luhan memicing pada laki-laki ini. Kalau sudah berdebat dengan Sehun, rasanya dia seperti orang idiot. "Terserah kau saja, lah."

Sehun terkikik geli. Luhan yang sedang salah tingkah selalu membuatnya terhibur. "Ya ampun, kau _ngambek?"_

"Tidak."

"Yang benar?"

"Benar."

"Tidak berbohong?"

"Ya."

Sehun tertawa. "Ya?" beonya. "Berbohong maksudmu?"

Luhan cemberut. "Ya ampun, kenapa bicara denganmu selalu membuatku seperti orang sinting sih?" ujarnya frustasi. Sehun makin tertawa sedangkan bibir Luhan makin mengerucut. "Sudah ah, aku malas kalau sudah begini."

Sehun menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap Luhan yang berada di sampingnya yang menunjukkan raut wajah sebal, menggemaskan. Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Luhan yang semakin tembam kalau perempuan itu sedang cemberut. "Lucunya..."

Kening Luhan mengerut risih. "Sehun.. Aku sedang _badmood._ Jangan ganggu." ujarnya. Dia menghempaskan tangan Sehun dengan pelan dari pipinya.

Wajah Sehun berrubah jadi serius. _"Badmood _kenapa?" tanyanya. "Karena aku?" Luhan menggeleng. "Lalu karena apa? Bisa cerita?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu sedang serius. Mode menyebalkannya sudah dia matikan dan entah mengapa, Luhan merasa kalau Sehun adalah Bunglon versi manusia.

"Ini tentang racun." kata Luhan mengawali ceritanya. "Aku sudah diracuni sampai-sampai aku berfikiran aneh. Kau tahu? Orang itu aneh, menyebalkan, juga—"

"Tampan." sela Sehun cepat. "Orang itu aku kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang nyengir lebar. "Aku tidak bilang kalau dia tampan." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lagipula orang itu juga bukan dirimu."

Sehun merengut masam. "Lanjutkan ceritamu." ujarnya sedikit ketus.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Dia mendekati Sehun. "Jangan _ngambek_. Aku memang cerita tentang dirimu." ujarnya. Sehun terlihat tidak perduli. Dia membiarkan Luhan meneruskan ceritanya. "Kau adalah laki-laki yang membuatku persis seperti orang sinting."

Sehun menahan tawanya. "Aku senang sudah bisa membuatmu jadi orang sinting." Luhan mencubit kecil pinggangnya hingga laki-laki itu mengaduh. "Aku suka caramu mencubitku. Tapi jangan sering-sering. Itu sakit, tahu!"

"Aku senang sudah bisa membuatmu sakit." balas Luhan dengan nada yang sama seperti Sehun. "Kau sudah meracuniku, Sehun. Tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apa? Meracuni apa?" tanya Sehun cepat-cepat.

Luhan cemberut. "Banyak yang sudah kau racuni."

_Hatiku, perasaanku, hidupku, otakku, semuanya._

"Baiklah..." Sehun berujar perlahan, seperti gerakannya yang semakin mendekati Luhan. "Kau bilang kau ingin aku tanggung jawab kan?" Sehun menyeringai jahil ketika mengetahui kalau wajah Luhan sudah seperti lembaran baja yang kaku. "Aku akan tanggung jawab."

"Sehun, jangan aneh-aneh." Luhan menatap was-was pada Sehun yang makin mendekat.

"Aku tidak aneh-aneh, Luhan. Kan aku mau bertanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab ma—"

Luhan terdiam karena Sehun sudah membungkamnya dengan satu ciuman kecil. Ciuman beritme pelan dengan gerakan melumat yang lembut di bibir. Luhan melemas seketika. Ciuman itu sudah berefek buruk walau waktunya hanya sebentar, sekitar lima detik.

"Aku sudah bertanggung jawab kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun masih dengan wajah terkejut yang merah. "Itu malah membuatku semakin teracuni."

Sehun terkekeh. Dia menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya. "Aku menyukaimu." bisiknya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar siapapun.

Luhan diam-diam tersenyum senang. Perasaannya terbalas setelah lima tahun berjuang sendiri. Rasanya lega, seperti ada air sejuk yang mengalir membasahi hatinya yang panas-dingin karena masalah-masalah rumit di kehidupannya.

Masalah-masalah rumit itu...

Kyungsoo...

"_Jauhi Sehun!"_

Luhan tersentak menjauhi Sehun. Wajahnya hampir linglung dan Sehun yang awalnya heran jadi cemas. Perempuan ini mulai terkena _sindrome_ berlebihan.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" cemas Sehun. "Kau tidak suka kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Luhan menggeleng. Matanya mulai berair. "Tidak. A-aku.."

Sehun panik karena Luhan menangis. Perempuan itu dibuatnya jatuh lagi dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Kau ada di apartemen? Mumpung aku ada di sekitar gedung apartemen. Boleh mampir?_

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Aku hanya ingin bicara. Tentang semuanya. _

"Temui saja."

Sehun langsung menoleh pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Perempuan itu berjalan mengelilingi sofa, lalu duduk disebelah Sehun. "Tidak baik terus mendiamkan Kyungsoo. Kau dan dia masih berteman."

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat ikatan lagi dengannya."

"Apa?" Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu dengan 'tidak ingin membuat ikatan lagi'?"

Sehun terdiam. Untuk berfikir dan menjelaskannya dengan mudah pada Luhan memang susah. Jadi dia menjawab, "Kau tidak akan tahu kalau aku menjelaskannya." dan mulai menegaskan, "Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo saat ini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan gemas. Rasa penasaran perempuan ini yang begitu besar bisa saja menjadi menjengkelkan. "Jangan difikirkan," katanya sambil menyentil kening Luhan pelan.

Luhan cemberut. Sehun tertawa.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Kau sering seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menjadi agak..." Sehun meringis. "Sinting?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Bukan masalah yang besar."

"Kalau bukan masalah yang besar, kau tidak akan seperti tadi." balas Sehun cepat. Sehun manatap Luhan yang matanya sedikit memancarkan sinar ketakutan. Sehun jadi cemas sendiri. "Kau bisa cerita padaku, Luhan. Tidak perlu takut." ujarnya. Tangannya meraih tangan Luhan, dan menggenggamnya. Mengisi setiap sela jemari Luhan.

_Tidak perlu takut._

Luhan berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun, dengan erat. Seperti tidak mau terlepas dari sana, tidak mau si pemilik jari yang mengisi sela jemarinya pergi dan menjauh.

"Kyungsoo datang, dalam mimpiku." Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan berat. "Dia bilang, aku harus menjauhimu." ujarnya, suaranya mulai bergetar hebat. Air matanya juga ingin turun tapi Luhan terus mencoba untuk menahannya. "Ancamannya, membuatku takut. Dia mencekikku, dan rasa sakitnya masih terasa ketika aku terbangun."

Sehun tahu, saat-saat terberat Luhan itu karena dirinya. Karena seorang Oh Sehun. Tangannya yang bebas terulur untuk menarik Luhan. Dia memeluknya.

"Aku takut..." Luhan menangis. Dia menggigit tangannya sendiri untuk meredam tangisannya. "Aku takut jauh darimu. Sangat amat takut."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya entah sudah yang ke berapa kali. Matanya tetap menatap layar ponselnya yang menghitam. Setelah dua jam berlalu, Sehun tidak membalas pesannya. Sehun benar-benar memberi jarak yang sangat jauh untuk dia gapai lagi.

Mata Kyungsoo beralih lagi. Memandangi gedung apartemen yang ada di depannya. Sebelum mengirim pesan pada Sehun, Kyungsoo memang sudah berada di sana. Berdiri di seberang jalan dengan ragu-ragu. Apakah harus dia masuk ke sana dan datang ke apartemen Sehun?

Apakah harus?

Tapi dia merindukan laki-laki itu. Merindukan semuanya yang ada pada laki-laki itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau Luhan ada di sebelah laki-laki itu? Bagaimana dia harus menghadapinya?

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tenang. Baiklah, dia harus percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Dia mulai melangkah menyeberangi jalan, dan memasuki gedung itu. Tangannya masih bergetar ketika menekan tombol _lift_. Dia merasa gugup. Entah gugup karena akan bertemu Sehun atau gugup tentang bagaimana dirinya nanti bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

Di dalam bayangannya, ketika dia datang, Sehun akan tersenyum padanya dan memberikan rentangan tangan yang lebar agar dia bisa memeluknya.

Namun ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, dia mendapati Sehun sedang merangkul Luhan, berjalan mendekatinya. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan berhenti melangkah ketika menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa saat ini kepercayaan dirinya menghilang. Melihat bagaimana dua manusia itu tertawa bersama, membuatnya menciut. Namun begitu, Kyungsoo tetap maju dan menatap Sehun.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." katanya pada Sehun. Sehun menggeleng. Sedangkan Luhan, perempuan itu semakin merapat ke Sehun. Kyungsoo bisa melihat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam disembunyikan Luhan di belakang tubuhnya. Kyungsoo hampir panas melihatnya. "Sehun.."

"Aku tidak bisa." jawab Sehun, tegas.

"Tidak. Kau bisa bicara dengannya." sela Luhan, hampir terbata-bata. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan ketakutan.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang sedikit ketakutan. Cerita mengenai Kyungsoo tadi membuatnya tahu bahwa perempuan ini benar-benar takut pada Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa bicara dengannya." ulang Luhan memprejelas semuanya. Luhan mulai berjalan mundur. Tangannya dia tarik dari Sehun dan kembali menuju apartemennya.

Begitu melihat Sehun akan berbalik menyusul Luhan, Kyungsoo segera menginterupsi. "Sehun." namun Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dan tetap pada pilihannya. Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak berniat mencegah Sehun. Dia hanya akan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dari sini.

"Luhan," Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan yang bebas. "Dengarkan aku." katanya setelah menarik Luhan untuk berbalik padanya.

"Apa lagi?" Luhan terlihat begitu jengah. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau bisa bicara dengan Kyungsoo." ujarnya pelan. Dia melirik Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Jangan buat Kyungsoo menunggu. Kau tahu kan kalau dia sama sekali—"

"Luhan.." Sehun menggeleng pelan. Namun Luhan justru menghempaskan tangannya ke udara hingga pergelangan tangannya terbebas.

"Tidak, Sehun." Luhan menggeleng. Matanya mulai berair lagi. "Jangan buat Kyungsoo me—"

"Aku tidak perduli!" Sehun mulai berkata serius.

Luhan sedikit mendelik tidak percaya. Dia mulai menunjukkan pembangkangannya. "Kalau kau tidak perduli Kyungsoo menunggumu, aku juga tidak akan perduli kau mau bicara dengannya atau tidak."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu."

"Ya. Bisa saja seperti itu."

"Luhan.."

"Aku mohon.."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ketegangan ini sangat serius. Sehun tidak bisa memutuskannya dengan gamblang. Kalau dia menuruti Luhan, itu berarti Sehun sudah menarik ikatan antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo kembali. Namun jika dia menuruti kemauannya sendiri, Luhan akan menangis.

Resikonya benar-benar besar.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. "Dengar ya, aku tidak mau membuat ikatan dengan Kyungsoo lagi karena aku tidak mau kau menangis." bisiknya. "Tapi sekarang kau mau aku membuat ikatan lagi dengan Kyungsoo dan membiarkanmu menangis, begitu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi."

Luhan menggeleng dan menangis. Tangannya menjauhkan tangan kanan Sehun dari pipinya. "Jangan perdulikan aku." bisiknya dengan gelengan kecil. Dia tersenyum baik-baik saja dengan mata yang basah. "Mulai sekarang, jangan perdulikan aku."

"Luhan.."

"Temui Kyungsoo. Dia sudah menunggu lama." kata Luhan. Sekali lagi dengan lembut dan bisikan. Sehun menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak mau. "Sehun.. Jangan perdulikan aku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan di sana. Mereka berbicara, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ketegangan sempat terjadi dan perbincangan serius selalu mewarnai mereka. Luhan menangis dan Sehun tetap saja menggeleng. Kyungsoo tahu ini adalah situasi yang buruk. Maka dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana setelah melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan Sehun yang terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun.. Jangan perdulikan aku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun tetap menggeleng pelan. Perempuan di depannya saat ini hampir membuatnya luluh agar bisa berbicara dengan perempuan lain yang sedang menunggu di depan _lift._

Luhan mendorong lengan Sehun pelan. "Temui Kyungsoo." ujarnya pelan. Dia menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang menangkup di pipinya dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendiri di sana. Dia masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Begitu pintu apartemennya tertutup, Luhan tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Tubuhnya merosot di balik pintu. Dia menangis di sana.

Luhan sudah bisa mengetahuinya. Bahwa kelabu itu semakin dekat, dan menarik Sehun darinya. Kelabu itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa melihat hingga dengan mudahnya si kelabu mengambil miliknya. Kyungsoo adalah celah takdir yang sudah menarik Sehun. Bukan sudah, tapi hampir. Genggaman tangan Luhan untuk menahan Sehun sudah tidak sekuat dulu.

Ponsel Luhan yang berada di saku, bergetar. Dengan terisak, Luhan mengambilnya dan segera menerima panggilan tanpa melihat nama kontak.

"_Hallo, Luhan?"_ suara seorang perempuan separuh baya yang dia kenal, mulai terdengar. Itu suara ibunya.

Luhan semakin menangis. "Ibu..." jawabnya tersedu-sedu.

"_Astaga. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_ tanya ibunya dengan cemas. Luhan menggeleng sambil menangis.

"Ibu.. Aku ingin pulang.." rengeknya, masih dengan menangis.

Ibunya Luhan keheranan. Setelah mendengar suara tangisan anaknya, dia mendengar Luhan ingin pulang? Padahal dua bulan lagi putrinya itu menjalani ujian akhir semester. Luhan yang bilang padanya waktu itu.

"_Apa?"_ tanya ibunya tidak percaya.

"Ibu.. Aku ingin pulang.." Luhan terus mengulang kalimat itu. "Aku rindu ibu.."

"_Kau bilang kalau sebentar lagi—"_

"Aku ingin pulang..."

Sang ibu menghela nafas. _"Kalau itu maumu, ibu tidak akan memaksa—"_

Luhan tidak mendengarkan lagi. Panggilan sudah dia putus secara sepihak. Dia ingin sendiri. Siang ini akan jadi siang penuh tangisan di apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Semua 'sesuatu' yang aku janjikan itu aku taruh di sini. Di chapter ini memang aku buat untuk menguak semua cerita si Kyungsoo. HunHan momen jadi ngga sebanyak yang kemaren-kemaren. Karena disini nyeritain Kyungsoo. (Oke, aku ngomongnya itu terlalu belepotan.) Jadi tentang omongan kalian yang Kyungsoo itu_ blablabla_ itu salah :p

Disini aku juga tunjukin gimana tegasnya Sehun biar ngga kegoda sama Kyungsoo. Iya, sih, tegas. Tapi Luhan nangis tuh xD Kalo menurut aku sih, tegasnya Sehun yang kalian minta, bukan kyk gini deh. Oke, aku mulai rada pusing mikirin gimana Sehunnya bakal tegas sama perasaannya sendiri. Ada yang mau kasih saran? Siapa tahu salah satu saran kalian bisa aku kembangin.

Dan maaf untuk chapter kemarin. Chapter kemarin itu entah karena aku ketinggian imajinasinya atau karena aku frustasi sama tes masuk sekolah atau karena badmood atau karena gemes sama temen yang minta Kyungsoo harus ngebunuh Luhan /eh/ atau karena faktor-faktor lain, jadinya absurd banget. Chapter kemarin itu nggabisa dinalar :3 aku menyadarinya T-T

Chapter Luhan's Frightened itu aku nggatau kenapa bisa jadi nyeremin. Trus Sehun juga aku buat cuek-ceuk gitu sama Kyungsoo, aku nggatau beneran kenapa. Mungkin karena bisikan-bisikan temen yang ngomporin aku supaya Kyungsoo cepet nyesel xD

Btw, makasih ya buat **deerxiviiv** buat masukannya, dan saran-sarannya dan lain-lainnya :3 dari awal saat kamu review di chapter dua (kalau nggasalah) aku nungguin komentar kamu yang kyk kemaren lhoo.. :D dan review milik kamu itu mengejutkan sekali. xD

Bukan cuma deerxiviiv, tapi teman-teman yang lain. Terima kasih banyak :) selama ini kalian buat aku senyum-senyum sendiri saat baca review milik kalian :3

Big Hug!

_mongkalee_


	13. Where Are You?

"_Apa?" tanya ibunya tidak percaya._

"_Ibu.. Aku ingin pulang.." Luhan terus mengulang kalimat itu. "Aku rindu ibu.."_

"_Kau bilang kalau sebentar lagi—"_

"_Aku ingin pulang..."_

_Sang ibu menghela nafas. "Kalau itu maumu, ibu tidak akan memaksa—"_

_Luhan tidak mendengarkan lagi. Panggilan sudah dia putus secara sepihak. Dia ingin sendiri. Siang ini akan jadi siang penuh tangisan di apartemennya._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 13 : Where Are You?**

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karena belaian seseorang di rahangnya. Belaian itu begitu lembut, sampai-sampai Sehun tidak bisa bangkit dari tidurnya. Mata laki-laki itu mengerjap, dan mencari si pelaku. Sehun mengernyit ketika matanya memburam dan wajah serta siluet tubuh si pelaku ikut memburam. Yang dia tahu bahwa pelaku itu adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang bergelombang, dengan gaun putih tanpa lengan. Perempuan itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi." sapa perempuan itu lembut.

Suara ini... Sehun tahu suara ini.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Aku sampai susah membangunkanmu." katanya sambil tertawa.

Sehun tidak mengerti. Luhan membangunkannya, dengan pakaian seperti itu. Apalagi perempuan itu berbaring di sampingnya. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kedekatan jarak itu membuat wajah Luhan yang berada di depannya terlihat sangat cantik.

Sungguh!

Perempuan yang begitu cantik itu memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan yang panjang. Gaun itu terlalu panjang untuk Luhan, namun terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang dan panjang, terurai. Kepalanya dilingkari _flowercrown_ sederhana yang bunganya berwarna putih. Senyuman yang manis dengan pipi merona merah dan juga mata rusa yang juga ikut tersenyum itu membuat Luhan makin terlihat seperti perempuan sempurna. Sehun sungguh terpesona dengan Luhan yang saat ini berada di depannya.

Luhan yang dipandanginya tiba-tiba bangkit. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis yang mampu membuat Sehun terduduk. Pandangan Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Luhan yang berjalan mengitari tempat tidur, lalu berlalu menuju pintu dan keluar. Sehun cepat-cepat bangkit mengikuti kaki kecil milik Luhan yang melangkah menjauh.

"Luhan, mau kemana?"

Suara tawa Luhan yang mulai menjauh terdengar seperti alunan lagu yang indah. Perempuan itu menoleh ketika derap langkah Sehun semakin mendekat. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. "Tangkap saja aku."

Luhan menuju sebuah pintu. Dia membukanya, lalu menghilang dari balik pintu. Melihat Luhan yang sudah keluar dari apartemennya, Sehun mempercepat langkah. Dia membuka pintu, lalu tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hamparan bunga Matahari yang tingginya mencapai dada Sehun terlihat begitu luas. Yang dia ingat, depan pintu apartemennya adalah pintu apartemen Luhan. Tapi apa yang diingatnya justru menghilang, tergantikan dengan hamparan bunga Matahari yang luas.

Suara tawa Luhan yang mulai jauh terdengar lagi. Sehun berjinjit untuk menemukan Luhan. _Flowercrown_ yang dipakai Luhan terlihat bergerak-gerak diantara bunga Matahari yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun. Sehun tersenyum miring. Dia mendapatkan Luhan nya.

Sehun berlari kembali. Namun setiap langkahnya yang cepat membuat Luhan juga semakin menjauh. Di ujung hamparan bunga Matahari itu, Luhan masuk ke dalam hutan yang tidak begitu lebat. Sehun tetap berlari memasuki hutan tersebut. Meloncati akar-akar yang malang melintang di depannya. Titik-titik keringat yang membasahi dahi Sehun mengalir dan berkilauan karena cahaya matahari. Luhan tetap berlari dan semakin menjauh. Sehun sempat kewalahan namun dia tetap berlari. Suara tawa Luhan membuatnya tertarik begitu kuat.

Sehun berhenti karena mulai kehilangan jejak Luhan. Cahaya matahari yang malu-malu mengintip dari celah-celah dedaunan menerangi jalan setapak yang dilewati Sehun. Lalu samar-samar telinga Sehun mendengar suara gemericik air yang deras. Sehun mengernyit, kakinya melangkah sendiri menuju sumber suara.

Begitu sampai, sebuah air terjun yang tingginya sekitar lima meter —atau lebih— dengan bebatuan di sisi-sisinya, terlihat. Sehun terpesona. Air yang mengalir dari air terjun itu begitu jernih. Lalu bayangan Luhan yang sedang bermain-main terpantul dengan jelas di air. Sehun mendongak, lalu menemukan Luhan sedang bermain air dengan tawa riang.

"Aku mendapatkanmu." gumam Sehun. Kakinya memasuki air yang dingin. Lalu mencoba untuk menghampiri Luhan dengan mengendap-endap.

Suara dan pergerakan air yang bergerak-gerak membuat Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Gaun bawahnya yang panjang dan basah melingkari kakinya. Luhan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Sehun melangkah mendekat. "Tangkap aku, Sehun. Tangkap, lalu peluk." katanya lalu tertawa kecil. Tangannya terulur begitu Sehun semakin mendekat. Dia ingin Sehun menarik tangannya lalu menariknya untuk masuk kedalam pelukan hangat laki-laki itu.

Sehun tersenyum dengan penuh senang hati. Tangannya menggapai tangan Luhan yang terulur, lalu menariknya. Luhan sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Jantungnya yang tadi berdebar keras karena berlari, kini semakin tenang. Aroma tubuh Luhan yang seperti bunga Matahari memasuki indera penciuman Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Lihat kan, aku sudah menangkapmu."

Luhan tertawa. "Kau menang." balasnya. Luhan menarik diri dari pelukan Sehun lalu berjalan mundur, menjauhi Sehun dan mendekati air terjun. Sehun yang merasa kehilangan Luhan, mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Luhan lagi. Luhan semakin menjauh. Sehun ingin berlari mendekat, tapi kakinya seperti dipaku oleh bayangannya sendiri. Sehun tidak bisa bergerak.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Sehun gelisah. Dia makin panik ketika Luhan menampilkan senyuman dengan wajah yang memucat.

"_Let me go,"_

Begitu mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Luhan semakin memucat. Semakin lama semakin memucat dan menjadi setransparan _Casper_. Sehun panik, susah payah dia bergerak namun tidak bisa. Luhan sudah menghilang, pergi menjadi asap dengan kerlap-kerlip berwarna putih.

"Tidak!"

Sehun terduduk dengan keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Dadanya naik turun susah payah mengambil oksigen. Lalu matanya melirik jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Pukul tiga pagi.

Tadi itu mimpi indah yang berakhir menjadi mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen Luhan tertutup. Seperti tidak ada bekas telapak tangan perempuan itu disetiap permukaannya. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat di depan pintu itu. Tangannya terulur, namun rasanya berat sekali. Untuk menekan bel saja sudah berat, apalagi menekan _password_ dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Kejadian kemarin siang selalu membuatnya kefikiran. Luhan menangis dan memintanya untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Sehun sama sekali tidak mau hingga membuat suasana semakin kacau. Luhan meninggalkannya ke apartemen. Itu berarti Luhan sudah benar-benar kecewa.

Benar-benar kecewa. Sampai harus menangis dan memohon kepadanya. Dan merasakan bagaimana perasaan perempuan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia bisa mengerti bagaimana hati Luhan hanya melalui matanya. Luhan benar-benar tidak mau kehilangannya, lagi.

Sebenarnya, alasan dia tidak mau menemui Kyungsoo adalah karena dia takut. Kyungsoo adalah perempuan manis kedua yang pernah dia kenal setelah Luhan. Pesonanya yang luar biasa mampu membuat siapa saja takhluk. Dan untuk pertama kali, Sehun merasa takut untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran pesona Kyungsoo lagi. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Luhan dan tidak mau meninggalkan perempuan itu.

Sehun masih lemah dengan senyuman Kyungsoo. Dia bisa saja meninggalkan seorang perempuan hanya karena sebuah senyuman milik perempuan lain.

Itu konyol. Tapi memang begitulah pemikirannya.

Ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba bergetar. Dengan kadar keterkejutan yang lumayan tinggi, Sehun merogoh ponsel di saku_ jeans_ nya dan menerima panggilan dari teman satu kelasnya.

"Halo?"

"_Hey, kau dimana? Sebentar lagi masuk dan kau belum ke kampus juga?"_

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Memang sebentar lagi kelasnya akan masuk. Namun pintu Luhan yang terlihat dingin membuatnya membeku. Sehun ingin sekali bersama Luhan, namun kelasnya hari ini begitu penting. Terpaksa dia harus pergi dari sana dan mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi sampai."

Sehun memutuskan panggilan dan mulai berlari menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap bangku di sebelahnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Pemilik baru dari si bangku itu entah mengapa memilih untuk absen sedangkan kelas hari ini adalah kelas penting. Hal itu membuat pikiran perempuan berkacamata tersebut jadi bercabang. Di sepanjang waktu pelajaran, Minseok tidak bisa fokus.

Begitu kelas usai, Minseok cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas. Dia harus mencari Luhan di sekitar kampus. Siapa tahu perempuan itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan melupakan kelas penting hari ini.

Namun langkah Minseok berhenti secara tiba-tiba saat melihat Sehun berdiri di tempat biasa dia menunggu Luhan. Perempuan itu menghampiri laki-laki yang dilihatnya.

"Sehun." tegur Minseok halus. Sehun mendongak dan membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Sedang menunggu Luhan?"

"Ya." jawab Sehun sambil mengangguk. "Dimana dia?"

Minseok menatap Sehun sebentar. Perempuan itu mendesah kecil sambil menggeleng. "Absen." katanya singkat.

"Astaga..." Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kejadian kemarin siang memang sudah membuat dirinya kacau.

"Bukankah kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Minseok akhirnya. "Luhan ada masalah?"

Sehun menatap Minseok. Dia mengangguk kecil tanpa memberi penjelasan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencarinya di klub tari." katanya. Sehun mulai berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempatnya menuju ruang tari.

Minseok menatap punggung Sehun yang lama kelamaan menjauh. Laki-laki itu terlihat murung. Pasti masalah Luhan juga masalah Sehun. Minseok tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, Sehun mencarimu, tuh."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap teman perempuannya yang berlalu begitu saja. Sambil mengangkat alis, kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke pintu. Sehun sedang berdiri di sana dengan Chanyeol. Mereka sedang mengobrol hal-hal kecil.

Baekhyun bangkit menghampiri kedua laki-laki itu. Begitu sampai, dia sudah mendapat pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, apa semalam Luhan ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak." jawab Baekhyun sambil menggeleng heran. "Ada apa?"

"Luhan menghilang." jawab Sehun, terdengar sedih.

Baekhyun melompat kecil karena terkejut. "Apa?" teriaknya.

"Apanya yang apa?" Jongin tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Sehun. Laki-laki itu baru saja datang dan sudah disambut oleh ketiga teman-temannya yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Luhan menghilang." jawab Sehun lagi. "Ini salahku."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya. "Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Sudah. Berkali-kali. Nomornya sibuk, tidak bisa dihubungi." jawab Sehun jengah. "Ya ampun kenapa bisa jadi tambah rumit begini, sih?" gumamnya frustasi.

"Kemana anak itu," Jongin terlihat berfikir keras. Dia berjalan menjauhi ketiga temannya memasuki ruangan klub tari.

"Sekarang ada masalah apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, bersedekap. Perempuan itu memberi pose menuntut Sehun untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku membuatnya menangis lagi." aku Sehun. "Kemarin Kyungsoo datang dan meminta bicara. Aku menolak, karena memang aku sudah berniat tidak akan membuat hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Itu semua demi Luhan."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Luhan malah memintaku untuk menerima ajakan Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar tidak mau. Aku tidak akan membuat Luhan menangis lagi."

"Dan kemarin kau membuatnya menangis lagi, Sehun." balas Baekhyun datar. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku tahu..." kata Sehun tergesa-gesa. "Ini semua salahku, oke. Dan sekarang saat aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, dia menghilang."

"Kau benar-benar sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk sambil menjawab hal yang sama saat dia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu berbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, bisa kau telepon Luhan? Siapa tahu dia akan menjawabnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana dan menelpon Luhan. Memang terdengar nada sambung yang lama, namun setelah itu suara operator yang menjawabnya. Baekhyun mendengus, menjauhkan ponselnya, lalu menggeleng kecil.

Luhan benar-benar hilang.

.

.

.

Suara nyaring tanda penolakan _password_ membuat Sehun ingin sekali menggigit alat sialan itu. Sudah tiga kali lebih Sehun memasukan _password_ apartemen Luhan yang dia tahu, namun yang ada malah suara menyebalkan itu. Sepertinya Luhan sudah mengganti _password _apartemennya. Tapi kapan? Kenapa Sehun tidak tahu?

Sehun berdecak kesal. Dia berbalik dan menekan-nekan _password_ apartemennya dengan sebal. Sehun capek kalau disuruh menekan _password_ Luhan yang masih dia hafal dan hasilnya nihil. Lebih baik dia tidur dan berharap semoga Luhan muncul lagi di keesokan harinya.

Begitu masuk, Sehun berjalan menuju dapur. Dia harus membuat kopi agar pikirannya tidak bercabang kemana-mana. Kafein yang ada dalam kopi mampu membuatnya tenang. Kopi adalah ketenangannya.

Namun begitu membuka laci atas untuk mengambil kopi, Sehun mendengus sebal. Kopinya sudah habis. Entah kapan dia menghabiskan kopi terakhirnya. Dan Sehun langsung _badmood. _Kopi yang tadi sudah jadi rencana di otaknya mendadak harus di-_refresh _lagi.

Sehun _badmood._ Tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Ke-_badmood_-annyalah yang membuatnya selalu kefikiran Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kemana Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Setiap tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi sudah aku periksa. Dan hasilnya," Jongin menghela nafas dan menggeleng lagi. "Tidak ada. Nihil. Nol."

"Ya ampun.." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya sendiri. "Aku selalu tidak mengerti apa yang difikirkan rusa kecil itu."

Tangan Jongin terulur mengambil sepotong kue yang ada di depannya. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongin. Laki-laki itu meringis, menatap Baekhyun yang mendelik kepadanya. "Kenapa, sih? Aku lapar, tahu."

"Tunggu Chanyeol dulu." balas Baekhyun. Jongin meringis kecil.

"Dia terlalu lama. Perutku sudah lapar, tahu!"

"Itu deritamu." Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan sebal. Lalu matanya dengan cepat berbinar karena Chanyeol akhirnya datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Laki-laki itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya yang tinggi di kursi sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau seperti baru saja dikejar polisi." kata Jongin sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil disela caranya menetralkan nafas. "Ya. Aku baru saja mencuri." jawabnya.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Mencuri apa?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Mencuri hatimu." Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun. Dia meringis kecil saat Baekhyun memukul pelan lengannya.

"Bercandanya tidak lucu, tahu." kata Baekhyun malu-malu. Chanyeol makin tertawa keras.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Pasangan yang menurutnya ini aneh selalu membuatnya seperti obat nyamuk. _"Ugh,_ romantisnya.." cibirnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. "Jongin, kau kan dekat dengan Luhan. Kau adalah malaikatnya." katanya. Jongin menirukan cara bicara Baekhyun dengan sedikit jengkel. Baekhyun mendelik, menepuk lengan laki-laki itu sedikit keras. Baekhyun mendesis dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau bisa menghubunginya?"

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele." kata Jongin malas. Dia merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi Luhan. Hasilnya tetap mengecewakan. Luhan tidak mengangkat panggilan dan mungkin sengaja menonaktifkan ponselnya. Jongin menggeleng dengan ponsel yang mulai dia turunkan. "Tidak bisa."

"Astaga..." Baekhyun hampir mengacak rambutnya sendiri saking frustasi. "Sebenarnya apa yang Luhan fikirkan, sih? Kemana dia? Aku jadi gemas sendiri."

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh sebagai tanggapan. "Kau pernah bilang kepadaku kalau Luhan merindukan keluarganya di China kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Tiga detik kemudian, matanya tiba-tiba dipaksa melebar dan berteriak sampai-sampai Jongin dan Chanyeol terlonjak ke belakang. Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu. "China! Jongin, kau belum memeriksa China kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya ampun, periksa negara China! Siapa tahu Luhan ada di sana."

Jongin hampir terbahak karena kalimat Baekhyun. Dia menyentil kening Baekhyun dengan keras hingga perempuan bermata sipit itu mengaduh kesakitan. "China itu luas, bodoh! Kau ingin aku berkeliling ke sana?"

"Ya. Berkeliling sampai kau tua." balas Baekhyun sarkastik. Bukannya jengkel, Jongin malah tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

"Bukannya kau punya nomor salah satu keluarga Luhan di sana? Luhan pernah pinjam ponselmu untuk menghubungi keluarganya kan?" kata Chanyeol lagi. Memberi sedikit pencerahan. Bukan sedikit, sih. Tapi banyak.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar lebih cerah. "Ya ampun, Chanyeol sayang. Kau benar-benar malaikatku." serunya senang. Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar hendak memeluk Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan perempuan itu dan menariknya hingga berada di kedua sisi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol, tenang. Jongin terkikik geli. Sedangkan Baekhyun cemberut.

Baekhyun memberontak kecil hingga tangannya bisa terbebas dari Chanyeol. Perempuan itu merogoh ponsel di tas kecilnya dan mencari-cari nomor tersebut di kontak. Binar di mata Baekhyun meredup. Kalimat "Nomornya tidak aku simpan" membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol lemas seketika.

Kesempatan menemukan Luhan hilang sudah.

.

.

.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju—"_

Begitu mendengar suara operator tersebut, Sehun membanting ponselnya ke tempat tidur. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Laki-laki itu mencoba untuk menghubungi Luhan lagi tapi tidak bisa. Sehun semakin cemas. Dadanya bergemuruh nyeri, sakit sekali.

_Luhan, kau dimana?_

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan keras. Langit-langit kamarnya mendadak jadi kosong, seperti transparan. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Bayang-bayang Luhan yang menangis kemarin siang selalu menghantui. Luhan sudah seperti salah satu bagian dari tubuhnya yang hilang hingga Sehun bisa uring-uringan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya sudah membuatnya lemah. Fikirannya selalu bercabang, tentang dimana Luhan, tentang bagaimana kondisi Luhan, baik atau tidak kah dia, dan tentang Luhan yang lain. Otak dan hatinya sudah diracuni Luhan. Perempuan itu sukses membuat Sehun uring-uringan sepanjang hari ini.

_Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku.._

"Sehun!"

Sehun tersentak bangkit. Suara yang dia dengar mampu membuat organ dalam Sehun bekerja secara berlebihan. Jantungnya berdebar keras dengan nafas sedikir memburu. Ketika suara itu terdengar lagi dengan kalimat, "Hey, cepat buatkan aku kopi!" dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun melangkah menuju sumber suara. Suara itu berasal dari ruang tengah.

Begitu sampai, Sehun tidak menemukan siapa pun di ruang tengah kecuali dirinya. Laki-laki itu berputar di tempat untuk mencari si pemilik suara yang dia kenal.

"Sehun... Bagaimana dengan nomor ini? Apa jawabannya benar?"

Sehun melangkah lagi menuju kamar.

"Telurnya terlalu asin, tahu. Kau payah."

Kaki Sehun melangkah menuju dapur dengan cepat.

"Sehun.."

"Sehun.."

"Sehun!"

Sehun merasa kepayahan. Suara perempuan yang bernama Luhan selalu terngiang-ngiang di fikirannya. Bukan cuma di fikirannya, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara itu dari berbagai ruangan yang ada di apartemennya.

Suara Luhan terus berputar di sekeliling Sehun. Suara tawanya, candanya, rengekannya, tangisannya, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Sehun berhenti di ruang tengah ketika suara-suara itu terdengar semakin menjauh

"Hey, Sehun. Tahu tidak?" Sehun memandang kosong televisinya ketika suara terakhir itu terdengar. "Seminggu ini aku tidak bertemu denganmu rasanya aneh." Sehun jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan lemas. Kalimat yang dia dengar selanjutnya merupakan tombak panas yang tertancap tepat di dadanya. Rasanya sakit. "Apa mungkin aku merindukanmu?"

Laki-laki itu menangis. Suara Luhan yang muncul itu karena efek sesuatu yang selama ini belum dia ketahui. Luhan sudah membuatnya rapuh.

_Luhan... Maafkan aku._

.

.

.

"Dimana dia?"

"Di kamar."

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Kucing persia yang gemuk itu selalu mengikuti kemana langkah kaki yang diciptakan si wanita. Hewan yang selalu membuatnya risih itu mampu membuatnya kegelian. Bulu halus yang digesekkan ke kakinya saat mengelilinginya itu menggelikan. Si wanita selalu melompat kecil untuk menghindari bulu halus si kucing.

Pintu kayu berwarna putih itu dia ketuk dengan pelan. Tidak ada tanggapan dari si pemilik kamar. Si wanita menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu berujar. "Ibu masuk ya?" pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dari luar. Si wanita yang mengaku sebagai seorang ibu itulah yang membukanya sendiri.

"Luhan?"

Luhan diam memunggungi ibunya yang baru saja masuk. Selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya membuatnya malas bergerak.

"Apa kau masih tertidur?" tanya ibunya. Luhan bergerak kecil, lalu membalik posisinya menjadi menghadap ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum, dia menghampiri putrinya yang mulai duduk. "Apa kau lelah?"

"Ya." ujarnya pelan sambil mengangguk kecil. Luhan tersenyum samar. Dia memeluk wanita yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

Si wanita tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau memeluk ibu, hm?"

"Aku merindukan ibu." jawab Luhan pelan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya ketika rambutnya mulai diusap ibunya halus.

_Bukan cuma itu saja, bu. Aku baru saja melewati masa-masa sulit. Aku butuh ibu, butuh pelukan ibu untuk menenangkanku._

"Ayo sarapan. Semuanya sudah menunggumu." kata si ibu tenang. Wanita itu merenggangkan pelukan putrinya, mengecup kening Luhan sayang, lalu berjalan menjauh keluar dari kamar setelah Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan memandangi sekeliling kamarnya. Kamar ini masih terlihat luas karena memang barang-barangnya masih berada di koper. Luhan merasa tidak berada di kamarnya, dia merasa asing. Ini kamar yang dia tinggalkan lima tahun yang lalu, saat dia berangkat ke Korea untuk menimba ilmu di sana, dan mengikuti ayahnya yang bekerja.

Matanya berhenti pada ponsel yang layarnya hitam. Sudah hampir dua hari ini dia menonaktifkan ponselnya. Luhan yakin, setelah mengetahui hilangnya dirinya dari Korea, teman-temannya akan cemas dan mengiriminya pesan atau menelponnya. Mungkin Sehun juga.

Luhan kembali ke China memang hanya untuk mengatasi ketakutannya saja. Rencana ini sudah dia fikirkan saat bayang-bayang Kyungsoo mulai meneror mimpinya. Sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk jauh dari Sehun. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Sehun yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Namun kali ini, entah untuk berapa lama agar ketakutan itu hilang, Luhan melepas Sehun untuk sementara.

Tapi disisi lain, Luhan takut kalau Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah meraih Sehun lagi. Kata-kata ancaman Kyungsoo di mimpinya membuatnya masih ketakutan. Di dalam hati Luhan berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Sehun akan tetap menunggunya. Kalimat _'Aku menyukaimu'_ yang dilontarkan Sehun sudah menjadi pengikat yang cukup kuat antara dia dan Sehun.

_Sehun.._

_Apa kabarmu? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau cukup tidur?_

Luhan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di fikirannya.

_Sehun, apa kau menyesal?_

.

.

.

"Kemungkinan besar Luhan berada di China, bersama keluarganya." kata Chanyeol, memulai perbincangannya dengan Sehun. Mereka satu fakultas dan baru mengenal satu sama lain setelah dikenalkan Luhan.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya sambil menghembuskan nafas melalui mulut. "Mungkin itu benar." sahutnya lalu menyibukkan diri dengan buku.

Chanyeol meringis. "Kau ini sok sibuk sekali."

"Memang apa perdulimu?"

Ringisan Chanyeol makin melebar. "Aku tahu kalau kau sedang sedih. Kalau kau begitu, kau terlihat semakin menyedihkan."

"Memang aku ingin seperti itu."

"Astaga..." Chanyeol menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kalau Luhan tahu, dia pasti—aduh, sakit tahu!" Chanyeol mengusap pahanya yang baru saja ditepuk Sehun dengan keras.

"Sudah, diam. Kau cerewet sekali." katanya pelan. "Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Aku harus lulus agar bisa menyusul Luhan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Menyusul Luhan? Ke China maksudmu? Mau jadi apa kau disana?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal yang dia pangku. "Jadi terserah. Pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengan Luhan. Di China. Segera."

.

.

.

"Luhan memilih untuk _drop out_ daripada lulus. Sayang sekali."

Minseok mengerutkan kening lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dua orang perempuan yang tidak dia tahu siapa namanya sedang membicarakan Luhan. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini Luhan menghilang dan kabar itu mulai merayap ke berbagai penjuru kampus.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Minseok pada dua orang perempuan itu.

Salah satu perempuan yang berkucir kuda, menjawab, "Luhan_ drop out. _Kau tidak tahu?"

Minseok menggeleng polos dan perempuan lain dengan bandana putih ikut menyahut, "Kau teman sebangkunya tapi tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Dia tidak memberitahuku." jawab Minseok kalem. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung pada kalimat perempuan itu. "Darimana kalian tahu berita itu?"

"Dari teman-teman." jawab si kucir kuda. "Kalau kau mau tahu lebih lanjut, lebih baik tanya saja pada Choi _seosangnim."_

Si bandana menunduk kecil. "Luhan itu mahasiswi yang cerdas. Sayang sekali kalau dia memilih untuk _drop out."_

"Kabar ini langsung menyebar luas di kampus. Karena memang dia sudah terkenal." si kucir kuda melanjutkan.

"Dia jadi terkenal semenjak mahasiswa teknik itu berkunjung kemari." perempuan berbandana mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Ohya, siapa nama mahasiswa teknik yang sering menunggu Luhan di depan kelas? Kau tahu namanya tidak?"

Sehun.

Sudahkah dia tahu tentang kabar _drop out_ nya Luhan?

Minseok bangkit tidak menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu. Dia keluar kelas dengan langkah cepat menuju klub tari. Siapa tahu teman-teman Luhan berada di sana.

.

.

.

"Oh, ya ampun..."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat perempuan manis berkacamata itu sedang terkapar di sofa. Dada perempuan itu naik turun karena kecapekan berlarian. Minseok mampu membuat beberapa anggota klub tari kaget.

"Minseok?" Jongin menghampiri Minseok. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Lari." jawab Minseok terengah-engah. Perempuan itu menegakkan tubuhnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Aku mau bicara."

Baekhyun dan Jongin memandang satu sama lain. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bicara saja. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Luhan.." Minseok merasa susah sekali mengatakan ini. "Dia _drop out."_

"Apa?" teriak Jongin dan Baekhyun hampir bebarengan. Teriakan itu membuat gerakan tari tiga orang di sana jadi berhenti. Semua orang yang berada di sana, jadi memandangi Jongin dan Baekhyun karena terkejut. Mereka kembali ke aktifitas awal beberapa detik kemudian.

"Oke, kalian berlebihan." Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. "Aku juga baru dengar kabar ini."

"Sehun sudah tahu?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa. Namun Minseok mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. "Haruskah kita memberitahunya?"

Minseok mengangguk sedangkan Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Jangan dulu." kata Jongin kemudian. "Biar dia yang tahu sendiri."

.

.

.

"Luhan _drop out."_

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Suara orang-orang yang lewat di depannya terdengar samar. Saat ini, dia sedang berada di kafetaria kampus. Menikmati makan siang dan buku tebal yang menemaninya.

Kabar demikian memang sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini dia dengar. Luhan, perempuan itu. Dia memilih _drop out_ daripada lulus. Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. Secara tidak langsung, Luhan sudah melepas genggaman eratnya pada Sehun. Kegigihan perempuan itu akhirnya runtuh juga. Entah karena apa, Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan Luhan? Pertanyaan itu muncul juga di benaknya.

Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barangnya di meja setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sebentar lagi kelas berikutnya akan dimulai. Dia harus cepat-cepat masuk kalau tidak mau tidak lulus. Perempuan itu bangkit, dan mulai berjalan menjauhi mejanya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya berhenti. Di pojok ruangan, duduklah seorang laki-laki yang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Laki-laki itu Oh Sehun. Dia duduk sendirian tanpa perduli keadaan sekitarnya yang ramai.

"Sedang apa mahasiswa teknik itu disini?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada sekumpulan perempuan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan tempat Sehun berada. Ketika dia melihat Sehun, laki-laki itu sedang menatap sekumpulan perempuan yang sedang membicarakannya.

"Apa mungkin sedang menunggu Luhan?"

Salah satu diantara mereka mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah Luhan sudah _drop out?"_

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Sehun. Laki-laki itu diam menatap sekumpulan perempuan itu penuh arti. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa arti dari tatapan itu.

Namun kemudian, pandangan Kyungsoo langsung teralihkan ketika Sehun tanpa sengaja menatap ke arahnya. Dengan langkah setengah cepat, Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin keberadaannya membuat Sehun jadi_ badmood_. Perempuan itu tahu bahwa Sehun sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Jadi dia lebih baik menghindar daripada membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Aku tahu kalau chapter ini pendek, nggak nyesek, biasa-biasa aja, pokoknya _standart._

Yakin deh, kalian ngga nangis bacanya. Padahal targetku buat kalian nangis itu ya di chapter ini :p

Dan waaaaaaaks! Baru saja aku cek email dan beberapa reader (aku nggabakal sebut namanya) mulai tanya puaaaanjang **dan akan aku koreksi disini.**

Sebenarnya, karakter Luhan yang memang sengaja aku buat berlebihan di chapter Luhan's Frightened itu aku nggatau kenapa (soalnya aku nulisnya ngalir banget) Memang sih, Kyungsoo ngga ngapa-ngapain tapi Luhan udah ketakutan nangis manja ke Sehun. Alasan aku buat momen itu karena Luhan kebayang Kyungsoo di mimpi buruknya. Inget kan kalo Kyungsoo nyekik Luhan? Luhan takutnya disitu. Juga ancamannya.

Jujur, aku mau buat Luhan kangen banget sama momen dia sama Kyungsoo itu sahabatan kyk biasanya. Di chapter Luhan's Frightened aku udah nulis _"Melihat bagaimana mereka tertawa-tawa, membuat Luhan rindu saat-saat dirinya bersama perempuan yang bernama Do Kyungsoo."_ tapi pas ketemu Kyungsoo sama Jongin ketawa-ketawa, ketakutan Luhan itu udah ngalahin pengennya jadi sahabat lagi.

Dan kenapa Baekhyun bilang "Luhan phobia sama Kyungsoo" itu hanya pengibaratan. Jadi aslinya phobia yang aku tulis disana maksudnya adalah phobia yang artinya ketakutan (pokoknya gitulah. susah ngejelasin)

Terakhir, kenapa cuma gara-gara masalah nggak-pengen-ketemu-Kyungsoo, Luhan langsung nangis-nangis minta pulang ke China, itu alasannya sudah aku tulis di atas. Luhan cuma mau ngatasin ketakutannya._ Simple_ nya, Luhan udah nggak kuat sama beban mimpi buruk itu.

Keadaan akan lebih membaik aku buat di chapter-chapter terakhir, saat mendekati Ending.

Nah, udah. Selesai koreksinya :v ada yang mau minta di koreksi lagi? Kalian boleh tanya-tanya dan akan aku jawab dengan senang hati ;) Soalnya aku selalu buruk menjelaskan cerita yang ngumpul di otakku dengan kalimat yang ringan. Kadang aku lebih suka pengibaratan daripada penjelasan secara gamblang.

Dan untuk lebih akrab, panggil saja aku Alee ato Alin. Kalian juga bisa panggil aku pake nama asliku, Garina. Panggilan 'Thor-nim' buat aku jadi merasa jauh dari kalian. Bagaimana? Aku 99line lho, masih bocah :v kalian juga boleh panggil aku eonnie, noona, atau saeng. Tapi jangan panggil aku oppa atau yang lebih parah hyung. Aku cewek tulen,_ coy_ xD

Udah ah, basa-basi ku selalu kepanjangan. Review saja sesuka hati kalian.

Silahkaaaaaan...


	14. I Miss You

"_Sedang apa mahasiswa teknik itu disini?"_

_Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada sekumpulan perempuan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan tempat Sehun berada. Ketika dia melihat Sehun, laki-laki itu sedang menatap sekumpulan perempuan yang sedang membicarakannya._

"_Apa mungkin sedang menunggu Luhan?"_

_Salah satu diantara mereka mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah Luhan sudah _drop out_?"_

_Kyungsoo langsung menatap Sehun. Laki-laki itu diam menatap sekumpulan perempuan itu penuh arti. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa arti dari tatapan itu. _

_Namun kemudian, pandangan Kyungsoo langsung teralihkan ketika Sehun tanpa sengaja menatap ke arahnya. Dengan langkah setengah cepat, Kyungsoo pergi dari sana._

_Kyungsoo tidak ingin keberadaannya membuat Sehun jadi ___badmood___. Perempuan itu tahu bahwa Sehun sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Jadi dia lebih baik menghindar daripada membuat keadaan semakin memburuk._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 14 : I Miss You**

"_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home"_

_Ed Sheeran - All of The Stars_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu siang. Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan santai di trotoar yang lumayan ramai. Matahari tidak terlalu terik, namun masih tetap terasa panas. Hal itu membuat Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe yang masih sepi pengunjung. Mungkin memesan menu minuman dingin mampu menghilangkan dahaga yang sempat gila-gilaan di kerongkongan.

"_Wooyoo,_ Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki tinggi itu datang menghampirinya dan memberinya tos. "Kau semakin bahagia, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Seharusnya kau sering-sering datang ke sini. Kalau kau datang kesini, mungkin banyak pelanggan perempuan yang ikutan mampir." katanya. Dia berjalan menjauhi Sehun menuju pintu masuk.

Di luar sana banyak perempuan yang diam-diam memandangi Sehun dengan senyuman genit. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya melayangkan senyuman kecil yang enggan sebagai balasan lalu berbalik. Sehun tidak tahan dengan perempuan yang melayangkan senyum seperti itu. Rasanya menggelikan hingga rasa dahaga yang tadi sempat menderanya jadi hilang seketika. Dan dia segera berjalan cepat menuju dapur ketika Chanyeol mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Bisa gila sungguhan kalau perempuan-perempuan itu menghampirinya.

"Oh, kau datang?"

Sehun meringis kecil karena suara perempuan itu yang menyambutnya ketika dia masuk ke dapur. Dia menghampiri dua orang yang berada di dapur itu kemudian melihat-lihat keadaan. "Sedang membuat apa?"

"Makanan, minuman, makanan, minuman, makanan, dan minuman." jawab Jongin lalu tertawa. Dia meringis ketika mendapatkan satu pukulan kecil di lengannya. "Kan aku benar." belanya.

"Kalian mengangguku." celetuk Minseok kemudian. Dia menarik lengan Sehun untuk keluar dari dapur dan menutup pintu dapur setelah Sehun sudah berada di luar.

"_Yak!" _Sehun merengut masam sedangkan Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya. Perempuan itu berjalan menjauhi pintu dan membuat Sehun mencibir kecil, "Aku ini bosmu, kenapa diperlakukan seperti ini." sambil melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Spidol merah yang berada di meja, Sehun ambil. Dia membuka tutupnya dan mencoret tiga angka pada kalender yang berada di dinding.

Satu tahun lebih sebelas bulan tiga hari.

_Hey, Luhan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tidak bertemu._

Rasanya baru kemarin dia membuat Luhan menangis. Ternyata waktu berjalan cukup cepat. Bukan cukup cepat, tapi Sehun saja yang tidak menyadarinya.

Setelah lulus dari universitas, Sehun memang ingin sekali ke China. Tapi entah mengapa, setelah mendapat teman-teman sebaik Jongin dan lainnya, membuat Sehun sadar. Di Korea lebih baik daripada di China. Dia akan menunggu Luhan kembali, tidak perduli bahwa Luhan sudah ada yang memiliki.

Bukannya tidak mau berjuang. Sehun hanya ingin semuanya baik-baik saja. Kalau dia menyusul Luhan ke China, semuanya akan kacau. Luhan masih kecewa dan dia tidak mau memaksa perempuan itu untuk memaafkannya. Luhan memang mudah sekali untuk memaafkan semua kesalahannya. Tapi kali ini, Sehun akan membuat dirinya sendiri tahu betapa sakitnya Luhan saat kecewa.

Dan kafe ini. Teman-temannya lah yang memberi usul. Hampir seharian mereka membicarakan rencana bisnis ini sampai akhirnya berdiri juga di pusat kota. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan setelah lulus, lebih baik mencoba bisnis kecil-kecilan yang menghasilkan untung lumayan. Itu sih, kata Jongin. Dan yang lainnya setuju saja.

Semuanya hampir membaik. Kecuali dua perempuan yang membuatnya kacau. Satunya Luhan, dan satunya lagi adalah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo..

Sehun tidak tahu kemana perginya perempuan bermata bulat itu setelah lulus. Dia pernah menanyakannya pada Jongin namun laki-laki itu hanya menjawab "Mana aku tahu." dengan bahu yang terangkat. Laki-laki _tan_ itu benar-benar. Sudah jelas dia yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ketika ditanya, jawabannya hanya demikian.

Sambil menatap layar laptopnya, Sehun meneguk kopinya yang hangat. Kesibukannya kali ini mampu membuatnya melupakan rasa rindu terhadap Luhan.

.

.

.

"_Eonnie!"_

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Zitao sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan si kucing persia di gendongannya. Luhan mendelik sebal, dia bangkit dari aktifitasnya merawat taman dan menghentikan Zitao.

"Ya ampun, jangan gendong Olie seperti itu." Luhan meletakkan kedua tangan yang dipakaikan sarung tangan kotornya di pinggang. Dia hampir saja menyentil kening sepupunya itu kalau tidak teringat tangannya yang kotor.

"Ini ulah Yifan tahu!" Zitao merengut. Dia menyodorkan si kucing persia yang anteng-anteng saja pada Luhan. "Lihatkan bulunya kotor." kata Zitao pelan.

Luhan meringis, mengumpat menggunakan bahasa Korea pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Sepupunya itu bisa bahasa Korea dan China.

"Berikan Olie padaku!"

Seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi datang mendekat. Laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Zitao dengan nama Yifan itu berpenampilan lumayan menjengkelkan bagi Luhan. Hampir seluruh kaos abu-abunya kotor karena lumpur. Luhan mendelik lagi. Kedua orang itu mampu membuatnya meledak kapan saja.

"Oke, Yifan. Jangan sentuh Olie-ku." Luhan menjauhkan Olie dari tangan Yifan yang terulur. "Kau kotor sekali. Sebenarnya kau ini baru saja berendam di lumpur atau bagaimana?"

Yifan nyengir. "Sekarang kan musim penghujan. Jadi biasa kalau terkena lumpur."

"Umurmu hampir menyamaiku tapi tingkahmu seperti anak kecil." Luhan menggeleng dan pergi dari sana membawa si kucing persia ke kamar mandi.

Olie-nya harus mandi. Bulu putihnya yang halus berubah menjadi bulu yang cokelat dan kumal. Luhan hampir tidak mengenali kucingnya sendiri.

Oliver atau Olie adalah nama baru yang diberikan Luhan setelah mengajak kucing persianya itu ke China. Tidak mungkin juga dia tetap memanggil nama kucing ini dengan sebutan nama Sehun. Itu akan semakin membuatnya sulit untuk melupakan semuanya.

Bilang saja Luhan _move on. _Rencananya kali ini untuk _move on_ memang cukup berhasil. Hampir semua perasaan yang dia taruh untuk Sehun sudah hilang, tidak berbekas. Namun siapa tahu kalau bisa saja perasaan itu datang lagi, mengganggunya, dan mewarnai harinya.

Tapi, kenapa malah _move on_? Bukankah Luhan ke China hanya untuk mengatasi segala ketakutannya?

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa. Di China, Luhan merasa nyaman karena memang disinilah kampung halamannya. Rencana _move on_ itu awalnya sama sekali tidak ada dalam agendanya di China. Mungkin waktu yang hampir mencapai dua tahu itulah yang membuat Luhan seakan-akan lupa dengan perasaannya sendiri. Padahal, di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Luhan tidak mau rencana _move on_ ini berhasil.

Melupakan ketakutannya membuat perasaannya juga ikut terlupakan. Mungkin seperti itu.

Luhan melepas sarung tangannya yang kotor dengan susah payah. Ketika mendekati hal-hal yang berbau air, si kucing persia itu selalu memberontak. Luhan tidak heran karena memang kucing benci terhadap air.

"Olie, kau benar-benar menyusahkan." gumam Luhan. Perempuan itu menutup pintu kamar mandi dan siap memandikan Oliver yang gemuk.

.

.

.

Olie sudah bersih. Bulunya juga sudah Luhan keringkan dengan _hairdryer_. Kucing persia itu langsung turun begitu Luhan melepasnya. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kucingnya keluar dari kamar dan pergi. Olie sudah tahu seluk beluk rumah ini.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Meskipun sudah hampir dua tahun dia meninggalkan Korea, rasa itu masih ada. Semua tentang Sehun, terkadang dia masih bisa merasakannya. Rasa sayang, juga rasa rindu itu. Semuanya seperti memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya yang hitam. Dia belum mengganti nomor ponselnya dan teman-temannya tidak juga mengiriminya pesan atau menelpon setelah sebulan dia meninggalkan Korea dulu. Luhan tenang karena tidak ada yang bisa menganggunya disini. Tapi resah juga karena Sehun, mulai berhenti menghubunginya.

_Aku sedang dalam tahap move on, tapi kenapa masih kepikiran dirimu, Sehun?_

Luhan mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Bayangan Sehun selalu berada di dalam benaknya. Saat dia tersenyum, tertawa, memeluknya, semuanya. Termasuk momen saat mereka berciuman.

Oh, seharusnya dia tidak mengingat momen itu.

"Ya ampun," Luhan ambruk ke samping. Dia menarik guling dan memeluknya, menggigitinya dengan gemas. Wajahnya mulai memerah. "Kau sudah meracuniku terlalu jauh."

.

.

.

"Balik lagi? Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baru saja dia istirahat dan melihat Sehun melintas dengan langkah lumayan cepat.

"Ke apartemen." jawab Sehun. Laki-laki itu berlalu dan berlari kecil setelah keluar dari kafe.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen, Sehun dengan segera melangkah menuju _lift_. Laki-laki itu menekan tombol dan menunggu _lift_ nya turun.

"Apartemen lantai sepuluh. Nomor... Nomor berapa ya tadi?"

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu menoleh. Seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil menghampirinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Rambut pendek sebahu yang hitam dan bergelombang membuatnya seperti anak sekolahan. Di sebelah kaki perempuan itu ada koper besar berwarna hitam. Sehun memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Oh, lucu sekali." si perempuan mengetuk kepalanya sendiri. "Apa perlu aku ke _recepsionist_ lagi?" si perempuan mengangguk samar. Dia berbalik dan terpental kecil karena menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh," laki-laki itu meringis sebal. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat."

"Maafkan aku." si perempuan membungkuk beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf. "Aku tadi terburu-buru. Jadi maafkan aku." katanya lalu berlalu kemudian.

Laki-laki itu memandangi punggung perempuan yang baru saja menabraknya. Perempuan itu berlari kecil menuju _recepsionist_, berbicara sebentar, lalu berlari lagi kembali menghampiri kopernya.

Pintu _lift_ tiba-tiba terbuka. Sehun tersadar dan segera masuk diikuti laki-laki dan perempuan itu. Mereka saling diam, padahal tujuan mereka sama. Lantai sepuluh.

Begitu pintu_ lift_ terbuka di lantai sepuluh, Sehun keluar, bersamaan dengan kedua orang itu. Si laki-laki terlihat tenang berjalan menuju apartemennya. Sedangkan si perempuan berjalan dengan pelan melihati setiap angka yang tertera di pintu. Sehun berjalan di belakang mereka berdua.

"Ah!" si perempuan bersorak senang. Dia sudah menemukan pintu apartemen barunya. Dengan tenaga berlebihan karena senang, si perempuan menekan _password_ apartemen dan masuk ke sana. Sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya, dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Maka dia mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya dan berkata pada si laki-laki yang sibuk dengan ponsel di depan apartemennya. "Kau tetangga apartemenku kan?"

Si laki-laki langsung mendongak menatapnya. Dia diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Si perempuan sedikit cemberut. Dia keluar dari apartemennya, dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan si laki-laki. "Namaku Xi Luhan. Siapa namamu?"

Uluran tangan itu hanya dipandangi si laki-laki dengan wajah datar. "Sehun. Oh Sehun." jawabnya singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangan itu. Dia menekan _password_ dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri.

Perempuan itu menganga tidak percaya. Dengan perasaan jengkel, dia menarik tangannya, dan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Sehun tersenyum samar melihat itu. Bayang-bayang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan sukses membuat laki-laki itu merasa sakit hati. Dia baru sadar kalau dulu dia adalah laki-laki pendiam dan Luhan adalah perempuan ceria.

Cerianya Luhan merupakan langkah pertamanya menjadi Sehun yang sekarang. Luhan sudah mempengaruhi hidupnya secara tidak langsung.

Dada Sehun bergemuruh kecil. Rasa rindu mulai menyeruak keluar. Dengan langkah berat dan gerakan pelan, Sehun menekan _password_ apartemen dan masuk ke dalam sana.

.

.

.

"Ibu," Luhan memeluk ibunya secara tiba-tiba. Sang ibu yang sibuk dengan acara televisinya, jadi terkejut.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Luhan nyengir. "Aku hanya mau bilang sesuatu." katanya. Dia mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada ibunya dan berbisik, "Aku sayang ibu."

Ibunya tertawa. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanyanya yang hanya ditanggapi Luhan dengan gidikan bahu. "Tidak menyayangi ayah? Ibu kira selama kau di Korea, kalian sering bertemu."

"Ayah sibuk, bu." kata Luhan kalem. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk dengan tenang di sebelah wanita itu. "Ayah jarang ke apartemen. Setahun saja bisa dihitung dengan jari."

"Memang berapa kali?" tanya ibunya. Luhan berpura-pura menghitung dengan jari sambil berfikir.

"Mungkin tiga atau tidak sama sekali." jawab Luhan tersenyum lebar. Kedua perempuan beda generasi itu tertawa. "Zitao sudah tidur, bu?" tanya Luhan kemudian. Ibunya mengangguk. "Kalau Yifan?"

"Dia baru saja pulang. Oh, dia baik sekali sudah mau menemani Zitao tidur. Yifan pantas sekali jadi pacarnya." kata ibunya. Matanya menerawang.

Mata Luhan menyipit. "Jangan bilang kalau ibu rindu ayah." selidiknya. Ibunya sedikit terkejut dan salah tingkah. "Ayolah, bu. Jujur saja."

Ibunya tertawa hambar. "Tidak, Luhan. Ibu tidak merindukan ayahmu." jawabnya. Matanya kembali menerawang. "Ayahmu sudah punya wanita lain yang layak untuk dirindukan."

Luhan menatap ibunya dengan sedih. Mata ibunya mulai berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu mengusap matanya yang basah dan tersenyum baik-baik saja. Luhan memeluknya. Ibunya adalah wanita paling sabar dan kuat yang pernah dia kenal.

"Bagaimana ibumu di Korea? Dia baik?" tanya ibunya tiba-tiba. Luhan langsung menatap ibunya. Wanita itu masih tersenyum menenangkan.

"Lebih baik ibuku di China." jawab Luhan pelan. "Aku tidak habis fikir kenapa ayah memilih untuk bercerai dengan ibu."

"Sudah jangan difikirkan." kata ibunya pelan. Dia mengusap rambut putrinya sayang.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan. Permbicaraan mengenai ayah Luhan membuat suasana terasa canggung.

"Ibu," panggil Luhan kemudian. "Apa aku boleh jujur?"

Ibunya tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Luhan menjauhkan diri dari pelukan ibunya yang menenangkan. "Aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

"Baguslah."

Luhan merengut. "Jangan sela ceritaku." rengeknya. Ibunya tertawa sambil mengangguk. "Semenjak aku disini, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku sangat merindukannya bu.."

"Kenapa tidak bertemu?"

"Dia di Korea." jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak pulang ke sana saja?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. "Aku berusaha untuk menjauhinya."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Luhan meringis sambil menatap ibunya gemas. Ibunya ini seperti Jongin. Cerewet, namun perhatian. "Banyak masalah yang membuatku ketakutan. Aku takut kalau dia jauh dariku."

"Sekarang kau jauh darinya, Luhan. Dan kau tidak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali."

"Ya ampun, ibu." Luhan menepuk pelan paha ibunya. "Bukan, begitu. Maksudku.."

Ibunya tertawa. "Hanya bercanda, sayang. Lanjutkan saja."

Luhan menatap ibunya. Dia mengambil nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan, dan mulai bercerita. Dari awal sampai akhir.

.

.

.

Kepulan asap yang keluar dari cangkir kopi hanya dijadikan teman oleh Sehun. Saat itu malam. Seperti biasa, Sehun memandangi aktifitas kota dari kaca yang lebar di depannya. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi baginya. Mereka tidak lagi secerah dulu, tidak lagi seindah dulu, dan tidak semenarik dulu. Mereka demikian semenjak Luhan pergi. Semuanya terasa hambar.

"_Sehun, aku pulang dulu, ya?"_

Sehun menoleh, mendapati bayangan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan senyuman ceria. Sehun tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata rusa yang bening itu. Binar cerianya mampu membuat dunia Sehun teralihkan.

_Jangan pulang, tetaplah disini._

Namanya juga bayangan. Lama-kelamaan bayangan itu akan hilang juga. Namun selang beberapa detik, bayangan Luhan muncul lagi. Tepat berada di sampingnya, duduk di sebelahnya, dengan wajah merengek seperti anak kecil.

"_Aku ingin pulang dan tidur."_

_Sudah aku bilang jangan pulang. Tetaplah disini, tidurlah di bahuku, di pelukanku._

Bayangan Luhan menghilang lagi saat perempuan itu berada dalam pelukannya. Sehun seperti memeluk udara kosong. Rasanya hampa, dada Sehun bergemuruh nyeri lagi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Dia tidak butuh bayangan Luhan, tapi butuh Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Hey, Luhan." monolog Sehun. Dia berbicara seperti Luhan sedang berada di depannya, tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

Bayangan Luhan yang mengerutkan kening sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan tenang, terlintas. Sehun melanjutkan monolognya. "Selama ini, aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau menyukaiku. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu sedih setiap saat." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Luhan yang mengusap pipinya halus, mulai terlihat semakin jelas. "Tidak seharusnya aku menyeretmu ke dalam hidupku. Maaf karena aku bukan laki-laki yang selalu membuatmu bahagia. Aku selalu membuatmu sedih. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Bayangan Luhan menggeleng, mengecup ujung hidung Sehun sayang, dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku." Sehun mulai menangis sendiri. Dalam imajinasinya, Luhan mengusap punggungnya halus. Perempuan itu mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Namun yang ada, tangisan Sehun semakin deras. Imajinasi itu membuatnya tahu bahwa Luhan benar-benar tidak ada di sampingnya. Benar-benar tidak ada.

.

.

.

"Ibu sarankan saja. Sebaiknya kau menghubunginya. Memendam rasa rindu terlalu lama juga akan membuatmu semakin tertekan."

Kalimat itu terngiang lagi di benak Luhan. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Pembicaraan mereka memang sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi rasanya, Luhan masih berbicara dengan ibunya.

Memang benar apa kata ibunya. Memendam rasa rindu terlalu lama itu akan membuatnya semakin tertekan.

Ini sudah hampir dua tahun. Rasa rindu itu sudah menumpuk tinggi, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mencapai bagian teratasnya.

Luhan beralih menatap ponselnya. Layar ponselnya tetap hitam. Ponsel itu sudah lama tidak ada pemberitahuan yang masuk. Tidak ada pesan masuk, juga tidak ada telepon untuknya. Luhan mengambil ponsel tersebut, membuka kuncinya, dan melihat _wallpaper _yang berada di sana.

Tiga senyuman cerah, satu rengutan lucu, dan satu juluran lidah membuat Luhan tersenyum samar. Mereka adalah teman-temannya. Yang merengut itu Baekhyun, yang menjulurkan lidah itu dirinya, dan yang tersenyum itu adalah Jongin, Chanyeol, dan laki-laki itu. Sehun.

_Apa kabarmu? Kau baik?_

Haruskah dia menghubungi Sehun? Sekarang?

_Tapi aku merindukanmu.._

Luhan meringis kecil. Dia memeluk lututnya di atas tempat tidur, dan menangis di sana.

.

.

.

***Aku sarankan. Begitu baca bagian cerita ini, coba dengerin lagunya Ed Sheeran - All of The Stars. Mungkin _feel_ nya akan lebih terasa.***

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Luhan belum bisa tidur. Sedangkan di tempat yang bermil-mil jauhnya, Sehun juga masih tetap terjaga. Mereka masih terbelenggu oleh rasa rindu sendiri.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Kakinya turun menapak dinginnya lantai, dan berjalan mendekati balkon kamarnya. Langitnya cerah, banyak bintang yang terlihat dan hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit terhibur.

Ruangan yang gelap tidak membuat suara ketukan antara kaki Sehun dan lantai teredam oleh kesunyian. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati kaca lebar tersebut, berdiri di sana sambil bersedekap. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota tidak sebanyak tadi. Sudah banyak manusia yang terlelap di waktu seperti ini. Mata Sehun memandang ke atas. Banyak bintang yang bertaburan. Sehun tersenyum samar, bintang itu mungkin bisa menghiburnya.

Bulan yang bulat. Ditemani milyaran bintang yang berkelip-kelip. Dan tidak beberapa lama, bintang jatuh mulai terlihat. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Begitu pula Luhan. Mereka mengirimkan sebuah permohonan kecil. Permohonan yang mungkin bisa membuat hati mereka sedikit lega.

_Aku merindukanmu... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... Aku ingin memelukmu... Aku ingin menciummu... Aku ingin berdua dengamu... Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku._

Mereka berdua membuka matanya hampir bersamaan. Luhan mengulum bibirnya, lalu mendesah kecil. Sedangkan Sehun menatap bintang di sana dengan pandangan menerawang.

_Hey, Luhan. Apa kau juga melihat bintangnya?_

Luhan mendongak lagi. Udara dingin berhembus pelan. Sambil memandangi bintang, Luhan menyandarkan diri pada pembatas balkon. Luhan tersenyum kecil sendiri.

_Sehun, aku melihat bintangnya. Mereka cantik, menghiburku._

Bintang jatuh kedua mulai terlihat. Malam ini sepertinya akan banyak bintang yang jatuh. Luhan tidak memejamkan mata untuk membuat permohonan keduanya. Namun laki-laki yang berada jauh darinya, memejamkan mata untuk membuat permohonannya.

_Aku ingin bisa mendengar suaramu lagi._

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun membuka mata. Mereka saling tersenyum kecil. Mereka juga mencoba untuk berbicara satu sama lain, dengan melontarkan setiap kalimat yang secara tidak sengaja, kalimat-kalimat itu membentuk perbincangan kecil.

Luhan membuka matanya. _Sehun, sedang apa kau disana?_

_Saat ini aku sedang sendirian di apartemen._ Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. _Apartemenku kosong tanpamu._

_Aku ingin main lagi ke apartemenmu._ Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya resah. _Tapi aku tidak bisa._

_Aku harap kau bisa kesini lagi. Tapi jangan tambah bayangan-bayanganmu di setiap sisi ruanganku._ Sehun menerawang jauh. _Bayang-bayang itu membuatku gila._

Luhan tersenyum miring. _Aku fikir semua jejak yang aku tinggalkan di sana akan selalu membayangimu._

_Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?_ Sehun menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sambil menunduk.

_Di sini aku selalu baik. Semuanya baik di sini._ Luhan mengangkat bahunya menggigil. _Tapi ada saatnya aku merasa tidak baik. Dan itu saat aku merindukanmu._

_Aku ingin kau cepat kembali._ Sehun mendongak lagi menatap bintang.

_Aku masih ragu untuk kembali. Disini ketakutan itu menghilang. Aku khawatir ketakutan itu datang saat aku kembali lagi._ Luhan memejamkan matanya erat._ Aku cukup takut kembali lagi._

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya keras. _Kau takut? Semua yang kau takutkan disini, akan menghilang saat aku berada disampingmu. Aku akan menjagamu dari segala ketakutan yang kau khawatirkan._

_Kau selalu membuatku bergantung padamu_. Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

_Aku selalu membuatmu bergantung agar kau tidak jauh dariku._ Sehun tertawa kecil.

Luhan sedikit cemberut. _Kau selalu membuatku terikat. Racunmu benar-benar mematikan._

Secara tidak langsung, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Bintang-bintang itu hanya sebagai penghubung agar kedua manusia itu bisa saling bercengkerama satu sama lain. Garis cakrawala yang mereka ciptakan seperti membelah langit, membuat jalan untuk mereka bertemu.

_Luhan, seandainya kau tahu..._

_Ya. Seandainya kau juga tahu..._

_Aku mencintaimu, Luhan..._

_Sehun. Aku sangat mencintaimu..._

.

.

.

Zitao memandangi sepupunya itu dengan jengkel. Luhan sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kamar; membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan. Sedangkan perempuan dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu Luhan acuhkan.

Memang sedari tadi Zitao sudah berada di sana, meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya potong rambut. Rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombang, sama seperti rambut milik Luhan, membuatnya kesusahan untuk berfikir. Dan sepupunya yang diajak sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

"Ya ampun, _eonnie!_" seru Zitao sebal. Perempuan yang diinterupsi akhirnya menoleh juga. "Kau dengar aku atau tidak, sih?"

Luhan nyengir. "Ajak saja pacarmu. Kan dia selalu bersamamu." jawabnya kalem.

Zitao meringis kecil. "Yifan sedang sibuk tahu. Kalau _eonnie _ingin tahu, Yifan sedang memutuskan untuk membuka cabang restorannya di daerah lain."

Luhan mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. "Kalau begitu ajak saja ibu."

"Bibi Yuan pasti akan cerewet." begitu berkata demikian, Zitao mendapatkan satu lemparan boneka kecil di lengannya dari Luhan. "Memang benar, tahu. _Eonnie_ saja yang tidak tahu."

"Ish, kau menyusahkan sekali." Luhan bangkit, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. "Ya sudah, aku temani."

Zitao bersorak kecil. Perempuan itu berbalik dan berlari keluar dari kamar Luhan. Teriakannya terdengar kemudian. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus ganti baju dulu."

Luhan mendengus. Dia ikut mengganti bajunya kemudian.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Bagus?" tanya Zitao. Dia memberi pose yang meyakinkan agar rambut hitam yang melewati bahunya tergerai cantik di mata Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia mengangguk. "Ya. Bagus." komentarnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari salon diikuti Zitao yang senang karena komentar sepupunya itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar yang ramai. _Weekend_ begini banyak manusia yang memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Meskipun sinar matahari lumayan terik, tapi aktifitas manusia-manusia di sana seperti mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk melewati semua rintangan. Orang-orang itu pekerja keras.

Zitao menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan. "Apa _eonnie_ tidak gerah dengan rambut seperti itu?" tanya Zitao sambil memandangi rambut panjang Luhan yang terurai.

"Tidak" jawab Luhan pendek. Dia menyelipkan poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku gerah sendiri melihat rambutmu." kata Zitao. Matanya memandangi setiap toko-toko kecil yang berdiri di sisi jalan. Begitu sampai di depan sebuah kafe, Zitao langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

"Aduh! Jangan tarik aku begitu, Zitao. Ini sakit, tahu!" Luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun yang ada cengkeraman perempuan yang suka sekali dengan _wushu_ itu bertambah erat. Luhan meringis kecil. "Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana, sih?"

"Makan." jawab Zitao. Dia berhenti dan mendudukkan Luhan di sebuah kursi kayu dan Zitao memilih duduk berhadapan dengan sepupunya. "Makanan disini enak-enak, _lho._"

"Terserah kau saja." Luhan akhirnya mengalah. Lagipula perutnya juga sudah keroncongan.

Luhan membiarkan Zitao memesan makanan mereka. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Luhan mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_. Hari ini memang hari yang membosankan. Apalagi Zitao sedari tadi selalu mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang Luhan tidak tahu.

"_Eonnie_. Aku ingin beritahu sesuatu." Zitao mengguncang lengan Luhan. Dia memberi isyarat agar Luhan melepas sebelah _earphone_ nya untuk mendengarkannya.

Luhan melepaskan sebelah_ earphone_ nya. Dia memandangi Zitao yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat diletakkan Zitao di telapak tangan Luhan. Luhan mengernyitkan kening. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja." jawab Zitao dengan senyuman lebar.

Luhan penasaran juga was-was. Sepupunya ini terkadang juga jahil. Jadi kalau isi dari amplop ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan 'jahil', Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Luhan membuka amplop cokelat dengan kop surat bertuliskan _Kyunghee University_ di bagian belakangnya. Dia memandangi Zitao yang masih tersenyum lebar, lantas berbicara, "Kau saja yang membukanya." sambil menyerahkan amplop itu ke Zitao kembali.

Zitao merengut. "Aku hanya ingin beritahu sesuatu." jawab Zitao kalem. Dia mendorong tangan Luhan yang berada di depannya.

Luhan masih menatap Zitao dengan aneh, dan sepupunya itu menyadarinya. Begitu isi amplop tersebut mulai Luhan baca, Luhan tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

Zitao makin senang. "Bagaimana? Kau senang?"

"Ya ampun, Zitao!" Luhan menatap Zitao tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah sepertimu bisa masuk ke Kyunghee dengan jurusan ini?"

Zitao mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung telunjuknya ke pelipis. "_Eonnie_ saja yang tidak tahu kalau otakku selalu encer."

"Jadi kapan kau mulai belajar disana?" tanya Luhan bersemangat.

"Bulan depan." jawab Zitao. "Dan untungnya, bibi Yuan memperbolehkanmu untuk kembali ke Korea."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku meminta ijin pada bibi Yuan untuk membawamu ke Korea. _Eonnie_ tahu kan aku belum tahu seluk beluk Korea itu seperti apa, sedangkan _eonnie_ sudah tinggal di sana hampir lima tahun. Jadi aku akan ke Korea denganmu."

"Apa? Maksudmu aku jadi _tour guide_ mu begitu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Matanya melebar dan tatapannya seperti ingin sekali melahap Zitao kapan saja.

Zitao tertawa. "Tidak. _Eonnie_ harus menemaniku sampai aku ke China lagi untuk pulang. Bibi Yuan khawatir kalau aku bakal _drop out _sepertimu."

Luhan menepuk lengan Zitao dengan keras. Kalimat tadi terdengar menyindirnya. Zitao meringis kecil. "Hanya bercanda."

Tapi kenapa harus tersinggung, sih? Kan memang itu yang diinginkannya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Ke Korea lagi? Itu berarti peluang untuk bertemu dengan Sehun akan lebih besar. Jujur saja, dia sudah tidak sabar. Namun di sisi lain, ketakutan itu masih terus membayangi.

Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Awawawaw. Maaf kalian nunggu agak lama. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dan kecapekan. Bahkan untuk megang laptop pun rasanya jauuuuuuh sekali. Kan males saya :3

Alurnya cepet ya?

Semoga ngga mengecewakan. Memang aku buat alurnya cepet biar cepet ending /eh/ nggak ding. Aku buat alurnya cepet karena kalo lama-lama bakal ngebosenin. :3 jadi maaf kalo feel nya ngga dapet karena alurnya kecepetan. Maaf juga kalo di hapter ini bakal mengecewakan T-T

Kalo ditanya di chapter berapa fanfic ini bakal ending, aku belum bisa memastikan. Sekitar chapter 20, mungkin. Atau lebih parah lebih dari chapter 20 /nggak sampe juga sih -_-/

Oke, aku mau tanya sama kalian. Dari chapter satu sampe chapter ini, apa kalian bosen sama ceritanya? Trus chapter berapa yang kalian suka? Momen apa aja? Chapter berapa juga yang kalian ngga puas? Aku kepo :v

Dan siapa kemaren yang manggil aku Oppa sama Hyung? Woit! Rumah kalian mana? Gue begal sinih /eh/

Nggak ding. Becanda ;p

Tapi ngomong-ngomong. Chapter ini aku buatnya rada ngayal :3 bikinnya senyum-senyum gila, dan momen HunHan yang saling bertelepati (gitu sih aku nyebutnya :3) itu jatuh bangun (?) aku buatnya -_-

Mungkin tadi basa-basi yang ngga mutu -_- abaikan saja.

Review ajadeh. Suka-suka kalian saja.


	15. I'm Back!

_Zitao tertawa. "Tidak. Eonnie harus menemaniku sampai aku ke China lagi untuk pulang. Bibi Yuan khawatir kalau aku bakal drop out sepertimu."_

_Luhan menepuk lengan Zitao dengan keras. Kalimat tadi terdengar menyindirnya. Zitao meringis kecil. "Hanya bercanda."_

_Tapi kenapa harus tersinggung, sih? Kan memang itu yang diinginkannya._

_Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Ke Korea lagi? Itu berarti peluang untuk bertemu dengan Sehun akan lebih besar. Jujur saja, dia sudah tidak sabar. Namun di sisi lain, ketakutan itu masih terus membayangi._

_Bagaimana ini?_

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 15 : I'm Back!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Koper hitam milik Luhan sudah berada di depan rumah. Begitu juga koper kuning milik Zitao. Kedua koper itu berdampingan dengan kandang berwarna hitam milik Oliver. Pemilik dari kedua koper itu masih di dalam rumah karena seseorang. Ibu Luhan masih memeluk kedua perempuan itu dengan erat.

"Ya ampun, bibi." Zitao merengek minta dilepaskan. "Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang lama kan?"

"Bibi tidak ada yang menemani nanti." ibunya Luhan mulai melepaskan pelukannya. "Belajarlah yang rajin. Jangan seperti sepupumu itu." Luhan cemberut ketika ibunya meliriknya. "Kau sudah bibi anggap putri bibi sendiri."

Zitao tersenyum lembut. "Bibi juga sudah aku anggap sebagai ibu sendiri. Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku semenjak ibu meninggal dan ayah yang sibuk kerja." ujarnya pelan. Dia memeluk bibinya itu dengan erat lalu melepaskannya. "Aku sayang bibi."

"Uh, uh.." Luhan mendecih kecil. Dia maju untuk memeluk ibunya sendiri. Ibunya tertawa.

"Ibu tidak menyangka kalau kau akan kembali lagi ke Korea." ujar si ibu. Luhan tersenyum di balik bahu ibunya. "Hey, beri tahu ibu bagaimana reaksinya saat bertemu denganmu."

Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Siapa?"

Ibunya tertawa jenaka. "Orang yang kau rindukan itu." pipi Luhan langsung memerah. Perempuan itu mendorong pelan lengan ibunya karena salah tingkah. Tawa ibunya semakin menggelikan. "Hanya bercanda, sayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana."

Luhan nyengir. Dengan secepat kilat Luhan mengecup pipi ibunya, menarik Zitao agar menjauh dari rumah, dan segera berangkat ke bandara. Luhan tidak mau telat karena harus meladeni ibunya.

"Sudah, ya, bu! Kami berangkat! Aku sayang ibu!"

.

.

.

"Hey, _eonnie."_

Luhan menoleh pada Zitao yang berada di sampingnya. "Apa?"

"Bibi tadi bilang kalau—"

"Oh.." sela Luhan cepat-cepat. "Orang yang aku rindukan itu hanya teman." jawab Luhan seakan tahu apa yang Zitao tanyakan padanya.

Zitao merengut. "Aku kan belum tanya kepadamu. Kenapa malah dijawab terlebih dahulu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Sudah, diam." Luhan menunjuk seseorang yang tertidur di sebelah Zitao. "Nanti kau membuatnya terbangun."

Zitao mendengus. Sedangkan Luhan terkekeh kecil sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan langit di luar sana. Gumpalan putih yang seperti kapas itu bergerak, bahkan menembus sayap pesawat yang ditumpanginya saat ini.

Satu jam lagi dia akan sampai. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu saat dia kembali pulang? Luhan menebak-nebak dalam hati. Apakah dia akan senang? Bahagia? Atau menangis karena terharu? Atau malah tidak menyukainya karena perempuan lain?

Luhan menggeleng kecil dengan tebakannya yang terakhir. Luhan sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik, termasuk ketakutannya. Luhan yakin laki-laki itu tidak akan berbuat demikian.

Lagipula rencana _move on_ nya sudah dia tinggal di China. Di Korea, Luhan hanya tinggal menyirami bunga-bunga yang sudah lama dia tanam di hatinya agar tumbuh lagi dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Kau masukkan apa saja di _cappuchino_ ini? Kenapa rasanya keterlaluan sekali?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menunjukkan wajah masam. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa-tawa di balik punggung Sehun. Minseok apalagi, sebagai pembuat beberapa menu di kafe ini, dia merasa bodoh sungguhan. Perempuan itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju dapur. Dia khawatir mendapat amukan Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang membuat racun ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Dia meletakkan cangkir cokelat muda tersebut di meja dengan sedikit sebal. "Kalian membuat suara emasku jadi hancur."

Jongin mencibir. "Suara emas darimana?"

Baekhyun cemberut. "Lalu kenapa Sehun memintaku untuk menjadi penyanyi di kafenya?"

"Karena terpaksa." Jongin tertawa dengan jawabannya sendiri. Baekhyun meninju lengan laki-laki _tan_ itu dengan keras hingga korbannya mengaduh kesakitan. "Sakit, tahu!"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali." Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang menengahi. Dengan gitar di tangannya, Chanyeol memberi tahu kepada Baekhyun bahwa sebentar lagi perempuan itu harus tampil.

"Oke." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk. Dia menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk duluan, mempersiapkan semuanya. Nanti dia akan menyusul.

Di setiap hari Sabtu, memang Baekhyun akan main ke kafe Sehun. Bukan sekedar mampir biasa, Baekhyun akan menyempatkan diri untuk menghibur pengunjung disana dengan bernyanyi. Dulu awalnya hanya iseng, tapi sekarang sepertinya sudah menjadi pekerjaan sampingannya.

Dan setiap hari Sabtu itu pula, pengunjung di kafe ini selalu menantikan Baekhyun. Suara Baekhyun benar-benar menghibur mereka. Pihak Sehun tidak membuat iklan untuk Baekhyun. Tapi karena obrolan_ mulut-dari-mulut_ itulah yang membuat mereka jadi tertarik.

"Kau masih merindukan Luhan?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun menuju Minseok. Perempuan itu sudah memakai pakaian santai. Jam kerjanya sudah habis.

"Kau tahu sendiri, lah." jawab Sehun. Dia kembali memandangi Baekhyun yang mulai menyapa pengunjung kafe. Sehun tersenyum samar. Perempuan itu layak jadi penyanyi profesional. "Sebentar lagi kau pulang?" tanya Sehun pada Minseok kemudian.

Minseok mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi sepertinya aku tertarik dengan pertunjukan Baekhyun. Jadi nanti saja aku pulangnya." sahutnya lalu tertawa. Perempuan itu meminum air putih yang berada di meja tersebut. Sehun mengangguk kecil lalu melihat Baekhyun yang mulai bernyanyi.

_Saldaga saldaga saldaga neo himdeul ttae naro inhae seulpheumeuro huryeonhalttaekkaji_

_(__Ketika hidupmu, hidupmu, hidupmu. Ketika kau memiliki waktu yang sulit kau menyalahkanku untuk kesedihanmu hingga kau merasa lebih baik__)_

_Uldaga uldaga uldaga neo jichil ttae jeong himdeulmyeon dan hanbeonman gieokhagenni_

(_Ketika kau menangis, menangis, menangis dan kau lelah. Jika itu benar-benar sulit untukmu bahkan hanya untuk sekali dapatkah kau mengingatku?__)_

_Saldaga_

(_Hidupmu__)_

_Useodo unneunge anirae chorahae boigo uneungeot gatha boinde_

_(__Mereka mengatakan bahkan jika aku tertawa, __itu bukan tertawa. Aku terlihat buruk dan seperti menangis__)_

_Saranghaedo mal mothaetdeon na naesaekjocha hal su eobdeon na_

_(Bahkan jika aku mencintaimu, aku tak dapat mengatakannya.)_

_Najamideuneun sungan jocha geuriwosseotji_

_(__Aku merindukanmu bahkan ketika tidur__)_

Suara tawa Jongin terdengar di belakang Sehun. Lantas Sehun langsung berbalik dan menatap laki-laki yang mengganggu dengan gelakan tawanya itu. Dia melirik tajam Jongin.

"Heh, dasar. Kau tidak sadar Baekhyun menyindirmu?" kata Jongin sebelum Sehun mengeluarkan suara. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, dan Jongin menjelaskannya dengan nyanyian. _"Na jamideuneun sungan jocha geuriwosseotji."_

Sehun mendelik dan meninju lengan laki-laki yang menertawainya dengan keras. Jongin mengaduh kesakitan, sedangkan Minseok hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua laki-laki yang berada di dekatnya itu. Lirik tadi memang menyindir Sehun.

Lirik yang berarti 'Aku merindukanmu bahkan ketika tidur' itu membuat Minseok menahan tawa. Dia sempat melihat Baekhyun yang mengerling jahil pada Sehun saat menyanyikan lirik tersebut. Mungkin Sehun tidak sadar karena terbawa suasana._  
_

_Saldaga saldaga saldaga neo himdeul ttae naro inhae seulpheumeuro huryeonhalttaekkaji_

_(__Ketika hidupmu, hidupmu, hidupmu. Ketika kau memiliki waktu yang sulit kau menyalahkanku untuk kesedihanmu hingga kau merasa lebih baik__)_

_Thaewodo thaewodo thaewodo namanthamyeon namgim eobsi thaewodo dwae huryeonhal ttaekkaji_

_(Bahkan jika kau membakar, membakar, membakar. Kau dapat membakar semua tanpa sisa hingga kau merasa lebih baik)_

_Na saldaga_

_(Seperti aku yang hidup)_

_Na saldaga_

_(Seperti aku yang hidup)_

_-SG Wannabe - As I've Lived (Saldaga)-_

Jongin menghentikan tawanya hampir bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang berhenti bernyanyi. Sehun masih jengkel dengan Jongin namun dia diam saja. Lagu pertama yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun itu memang menyindirnya. Dasar perempuan pendek yang menyebalkan, batin Sehun dalam hati.

Lagu kedua yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun adalah lagu dari Ed Sheeran yang berjudul One. Beberapa lirik memang menyindir Sehun. Dan laki-laki itu baru saja sadar ketika Baekhyun mengerling jahil kepadanya di lirik lagu yang menyindirnya. Apalagi kalimat, "Kedua lagu tadi aku persembahkan untuk temanku dan juga pemilik dari kafe ini." yang dilontarkan Baekhyun sebelum dia turun dari panggung membuat Sehun malu sungguhan.

Teman-temannya memang kurang ajar kalau sudah menjahilinya tentang kerinduannya terhadap Luhan.

"Oh, aku bisa terancam dipecat jadi penyanyi kafe." Baekhyun meringis saat menghampiri Sehun. Dia tertawa karena wajah Sehun sudah semerah tomat dengan ekspresi dongkol. "Maaf, Sehun. Hanya bercanda."

"Bercanda apanya?" sahut Sehun jengkel. "Kalau kau ulangi lagi, aku benar-benar akan memecatmu."

Chanyeol tertawa di belakang Baekhyun. "Kau selalu bilang begitu berkali-kali tapi tidak pernah kau lakukan."

Sehun membuang wajahnya marah. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain malah menertawainya. Wajah Sehun sudah semerah tomat busuk.

Tiba-tiba tawa Baekhyun berhenti. Ponsel yang berada di saku kemeja putihnya, bergetar. Ada pesan masuk untuknya. Baekhyun mengambil dan membuka kunci ponselnya. Begitu membaca nama kontak si pengirim pesan, mata Baekhyun membulat. Teman-temannya tidak menyadari membulatnya mata Baekhyun karena memang mata perempuan itu sipit, jadi pengaruhnya tidak akan besar. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun membuka isi pesan tersebut.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Dia menyadari gelagat Baekhyun yang aneh. Ketika laki-laki itu hendak mengintip pesan yang berada di ponsel kekasihnya, Baekhyun malah menghindar. "Kenapa, sih?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat dan gerakan kaku. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya kemudian. Perempuan itu mundur beberapa langkah dan pura-pura untuk melirik jam tangannya. "Oh, aku harus pergi. Aku lupa kalau ada janji. Dah!"

Yang lain memandangi Baekhyun dengan heran. Jongin pun membuka suara, "Baekhyun kenapa?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia jadi begitu karena membaca pesan singkat."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Minseok.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Minseok bergetar di atas meja. Perempuan itu mengambil ponsel dan membuka pesan dari Baekhyun. Awalnya dia heran, namun setelah membaca pesannya, Minseok jadi seperti Baekhyun. Perempuan itu pamit dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Kedua orang yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

Ponsel Chanyeol dan Jongin juga bergetar hampir bersamaan. Kedua laki-laki itu membaca pesan dan berperilaku sama seperti Minseok dan Baekhyun. Sehun keheranan. Hari ini memang hari yang aneh.

.

.

.

_From : Luhan_

_Aku pulang! Bisa jemput aku di bandara tanpa ketahuan Sehun?_

Itulah isi pesan yang membuat empat orang tadi gelagapan keluar dari kafe. Saat ini keempat orang itu berada di depan bandara. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar daripada menunggu di dalam. Peluang bertemunya mereka dengan Luhan akan sangat kecil karena di dalam sana sangat ramai. Tidak hanya itu saja, mereka juga tidak perlu repot-repot meneriaki nama Luhan dan mengangkat namanya yang tertulis di kertas tinggi-tinggi.

Tidak lama, seorang perempuan yang mereka kenali dengan nama Xi Luhan, keluar dengan perempuan lain yang lebih muda di sebelahnya. Kedua perempuan itu sedang berbincang-bincang akrab. Dan Baekhyun segera berteriak "Luhan!" agar perempuan yang dipanggilnya menoleh.

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat karena namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat dia kenal. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menemukan teman-temannya sedang melambai kepadanya. Luhan menarik Zitao dan berlari kecil menghampiri teman-temannya.

"_A-yo! __G__uys!"_ teriak Luhan senang. Begitu Luhan sudah berada di depan teman-temannya, mereka berpelukan seperti _teletubies. _Sedangkan Zitao dibiarkan sendirian dengan pandangan heran.

Oke, Zitao merasa kalau sepupunya dan teman-teman dari sepupunya itu aneh.

"Lama tidak bertemu! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" kata Minseok setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

Luhan tertawa. "Kau yang berubah. Hey, dimana kacamatamu?" balasnya. Minseok menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa rambutmu jadi panjang sekali?" kata Jongin tiba-tiba. "Kenapa tidak kau ikat?"

"Suka saja." jawab Luhan tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia teringat akan Zitao yang sedari tadi diam. "Ohya. Kenalkan, ini sepupuku, Zitao. Zitao, ini teman-temanku."

Zitao memasang senyum tipis di bibir kucingnya ketika dirinya bersalaman dengan teman-teman sepupunya. Mereka memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain dan tertawa-tawa. Teman-teman Luhan sudah membuatnya terkena virus idiot rupanya.

"Jadi, bisa ungsikan aku ke rumah kalian? Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke apartemen saat ini."

"Ke rumahku saja." saran Minseok. "Rumahku cukup untuk kalian sementara kami membereskan apartemenmu."

"Ya ampun... Terima kasih banyak." Luhan pura-pura terharu. "Kalian terlalu baik sampai-sampai harus membereskan apartemenku."

Enam orang itu tertawa kemudian.

.

.

.

"Kau fikir aku tidak keheranan begitu? Sehun berubah jadi laki-laki sok tegar semenjak kau pergi." Luhan terkekeh. Sedangkan Minseok mendengus sambil memakan sesuap nasi. "Dia fikir dia pasti bisa hidup tanpamu. Nyatanya masih butuh bantuan kami." lanjutnya.

"Sehun juga pernah bilang ingin menyusulmu ke China setelah lulus." kata Chanyeol. "Aku yakin, dia benar-benar sudah sinting karenamu."

"Oke, itu berlebihan, tahu." sahut Luhan. "Sehun tidak akan segigih itu. Dia kan tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya padaku."

_P__ernah. __D__ia pernah bilang 'Aku menyukaimu' sebelum aku pergi ke China._

Baekhyun mendesis. "Sebenarnya siapa sih yang ada di sebelah Sehun saat kau di China?" balasnya sebal.

Luhan pura-pura berfikir. Lalu mengangkat bahu. "Kalian. Atau perempuan lain, mungkin."

Jongin langsung tersedak setelah Luhan berkata demikian. Hal itu membuat Minseok yang berada di sebelahnya jadi panik mencarikan air putih untuk Jongin. Yang lain jadi cemas saat melihat bagaimana cara Jongin yang meminum air putih dengan rakus setelah mendapatkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Jongin menggeleng dan terbatuk sesaat.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Mungkin dia tersinggung saat kau mengatakan 'perempuan lain'." katanya pada Luhan. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Oh..." Chanyeol menyahut dengan jahil. Dia mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Apa mungkin karena Kyung—aduh!"

Jongin melirik tajam Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap-usap pahanya. Sedangkan yang lain tertawa karena menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu diantara Jongin dan perempuan yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"_Eonnie,"_ bisik Zitao pada Luhan. Luhan menoleh kepadanya sebagai tanggapan. "Sebenarnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sih?"

Luhan menahan senyum dengan bibir berkedut. "Tentang nostalgia. Kalau kau mau tahu, nanti aku ceritakan kalau apartemenku sudah dibereskan."

Zitao merengut. Dia menurut akhirnya.

.

.

.

Sehun selalu pulang larut malam. Biasanya dengan keadaan sadar atau yang lebih parah dengan keadaan mabuk. Luhan mencatat itu dalam hati.

Larut malam, ya? Sekarang pukul sebelas lebih lima belas menit. Apa sudah dikatakan larut malam? Tapi kenapa Sehun belum pulang juga?

Luhan memainkan bibirnya yang terasa kering. Pesan singkat dari Baekhyun baru saja dia baca. Pesan tersebut berisi laporan Sehun sudah pulang atau belum. Perempuan itu berada di apartemennya, membereskannya dengan teman-teman yang lain kecuali Minseok.

Sedangkan Luhan saat ini berada di kamar tamu rumah Minseok. Minseok tinggal sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya berada di China. Dia perempuan yang mandiri.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Zitao sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Tadi siang setelah keluar dari bandara, Zitao harus mengikutinya makan bersama teman-temannya. Setelah makan, berkeliling sebentar, lalu sampai di rumah Minseok pukul enam sore, Zitao terlihat kesusahan saat menyeret kopernya menuju kamar tamu. Luhan jadi kasihan dengan sepupunya ini. Dia pasti kelelahan.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan dan cepat-cepat Luhan membukanya.

_From : Baekhyun_

_Sehun baru saja pulang. __D__ia mabuk berat. __A__ku jadi tidak tega melihatnya dari intercom._

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Kebiasaan Sehun yang demikian setelah dia pergi sangat membuatnya khawatir. Dia ingin ke sana, pergi menemui Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk menghindari Sehun.

Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

"Zitao mana?"

"Masih ganti baju." jawab Luhan sebelum menggigit roti bakarnya. Dia memandangi Minseok yang sedang mengoles selai cokelat ke roti tawar. "Kau ada kerjaan?"

"Ya. Tapi masih dua jam lagi." jawab Minseok lalu duduk. "Kau belum tahu kan tempatku bekerja?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Belum. Memangnya dimana?"

"Di salah satu kafe yang ramai." Minseok tersenyum lebar ketika berkata demikian. "Kafe itu milik Sehun, _loh._"

Luhan hampir tersedak. Dia terbatuk kecil dan membuat Zitao yang baru saja datang jadi keheranan. "Sehun? Punya kafe?"

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Zitao yang duduk.

"Pacarnya sepupumu punya kafe. Dan aku bekerja di sana." jawab Minseok sambil menahan tawa. Dia menggigit rotinya dan menghindari tangan Luhan yang hendak memukulnya. "Memang benar pacarmu kan?"

"Pacarmu?" beo Zitao pada Luhan. _"Eonnie_ punya pacar?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya pacar." elak Luhan terbata-bata. "Sungguh. Minseok hanya mengada-ngada."

Minseok tertawa. Sedangkan Zitao menahan tawanya. Luhan terlihat sedang salah tingkah.

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru tertawa."

Tiga orang perempuan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri Minseok, memeluk lehernya, dan mencium pipinya. Minseok menganga dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sedangkan Luhan dan Zitao tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa melihat momen barusan.

"_Yak!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Minseok terlihat sedikit emosi. Dia memukul lengan si laki-laki yang tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Si laki-laki berdecak. "Kau fikir aku ini bodoh?"

"Ya. Memang kau bodoh." sahut Minseok asal.

"Aku bodoh begini juga bisa membuatmu luluh."

Giliran Luhan dan Zitao yang menahan tawa saat Minseok salah tingkah.

"Oh, kau pasti Luhan?" si laki-laki menunjuk Luhan. Luhan memasang wajah bodoh dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Si laki-laki tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Minseok sering menceritakanmu padaku."

"Luhan, jangan dengarkan Jongdae." kata Minseok memandang Luhan sedikit tajam.

Luhan mendelik karena menyadari sesuatu. "Jongdae? Kim Jongdae?" serunya tidak percaya. Minseok menutup mulutnya sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

_A__duh, Minseok. __K__au bodoh sekali._

Laki-laki yang bernama Jongdae tertawa. "Ya. Aku Kim Jongdae. Minseok pernah cerita padamu tentangku?"

"Sering sekali." jawab Luhan semangat. "Minseok pernah cerita kalau kau menculiknya dan—aduh!"

"Sudah, habiskan makananmu." sela Minseok cepat setelah mencubit pinggang Luhan.

Luhan cemberut. Dia menggigit roti bakarnya dengan sebal.

.

.

.

"Kau telat..." Sehun memeriksa jam tangannya. "Tiga puluh menit."

Jongin hanya nyengir di depan Sehun yang bersedekap. "Aku baru saja bolak-balik dari rumah teman ke rumahku."

Sehun berdecak. "Alasan macam apa itu?" cibirnya pelan. "Kau tahu, Minseok kesusahan karena kau telat." ujarnya serius.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulangi." ujar Jongin mengalah. Dia menunduk.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian itu dari meja dekat kasir. Sehun terlihat begitu serius memarahi Jongin di dekat pintu dapur. Dan itu tidak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun melepas _earphone_ nya dan pergi menghampiri kedua laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jongin telat." jawab Sehun datar. "Alasannya karena harus bolak-balik dari rumah temannya ke rumahnya."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang masih menunduk. Dia menghela nafas. "Sehun, alasan Jongin itu memang benar." kata Baekhyun lembut. "Aku ada di sana saat Jongin harus bolak-balik semalaman."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Mata perempuan itu tidak berbohong. Dan Sehun akhirnya mengalah. Dia melepaskan Jongin setelah meminta maaf karena kemarahannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju lantai dua. Kepalanya terasa pening sebentar dan berat. Dia merasa bukan dirinya saat memarahi Jongin tadi. Mungkin efek alkohol semalam masih mempengaruhinya.

Semenjak Luhan pergi, alkohol adalah temannya untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu terhadap Luhan, selain kopi tentunya. Sehun yang sekarang bukanlah Sehun yang dulu. Dia merasa lebih baik ketika cairan itu meluncur di kerongkongannya. Sensasi pening yang mendera kepalanya sangat menyenangkan, seperti mendesak data-data tentang 'rindu-Luhan' untuk keluar. Oh, selain mencandukan kopi dan Luhan, laki-laki itu juga sudah mencandukan alkohol.

Tubuh Sehun dihempaskan ke _couch _hitam dan berputar di sana. Kaca yang dibuat lebar seperti kaca di ruang tengah apartemennya, Sehun pandangi. Banyak manusia yang lalu-lalang di depan kafe. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas siang. Jam istirahat memang baru saja berlangsung. Pantas jalanan ramai dengan pekerja kantoran.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian. Matanya membulat dan mengikuti setiap pergerakan dari seorang perempuan yang berjalan memungginya, menjauhi kafenya. Perempuan itu memakai jaket putih dengan rok hitam sebatas paha, berambut panjang, hitam dan bergelombang. Persis rambut milik Luhan. Cara perempuan itu berjalan, juga punggung perempuan itu, persis seperti Luhan. Sehun hendak bangkit, namun perempuan itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sial. Dia terlambat untuk mengejar perempuan itu.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Kalau pun dia mengejar perempuan yang dilihatnya tadi, mungkin tidak akan pernah tertangkap. Kumpulan manusia yang ramai di bawah sana membuatnya memiliki peluang yang begitu kecil untuk menemukan perempuan tadi. Lagi pula tidak mungkin Luhan berada di sini. Luhan kan masih di China. Jadi mungkin perempuan itu bukan Luhan yang selama ini dia rindukan.

.

.

.

_From : Zitao_

_Eonnie di mana?_

_To : Zitao_

_Keluar sebentar. __M__ungkin mau mengubah penampilan._

Luhan memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaket putihnya dan berjalan diantara kumpulan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di pusat kota. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melewati jalan ini. Jalan ini adalah jalan yang selalu dia lewati saat mau mampir ke kafe yang dulu sering dia kunjungi. Kafe itu masih ada, tapi pengunjungnya tidak seramai dulu. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan melewati kafe itu. Dia berencana untuk pergi ke salon, memotong rambutnya.

Ponsel yang berada di sakunya bergetar lagi. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari Zitao.

_From : Zitao_

_Hati-hati, ya. __N__anti ketemu pacarmu lho.. :p_

Luhan tertawa dan membalas pesan dari sepupunya.

_To : Zitao_

_Sehun bukan pacarku tahu :p_

Luhan berhenti dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku lagi. Dia sudah di depan salon yang dia tuju. Luhan tersenyum lebar, dan masuk ke sana.

Baiklah. Dia harus merelakan rambut panjangnya yang penuh dengan kenangan demi sebuah misi. Misi untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Nunggu lama? ha-ha! Maaf sekali. Dua minggu terakhir adalah hari-hari tersibukku di bulan ini. *abaikan*

Chapter ini pendek ya? Maaf lagi :D

Jawaban dari pertanyaanku kemaren itu.. Kebanyakan nungguin moment HunHan ada lagi. Nggabosen dan nunggu fanfic ini update? yaampun, aku terharu :""" Kebanyakan juga bosen nunggu HunHan jadian ya? Wkwkwk.. :D sebentar lagi kok. Tapi maaf juga kalo ngga memuaskan. Kalo soal nembak-nembak gitu, aku orangnya nggabisa sosweet :3

Ehehe.. Sudah tiga kata maaf yang aku ucapin disini xD

Trus, percakapan para cast disini itu, sebenarnya aku terinspirasi dari percakapan temen-temenku. Salah satunya percakapan HunHan. Aku sering bikin percakapan HunHan yang nyaut-nyaut tapi romantis gitu. Istilah orang Jawa Timur itu _ngentai_ :3 Itu terinspirasi dari percakapanku sama someone *ciyeeeeee* xD Jadi mungkin itu alasan kalian nggabosen karena banyaknya percakapan yang santai. *ih sotoy deh -_-*

Udah deh, yang itu abaikan saja. Ngga mutu. Itu jawaban dari pertanyaan reader yang tanya di PM facebook. Aku lupa namanya siapa :3

Silahkan review deh. :3


	16. A Gift And The Truth

_From : Zitao_

_Hati-hati, ya. __N__anti ketemu pacarmu lho.. :p_

_Luhan tertawa dan membalas pesan dari sepupunya._

_To : Zitao_

_Sehun bukan pacarku tahu :p_

_L__uhan berhenti dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku lagi. __D__ia sudah di depan salon yang dia tuju. __L__uhan tersenyum lebar, dan masuk ke sana._

_B__aiklah. __D__ia harus merelakan rambut panjangnya yang penuh dengan kenangan demi sebuah misi. __M__isi untuk Sehun._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 16 : a Gift And the Truth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi, Sehun keluar dari apartemen. Sehun akan berangkat menuju kafe. Kafenya lumayan dekat dengan apartemen, jadi dia hanya jalan kaki saja dan tidak perlu berangkat menggunakan mobil. Namun suara pintu terbuka yang berada di belakangnya membuatnya mematung. Pintu apartemen Luhan tiba-tiba terbuka atau itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi semakin sering berhalusinasi tentang Luhan.

Suara langkah yang menjauh membuat Sehun menoleh menuju sumber suara. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang melewati bahu itu berjalan memungginya menuju _lift_. Cara jalan dari perempuan itu membuat Sehun teringat Luhan lagi. Sehun mengernyit dan menyusul dengan berlari menuju perempuan itu yang menunggu _lift._

_Apa benar itu Luhan? __T__api kenapa rambutnya pendek?_

Pintu _lift _terbuka ketika Sehun sudah berada di samping perempuan itu. Mereka masuk dan sama-sama diam di dalam_ lift_. Suasana begitu terasa canggung. Sehun diam-diam melirik perempuan yang berada di sampingnya. Hatinya tadi yang bergejolak senang kini jadi meredup.

_T__ernyata bukan Luhan._

Perempuan itu memiliki tinggi yang lumayan, Luhan yang dia rindukan lebih pendek sedikit dari perempuan ini. Rambutnya hitam dan bergelombang, persis rambut milik Luhan. Wajahnya seperti kucing yang manis, namun ada lingkaran hitam yang samar di kedua matanya seperti mata panda.

Perempuan itu sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Lalu mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu_ lift_ yang terbuka. Dia keluar terlebih dahulu dan Sehun baru sadar ketika perempuan itu mulai pergi jauh.

_S__iapa perempuan itu? __K__enapa keluar dari apartemen Luhan?_

.

.

.

"Siapa tadi?"

Jongin menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar gumaman Sehun yang terus saja berkata demikian. Di belakangnya, Sehun sedang mondar-mandir dan kelihatan sedang berfikir keras. Jongin mengetuk kepala Sehun dengan sendok karena risih dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu.

"Aduh! Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Yang kenapa itu kau." balas Jongin. "Kau jadi sinting akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa denganmu?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kalau aku jelaskan juga tidak akan kau mengerti."

Minseok yang baru saja masuk jadi keheranan karena Sehun kelihatan frustasi sekali. Maka dia bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?" sambil memakai celemeknya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau apartemen Luhan sudah dijual?" tanya Sehun balik pada Minseok.

Minseok mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat seorang perempuan keluar dari apartemen Luhan." jelas Sehun. "Tapi perempuan itu bukan Luhan."

Jongin menahan tawanya. "Kalau ada perempuan yang tidak kau kenal yang keluar dari apartemen Luhan, berarti apartemen itu sudah Luhan jual."

Minseok mengangguk menyetujui. "Mungkin, sih. Tapi bisa saja Luhan tidak menjual apartemennya." balasnya pada Jongin

"Sudah ah, aku pusing." kata Sehun kemudian. Dia pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju lantai dua.

Jongin dan Minseok terkikik geli.

.

.

.

"Diluar hujan. Yang benar mau pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan mantap tanpa melihat Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu mengambil payung berbahan plastik dan berjalan keluar dari kafe. "Aku pulang duluan. Nanti balik lagi." ujarnya sebelum menghilang diantara manusia-manusia yang juga lewat di depan kafe.

Chanyeol memandangi kerumunan tersebut sambil tersenyum miring.

Sedangkan Sehun berjalan dengan pelan karena manusia-manusia di depannya berjalan dengan langkah yang sama. Sehun berusaha mencari celah, dan melewati celah tersebut akhirnya. Kaki panjangnya kembali melangkah dengan santai. Di jalan ini manusia tidak lagi sepadat di depan kafe.

Hujan mulai turun semakin deras. Beberapa orang akhirnya memilih untuk menyingkir dan berteduh hingga jalan sedikit lebih lenggang. Lenggangnya jalan itu membuat Sehun dapat melihat orang-orang yang berada di depannya. Dan salah satunya adalah perempuan berambut pendek yang berjalan memunggunginya.

Perempuan berambut pendek itu, cara jalannya, punggungnya.. Perempuan _lift _tadi?

Sehun cepat-cepat melangkah mendekati si perempuan. Jarak mereka lumayan jauh. Sehun harus berhenti saat mencapai pertigaan. Lampu untuk pejalan kaki sedang berwarna merah sedangkan perempuan itu berjalan semakin jauh di seberang jalan.

Tidak lama, lampu untuk pejalan kaki akhirnya berwarna hijau. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun berlari ke arah jalan yang dilewati perempuan tadi. Di depannya yang ada hanya kumpulan manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Sehun kehilangan jejak perempuan itu.

_Sial._

Kalau dia bisa bertemu dengan perempuan tadi, dia bisa bertanya tentang Luhan padanya. Paling kecil, dia akan bertanya _Bagaimana kabar Luhan?_ pada si perempuan.

.

.

.

"_Halo?"_

Zitao melompat senang dari tempatnya. Luhan yang sedang mengunyah kripik kentangnya jadi berjingkat kecil. "Halo,_ gege!"_

Oh, ternyata Zitao sedang menelpon Yifan.

Luhan memandangi punggung Zitao yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Sepupunya itu bilang kalau dia sedang merindukan kekasihnya itu, Wu Yifan. Ah, Luhan jadi iri kalau soal _merindukan-seseorang_.

Si kucing persia tiba-tiba melompat di pangkuannya. Luhan dengan segera menjauhkan mangkuk penuh berisi keripik kentang dari si kucing. Luhan meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja dan mengusap bulu halus si kucing dengan pelan. Si kucing memejamkan matanya keenakan.

"Hey, Olie." Luhan mulai berbicara pada kucingnya. "Apa kau merindukan orang yang sudah membelimu?"

Si kucing hanya mengeong sebagai jawaban. Dan Luhan anggap jawaban itu adalah "Iya."

"Apa kau berfikiran sama sepertiku?" Luhan mulai menerawang. "Apa Sehun juga merindukanku sama seperti aku merindukannya?"

Oliver mengeong lagi. Kucing memang hanya akan mengeong kalau diajak berbicara. Luhan mulai merasa kalau dia ini aneh sendiri. Dia tertawa kecil sambil melihat Oliver yang mulai tertidur dipangkuannya.

Sebenarnya mudah saja. Kalau Luhan merindukan Sehun, dia bisa keluar dari apartemen, mengendap-endap ke apartemen Sehun, dan memberi kejutan pada laki-laki itu saat dia pulang dari kafe. Oh, bayangan yang menyenangkan. Tapi konflik kecil yang dia ciptakan sendiri sebelum berpisah dengan Sehun membuatnya harus menunggu sebentar.

Tapi serius, menunggu bukanlah hal yang Luhan sukai. Tapi untuk kali ini, entah mengapa, Luhan sangat menikmati masa-masa menunggunya.

Bukan begitu, tapi rencana konyol yang diusulkan Chanyeol setelah Luhan dan Zitao pindah dari rumah Minseok ke apartemen ini membuatnya tertawa juga. Rencana untuk mengerjai Sehun. Mereka setuju membuat Sehun uring-uringan atau bakal bisa jadi stress sungguhan. Karena memang sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sehun.

Oh, menyenangkan sekali mengerjai Sehun.

Luhan mengambil _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi. Suara televisi itu membuat telinga Oliver bergerak-gerak.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang heran Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sendiri dengan kepala yang menempel pada permukaan meja. Sesekali perempuan itu cemberut, lalu menggembungkan pipinya, dan hal-hal lain yang bisa membuat wajahnya jadi bertambah imut. Sehun memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk berhenti berbicara sebentar, lalu pergi menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau seperti orang kurang kerjaan." kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun jadi mendongak dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Sehun duduk di depan Baekhyun kemudian.

"Memang kurang kerjaan." balas Baekhyun. "Mana Chanyeol? Aku menunggunya daritadi."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Mau kencan?"

Giliran Baekhyun yang mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Dia yang mengajakku jalan-jalan."

Sehun berdecak. "Itu namanya juga kencan, tahu."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis tidak perduli. Pandangannya beralih kemudian. Melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar cerah. Dia tersenyum lebar saat Chanyeol sudah dekat dan mencium pipinya. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas karena melihat momen itu.

"Aku harus pergi." ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ya. Cepat pergi. Bisa-bisa aku overdosis karena selalu melihat adegan mesra kalian."

Chanyeol terkikik geli. "Ya sudah." ujarnya tidak perduli lalu pergi dari sana bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Angka sepuluh di kalender baru saja dicoret Sehun menggunakan spidol merah. Laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh dan duduk di _couch_ dengan tenang. Spidol merah itu dia mainkan di sela-sela jemarinya.

Satu bulan lagi sudah dua tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan Luhan. Ya ampun! Rasanya Sehun benar-benar ingin bunuh diri karena rasa rindu yang selalu mencekiknya. Apalagi bayangan Luhan dan perempuan misterius yang keluar dari apartemen Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Sehun benar-benar frustasi.

Luhan memang jauh. Tapi perempuan misterius itu satu-satunya jalan agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan. Entah dengan apa itu caranya, Sehun ingin sekali bertemu dengan perempuan misterius itu dan Luhan

Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang mulai terlihat membuat Sehun bangkit. Dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul hampir enam tepat. Melewati jam dinding tersebut, Sehun menuruni tangga, dan melewati Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Heh, mau kemana?" interupsi Jongin.

Sehun yang hendak berbelok jadi berhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Keluar." jawabnya singkat.

"Mau minum lagi?" tebak Jongin sambil tersenyum miring. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat bahu. Dia kembali berjalan dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menjawab hal yang sama saat ditanya Jongin. Sehun tidak perduli dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya untuk kembali. Laki-laki itu malah pergi dan keluar dari kafe. Tubuhnya membaur dengan tubuh manusia-manusia yang lalu-lalang di depan kafe.

"Mau minum, mungkin." sahut Jongin dari belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, dan mendesis setelah menyadari jawaban Jongin.

"Minum lagi? Astaga.." Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng. "Sebenarnya seberapa besar menderitanya Sehun karena Luhan?"

"Kau fikir aku tahu?" balas Jongin dan tertawa. Chanyeol memukul lengan Jongin dengan pelan. "Sudahlah, mungkin kebiasaannya minum juga berhenti setelah rencana ini selesai."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja."

_._

_._

_._

"Serius? Rencananya akan _eonnie_ lakukan sekarang?" tanya Zitao memastikan. Luhan mengangguk sambil menyisir rambut pendek yang melewati bahunya. Dia melirik Zitao yang berada di belakangnya lewat pantulan cermin. Rambut sepupunya itu kini sama panjang dengan miliknya. Memang sengaja dibuat demikian, sih.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Kau tahu, merindukan seseorang terlalu lama itu bisa membuatmu tersiksa, Zitao." kata Luhan basa-basi. "Aku sudah merindukannya hampir dua tahun. Dan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk melepas rindu itu."

"Ya. Tapi kan hanya melihat saja, _eonnie_ tidak perlu memeluknya." ujar Zitao mengekori Luhan yang memakai _blouse_ merah. "Resikonya benar-benar besar kalau itu terjadi."

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin. Siapa tahu dia sadar dan memelukku." Luhan menerawang sebentar. Dia mulai keluar dari apartemen. "Aku yakin, semuanya bisa aku kendalikan."

Zitao meringis. "Terserah kau saja lah."

.

.

.

Saat itu sudah larut malam. Diluar hujan dengan deras. Beberapa orang berteduh di teras toko-toko kecil. Namun langkah kaki sempoyongan yang dibuat Sehun terus menembus hujan. Sehun nekat hujan-hujanan dengan keadaan mabuk. Persetan tentang dia yang akan demam keesokan harinya. Dia seorang bos, jadi mau masuk atau tidak juga bukan masalah yang besar.

Sehun memasuki gedung apartemen. Beberapa orang termasuk _receptionist_ yang berjaga di sana tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang mabuk. Pemandangan itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Setiap malam mereka selalu menemui Sehun yang mabuk berat.

Sehun masuk dan menekan tombol _lift_ dengan susah payah. Kesadarannya tinggal diujung kuku. Matanya sudah benar-benar berat. Untuk _melek_ pun rasanya susah.

_Lift _pun terbuka. Sehun keluar dan hampir terhuyung ke depan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya mulai berputar. Awalnya matanya mulai memburam. Namun dia bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi saat melihat sesosok perempuan berambut pendek melewati bahu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sehun berjalan minggir, dan bersandar di dinding. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari perempuan itu.

"Kau mabuk." suara perempuan itu terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sehun. Sehun menggeleng kecil dan mencoba untuk memperjelas matanya yang sedikit demi sedikit memburam. Yang dia tahu, perempuan itu melangkah mendekatinya, dan berdiri di depannya. "Serius. Kau terlihat kacau."

"Luhan?" gumam Sehun hampir tidak terdengar oleh perempuan itu. Perempuan yang berada di depannya terkekeh dan menyeringai kecil.

"Aku bukan Luhan, tahu." kata perempuan yang Sehun anggap Luhan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku Luhan?"

"Kau benar Luhan." balas Sehun tidak lengkap. Laki-laki itu menggeliat kecil, mendorong si perempuan dengan keras ke dinding yang lain. Sehun mengurung si perempuan diantara kedua tangannya.

"Aku bukan Luhan." kata si perempuan bersikukuh. Dia menatap Sehun jengkel. Laki-laki itu mengamati wajahnya dengan mata sayu.

"Ya. Kau Luhan." Sehun tertawa kecil seperti orang gila. "Matamu. Tidak bohong." ujar Sehun tidak lengkap lagi.

Baiklah. Perempuan itu memang Luhan.

Luhan pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Kau ini bicara apa? Cepat menyingkir dariku!"

"Tidak akan." Sehun menjawab dengan tegas khas orang mabuk. Tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk menarik dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya. Ada senyuman kecil yang tersungging di bibir Sehun.

Luhan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun karena memang Sehun sedang berada di dalam pengaruh alkohol. Luhan tidak akan berontak selama Sehun tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya.

Namun di detik berikutnya, Luhan hampir saja meledak. Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Luhan mulai memberontak. Tangannya yang berada di dada Sehun digunakan untuk mendorong Sehun. Namun yang ada tangan itu segera ditangkap dan diletakkan Sehun diatas kepala Luhan. Dan akhirnya Luhan tidak bisa berontak.

Ciuman itu sebenarnya hanya ciuman ringan berupa kecupan-kecupan manis yang lamanya hanya lima detik. Luhan hampir lemas kalau saja Sehun tidak segera melepaskan ciumannya. Laki-laki itu sedikit menjauh, melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan, dan jatuh di pundak Luhan.

Luhan menatap penuh keterkejutan pada dinding di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kepala Sehun berada di pundaknya, namun laki-laki itu masih bisa menopang tubuhnya.

Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun yang menghimpitnya. Sehun hampir terjatuh dan Luhan menangkapnya. Berat badan Sehun membuat Luhan meringis. Dengan susah payah, Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu apartemen Sehun, menekan _password_ yang masih dia ingat, dan menidurkan Sehun di sofa ruang tengah. Luhan tidak ingin masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Luhan keluar dari apartemen Sehun dengan wajah sepucat _Casper._ Gila! Tadi itu benar-benar diluar dugannya. Dan Luhan berharap semoga besok Sehun lupa kejadian ini.

.

.

.

Getaran ponsel yang berada di paha membuat Sehun terbangun. Sehun mengernyit dan berusaha bangkit. Kepalanya pening luar biasa dan matanya menggelap untuk sekejap. Pengaruh alkohol masih mendera tubuhnya.

Getaran di ponsel itu berhenti ketika Sehun menarik ponselnya dari saku _jeans_. Sehun mengumpat kecil sambil membuka kunci ponselnya. Satu panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomor asing membuat umpatannya berhenti.

Nomor siapa ini?

Ponsel tersebut Sehun letakkan di atas meja dan kembali berbaring. Sehun tidak mau berfikir keras untuk pagi ini. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia benar-benar malas untuk bangkit dari sofa.

Sofa? Loh?

Sehun cepat-cepat bangkit mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Seingatnya tadi malam dia tertidur di _club_, seorang bartender membangunkannya, dan pulang nekat hujan-hujanan. Lalu dia tidak ingat apapun lagi karena kepalanya begitu pening.

Lalu siapa yang mengantarnya pulang? Jongin? Chanyeol? Seingatnya kedua temannya itu tidak tahu kalau dia mabuk lagi. Tidak tahu atau memang pura-pura tidak tahu. Mereka sudah hafal dan tidak mau berurusan lagi. Jadi tadi malam mereka membiarkan Sehun pergi ke _club_.

Biar Sehun ingat kejadian-kejadian tadi malam.

Sehun berada di _club_, minum dan habis dua botol soju, mabuk berat dan mengantuk. Lalu akhirnya Sehun tertidur di _club_ kurang lebih dua atau tiga jam, dibangunkan oleh bartender dan pulang nekat hujan-hujanan.

Kemudian kepala Sehun terasa _cenut-cenut,_ Sehun mengerang dan pergi ke dapur untuk menetralkan pusingnya dengan air putih. Sambil meminum air putih, Sehun masih berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat.

Sehun masuk ke hotel, dibiarkan begitu saja oleh beberapa orang di _lobby_. Dia masuk dengan kesusahan ke_ lift._ Dan begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka, dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut pendek melewati bahu berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Mereka berbicara tentang beberapa hal sebentar, dan berakhir dengan satu ciuman kecil.

Air di dalam mulut Sehun menyemprot kemudian.

Berciuman? Dengan perempuan itu? Siapa? Perempuan_ lift_ kemarin yang ingin dia kejar?

Rasanya tenggorokan Sehun tercekat, sakit sekali untuk meneguk air.

Apa mungkin dia mencium perempuan _lift_ yang dia kejar? Perempuan misterius yang keluar dari apartemen Luhan itu?

Mengenal pun tidak, tapi kenapa Sehun yang mabuk susah sekali mengendalikan diri, sih? Tunggu dulu, kebanyakan orang mabuk memang susah sekali mengendalikan diri.

Tapi _masa_ perempuan itu? Kelau diteliti, sih, memang ciri-cirinya seperti perempuan misterius itu. Rambutnya pendek melewati bahu, cara jalannya, dan hal-hal lain yang masih Sehun ingat.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Dia membuka pintu dan pintu apartemen Luhan terbuka hampir bersamaan. Keluar lah perempuan misterius itu. Si perempuan misterius menyadari kehadiran Sehun dan menyapanya dengan senyuman kecil. Perempuan itu berlalu kemudian setelah menutup pintu.

Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Senyuman perempuan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa insiden ciuman itu benar-benar terjadi. Atau memang dia sengaja tersenyum untuk menutupi kegrogiannya?

Ya ampun! Sehun merasa dia benar-benar sudah gila.

.

.

.

"Serius! Luhan bilang dia berciuman dengan Sehun yang mabuk." Minseok mendesis. "Aku harap Sehun tidak ingat kejadian semalam karena itu akan berefek buruk pada rencana kita."

"Luhan juga bilang begitu padaku." kata Baekhyun. "Dia benar-benar nekat ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Aku fikir mereka memang benar-benar harus dipertemukan."

"Kau kira mereka mau menikah?" sahut Jongin sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun memukul lengan Jongin dengan pelan. "Hanya bercanda, tahu." katanya sambil mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Baekhyun.

"Lama-lama juga Sehun akan ingat." sahut Chanyeol tenang. "Tapi mungkin dia mengira kalau yang diciumnya itu Zitao, bukan Luhan. Luhan sudah mengganti gaya rambutnya seperti milik Zitao. Dan kalau diteliti, Luhan dan Zitao hampir mirip soal fisik. Lagipula selama ini Luhan hanya halusinasinya saja kan? Sedangkan Zitao sudah membuatnya penasaran."

Minseok langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol. Dia terlihat berfikir sebentar dan matanya langsung berbinar cerah. "Ya. Kau benar!" katanya dengan senang.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun benar-benar ingat?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Rencananya gagal."

"Apanya yang gagal?"

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana Sehun sudah datang dan menatap mereka penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Apanya yang gagal?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Chanyeol tergagap, untuk bicara pun susah. Sedangkan Minseok memilih untuk pura-pura tidak perduli dan kabur menuju dapur. Jongin pun mengekor. Sedangkan Baekhyun pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" tegur Sehun. Chanyeol meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Serius, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh Sehun.

"Hanya rencana biasa." jawab Chanyeol kemudian. Dia segera menyela sebelum Sehun memberi pertanyaan lagi. "Bukan rencana apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu tahu." setelah itu Chanyeol kabur dari sana.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening. Teman-temannya sungguh aneh. Namun dia mencoba untuk tidak perduli, dan berlalu menuju lantai dua.

.

.

.

"_Eits!_ Jangan keluar dari kafe!"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang bersedekap memandangnya jengkel. "Ada apa, nona Byun?"

"Hilangkan kebiasaan mabukmu itu! Bagaimana kalau Luhan tahu kau sering mabuk, huh?" kata Baekhyun dongkol. Sehun hanya diam menatap datar Baekhyun yang mulai ngomel. "Aku yakin dia pasti kecewa dan tidak mau kembali lagi."

"Kau fikir aku perduli?" sahut Sehun kemudian.

Baekhyun makin menatap Sehun jengkel. "Ya ampun Oh Sehun!"

Jongin pun datang dari belakang Baekhyun. Dia ikut mencegah Sehun untuk keluar. "Jangan mabuk lagi. Kau tahu, kau terlihat seperti bajingan." katanya kalem.

Sehun berdecak tidak suka. Dia hendak membalas tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jongin memang benar. Dia sudah jadi bajingan karena menghabiskan waktu untuk minum agar kerinduannya terhadap Luhan bisa segera hilang.

"Mau main tidak?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak tahu kalau keadaan sedikit tegang dengan Baekhyun yang merengut jengkel dan Sehun yang seperti tetap bersikukuh untuk pergi. Chanyeol baru saja datang dan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Aku ada tempat yang keren."

"Aku ikut!" sahut Minseok dari belakang Chanyeol. Dia berdiri diantara Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Sudah lama kita tidak main bersama. Jadi mau ikut tidak?"

"Ya. Aku ikut." Jongin mengangguk. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau, Sehun?" tanya Minseok.

Sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar, lalu menatap keempat temannya ini. Sehun tersenyum samar, dia mengangguk kecil dan mendapat sambutan sorakan dari Minseok, Chanyeol, dan Jongin. Baekhyun masih cemberut.

.

.

.

Malam yang panjang dan menyenangkan. Bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada sekedar ditemani sebotol soju. Sehun selalu tertawa disepanjang perjalanan. Teman-temannya bisa membuat malam ini lebih baik daripada malam-malam kemarin.

Tepat pukul dua belas kurang lima menit, Sehun sudah diantar beramai-ramai sampai ke depan apartemennya. Sebenarnya tidak perlu serepot itu. Tapi entah mengapa, si laki-laki _tan_ yang bernama Kim Jongin itu ngotot sekali untuk mengantarkan Sehun sampai ke apartemennya.

"Oke, kalian boleh pulang." kata Sehun setelah sudah di depan apartemennya.

"Belum boleh." Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil mendorong-dorong Sehun untuk menekan _password_ dan membiarkan teman-temannya masuk. "Ini sudah malam tahu. Kita ini berisik dan mengganggu tetangga tidur."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Teman-temannya sangat antusias sekali begitu pintu apartemen terbuka. Mereka langsung berhambur masuk dan berbalik dengan teriakan "Kejutan!" pada Sehun.

Sehun sungguh terkejut. Ruang tengah apartemennya sudah dihias dengan balon-balon. Di tengah ruangan terdapat balon berbentuk huruf. Balon-balon itu membentuk suatu kalimat _"Happy Birthday"_

Oh, apa sekarang sudah tanggal dua belas April?

Sehun menganga tidak percaya. Kejutan ini sama sekali diluar dugaannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Oh Sehun!"

Sehun hampir menangis terharu. Teman-temannya begitu senang menyanyikan lagu Ulang Tahun untuknya. Lalu Minseok datang mendekatinya dengan _cake_ dan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala. "Pejamkan matamu dan buat permohonan." katanya. Sehun menurut seperti anak kecil.

Api yang bergoyang dipucuk lilin tersebut mati karena tiupan Sehun. Belum sempat Sehun berbicara namun sepiring _cake_ itu sudah melayang ke wajah Sehun karena ulah Chanyeol. Wajah Sehun belepotan krim dan kue. Teman-temannya tertawa, mengusak pucuk kepala Sehun dengan gemas, bahkan ada yang menjitaknya.

Sehun jengkel. Dia mencolek krim diwajahnya dan dioleskan ke wajah teman-temannya. Enak saja hanya dia saja yang belepotan di sini. Begitu Sehun menghampiri, mereka kabur dan berlarian kesana-kemari seperti bebek.

Tidak lama, pesta kecil-kecilan itu selesai dengan pelukan hangat.

"Oh, _guys. _Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku seperti ini." kata Sehun pada teman-temannya.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun maju di depannya, dan memeluknya lagi dengan erat. "Oke, maaf tentang kejadian di kafe tadi."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga minta maaf." Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Mereka saling tertawa. Dan berpamitan setelah menghabiskan sekotak _tissue_ untuk membersihkan wajah mereka.

Sehun memandangi punggung teman-temannya yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu_ lift_. Malam ini malam yang panjang juga menyenangkan. Sehun menutup pintu, berbalik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan lelah. Ruang tengahnya benar-benar kotor. Dia harus membersihkan ini.

Tapi Sehun capek.

Sehun mengangkat bahu, berjalan menuju kamar, dan mulai tidur. Membereskan ruang tengah bisa dilakukan besok.

.

.

.

"Aduh, Olie!"

Sehun mengernyit dan terbangun. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Suara gaduh yang bersumber dari ruang tengah membuat Sehun bangkit. Nyawanya masih separuh yang terkumpul dan dia memaksakan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Sehun membuka pintu, dan terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Di sofa, duduklah seorang perempuan yang memunggunginya. Perempuan itu mempunyai rambut yang bergelombang, hitam, dan panjangnya melewati bahu. Ada tawa riang dari perempuan itu karena si kucing yang mengeong-ngeong gemas. Kucing itu dia gendong dan digoyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pelan.

Sehun hampir limbung kalau tidak segera berpegangan pada pintu kamar. Suara benturan kecil antara permukaan pintu dan dinding membuat perempuan itu menoleh. Sehun makin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Perempuan itu adalah Xi Luhan. Luhan sedang tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan binar ceria.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan senang. Dia menurunkan si kucing persia dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Aku sudah membangunkanmu daritadi. Tapi kau susah sekali dibangunkan." kata Luhan cemberut. Perempuan itu sudah berada di depan Sehun.

Luhan terlihat sangat cantik. Matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya, semuanya terlihat nyata. Sehun fikir ini hanya sebuah halusinasi yang biasanya selalu hadir di waktu-waktu tertentu. Tapi perasaan ini berbeda. Jantung Sehun mulai tidak bisa dikontrol. Untuk bernafas pun rasanya susah.

"Aku dengar dari Baekhyun, kau sering mabuk, ya?" tanya Luhan. Namun Sehun diam tidak menanggapi. Luhan makin cemberut dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Kenapa kau mabuk? Aku sering merasa tidak tega ketika melihatmu pulang dan mabuk dari _intercom_. Kau membuatku khawatir. Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi. Aku tidak mau kau mabuk-mabukan."

Sepertinya ini bukan halusinasi biasa.

"Kau jadi tambah tinggi. Makan apa saja kau? Seharusnya pertumbuhanmu itu sudah berhenti. Dan, hey! Rambutmu bagus juga. Tapi masih bagus rambutku kan?" Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil memainkan rambutnya yang pendek.

Sehun yang diam membuat Luhan cemberut. Perempuan itu berfikir kemudian, lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju sofa. Mata Sehun terus mengikuti kemana perempuan itu pergi. Luhan kembali lagi di depan Sehun dengan kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan putih yang bercorak polkadot.

"Untukmu." ujar Luhan sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya. "Bukalah." Luhan memberi jeda untuk melihat bagaimana Sehun membuka kotaknya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sehun. Umurmu sudah dua puluh delapan tahun kan?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dan kotak yang berada di tangannya bergantian. Luhan masih menatapnya dan menunggu. Dengan tangan bergetar, Sehun membuka kotak itu. Isinya adalah sebuah gulungan kertas yang kecil. Sehun langsung menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Baca saja." katanya.

Sehun menunduk lagi. Gulungan itu juga dia buka dengan tangan bergetar kecil. Ada tulisan tangan Luhan dan Sehun membacanya dengan jantung berdegub kencang.

_Hey, hadiahnya ada di depanmu._

Sehun langsung mendongak. Dan menemukan Luhan sedang menahan senyum berkedut dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku pulang." lirihnya. Sehun masih menatapnya tidak mengerti. Maka Luhan mengulanginya sekali lagi. "Aku benar-benar pulang, Sehun. Aku pulang."

Kotak itu terjatuh di lantai bersamaan dengan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Pertahanan yang selama hampir dua tahun ini dia bangun sendiri akhirnya runtuh. Kerinduan yang menumpuk rasanya menghilang dan menguap dengan cepat. Luhan menangis, membalas pelukan Sehun dan mendengar bagaimana Sehun yang juga ikut menangis.

Sehun menangis. Siksaan rindu yang selalu mencekiknya sekarang mengendur dan hilang. Rasanya melegakan. Tidak pernah Sehun merasa selega ini. Dan ini adalah yang pertama dalam hidupnya.

Gumaman "Aku merindukanmu." dan "Maafkan aku." selalu Sehun suarakan. Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Apalagi detakan jantung Sehun yang seirama dengan jantungnya, membuatnya merasa _click. _Jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak kencang, dan semakin normal disaat pelukan mereka juga semakin erat.

Luhan mencoba untuk sedikit menjauh. Namun Sehun tidak membiarkan pelukan mereka terlepas. "Maaf." lirih Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun menggeleng kecil sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

"Aku sudah membuatmu menjadi—"

Luhan tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

"Tidak masalah aku begini." balas Sehun setelah melepas tautan mereka. "Kembalinya dirimu adalah hadiah paling indah dalam hidupku."

Luhan menggeleng sambil menatap mata Sehun yang masih basah. Mata itu juga menatapnya, seperti menenggelamkannya ke laut dalam. "Sehun.. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku tahu kalau aku pengecut. Tidak seharusnya aku pergi karena ketakutanku."

"Kalau kau menyebutmu seperti itu, maka aku lebih dari dirimu." ujarnya pelan. Sehun mengusap bekas air mata yang mengalir pada pipi Luhan. "Aku sudah membuatmu berkali-kali menangis dan terpuruk selama lebih dari enam atau mungkin delapan tahun atau yang lebih parah lebih dari itu." Sehun kembali mengecup ujung bibir Luhan. "Kau adalah perempuan yang kuat."

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun sudah membuat dada Luhan bergemuruh. Air mata mendesak lagi ingin turun. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun melihat air matanya mengalir turun. Maka dia memeluk Sehun lagi dan membiarkan Sehun berbicara.

"Aku selalu membuatmu terluka dan meminta permohonan maaf darimu dengan mudah."

Luhan mulai menangis.

"Aku selalu mendorongmu untuk menjauh sementara kau berusaha untuk mendekat."

Jari tangan Luhan meremas punggung Sehun untuk menahan isakannya sendiri.

"Tapi sekarang aku berfikir bahwa sudah seharusnya aku mengejar dirimu yang sudah aku dorong menjauh."

Suara isakan Luhan mulai terdengar. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Luhan sambil mengusap punggung perempuan itu dengan halus.

"Seandainya jika sejak awal aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu dengan baik. Seandainya jika aku bisa mengerti semua kesakitan yang kau atasi sendiri. Dan memintamu untuk selalu bersamaku..."

Bahu Luhan bergerak naik turun. Sehun menjauhkan diri, memandangi wajah Luhan yang basah, dan mengusap bekas air mata Luhan. Melihat keadaan Luhan membuat air mata Sehun juga ikut mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tapi aku yang sekarang juga tidak akan membuat semua jadi lebih baik."

Luhan mencoba untuk memeluk Sehun lagi, tapi Sehun menahannya. Laki-laki itu menangkap kedua pipi Luhan, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan lagi, dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Karena itu, aku ingin mengungkapkan sedikit kebenaran. Kau tidak perlu memaafkanku. Apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu. Mau memaafkan aku atau tidak, mau menerimaku atau tidak.."

Sehun menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Luhan.

"...Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Kedua bibir itu menyatu lagi. Saling berbagi kasih dan saling melepas rindu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Maaf karena kemaren kalian kecewa gara-gara momen HunHan nya belum ada. Tapi di chapter ini udah ada kok, mungkin bisa mengurangi kekecewaan kalian walaupun sedikit :3 Iya, sedikit dan ngga memuaskan banget.

Bingung ngga sih dengan alurnya di chapter ini? Aku harap ngga lah ya (maksa :3) soalnya chapter ini aku buat paling lama dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Mikirin misi ato rencana untuk Sehun itu juga sukses bikin aku kewalahan. Sempat mikir untuk stop sampe disini tapi mengingat respon kalian dari awal sampe sekarang, semangat aku jadi berkobar lagi *eaaaak :v

Menurut kalian HunHan resmi pacaran?


	17. Somebody to You

_Bahu Luhan bergerak naik turun. Sehun menjauhkan diri, memandangi wajah Luhan yang basah, dan mengusap bekas air mata Luhan. Melihat keadaan Luhan membuat air mata Sehun juga ikut mengalir dari pelupuk matanya._

"_Tapi aku yang sekarang juga tidak akan membuat semua jadi lebih baik."_

_Luhan mencoba untuk memeluk Sehun lagi, tapi Sehun menahannya. Laki-laki itu menangkap kedua pipi Luhan, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan lagi, dan saling menatap satu sama lain._

"_Karena itu, aku ingin mengungkapkan sedikit kebenaran. Kau tidak perlu memaafkanku. Apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu. Mau memaafkan aku atau tidak, mau menerimaku atau tidak.."_

_Sehun menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Luhan._

"_...Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."_

_Kedua bibir itu menyatu lagi. Saling berbagi kasih dan saling melepas rindu satu sama lain._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 17 : Somebody to You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo?"

"_Heh, tidak ke kafe?"_

Sehun menahan tawanya. "Aku sibuk." jawabnya sambil melirik Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu sedang mengusap lembut bulu halus si kucing persia.

"_Sibuk apa? Seingatku kau selalu tidur di apartemen._" balas Chanyeol bersungut-sungut. Lalu suara gaduh terdengar sebentar dan suara nyaring milik Jongin meledakkan gendang telinga Sehun. _"A-yo! Hadiah kami sudah sampai?"_

Sehun mulai tertawa. "Hadiah apa?"

"_Luhan! Luhan!"_ itu suara Baekhyun yang menjerit dari kejauhan. Sehun kembali menahan tawa. _"Luhan pulang, bodoh!"_ Minseok menambahi.

Oh, ternyata mereka berempat sedang berebut ponsel Chanyeol.

"Ya. Dia memang benar-benar sudah pulang." kata Sehun kalem. Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung menatapnya. Sehun hanya memasang senyum lebar sebagai jawaban. "Pulang ke apartemenku maksudnya." lanjutnya dan tertawa lagi.

Suara gaduh terdengar lagi. Kali ini suara sorakan gembira dan siulan terdengar sahut-menyahut. Sehun tertawa keras. Dan Luhan memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Apa yang mereka tanyakan?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum aneh, dan menjawab "Nanti juga tahu sendiri."

Luhan mendengus.

"Sudah, ya. Kalian mengganggu." kata Sehun dan langsung memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

Tepat saat ponsel tersebut diletakkan di atas meja, Luhan bertanya, "Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Mereka mengganggu." jawab Sehun. Lalu dia merangkul Luhan dengan hangat.

Luhan bergerak sedikit risih. "Mengganggu apa?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Luhan mendengus lagi.

"Kan aku belum berbicara pada mereka."

"Pakai saja ponselmu. Jangan pakai ponselku."

Mata Luhan menyipit jengkel. "Dasar pelit."

"Pelit begini juga jadi pacarmu." balas Sehun, tertawa.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sebal serta wajah semerah tomat matang. "Kau? Jadi pacarku?" Luhan pura-pura tertawa hambar dan dia yakin kalau suara tawanya itu bakal terdengar aneh. "Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?"

Sehun pura-pura berfikir sambil memandangi jam dinding. Pukul dua belas siang. "Mungkin dua jam yang lalu."

Luhan mengernyit sembari berusaha untuk menahan senyum lebar. "Kapan? Aku tidak ingat."

"Oh..." Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Jadi mau aku ingatkan, begitu?"

Luhan kelabakan. Dia terbatuk sesaat untuk menghilangkan rasa salah tingkah dan segera menghindar saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan dirinya. "Oke, kalau mulai aneh-aneh, aku akan.."

"Akan apa?"

Luhan benar-benar geli dengan ekspresi jahil Sehun. Perempuan itu tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya hingga membuat Sehun merubah air mukanya. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Luhan masih tertawa. Sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk mendorong kening Sehun menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk agar laki-laki itu menjauh. "Aduh, aku jadi lapar."

Sehun memandangi punggung Luhan yang menjauh darinya. Perempuan itu berjalan menuju dapur, mendekati kulkas dan beberapa laci serta peralatan memasak lainnya. Sehun menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kemudian, dia menyusul Luhan dan duduk di kursi tinggi agar bisa melihat semua kegiatan yang sedang Luhan kerjakan.

"Mau masak?" tanya Sehun, sekedar basa-basi.

"Ya." jawab Luhan tanpa melihat Sehun. Dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Masak apa?"

"Makanan."

"Makanan apa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu sekarang."

Luhan langsung menoleh dan memandang Sehun sedikit dongkol. "Dasar cerewet. Lebih baik kau diam."

"Aku tidak bisa diam." balas Sehun dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya ampun..." Luhan berjalan menuju Sehun dengan langkah yang terhentak-hentak gemas. "Umurmu sudah dua puluh delapan tahun tapi kenapa kelakuanmu masih seperti anak TK?"

Sehun malah tersenyum lebar. "Waah.. Berarti aku menggemaskan ya?" tanya Sehun. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk meraih pinggang Luhan yang mendekat. Dia memeluknya.

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga." jawabnya. Dia bergerak risih minta dilepaskan. "Hey, aku harus memasak. Aku lapar, tahu."

"Buatkan aku makanan juga."

"Ya makanya, lepaskan aku." katanya sekali lagi. Luhan cemberut ketika Sehun menggeleng. "Ya ampun, tidak akan aku buatkan makanan kalau begitu."

"Makananku adalah dirimu."

Luhan pura-pura terkejut. "Ya ampun mengerikan sekali." ujarnya sambil bergidik. Lalu Luhan mulai merengek. "Sehun... Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau." jawabnya sambil menggeleng khas anak kecil. Luhan memberontak karena jengkel. Tapi Sehun tetap saja bertahan. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Luhan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya menyerah. "Terserah kau sajalah." dan jawaban itu membuat Sehun tertawa geli. "Apa?" Luhan mulai _sewot _sendiri.

Sehun tetap tertawa. "Kau menggemaskan sekali." ujarnya pelan. Sehun menarik kerah baju Luhan untuk mendekat. Bibir bawah perempuan itu Sehun kecup dengan pelan hingga si perempuan terkejut setengah mati. Sehun tertawa lagi setelah menyadari ekspresi Luhan. "Kau harus membiasakan hal-hal seperti ini."

Luhan mencoba untuk biasa saja. "Maksudmu?"

"Pelukan. Ciuman. Kau harus membiasakannya." katanya. Sehun menarik kerah baju Luhan lagi dan membuat kening mereka saling beradu. "Sekarang kau adalah pacarku."

Luhan menarik keningnya namun Sehun menahan. Perempuan itu mendengus kecil. "Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu? Kau tidak bilang 'mau jadi pacarku?' tadi."

"Jadi kau ingin aku bilang begitu?" tanyanya lalu tertawa. Luhan melirik ke arah lain dengan menahan senyum.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh. "Baiklah..." katanya perlahan. Pelukannya pada Luhan semakin erat. "Luhan, kau harus mau jadi pacarku."

Luhan tersentak menjauh karena jengkel. "Kata 'harus' berarti memaksa." Sehun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Hilangkan kata 'harus' dan jadikan itu kalimat pertanyaan." ralat Sehun kemudian.

Luhan tertawa. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun yang untungnya melonggar dan menjauh dari laki-laki itu. "Tidak mau." jawabnya.

Sehun langsung cemberut. "Kalau jawabanmu begitu, kenapa seolah kau memintaku untuk bertanya seperti tadi?"

Sambil memunggungi Sehun, Luhan menahan tawanya dan mengangkat bahu. Dia pura-pura menyibukkan diri sementara Sehun di belakangnya sedang _ngambek_. Laki-laki itu merengut dengan kepala yang menempel pada permukaan meja.

Sungguh. Sehun sebal karena baru beberapa jam mereka bertemu setelah hampir dua tahun terpisahkan jarak, sudah mendapat penolakan yang menyakitkan dari Luhan. Bibir Sehun bergerak-gerak jengkel. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Meskipun dia bisa menangkap nada candaan dari jawaban Luhan tadi, tapi efek dari jawaban itu lumayan besar. Rasa jengkel dan sedih menggelayuti hati Sehun.

Aroma harum dari masakan Luhan, membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kepalanya masih menempel pada permukaan meja. Rasanya malas sekali untuk mengangkat kepala sambil melihati Luhan dari tempatnya sekarang. Sehun _badmood_. Total.

Suara langkah Luhan yang mendekat dari belakangnya tidak juga membuat Sehun bergerak. Laki-laki itu masih jengkel. Apalagi saat suara dua piring yang diletakkan Luhan di meja terdengar cukup keras. Itu juga tidak membuatnya menegakkan tubuh. Padahal perutnya sudah keroncongan.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya dipeluk Luhan. Sehun terkejut dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi apa yang dia coba seketika langsung runtuh ketika pipinya dikecup perempuan itu. Sehun langsung bangkit dan menatap Luhan dengan kaget.

"Caramu benar-benar tidak romantis. Aku tidak mau." Luhan mencium pipi Sehun lagi. "Tidak mau menolak maksudnya."

Dan jawaban itu membuat hati Sehun serasa mau meledak. Sehun tersenyum senang. Dia mencubit pipi Luhan dan mengecup bekas cubitannya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang duluan! Ini sudah terlalu sore."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya ke udara untuk menanggapi Jongin yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan kafe. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan Baekhyun yang entah mengapa merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil.

Sedangkan langkah kaki milik Jongin menembus jalanan yang lumayan ramai. Pukul lima sore seperti ini jalanan sudah cukup ramai untuk mengawali aktifitas orang-orang di malam hari nanti.

Jongin berhenti di salah satu halte. Dia tidak sendirian di sana. Ada beberapa anak muda yang masih berseragam sekolah, ada juga orang kantoran, dan beberapa orang lain. Tidak beberapa lama, bus pun datang. Mereka yang ada di halte pun masuk. Jongin pun begitu. Dia masuk dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi belakang dekat jendela. Kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan biasanya menyenangkan untuk dipandangi.

Sambil menunggu sampai tujuan, Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel. Entah mengapa dia jadi ingin bermain _game._ Sebelum menyentuh tombol_ icon_ dari _game_ yang akan dia mainkan, dia teringat seseorang. Jongin menyunggingkan senyum miring dan mulai mengirimi pesan pada seseorang itu.

_To : Kyungsoo_

_Aku pulang ke rumah Joonmyeon hyung. Kau masih di sana kan?_

_Game _yang sudah jadi angan-angannya jadi menghilang setelah pesan itu terkirim. Jongin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Setiap kali matanya menatap lampu-lampu jalan yang terlewati dan bergantian menatap layar ponselnya yang menghitam. Orang yang bernama Kyungsoo belum juga membalas pesannya.

Kyungsoo ya?

_Ugh!_ Dia tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik luar biasa; menurut Jongin. Mata bulat dengan binar cerah itu selalu menghantuinya. Apalagi senyumannya. Ampun deh, persendian Jongin serasa mau copot semua.

Oh, itu perumpamaan yang berlebihan.

Memang setelah lulus dari universitas, Kyungsoo sengaja mengasingkan diri ke luar negeri. Semua teman-teman Kyungsoo, sengaja di-_lost contact-_kan setelah perempuan itu berada di luar negeri. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Jika Jongin mengirimi pesan atau menelpon, Kyungsoo akan menerimanya. Sesibuk apa pun dia di sana.

Kyungsoo ke luar negeri, tepatnya ke Perancis, hanya untuk meneruskan salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya di sana. Perancis adalah satu-satunya cabang perusahaan ayahnya di Eropa. Dan Kyungsoo sangat-sangat senang ketika ditawari mengurus cabang di sana oleh ayahnya, meskipun dia tidak mengambil jurusan Bisnis dan malah mengambil jurusan Seni. Kyungsoo lebih suka Seni daripada Bisnis. Walau begitu, Kyungsoo yakin dia bisa mengurus perusahaan itu, sama seperti ayahnya yang mengurus perusahaan-perusahaannya.

Dan ya, dia berangkat ke sana tanpa memberi tahu siapa pun kecuali Jongin.

Sepertinya Jongin punya peran yang berarti bagi Kyungsoo.

Dan lima bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo pulang. Dengan senang hati juga Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo di bandara. Penampilan perempuan itu memang berubah, tapi tidak dengan mata dan senyumannya. Kedua hal itulah yang Jongin suka dari Kyungsoo.

Anehnya, Kyungsoo meminta tinggal untuk sementara di rumah Joonmyeon, kakaknya Jongin. Jongin sempat bertanya kenapa, tapi Kyungsoo menjawab karena perusahaan mereka sedang bekerja sama. Tapi sepertinya bukan karena itu saja. Mungkin keluarga mereka ada konflik kecil dan Jongin tidak mau menanyakannya lebih lanjut.

Bus pun berhenti. Jongin berdiri dan ponselnya bergetar. Kyungsoo membalas pesannya saat Jongin hampir sampai ke rumah kakaknya itu. Setelah menuruni bus, Jongin membuka pesan tersebut.

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Aku masih diluar hehe. Tapi nanti juga balik. Mau aku bawakan sesuatu?_

Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan. Tangannya sibuk mengetikkan balasan untuk Kyungsoo.

_To : Kyungsoo_

_Bawa saja dirimu pulang. Itu sudah buat aku senang :p_

Jongin membaca berulang-ulang balasan tersebut sambil tertawa kecil. Balasan yang baru saja terkirim itu membuat sesuatu di ulu hatinya menggelitik geli.

Ponsel tersebut masuk ke dalam saku saat Jongin melihat rumah berukuran besar dengan pagar berwarna hitam yang cukup tinggi di sana. Pagar itu masih tertutup. Jongin membuka pagar tersebut tanpa ragu.

Halaman rumah ini lumayan luas. Di jalan setapak yang dilewati Jongin, setiap sisinya ditanami tumbuhan dengan bunga berwarna ungu. Bunga Sepatu? Jongin tidak bisa mengira-ngira. Jongin berjalan lagi melewati kolam air mancur yang berukuran sedang. Ada ikan-ikan kecil di dalam sana yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah daun Teratai yang lebar. Lalu Jongin berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Tombol bel itu dia tekan dan tidak lama seseorang membukanya. Jongin tersenyum seadanya.

"Oh, Jongin!" wanita China itu berseru senang. Istri dari Joonmyeon yang bernama Yixing itu menggeser tempatnya berdiri dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk. "Tumben mampir. Cari Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Jongin tertawa. "Sebenarnya iya. Tapi katanya dia sedang keluar." jawabnya kemudian. Dia berhenti sebentar agar wanita itu berjalan di depannya. Dia mengekori kakak iparnya menuju dapur.

"Aku menyuruhnya ke supermarket. Kulkas kosong melompong." sahut Yixing. Perempuan itu membelakangi Jongin yang duduk di kursi makan. "Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."

Ponsel Jongin bergetar lagi. Jongin merogoh ponselnya, membuka kunci, dan segera membuka pesan balasan dari Kyungsoo.

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Dasar gombal -_- tidak usah titip ya. Aku sudah di jalan :p_

_To : Kyungsoo_

_Kan tadi aku sudah bilang bawa saja dirimu pulang :p Hati-hati, ya._

Jongin membalas pesan tersebut dengan senyum-senyum. Yixing yang hendak mengajak Jongin berbicara lagi jadi menatap adik iparnya itu dengan aneh.

"Kau jadi sinting, Jongin." interupsi Yixing. Jongin mendongak sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan tersenyum lebar.

"Memang sinting." balas Jongin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tidak beberapa lama, suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali terdengar samar-samar dari dapur. Jongin masih sibuk melahap _pancake_ buatan Yixing dan hampir tersedak karena kedatangan Kyungsoo beserta suara nyaringnya. "_Eonnie!_ Aku pulang!"

"Ya. Kau pulang." Jongin menelan _pancake_ nya susah payah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam dapur. "Tapi jangan berteriak seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Kau membuatku hampir tersedak."

Kyungsoo nyengir sambil meletakkan dua kantung belanjaan diatas meja makan. Perempuan itu berlalu membuka kulkas yang lumayan kosong. "Sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya pada Jongin.

"Tidak juga. _Pancake_ ini membuat waktu jadi berjalan cepat. Jadi tidak terasa lama." jawab Jongin. Potongan _pancake _terakhir itu dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dasar tukang makan." cibir Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil salah satu kantung belanjaan lalu memasukkan sayur-sayuran dan sejenisnya ke kulkas. "Yixing _eonnie_ dimana?"

"Keluar." jawab Jongin. Piringnya dia letakkan di tempat cuci piring lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi. "Ohya, tadi Yixing _noona _bilang dia akan pulang larut malam. Jadi kau hanya akan memasak sedikit makanan untuk makan malam. Untukku, dan untukmu."

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Mana aku tahu." jawab Jongin acuh.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil mendesis sebal. "Aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makanan kalau kau benar-benar acuh padaku."

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Loh? Jadi kau_ ngambek_, begitu?" tanyanya. Ada nada jahil yang Kyungsoo dengar dari pertanyaan itu.

Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Kantung belanjaan yang kedua dia ambil dan memasukkan beberapa isinya ke dalam kulkas. Sisanya dia letakkan di meja makan. Sesudah itu, Kyungsoo berlalu menuju ruang keluarga. Dia tidak perduli ketika Jongin mengekorinya sambil mengoceh tidak jelas. Laki-laki itu baru diam ketika televisi sudah Kyungsoo nyalakan.

"Umurmu berapa?"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh. Kedua alisnya hampir bertaut. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa tidak boleh?" tanya balik Jongin. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Dua puluh tujuh." jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Dan setelah itu tawa laki-laki di sebelah Kyungsoo langsung meledak. Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang tertawa keras dengan heran. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Jongin menggeleng sambil berusaha untuk meredakan tawanya. "Umurmu sudah segitu, tapi tontonanmu Pororo?" katanya dan tertawa lagi. Tawa menyebalkan itu baru berhenti ketika Kyungsoo memberi Jongin satu pukulan keras di lengannya. "Aduh, sakit tahu."

"Terserah lah." ujar Kyungsoo menyerah. _Remote_ yang berada di sampingnya, dia ambil. _Channel_ pun berganti menjadi acara musik.

"Wow. Jason Derulo." kagum Kyungsoo pelan. Perempuan itu jadi antusias dan Jongin menyadarinya. Di televisi, ada video klip dari Jason Derulo yang sedang menyanyikan lagu Want to Want Me. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar cerah. Dan oh, Jongin baru menyadari sesuatu.

Kyungsoo suka Jason Derulo nya, atau Kyungsoo suka video klip itu?

_It's too hard to sleep_

_I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me_

_And I can't take it no more, it's a hundred degrees_

_I got one foot out the door, where are my keys?_

_Cause I gotta leave yeah_

Baiklah, dari liriknya saja sudah menggambarkan semuanya. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu senang sedangkan Jongin terus meringis melihati video klip itu. Ampun deh, kepala Kyungsoo sepertinya terbentur dinding saat pulang tadi.

_In the back of the cab_

_I tipped the driver head of time, get me there fast_

_I got your body on my mind, I want it bad_

Baiklah Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Maka dia cepat-cepat berdiri, menggeser meja di depan Kyungsoo dengan cekatan dan berdiri menghalangi televisi.

_Oh just thought of you gets me so high_

_So high_

Kyungsoo hendak protes. Mulutnya sudah terbuka namun segera tertutup kembali ketika Jongin dengan frustasi berkata padanya, "Jangan protes, Kyungsoo. Lihat aku dan kau boleh panggil aku Jongin Derulo setelah ini."

Dan ya, itu pernyataan konyol. Kyungsoo hampir tertawa karenanya.

_Girl, you there one I want to want me_

_And if you want me, girl you got me_

_There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_

_Just get up next to you_

Kyungsoo langsung terpana. Jongin tiba-tiba menari persis sekali seperti Jason Derulo yang berada di televisi. Mata Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa berkedip. Jongin menari dengan sangat baik. Bahkan hampir menyamai_ skill _dari Jason Derulo.

_You open the door_

_Wearing nothing but a smile down to the floor_

_And you whisper in my ear. "Baby, I'm yours"_

_Ooh just the thought of you gets me so high_

_So high_

Gila apa! Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum lebar dan tertawa ketika Jongin mengerling kepadanya. Mungkin tidak seperti kerlingan mengagumkan. Karena Jongin sibuk menari dan harus mengerling menggoda seperti Jason Derulo. Hoho, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin meledak. Jongin bisa membuatnya hampir gila sungguhan.

Jongin Derulo? Oh, sepertinya panggilan itu lucu juga.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas karena rengekan Sehun terdengar lagi. Kalimat demikian sudah Luhan dengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. Saat ini jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Mereka baru saja melewati makan malam berdua dengan si Oliver yang tertidur di sofa.

Sehun merengek lagi. "Banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu."

"Ya ceritakan saja." jawab Luhan. Perempuan itu melangkah menjauh dari dapur menuju ruang tengah. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota membuatnya tertarik.

Sehun mendengus dan menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri di dekat kaca lebar yang memperlihatkan indahnya kota di malam hari.

Luhan tersentak kecil ketika perutnya tiba-tiba dilingkari kedua lengan Sehun. Ketika kepala Sehun melewati bahunya, mencium pipinya, Luhan bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh senang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan sensasi menyenangkan. Dan ya, mungkin membiasakan diri dengan kondisi ini adalah hal yang harus Luhan lalui.

"Kau jadi sering memelukku dan menciumku hari ini." kata Luhan. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku masih merindukanmu." balas Sehun. Pipi Luhan dia kecup lagi.

Luhan berdecak sebal. Dia berbalik hendak mencubit kedua pipi Sehun. Namun kedua tangannya yang sudah berada di udara, Sehun tangkap dan menariknya untuk dilingkarkan ke leher Sehun. "Kau bertingkah manis sekali."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sambil menahan senyum. "Aku sangat senang dengan hari ini." katanya. Dia memberi jeda. "Kau pulang, kita berpacaran, lalu apa lagi?"

"Ya mana aku tahu." Luhan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya. "Kau bilang mau cerita. Jadi mau cerita apa?"

"Mungkin satu malam tidak cukup untuk menceritakan semuanya." Sehun tertawa kecil setelah berkata demikian. "Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar."

"Yang benar satu tahun sebelas bulan." ralat Luhan. Dia tersenyum dan Sehun ikutan tersenyum. Senyum Luhan masih senyum yang menular. "Memang sih, bukan waktu yang sebentar. Kau bisa ceritakan intinya saja."

"Intinya ya?" gumamnya pelan. Sehun menerawang jauh. "Banyak, sih. Kau pergi, dan semua kehidupanku berubah." katanya. Dia bisa melihat raut wajah Luhan jadi berubah. "Oke, lebih baik jangan bahas ini."

"Maaf.." lirih Luhan. Kepalanya dia sandarkan pada dada Sehun yang bidang. Detakan jantung laki-laki ini membuatnya tahu bahwa Sehun benar-benar terpuruk tanpanya. "Gara-gara kepergianku kau jadi punya banyak kebiasaan buruk."

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan agar dia bisa melihat mata bening itu. Mata bening yang menjadi cermin hati perempuan itu. Luhan sedang kalut, semua ketakutan di masa lalunya masih ada dan bersarang di dalam sana. "Dengar, ya, sayang. Tidak masalah aku begini. Kau pulang, aku bahagia. Aku begini juga karena diriku sendiri. Yang membuatmu pergi adalah aku. Dari awal seharusnya aku tidak dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dari awal seharusnya aku bisa mengerti bagaimana dirimu. Jalan yang aku lalui di masa lalu adalah jalan yang salah."

"Ini juga salahku. Seharusnya aku jujur pada Kyungsoo dari awal kalau aku mencintaimu. Seharusnya aku bisa mengatakan itu. Seharusnya aku tidak membuat Kyungsoo ikut denganmu waktu itu." kata Luhan, lirih, dan penuh rasa bersalah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun Luhan mencoba untuk menahannya, dan cukup berhasil.

Sehun menggeleng. "Maaf karena aku sudah menarik ulur hatimu."

Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Mata laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan sebuah arti yang tidak dia tahu. Pandangan Luhan beralih. Mulai dari rahang Sehun, hidung, pipi, sampai bibir laki-laki itu. Bibir itulah yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Luhan tersenyum dan tertawa kemudian. Masa lalu tentang dirinya dan Sehun adalah hal yang paling Luhan sukai.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Luhan sambil menggeleng kecil. "Kau tahu lagunya Ed Sheeran?"

"Judulnya?"

"Thinking out loud." jawab Luhan. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika Sehun mengangguk. "Aku suka salah satu liriknya."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Bagian yang mana?"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Rengkuhannya di leher Sehun semakin mengerat. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sehun tertawa kecil karena nafas Luhan menerpa permukaan kulitnya. "_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars."_

Sehun tersenyum geli. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat malu-malu ketika menyanyikan bagian lirik itu dengan nada rendah.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sehun basa-basi. Kaki Luhan yang berjinjit jadi menapak permukaan lantai lagi. Luhan berekspresi jengkel. "Kau ingin aku menciummu begitu?"

"Siapa yang bilang?" elak Luhan. Darah mulai merambat naik hingga pipinya merona merah.

Sehun terkikik geli. Dagu Luhan dia tarik agar mendekat. Begitu nafas Luhan kembali menerpa permukaan kulitnya, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka lagi.

Tahu tidak? Setiap kali bibir Sehun mengecupi dan bergerak pelan di bibirnya, Luhan bisa merasakan semua neuron di permukaan kulitnya menggelitik dan memanas. Neuron-neuron itu seperti menyampaikan kabar yang tersiar di pusat pemerintahan Luhan dan memberitahunya bahwa jantung Luhan mengalirkan darah terlalu cepat, dengan kadar oksitosin dan endorfin yang meledak-ledak. Sebagian neuron itu juga menyampaikan kabar pada neuron-neuron sensorik milik Sehun, bahwa Luhan bahagia.

Menjadi sebagian dari kehidupan Sehun saja Luhan sudah bahagia. Apalagi kalau dia sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Sehun yang utuh.

Ciuman mereka terlepas kemudian. Kening mereka saling beradu. Nafas pun memburu dan seakan berlomba mencuri oksigen yang tersisa. Pada detik berikutnya, mereka tertawa kecil.

Neuron itu sudah menyampaikan pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan, dan Sehun menerimanya.

.

.

.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what springs is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

Hari Sabtu sore, pengunjung kafe lumayan ramai. Banyak diantara mereka menikmati lantunan piano yang dimainkan Chanyeol dengan suara Baekhyun yang mengiringi. Lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan Baekhyun adalah lagu dari Frank Sinatra yang berjudul Fly Me to The Moon. Sedangkan yang lain asyik menggosip dengan mata mengarah ke arah Luhan. Terutama perempuan-perempuan genit para penggemar Sehun.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa tadi bersama Sehun_ oppa?_"

"Pacarnya? Masa iya?"

"Bukankah teman-teman Sehun _oppa_ bilang kalau Sehun _oppa_ masih lajang?"

"Siapa tahu perempuan itu pacar barunya Sehun _oppa._ Tapi siapa ya namanya?"

"Mungkin saja, sih. Dia cantik. Tapi siapa tahu dia bukan pacar Sehun _oppa_ yang sebenarnya. Kalian tahu? Pacar bayaran?"

Ya.. Seperti itulah.

Luhan mencoba untuk diam sementara perempuan-perempuan genit itu terus membicarakannya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Luhan bisa mendengar suara mereka yang sengaja dikeraskan.

Minseok yang melirik kegelisahan Luhan jadi tersenyum lemah. Perempuan itu menggeser kursinya dan mengusap pundak Luhan pelan. "Biarkan saja. Jangan didengarkan. Mereka hanya iri." katanya pelan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Kau fikir aku akan terpengaruh dengan keirian mereka begitu?" balasnya. Dia menepuk pelan lengan Minseok dan kembali berkata, "Mereka bilang begitu karena tidak bisa dekat dengan Sehun." Minseok tertawa. "Hanya bercanda."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Sedangkan Jongin yang baru saja datang jadi heran. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebelah Luhan dan tanpa sengaja mendengar jeritan histeris perempuan-perempuan genit di belakangnya. Jongin menoleh, lalu tersenyum kecil untuk menyapa mereka. Teriakan itu semakin histeris hingga beberapa pengunjung yang menikmati nyanyian Baekhyun jadi menatap risih ke arah mereka.

"Mereka masih muda." kata Jongin tiba-tiba, berbicara tentang perempuan-perempuan itu. Dan pembicaraan itu membuat tawa Luhan dan Minseok berhenti. "Kenapa?"

"Mereka aneh." balas Minseok. "Kau tahu? Perempuan-perempuan seperti itu selalu membuatku pusing. Mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan opini mereka sendiri."

Jongin tertawa. "Sebenarnya tidak juga. Kau juga sedang melebih-lebihkan opini, Minseok."

Minseok mendengus. "Tidak percaya? Luhan korbannya."

Jongin mendelik sambil menatap Luhan. "Luhan? Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu peribahasa sampul buku kan? Ya... Seperti itulah."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, Luhan." kata Jongin bingung. Luhan tertawa.

"Ya.. Mereka bilang kalau aku berpacaran dengan Sehun hanya settingan. Mereka juga bilang kalau..." Luhan melirik sekelompok perempuan genit itu lagi. "... aku berusaha menggodamu." lanjutnya jengkel. "Ampun deh, apa kau tidak dengar mereka membicarakan apa? Kenapa kau dan Sehun juga harus terkenal di kafe ini, sih?"

Jongin tertawa geli. Dia memang mendengar bagaimana sekelompok perempuan itu membicarakan Luhan. "Oke, fikiran mereka memang _paranoid._ Jangan didengarkan." katanya, sama halnya seperti Minseok.

Luhan merengut. "Aku sudah berusaha tapi mereka membuat telingaku semakin panas."

"Mereka siapa?"

Luhan tersentak kecil ketika Sehun tiba-tiba datang dari belakangnya. Laki-laki itu mengusap pucuk kepala pacarnya dengan gemas sebelum duduk di sebelah Luhan, dekat dengan Minseok. Luhan mendengus sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Penggemarmu." jawab Luhan jengkel. Lagi-lagi telinganya merasa panas karena obrolan yang diciptakan perempuan-perempuan genit itu tentang dirinya makin kacau balau.

"Nah, kau sedang cemburu." Sehun tertawa setelah berkata demikian.

Luhan meringis kecil lalu menepuk paha Sehun gemas. "Siapa yang cemburu padamu, bodoh. Dengarkan saja mereka."

Sehun mendesis sambil mengusap pahanya. Samar-samar dia memang mendengar suara perempuan yang menyebut nama Luhan dan dirinya diantara suara nyanyian merdu Baekhyun.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

"Nah kan, lihat. Baru saja dia menggoda Jongin _oppa_, sekarang malah merengek ke Sehun _oppa_."

Hanya kalimat itu yang Sehun paling ingat diantara kalimat yang lainnya.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya _badmood_. Lalu Sehun menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah sekumpulan perempuan itu. Mereka terlihat gembira saat Sehun menatap mereka. Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi lambaian tangan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Jongdae sudah menunggu di luar." tiba-tiba Minseok berkata sambil bangkit. Perempuan itu merapikan roknya yang sedikit kusut di bagian belakang lalu beranjak pergi dari sana setelah Sehun mengangguk.

Kemudian, Jongin pura-pura melihat jam di tangannya. Laki-laki itu bangkit dengan terburu-buru lalu pergi dari sana setelah megucapkan kalimat "Aku harus pergi."

Oh, teman-temannya sangat perhatian sekali.

Sehun menyeringai kecil. Luhan masih badmood dengan kepala yang menempel pada permukaan meja. Kedua telinganya dia tutup rapat-rapat dan menggumam kecil. Sehun jadi gemas. Dia menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Luhan, mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan berbisik, "Jangan didengarkan" setelah membuka salah satu tangan Luhan.

Luhan langsung mendongak. "Kau fikir aku betah mendengar ocehan mereka? Ya ampun..."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Mereka hanya iri, sayang." katanya pelan, menenangkan. "Mereka tidak bisa sepertimu. Jadi mereka berbicara seperti itu."

Luhan sedikit cemberut. Tidak bisa menjawab kalimat Sehun.

Suara piano yang dimainkan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti. Suara Baekhyun pun ikut berhenti. Padahal lagu yang mereka mainkan belum selesai seutuhnya. Luhan jadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan pengunjung yang lain. Suara kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berdiskusi kecil.

"Maaf. Aku jadi ingat sesuatu." kata Baekhyun. Dia sudah selesai berdiskusi dengan Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengganti lirik lagunya karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengejutkan untukku."

Oh, baiklah. Luhan mulai merasakan perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Apalagi setelah melirik Sehun yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Baekhyun juga sempat melirik ke arah Luhan. Tapi Luhan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari arti dari lirikan itu.

"Bisa kalian lihat meja dekat jendela? Oh, lihatlah pemilik kafe ini sedang dua-duaan." kata Baekhyun lagi, lalu tertawa kecil.

Luhan hampir terjungkal. Sedangkan Sehun terbatuk sesaat. Saat ini banyak sekali pasang mata yang memandangi mereka. Luhan malu, juga salah tingkah. Ya ampun, Baekhyun sangat merepotkan.

"Baiklah. Sehun, walaupun liriknya sudah aku ganti, tapi lagu ini khusus aku persembahkan untukmu dan pacarmu itu."

Sebelum Baekhyun kembali bernyanyi, suasana dalam kafe benar-benar gaduh. Banyak yang bersorak dan mendesah kecewa. Juga ada siulan-siulan yang membuat pipi Luhan memerah sempurna.

_Fill her heart with song_

_And let him sing forever more_

_She is all him long for_

_All him worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, he is loves her_

_In other words, he is loves her_

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Luhan tidak bisa mengutarakan semua perasaannya. Sehun langsung menariknya dan mengecup pipinya yang memanas. Suasana kafe pun semakin gaduh. Dia bisa mendengar bisikan Sehun tepat di telinganya kemudian.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata orang-orang tentang kita. Pura-puralah tidak perduli. Mereka hanya iri karena tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu. Kau adalah sebagian dari hidupku."

Dan Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi sekumpulan perempuan yang membicarakannya tadi. Mereka terkejut, tidak percaya, dan bahkan ada yang berekspresi campur aduk. Luhan tidak bisa membacanya satu per satu. Karena begitu Luhan ingin melihatnya dengan jelas, mereka langsung pergi keluar dari kafe yang ramai dengan tepuk tangan.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Ya ampun, respon kalian aku terharu sekali :"""" Udah jadian tuh HunHan nya. Maaf ngga sweet T^T aku malah payah banget dibagian nembak-nembak gitu. kalo momen-momennya sih lumayan :D Kyungsoo juga udah mulai aku ceritakan kok di sini. Siapa yang kangen Kyungsoo?

Dan maaf karena bahasa inggrisku ngga bagus, beneran _bad-damn-_ :3 soal lirik lagu yang diganti Baekhyun itu, pasti banyak yang salah. Aku ngubahnya menurut feeling ku sih, juga menurut bahasa inggris yang aku pahami lol xD mau koreksi? Silahkan saja. Intinya lagu itu artinya _"Isi hatinya Luhan dengan lagu. Dan biarkan Sehun bernyanyi selama-lamanya. Hanya Luhan yang Sehun dambakan. Yang Sehun puja dan Sehun kagumi. Dengan kata lain, jujurlah. Dengan kata lain Sehun mencintai Luhan."_

Tinggal ganti aja he, she, her, him, dan kawan-kawannya :3 (kalo mau ngoreksi sih :v)

Udah lama kali ya aku ngga cerewet ngerespon review milik kalian xD Dan ini beberapa balasanku untuk review kalian :)

**SELUsin :** Bahasa tubuh? Bahasa tubuh yang mana? Bahasa tubuhnya siapa? Wkwk.. yang kemaren belum resmi banget. Bisa dibilang semi-resmi lol xD Yang sekarang baru resmi dan sorry ngga sweet dibagian nembaknya :v Makasih udah review :D

**ohandeer :** Kyaaa~ Love you too~ :'* Suka dibagian itu? Ohohoho.. Makasih udah review :D

**Bebek Sehun :** Kyungsoo? Dihatinya Jongin xD Udah aku jelasin kok disini. Makasih udah review :D

**ludeer :** Iyaaaa... HunHan udah jadian yeyyy! Kyungsoo? Masih aman dongs xD aman sama Jongin kok. Jongin udah ngerjain tugasnya dengan baik :D Makasih udah review :D

**farfaridah16 :** Konfliknya ya? Umm... Sebenarnya difikiranku alurnya ada konflik lagi. Tinggal satu konfliknya. Tapi coba deh lihat dulu kedepannya kayak gimana. :) Makasih udah review :D

**ChanHunBaek :** Aduh.. Jangan histeris ya. Updatenya nggatau deh. Tinggal lihat aku sibuk ato ngga. Makasih ya udah review :D

**deerxiviiv :** Wkwk.. Saran yang bagus xD Lagipula aku sering update di malam hari daripada siang. Nggatau deh, aku sering _ngalong_ kalo malem-malem xD

Dan untuk namanya yang ngga aku sebut, maaf sekali. Intinya, untuk kalian semua, terima kasih banyak. kalian semangatku :) kalian segala-galanya :)

Aduh dalem banget -_-

Ngomong-ngomong. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan yaw :D Maaf kalo selama ini aku ada salah :') *telat ah telat*

Finally, review again? :D


	18. Happy Birthday

_Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Luhan tidak bisa mengutarakan semua perasaannya. Sehun langsung menariknya dan mengecup pipinya yang memanas. Suasana kafe pun semakin gaduh. Dia bisa mendengar bisikan Sehun tepat di telinganya kemudian._

"_Jangan dengarkan apa kata orang-orang tentang kita. Pura-puralah tidak perduli. Mereka hanya iri karena tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu. Kau adalah sebagian dari hidupku."_

_Dan Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi sekumpulan perempuan yang membicarakannya tadi. Mereka terkejut, tidak percaya, dan bahkan ada yang berekspresi campur aduk. Luhan tidak bisa membacanya satu per satu. Karena begitu Luhan ingin melihatnya dengan jelas, mereka langsung pergi keluar dari kafe yang ramai dengan tepuk tangan._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 18 : Happy Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sembilan belas April.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya resah. Sambil melirik jam tangannya, laki-laki itu menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Pukul empat sore. Pintu apartemen itu juga belum terbuka. Kemana saja sih rusa itu?

Lima menit kemudian, suara langkah yang teredam mulai terdengar. Sehun menarik punggungnya dari dinding. Pintu apartemen yang sedari tadi dipandangi akhirnya terbuka. Dan sosok Luhan muncul dengan tergesa-gesa. Perempuan itu terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun sudah menunggunya di depan apartemen.

Sehun bersedekap, sedangkan Luhan nyengir.

"Maaf. Oliver membuatku kacau." kata Luhan, masih dengan cengirannya. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan. Dia mendekati Sehun.

Sehun melirik Luhan. Wajah Sehun datar namun Luhan tahu Sehun sedang jengkel. Luhan mengerti kalau semua orang benci menunggu. "Jangan difikirkan. Ayo berangkat."

Luhan bersorak kecil. Kakinya yang lebih pendek dari Sehun berusaha untuk mengimbangi langkah yang Sehun ciptakan.

Hari ini, mereka berencana untuk jalan-jalan keliling kota. Semalam Sehun yang memaksa padahal Luhan benar-benar malas untuk keluar. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Dia tipikal orang pemaksa dan entah karena bodoh atau apa, Luhan menyukai cara paksaan Sehun. Luhan memang sudah sinting karena Sehun.

Jalan-jalan ya? Apa bisa dibilang kencan?

Luhan mengulum bibir sambil melirik ke arah lain. Dulu, saat insiden _menghabiskan-liburan-dengan-hukuman_, Luhan berharap jalan-jalan yang bisa disebut dengan kencan itu benar-benar terjadi. Dulu harapan-harapannya tentang Sehun adalah harapan kosong. Luhan selalu berimajinasi dan berakhir dengan kata _'Tidak akan pernah terwujud'_. Tapi sekarang, harapan-harapan yang dulu disimpannya, satu per satu mulai terwujud.

Mulai dari kencan, sampai menjadi sebagian dari hidup Sehun. Luhan mensyukuri itu.

Pintu mobil yang Sehun buka, membuat Luhan tersenyum. Perempuan itu masuk kemudian. Disusul Sehun yang masuk dari sisi lain. Mobil pun melaju keluar dari tempat parkir dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kita ke kafe dulu ya?" kata Sehun mengawali perbincangan. "Ada urusan kecil disana. Hanya sebentar."

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Lama juga tidak apa-apa." katanya lalu tertawa kecil. "Memangnya urusan apa?"

"Jongin." jawab Sehun. Matanya fokus ke depan namun sesekali melirik Luhan. "Dia bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Oh.." Luhan mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Bibirnya dia katupkan dengan memandang kearah lain. Perempuan itu tidak tahu kalau Sehun sedang memandanginya sebentar dan sesekali. Luhan terlalu asyik dengan jalanan hingga tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini. Luhan baru mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Sehun meraih sebelah tangannya untuk diletakkan di paha laki-laki itu.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang sibuk dengan jalanan. Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sehun. Dia menunjukkan senyumannya saat menoleh sebentar ke arah Luhan. "Mulai sekarang, letakkan tanganmu disini saat di mobil."

Luhan ingin tertawa dan berusaha untuk menahannya. "Kau jadi aneh. Memangnya kenapa kalau begini?"

Lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah membuat Sehun harus menghentikan mobilnya. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti setelah menghentikan mobilnya. Sebelah tangannya turun untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di pahanya. "Biar bisa seperti ini." katanya pelan, seperti gumaman senang anak kecil.

Luhan tertawa. Tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk menepuk pelan lengan Sehun. "Dasar sok romantis. Kau tahu? Aku tidak habis fikir. Berapa banyak hal-hal romantis yang sudah kau fikirkan?"

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa. "Banyak. Aku sampai tidak bisa menghitungnya." katanya. Tangannya tertarik lagi untuk meraih setir dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau.

Sesampainya di kafe, mereka langsung masuk. Chanyeol kelihatan sibuk dengan pegawai yang lain karena pengunjung lumayan ramai. Begitu juga dengan Jongin, Minseok, dan beberapa orang lain. Mereka kebanjiran pesanan. Sehun memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk ke lantai dua sebelum laki-laki itu menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Luhan mengiyakan saja.

Luhan belum pernah ke lantai dua. Lantai dua kafe ini adalah ruangan Sehun, dan beberapa ruangan lagi untuk pegawai lain seperti menejer, sekretaris, dan sebagainya.

Luhan menyeret jemari tangannya di dinding sembari melangkah menaiki tangga. Dinding bercat cokelat-_cream_ seperti cappuchino itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. Begitu sampai di lantai dua, ruangan luas dengan bilik-bilik kecil itu sedang kosong. Yang dia dengar adalah suara jam dinding bulat berwarna putih yang berada di dinding depannya. Pukul empat lebih lima belas menit.

Kepala Luhan berputar, mengelilingi ruangan. Dinding ruangan ini bercat hijau muda, berbeda dengan dinding yang Luhan sentuh tadi. Mungkin agar memberi efek segar untuk orang-orang di dalamnya. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, sebuah ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh dinding kaca disudut ruangan ini. Ruangan itu lebih besar dari bilik-bilik yang ada. Luhan tersenyum lebih lebar. Oh, itu pasti ruangan Sehun. Luhan melangkah mendekat dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Ruangan Sehun cukup rapi; kecuali mejanya. Banyak kertas-kertas yang menumpuk dan mungkin sudah diurus Sehun. Yang Luhan lihat, kertas-kertas itu kebanyakan berisi tentang laporan mingguan dan bulanan dari kafe ini. Dari banyaknya pengunjung sampai menu-menu yang tersedia. Luhan tidak perduli. Pandangannya beralih ke arah lain.

Sofa untuk dua orang yang berwarna putih. Layar laptop yang hitam serta _mouse_ nya. Lalu cangkir bekas kopi yang membentuk bekas bulatan di meja. Lalu beralih lagi pada lukisan-lukisan abstrak di dinding. Luhan tidak tahu kalau Sehun suka lukisan. Namun dia tidak perduli. Matanya kembali beralih lagi. Kali ini dia memandangi rak kaca yang di dalamnya berisi _wine. Moscato d asti_ adalah salah satu _white wine_ yang Luhan baca. Luhan berdecak samar melihat rak itu. Banyak sekali botol _wine_ nya. Mungkinkah Sehun dulu sering mabuk di ruangan ini?

Luhan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada _couch_ hitam milik Sehun dan berputar di sana. Kali ini di depannya ada kaca besar yang memperlihatkan aktifitas jalanan di depan kafe. Banyak sekali pelajar yang mulai pulang sekolah, juga orang-orang kantoran.

Sambil menggoyangkan kakinya, Luhan memainkan ponsel. Rasanya Sehun lama sekali. Mungkin rasa inilah yang Sehun rasakan tadi saat menunggunya di depan apartemen.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Luhan memutar _couch_ hitam yang dia duduki. Dia melihat Sehun sedang tersenyum kepadanya sambil berjalan ke arahnya. "Ternyata kau disini."

"Kan kau yang menyuruhku untuk kesini." balas Luhan. Sehun tidak menanggapi. Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Sehun terus memutari ruangan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Luhan mengangkat alis bingung. "Sedang mencari apa?"

"Tas hitam." jawab Sehun pendek. Laki-laki itu berjongkok dan memandangi belakang sofa. Dia tersenyum lebar kemudian. Dengan kesusahan, Sehun meraih tas hitam itu dari belakang sofa, menyeret, dan mengeluarkannya. Gumaman "Nah, ketemu." dari Sehun dapat Luhan dengar.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang mendekat dengan bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Tas hitam." jawab Sehun datar. Luhan berdecak sebal.

"Ya aku tahu kalau itu tas hitam, bodoh." Luhan cemberut setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sehun menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil sambil duduk di _couch_ hitam depan mejanya. "Apa isinya?"

"Ingin tahu?" tanya Sehun balik sambil menahan senyum. Luhan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Sambil meletakkan tas hitam itu di meja dan menggesernya ke arah Luhan, Sehun terkekeh. "Lihat saja sendiri."

"Yang benar?" Luhan menatap Sehun selidik.

"Iya, sayang." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menerima tas hitam itu. Dia mengambilnya, meletakkannya di pangkuan dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sepasang _flatshoes_ berwarna merah marun. Luhan mengerjap dengan cepat. _Flatshoes_ itu dia ambil dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Kau masih menyimpannya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Tentu. Itu milikmu kan?"

"Ya." Luhan menjawab masih dengan tidak percaya. "Tapi kan—"

"Sudah, jangan difikirkan." sela Sehun. Tangannya meraih tangan Luhan yang berada dekat dengannya dan menggenggamnya. "Aku ingin kau memakainya sekarang."

Tatapan terkejut Luhan mulai berubah menjadi tatapan tenang. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis lalu bergumam "Terima kasih," kemudian.

_Flatshoes_ ini adalah _flatshoes_ nya dulu. _Flatshoes_ penuh kenangan dengan teman-temannya. _Flatshoes_ yang pernah membuatnya tertawa dan menangis ketika membuangnya. Bukan membuang sih, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin mengambilnya waktu itu. Kejadian perdebatan antara dirinya dengan perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu kembali teringat.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kyungsoo? Bagaimana ya kabarnya?

Sepatu putih itu Luhan masukkan ke dalam tas hitam. Kakinya sudah terbalut dengan _flatshoes_ merah marun. Memang tidak _matching_ dengan pakaiannya sih. Tapi Sehun yang memintanya, dan Luhan _manut_ saja karena memang juga dia rindu dengan _flatshoes_ ini. Begitu permukaan kulitnya merasakan bagaimana lembutnya _flatshoes_ lamanya ini, Luhan merasa asing. Sudah dua tahun lebih dia tidak memakai _flatshoes_ kesayangannya ini.

"Berangkat sekarang?"

Luhan mendongak, mengalihkan perhatian dari _flatshoes_ nya. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangan laki-laki itu terulur di depannya. Dan Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Ya. Berangkat sekarang."

.

.

.

"_Kyunghee rindu eonnie."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan ponsel yang berada di telinganya. Sambil mengambil dua bungkus ramen sekaligus, dia membalas, "_Eonnie_ juga merindukanmu, Kyunghee."

"_Kapan eonnie pulang? Masih marah dengan ayah?"_ tanya Kyunghee sedih.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Tidak tahu. _Eonnie _belum bisa memastikan. Sebenarnya sih sudah tidak marah. Tapi sepertinya aku betah dirumah itu."

"_Ya ampun.."_ Kyunghee berseru gemas. _"Kenapa betah? Aku merindukanmu begitu juga dengan ibu. Tapi kenapa eonnie malah betah disana?"_

"Tidak tahu." jawab Kyungsoo setelah tertawa.

"_Apa karena Jongin oppa?"_

Kyungsoo tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Perempuan itu terbatuk sesaat dan menjauhi rak-rak yang berisi penuh dengan ramen berbegai rasa. "Tidak, lah. Disini ada Yixing_ eonnie_ yang menyenangkan. Aku senang berada disini."

Kyunghee mendecih di seberang sana. _"Alasan."_ ujarnya pelan. _"Kapan-kapan aku kesana boleh kan?"_

"Minta ijin dulu sana sama Jongin." balas Kyungsoo. Kyunghee mendengus.

"_Yasudahlah. Aku harus belajar. Dah!"_ setelah itu panggilan pun terputus.

Ponsel itu Kyungsoo masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kyungsoo mendorong troli yang sudah hampir penuh itu kemudian. Kakinya melangkah menuju bagian _fresh meat_. Belum sempat melihat-lihat daging segar yang berada di etalase kaca yang panjang, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar lagi. Bukan panggilan masuk, tapi ada pesan singkat untuknya. Kyungsoo berhenti dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia tersenyum membaca pesan itu.

_From : Jongin_

_Hai cantik :D Apa sekarang kau di rumah Joonmyeon hyung?_

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Kyungsoo membalas pesan tersebut masih dengan senyum-senyum.

_To : Jongin_

_Hai juga jelek :p Aku di supermarket. Lusa kemarin aku kelupaan beli beberapa barang._

"Jongdae! Tunggu, ya ampun!"

Kyungsoo mendongak dengan cepat. Suara seorang perempuan yang pernah dia kenali melintas di depannya. Perempuan itu menengok ke kanan, melihat punggung seorang perempuan lain yang berlari kecil menghampiri seorang laki-laki. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahu tidak perduli. Dia kembali berjalan melihat-lihat etalase kaca yang panjang, dan searah dengan arah larinya perempuan tadi.

"Mentang-mentang kau tahu kalau aku ini payah dalam soal berlari, kau jadi meninggalkanku." suara si perempuan tadi terdengar samar-samar di telinga Kyungsoo.

Meskipun Kyungsoo terlihat fokus dengan daging-daging segar yang terpajang di etalase, tapi telinganya tidak sefokus matanya. Kyungsoo terus saja mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu.

"Ya makanya jangan lari." sahut si laki-laki cuek. "Jadi mau beli daging apa? Sapi atau ayam?" tanya si laki-laki kemudian.

"Dua-duanya." jawab si perempuan. "Sehun suka daging sapi. Luhan juga begitu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Zitao?"

"Mana aku tahu." balas si laki-laki acuh. Mereka berjalan sedikit menjauh kemudian.

Sehun? Luhan?

Loh?

Luhan sudah pulang? Kapan?

Kyungsoo mengerjap cepat lalu mencari keberadaan kedua orang tadi. Mereka sudah berada di ujung dan terlihat memilih beberapa daging. Si perempuan sedang menunjuk-nunjuk daging, sedangkan si laki-laki sedang berbicara dengan si perempuan yang sibuk.

Troli itu akhirnya didorong Kyungsoo sedikit cepat. Kyungsoo diam-diam penasaran namun mencoba untuk biasa saja ketika mendekati mereka.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar lagi. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya, membaca pesan, dan membalas pesan dari Jongin itu dengan cepat.

_From : Jongin_

_Ya ampun, aku jelek :( mau aku jemput? Mumpung aku berada di dekat supermarket._

_To : Jongin_

_Biar saja :p terserah kau saja lah. Memangnya kau bawa mobil?_

"Kenapa kau jadi lambat sekali?"

Kyungsoo mendongak setelah memasukkan ponselnya. Sekarang ini, perempuan yang tadi dia ikuti wajahnya mulai terlihat. Kyungsoo penasaran bukan karena masalah Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi juga karena perempuan itu; karena sedari tadi yang terlihat hanya punggungnya saja. Dia seperti pernah mengenali suara perempuan tersebut. Dan benar saja, saat ini, perempuan itu sedang menghadap si laki-laki, berbicara sebentar sambil tersenyum dan ekspresi lainnya.

"Ayolah, Minseok. Waktu istirahatku sebentar lagi habis." kata si laki-laki.

_Minseok?_

Perempuan yang bernama Minseok itu mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. "Sebentar lagi juga kau akan pulang. Jam delapan malam kan? Sekarang kan jam enam sore."

"Nona Kim sayang—"

"Jangan panggil aku 'sayang', Jongdae." sela Minseok sebal. Perempuan itu menarik lengan si laki-laki yang bernama Jongdae untuk pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membeku ditempatnya.

_Minseok? Kim Minseok? Perempuan berkacamata itu? Kenapa jadi secantik tadi?_

Yang dia tahu, setelah terjadi konflik antara dirinya dan Luhan, perempuan rusa itu memang dekat dengan seorang perempuan berkacamata. Kalau tidak salah namanya juga Minseok, Kim Minseok. Jadi kalau Minseok menyebut nama Luhan tadi. Berarti Luhan benar-benar sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa Jongin tidak cerita kepadanya?

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar lagi. Jongin membalas pesannya.

_From : Jongin_

_Bawa lah -_- Aku sudah didepan. Cepat keluar. Jangan buat aku jadi pohon._

Kyungsoo mendengus. Dia mengetik balasannya sambil mendorong troli lagi.

_To : Jongin_

_Iya cerewet._

.

.

.

Diantara ratusan kaki yang bergerak mengikuti jalan ini, hanya kaki berbalut _flatshoes_ merah marun lah yang selalu berdampingan dengan kaki berbalut _sneakers_ biru putih. Pemilik dari kaki-kaki itu saling tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Kedua manusia itu adalah Sehun dan Luhan.

Seperti sepasang remaja yang baru saja merajut kasih, Sehun selalu menggenggam tangan Luhan kemanapun dia pergi. Tangan yang saling menggenggam itu berayun ke depan dan ke belakang, mengikuti langkah yang tercipta.

Mungkin kalau orang-orang tahu bagaimana cara Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran, mereka pasti iri.

"Kau senang? Senyummu tidak pernah luntur." kata Sehun setelah berhenti tertawa.

Luhan makin tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa?" dia memberi jeda pada pertanyaannya. "Senyummu juga tidak pernah luntur."

"Tetaplah tersenyum. Saat seperti itu kau terlihat semakin cantik." puji Sehun. Di dalam kalimat yang keluar, terselip nada serius. Namun Luhan menganggapnya sebagai pujian candaan. Perempuan itu kembali tertawa. Dia mencubit lengan Sehun hingga laki-laki itu mengaduh kecil.

"Jangan menggombal." balas Luhan.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku serius." dia mendengus. "Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah."

"Aku percaya kok." kata Luhan sedikit geli. "Kalau aku tidak cantik, lalu kenapa sekarang aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Loh, kau pacarku?"

Luhan langsung menampik lengan Sehun dengan keras. Perempuan itu cemberut sedangkan laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya makin mengaduh kesakitan. Kedua tangan Luhan diletakkan di pinggang dengan ekspresi dongkol. "Bukan. Aku bukan pacarmu!"

"Yasudah. Kau juga bukan tipeku. Lalu kenapa aku memacarimu?" sahut Sehun, pura-pura dongkol. Dia geli melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan tadi.

"Katanya aku bukan pacarmu."

"Aku tidak bilang 'bukan pacarmu' tadi. Bukankah yang bilang itu kau?"

Luhan yang hendak membalas jadi terdiam. Luhan mendesis lalu pergi berjalan menjauh dari Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, laki-laki itu ingin sekali tertawa keras namun dia menahannya. Sehun menyusul Luhan yang mulai menjauh. Langkah kaki perempuan itu benar-benar cepat, seperti berlari. Kakinya terhentak-hentak sebal.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Jadi kau _ngambek_ nih?"

"Menjauh sana. Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Jawaban Luhan sudah menggambarkan semuanya. Luhan jengkel sungguhan; hanya karena guyonan basi Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan kembali mengejar Luhan. Dia berusaha untuk meraih tangan Luhan yang bebas dan akhirnya tertangkap juga. Sehun membuat Luhan berhadapan dengannya,

"Dasar perempuan sensitif. Aku hanya bercanda, tahu."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu." kata Luhan setelah memutar bola matanya.

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang bersedekap jengkel. Ekspresi perempuan itu, ya ampun... Sehun bakal betah untuk mencubiti pipi Luhan yang semakin tembam ketika perempuan itu cemberut. "Tadi mau aku buat lebih lucu tapi kau malah lari. Ya sudah."

Luhan melirik Sehun yang menahan senyumannya. "Memang mau kau buat seperti apa?"

Sehun pura-pura berfikir. "Tidak jadi, ah." katanya. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan di sana.

Luhan cemberut. Dia berlari kecil menyusul Sehun yang lumayan jauh. Luhan masih jengkel, apalagi tingkah Sehun yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Kadar kejengkelannya makin bertambah. Begitu sudah disamping Sehun, Luhan hanya diam. Tangannya bersedekap dan memandang lurus ke depan. Sehun tahu kalau pacarnya itu sedang jengkel.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan yang diam di sebelahnya. Mereka melangkah menuju tempat parkir dan pulang. Luhan berhenti begitu sampai di sebelah pintu mobil. Dia menunggu Sehun untuk membukanya. Namun Sehun melewatinya begitu saja. Laki-laki itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan hampir meninggalkan Luhan kalau saja Luhan tidak cepat-cepat masuk.

_Dasar laki-laki kurang ajar!_

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Sehun fokus dengan jalanan sedangkan Luhan fokus dengan _badmood_ nya. Perempuan itu hanya memandangi lampu-lampu di tepi jalan yang terlewati begitu saja.

Tidak berapa lama, mobil pun berhenti. Yang Luhan lihat saat ini adalah pemandangan indahnya jembatan yang menghubungkan daratan satu dengan daratan yang lain karena dipisahkan oleh sungai Han. Lampu berwarna-warni itu membuat Luhan tersenyum samar. Lampu-lampu itu membuat _badmood _nya Luhan sedikit terobati.

Sebelah tangan Luhan tiba-tiba Sehun raih dan diletakkan di paha laki-laki itu. Perhatian Luhan pun teralihkan. "Sudah aku bilang kan, letakkan tanganmu di sini."

"Tidak mau." Luhan menggeleng sambil menarik tangannya dari paha Sehun. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun ke lampu-lampu jembatan tadi.

Sehun mendengus kecil. Dia keluar dari mobil, mengelilingi mobilnya, dan membuka pintu sisi mobil yang lain; pintu sebelah Luhan. "Keluarlah." katanya pelan. Luhan melirik Sehun yang berdiri di luar, lalu bersedekap. Luhan _ngambek_ sungguhan.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau keluar. Aku tidak akan memaksa." kata Sehun bersedekap. Dia berjalan pelan menjauhi mobil. "Ah, aku dengar nanti bakal ada pertunjukan kembang api." ujar Sehun. Dia tersenyum geli sambil melirik-lirik bagaimana reaksi Luhan.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan mobil. Kakinya turun dari mobil karena merasa tertarik. Pintu mobil itu dia tutup hingga suaranya membuat Sehun menoleh. Luhan meringis sambil melirik ke arah lain ketika Sehun menatapnya.

Sehun berusaha untuk menahan senyum geli. "Tadi tidak mau keluar. Kenapa sekarang keluar?"

Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku_ badmood._ Mungkin pertunjukan kembang api bisa membuatku lebih baik." jawabnya. Sehun tertawa dengan jawaban Luhan yang demikian. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri Luhan, mengusak pucuk kepala perempuan itu dengan gemas, lalu mencium pipinya.

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu kesal tadi."

Luhan langsung mendongak. Sehun sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyuman itu membuat Luhan menorehkan senyuman juga di wajahnya. "Tidak masalah." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan Luhan. Luhan mengangkat kedua alis sambil bertanya "Mau kemana?" dan dijawab Sehun "Ke suatu tempat." sambil tersenyum. Luhan melirik Sehun dan tangan laki-laki itu bergantian. Dan pada akhirnya, Luhan menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

Sehun menuntun Luhan seperti sedang menuntun seorang anak kecil yang baru saja bisa berjalan. Ya ampun, Luhan ingin sekali tertawa. Apalagi saat tahu kalau suatu tempat yang dimaksud Sehun tadi adalah _cab _depan mobilnya, Luhan langsung memukuli lengan Sehun dengan gemas. Luhan sudah dibuat penasaran tapi Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Katanya mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Kenapa malah disini, bodoh."

Sehun meringis dan berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya dari tinjuan ringan Luhan. "Kalau jauh-jauh mobilku nanti diderek. Kau mau kita pulang jalan kaki, huh? Kau mau kakimu sakit lagi gara-gara _flatshoes_ itu? Aduh, ya ampun. Hentikan itu, Luhan."

"Aku merasa dibohongi." kata Luhan sambil bersedekap. Dagunya mengangkat tinggi karena sebal. Pura-pura? Memang. Dia suka kalau Sehun bertingkah seperti ini. Menyebalkan, tapi juga menyenangkan.

"Ya maaf." Sehun berkata pelan. Laki-laki itu mengusap lengannya yang terkena tinjuan Luhan tadi dengan wajah ditekuk-tekuk, cemberut.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bilang 'maaf' hari ini?" tanya Luhan. Kakinya bersandar pada_ cab_ depan mobil dengan tangan yang bersedekap. Luhan duduk di sana, menunggu Sehun yang sedang berpura-pura menghitung.

"Tiga? Atau empat?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Atau lebih dari itu." sambung Luhan cepat.

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah itu yang mereka lakukan adalah berbincang-bincang kecil, bercanda, tertawa bersama, dan beberapa hal lain. Terkadang Luhan dibuat merona karena guyonan Sehun. Terkadang juga Sehun dibuat kelabakan dan tertawa karena berhasil menggoda Luhan.

"Kenapa kembang apinya belum muncul juga?" gumam Luhan setelah berhenti tertawa. Perempuan itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil menendang kerikil di bawah sana dengan pelan. "Sehun, mana kembang apinya?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

Sehun langsung menoleh. "Kembang api?" tanyanya balik. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun melirik jam tangannya dan tersenyum miring. Pukul dua belas kurang tiga menit. "Mungkin sebentar lagi." katanya pada Luhan.

"Sebentar tapi rasanya lama." sahut Luhan. "Kalau nanti belum ada kembang api, kita pulang ya? Aku sudah mengantuk."

"Tentu." balas Sehun tersenyum. Dia merogoh sesuatu di saku kemejanya kemudian. Sesuatu yang dia rogoh itu disembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya. "Luhan," panggilnya pelan. Luhan langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Pejamkan matamu." pinta Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Sudah, ikuti saja."

Luhan tidak mengerti namun dia tetap menurut. Luhan menutup kedua matanya dan berharap kalau Sehun tidak berbuat menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." kata Sehun pelan.

Luhan merasakan kedua tangan Sehun melewati sisi kepalanya. Dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya. Luhan mengernyit dalam pejaman matanya. Perempuan itu hendak bertanya namun dibungkam terlebih dahulu dengan ciuman Sehun.

Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka saat kaitan yang dia buat dibelakang leher Luhan sudah terhubung. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan yang terkejut. Dia tersenyum geli. Luhan terkadang belum membiasakan dirinya dengan ciuman-ciuman yang diberikan Sehun.

"Selamat ulang tahun." bisik Sehun.

Dan setelah itu bunyi desingan dan letupan terdengar begitu keras dan saling sahut menyahut. Langit yang gelap kini berkilauan karena kerlap-kerlip kembang api. Luhan takjub melihat belasan atau mungkin puluhan kembang api itu yang ada di belakang Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun dapat melihat pantulan kembang api itu di mata Luhan yang bening. Mereka tersenyum senang.

Luhan balik menatap Sehun. "Terima kasih." katanya pelan. Dia menunduk dan melihat sebuah kalung berbandul huruf 'S' yang sederhana. Kalung itulah yang membuat lehernya terasa dingin tadi. Sehun memberinya sebuah kalung _simple_ yang indah sebagai hadiah. "Kenapa huruf S?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Inisialku." jawabnya pendek. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung juga dari balik kemejanya. Kalung berbandul 'L' yang desainnya sama. Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Dan kalung ini adalah inisialmu."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya. Perempuan itu memeluk Sehun dengan senang sambil bergumam lagi. "Terima kasih." Sehun tertawa pelan sambil mengusap rambut Luhan halus. Dibelakangnya, suara desingan dan letupan masih berlanjut.

"Pulang sekarang? Sekarang sudah lewat jam malammu." kata Sehun kemudian.

Luhan mendongak sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

"Bibi, Ziyu sudah tidur ya?" tanya Zitao. Wanita yang ditanyai menjawab dengan anggukan. "Padahal dia kan ingin bertemu dengan Luhan _eonnie_. Sayang sekali."

"Kan sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk anak kecil, Zitao."

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berumur setengah abad itu masuk ke dalam dapur. Dua orang perempuan beda generasi itu menoleh. Zitao nyengir karena sahutan pria itu.

"Siapa tahu Ziyu kuat melek, Paman." kata Zitao lalu mendapat satu pukulan ringan dari wanita di sebelahnya. Zitao tertawa pelan. "Bibi Kim juga bakal menunggu Luhan _eonnie?"_ tanyanya.

Wanita yang dipanggil bibi Kim itu tersenyum lagi. "Ya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Luhan." katanya pelan. Teh hangat yang baru saja dia buat itu dia minum sedikit.

"Aku dengar Luhan sempat _drop out_ dari bibimu." kata si pria pada Zitao. Panggil saja dia Tuan Xi. Dia menerima teh hangat yang diberikan istrinya. "Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

"Tidak tahu." jawab Zitao. "_Eonnie_ tidak pernah bicara tentang hal itu kepadaku."

Suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka membuat ketiga orang itu saling bertatapan. Mereka bangkit dari meja makan begitu suara Luhan mulai terdengar samar-samar. Ketiga orang itu mengintip dari balik dinding. Yang mereka lihat adalah Luhan sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki di sana.

"Ya. Setelah ini aku tidur." kata Luhan. Dia bersandar pada sisi pintu sambil bersedekap. "Kau juga. Jangan menyuruhku terus."

"Itu demi kebaikanmu, sayang." balas Sehun ikut bersedekap.

Luhan cemberut. "Itu juga demi kebaikanmu."

"Kau jadi ikut-ikutan." kata Sehun sedikit jengkel. "Sudah sana, masuk dan tidur."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Sudah sana, masuk dan tidur." katanya menirukan cara bicara Sehun.

Sehun tertawa. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanyanya. "Mau lebih lama bersamaku, begitu?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Luhan yang tertawa.

"Lalu menurutmu?" tanya Luhan balik. Dia makin tersenyum lebar ketika kepala Sehun mendekat kepadanya. Satu kecupan singkat diberikan Sehun untuknya sebagai kecupan selamat malam. Atau malah kecupan selamat pagi?

"Bilang saja kalau ingin dicium." kata Sehun geli. Laki-laki itu menjauh kemudian dan kembali berkata, "Aku tidak akan bilang ini lagi. Masuk, dan tidurlah."

Luhan pura-pura berdecak sebal. "Baiklah." ujarnya kemudian. Luhan mendekat, mengecup singkat pipi kanan Sehun, berkata "Selamat ma—eh, pagi." dengan senyuman lebar, dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya setelah Sehun menjawab "Selamat pagi." juga kepadanya.

Diluar sana, Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawa. Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya masih dengan senyuman geli.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dibalik pintu. Dirinya masih berhadapan dengan pintu itu. Ketika dia berbalik, apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut. Zitao sudah menunggu bersama Ayah dan Ibu tirinya.

"Ayah?" Luhan mendekat masih dengan wajah terkejut dan bingung. "Sedang apa Ayah di sini?"

"Mengunjungimu. Tentu saja." jawab Ayahnya.

"Jam segini?" tanya Luhan lagi. Dia duduk di sofa masih menatap Ayahnya yang juga ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Pasti ada keperluan penting. Oh, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyambut Ayah dan Ibu. Aku juga sudah membuat Ayah dan Ibu menunggu. Maaf." sesalnya kemudian.

Gurat-gurat penuaan yang berada di wajah pria yang hampir mirip dengan Luhan itu makin jelas ketika dia tertawa. "Tidak masalah, sayang. Ayah dan Ibu juga baru saja datang." katanya tenang. Ayahnya Luhan memberi jeda. "Benar kan, sayang?" tanyanya balik pada istrinya.

Senyum di wajah Nyonya Kim terurai. "Ya. Tidak masalah, Luhan. Zitao sudah menemani kami selama kau pergi dengan..." Nyonya Kim menahan senyum geli. "...pacarmu."

Luhan kelabakan. Perempuan itu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya dengan tertawa bersama keluarganya. Ada kibasan kecil ditangan sebelum tawanya benar-benar berhenti. Mau mengelak pun rasanya susah. Tapi memang benar sih dia tadi jalan-jalan dengan pacarnya, Sehun.

"Ya..." Luhan kembali tertawa kecil. "Baiklah aku mengaku kalau dia pacarku."

Setelah itu yang terjadi adalah obrolan-obrolan kecil yang menyenangkan di hari yang terlalu pagi.

"Luhan, ayah ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." kata Tuan Xi tiba-tiba. Luhan yang sedang tertawa jadi berhenti. Perempuan itu menatap Ayahnya dengan penasaran. Tuan Xi tersenyum kecil. Pria itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. "Ayah ingin kau memakai ini mulai dari sekarang."

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih diberikan Ayahnya pada Luhan. Luhan terkejut dan tidak tahu harus menerimanya atau tidak. Luhan bisa menebak kalau isi dari kotak itu adalah perhiasan, yang pasti cincin. Perempuan itu menatap Ayahnya dengan haru dan terkejut. Setelah menerima kotak itu dan mengucapkan kata "Terima kasih." Luhan langsung jatuh memeluk Ayahnya.

Bagi Luhan, meskipun pria ini adalah pria yang sudah membuat Ibu kandungnya hampir stress dulu saat bercerai, Luhan tetap menyayanginya. Kebanyakan anak korban perceraian seperti Luhan bakal memilih salah satu dari orang tuanya dan mencoba untuk tidak perduli pada orang yang tidak terpilih. Tapi Luhan berbeda. Keluarga adalah segalanya.

"Ayah tidak menyangka kalau umurmu sekarang sudah dua puluh delapan tahun." kata sang Ayah haru. Matanya terlihat lembab dan hal itu membuat Zitao hampir menangis. Dialah perempuan paling cengeng di sini. Sedangkan Nyonya Kim juga ikut-ikutan terharu. Luhan memang bukan anak kandungnya. Tapi statusnya sebagai seorang istri dari Tuan Xi lah yang membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang ibu kandung dari Luhan.

"Selamat ulang tahun.. Semoga kehidupanmu, jalanmu, pilihanmu, juga semua yang kau lalui adalah hal yang terbaik. Ayah tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa lagi setelah ini. Doa ayah selalu menyertaimu, sayang."

Luhan mulai menangis. Pelukannya pada Ayahnya semakin mengerat. Doa Ayahnya untuk hari ulang tahunnya kali ini membuatnya sedih, terharu, semuanya campur aduk. Yang sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini.

Tapi serius, doa orang tua yang diucapkan secara lisan untuk anaknya membuat siapa saja yang mendengar ingin menangis.

Pagi itu, sekitar pukul satu lebih empat puluh lima menit, apartemen Luhan sudah dipenuhi oleh tangis haru. Hari ulang tahun Luhan kali ini terasa sangat mengharukan.

.

.

.

"Wah, Nyonya Oh sudah datang."

Luhan tertawa dan menampik lengan Baekhyun pelan. Di sebelah Baekhyun, ada Minseok yang terkikik geli. Luhan duduk di depan kedua orang temannya itu.

"Yang lain mana?" tanya Luhan. Entah pada Baekhyun atau Minseok.

"Jongin dan Chanyeol masih ganti. Pacarmu masih di atas." yang menjawab hanya Minseok.

"Tapi sepertinya Jongin kali ini tidak ikut." celetuk Baekhyun. Minseok berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sebelum mendapat pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun segera menyela, "Akhir-akhir ini, dia benar-benar ingin sekali pulang cepat. Kau tahu, setelah ganti, pasti dia berkata 'Aku pulang!' lalu keluar dari kafe dengan cepat. Lihat saja nanti."

Luhan tertawa menanggapinya. Minseok juga begitu. Baekhyun mengatakan hal tadi dengan ekspresi jengkel yang menggemaskan. Siapa saja bakal tertawa kalau Baekhyun berekspresi seperti itu.

Tidak berapa lama, Jongin dan Chanyeol datang bersamaan. Chanyeol langsung duduk di sebelah Luhan setelah menyapa ketiga perempuan itu. Sedangkan Jongin seperti biasa berjalan cepat. Laki-laki itu berujar "Aku pul—eh," dan menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Luhan yang sedang memandanginya. Dia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah lalu memasang senyum lebar. "Luhan, kau datang?"

Luhan tertawa melihat Jongin yang tidak jadi pulang karena dirinya. "Ya. Lalu kenapa aku disini?"

Chanyeol menyoraki Jongin tiba-tiba. "Dasar, ya. Kalau ada Luhan, mau pulang pun tidak jadi."

"Itu karena aku terpesona dengan Luhan yang cantik sekali." sahut Jongin dengan cengiran. Teman-temannya tertawa mendengar guyonan itu.

"Luhan memang sudah cantik."

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun sedang bersedekap sambil memandanginya. Oh, Jongin tahu arti dari tatapan itu. Jongin bergidik ngeri, berkata "Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pulang." dengan cepat, dan berlari keluar dari kafe begitu menyadari Sehun berjalan mendekat.

Mereka yang sedang duduk jadi tertawa.

"Jongin kenapa, sih? Kan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." tanya Sehun heran ketika dirinya sedang menarik kursi dari meja lain untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Ketakutan? Mungkin." sahut Minseok lalu tertawa lagi.

"Jadi berangkat?" sergah Baekhyun. "Aku sudah tidak sabar membuat Luhan bangkrut."

Luhan tertawa. "Kau fikir aku milyarder?"

"Sudah, ah. Ayo berangkat." Minseok berkata dan itu mengakhiri candaan mereka. Perempuan itu bangkit, merapikan roknya yang kusut di bagian belakang lalu berjalan keluar dari kafe. Disusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun memilih untuk berada di belakang sepasang kekasih itu.

Luhan langsung mendongak ke arah Sehun ketika tangannya diraih laki-laki itu, dan digenggamnya. Sehun sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, dan Luhan membalas senyumannya. Tangannya yang digenggam, Sehun naikkan dan memandangi jemari Luhan. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Kau pakai cincin?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus tidak?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Cincin ini hadiah dari ayah."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk faham. "Pantas aku tadi bertemu ayahmu dengan bibi Kim."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hah? Kapan?"

"Saat aku mau ke kafe tadi pagi. Aku bertemu ayahmu di _lobby_. Kami mengobrol sebentar lalu ayahmu pulang karena ada urusan penting di kantor. Katanya, sih, gitu." jelas Sehun. "Ayahmu bilang aku semakin tampan."

Luhan tertawa keras. Tawanya yang demikian membuat tiga orang didepan jadi menoleh bingung. Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan lalu nyengir. Dia berkata, "Kenapa melihatku? Jalan lagi sana. Chanyeol, mana mobilmu?" pada Chanyeol, dan bersikap biasa saja kemudian. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyuman geli karena Luhan.

"Tuh," jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk mobil berwarna hitam tidak jauh dari mereka. Luhan mengangguk sambil mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir kucing pada ketiga temannya itu. Dia sempat hampir terkena pukulan sebal Baekhyun kalau tidak segera menghindar.

"Ya. Kau semakin tampan." kata Luhan pelan pada Sehun. "Tapi jangan terlalu percaya diri dipuji oleh Ayahku. Ayahku kadang bisa berbohong." lanjutnya sambil tertawa pada kalimat terakhir.

Sehun tertawa. Tangannya yang bebas terulur untuk mencubit pipi Luhan. "Sudah, ah. Mengobrolnya nanti saja, di apartemenku."

Luhan mengiyakan saja.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Notes pertama yang aku tulis di chapter ini adalah "Maaf, mungkin aku buat kalian kecewa karena momen sweetnya HunHan nggakyk kemaren :'' "

Di chapter ini aku masih fokus di HunHan sih. Tapi chapter selanjutnya KaiSoo mulai aku banyakin. Mulai dari chapter ini juga aku bakal panjangin ceritanya. Jadi jangan bosen mantengin huruf-huruf kecil yang banyak di chapter selanjutnya xD

Kalo ditanya HunHan married ngga? Jawabannya rahasia dong :p Kyungsoo juga bakal ketemu sama Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka nyelesain masalah mereka yang bikin aku gemes sendiri (padahal aku yang nulis -_-) Karena penyelesaian itu pula lah yang buat aku harus teliti dari chapter satu sampe chapter dua belas. Disana banyak banget konflik dan aku harus jelasin satu-satu secara gamblang (ngga juga sih) biar semuanya fix-selesai. Aku lupa konflik-konfliknya masa -_-

Ya ampun. Di chapter kemarin itu, kenapa kalian banyak yang ngucapin "I Love You"? :""" diriku terharu ya :"" Aku jones dan kalian bikin aku merasa bukan jones kalau kalian bilang gitu :"" haha.

_But guys. Love you too~ :*_

Salah satu review yang menarik mataku untuk selalu baca itu ya milik **querquerr**. Ya ampun, kamu histeris banget ya? aku sering fast update makanya kamu ketinggalan dua chapter :p kamu tanya Exoluxion di Bkk? Duh, aku udah lama hiatus dari dunia per-eksol-an. Mulai dari keluarnya Luhan dan setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk semi-hiatus dan akhirnya hiatus dulu dari Eksol. Jangan ditanya kenapa. Aku masih sakit hati. :"""(

Nah, kan, jadi curcol :'D Lupakan saja.

Oh, ada berita kecil, nih. Karena chapter depan aku harus jelasin satu-satu semua masalah yang pernah aku tulis di chapter sebelumnya, jadi kalian harus bersabar menunggu. Seharusnya chapter depan sudah selesai, tapi karena penjelasan itulah yang bikin lama. Kalau sudah jadi, tinggal aku edit sedikit dan update. Tapi karena aku harus mempertemukan HunHan dengan Kyungsoo dan membahas masa lalu mereka, jadi ceritanya bakal puanjang dengan tambahan **satu konflik.**

Intinya, chapter 19-ending itu belum rampung. Jadi maaf kalau membuat kalian menunggu.

**Rencananya,** fanfic ini ending di chapter 21. Insyaallah ya kalo aku nggasibuk lagi, aku bisa fast update. Nggak kerasa ya udah chapter 18. Padahal kyknya aku baru publish chapter satu itu seminggu yang lalu :""

Kebiasaan basa-basinya kepanjangan -_- Soalnya aku cerewet, maklumin aja :""

Sekarang, kalian boleh review setelah baca notes ngebosenin dari aku :'D


	19. The Solving

_Luhan tertawa keras. Tawanya yang demikian membuat tiga orang didepan jadi menoleh bingung. Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan lalu nyengir. Dia berkata, "Kenapa melihatku? Jalan lagi sana. Chanyeol, mana mobilmu?" pada Chanyeol, dan bersikap biasa saja kemudian. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyuman geli karena Luhan._

"_Tuh," jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk mobil berwarna hitam tidak jauh dari mereka. Luhan mengangguk sambil mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir kucing pada ketiga temannya itu. Dia sempat hampir terkena pukulan sebal Baekhyun kalau tidak segera menghindar._

"_Ya. Kau semakin tampan." kata Luhan pelan pada Sehun. "Tapi jangan terlalu percaya diri dipuji oleh Ayahku. Ayahku kadang bisa berbohong." lanjutnya sambil tertawa pada kalimat terakhir._

_Sehun tertawa. Tangannya yang bebas terulur untuk mencubit pipi Luhan. "Sudah, ah. Mengobrolnya nanti saja, di apartemenku."_

_Luhan mengiyakan saja._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 19 : The Solving**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunghee, kakakmu mana?"

Mata Kyunghee mengerjap dan langsung mendongak. Binar dimatanya terlihat lebih cerah ketika Jongin sudah berada di depannya sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Kyunghee pun bangkit dengan wajah terkejut. "Bagaimana _oppa_ bisa masuk?"

"Kau tidak ingat kalau banyak orang di rumahmu?" Jongin malah balik bertanya setelah tertawa kecil. "Mana kakakmu?"

"Aku kira tadi _oppa _mencariku." Kyunghee pura-pura sedih. "_Eonnie_ di kamar." jawabnya kemudian, sambil cemberut.

Jongin tertawa tanpa membalas perkataan Kyunghee. Laki-laki itu mengusak pucuk kepala Kyunghee dengan gemas lalu berjalan menjauh menuju kamar Kyungsoo, tepat di lantai dua.

Sudah tiga bulan ini Kyungsoo kembali ke rumahnya. Konflik kecil antara dirinya dan ayahnya sudah selesai. Perempuan itu juga sudah tidak lagi tinggal di rumah kakaknya Jongin. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin sedikit kesulitan untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Di rumah kakaknya, dia bisa kapan saja menemui Kyungsoo. Tapi kalau di rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin merasa tidak enak hati untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Masalahnya setiap saat Jongin selalu merindukan Kyungsoo. Tentang senyuman, tawa, juga binar mata Kyungsoo.

Jongin suka pada Kyungsoo, begitu? Memang sudah dari dulu.

Pintu putih itu Jongin ketuk tiga kali. Dia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan suara Kyungsoo yang menyahut "Iya.." Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara perempuan itu. Begitu gagang pintu yang dia lihat mulai bergerak, Jongin berusaha untuk menahan sapuan geli di perutnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut begitu melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Oh, Jongin?" dan Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan datang."

"Apa masalah? Kan aku berniat memberikanmu semacam kejutan." balas Jongin dengan senyuman lebar. Kyungsoo tertawa dan membiarkan Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku harap kejutannya bukan datangnya kau kemari." kata Kyungsoo sambil duduk di kursi komputernya. Dia masih tetap memandangi Jongin yang duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya.

Jongin tertawa. "Itu salah satunya. Aku ada beberapa kejutan untukmu."

"Oh.." Kyungsoo jadi antusias. Dia menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan laki-laki itu. "Apa saja?"

Jongin terkikik. "Yang pertama tentu kau pasti sudah tahu." Kyungsoo menahan tawa. "Yang kedua, mulai besok dan untuk dua minggu ke depan aku diliburkan."

Kyungsoo berseru histeris. Namun seruannya jadi berhenti ketika dia mengingat sesuatu. "Kenapa diliburkan? Kenapa Sehun bisa sebaik itu kepadamu?"

"Yang lainnya juga diberi waktu segitu." jawab Jongin kalem. "Sehun memberi kami libur karena kafenya membuka cabang baru. Dia menghargai kerja keras kami. Kafenya sukses sekali. Aku jadi iri."

"Aku jadi senang karena Sehun akhirnya sukses." gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kalau aku yang sukses, apa kau juga senang?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alis sambil menatap Jongin. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin mendengar gumamannya.

"Pasti lah." jawab Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa rasanya semua aliran darah di dalam dirinya mengalir ke area wajahnya. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah lain sambil mengulum bibirnya, di malu. Jongin yang tidak sengaja melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kau bilang besok mulai libur kan? Seharusnya hari ini kau masih di kafe." tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Sebenarnya hanya aku yang diberi ijin untuk keluar."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengernyit bingung.

Jongin menarik kursi Kyungsoo agar mendekat. Kursi itu beroda, jadi Jongin bisa mudah menyeret kursi itu tanpa membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh. "Sehun memberiku ijin kemari karena kejutan yang ketiga."

"Ya ampun.. Dari sini, kau sudah membuatku bingung." kata Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Jelaskan satu-satu."

Jongin terkikik geli. "Baiklah. Kejutan yang ketiga itu aku ingin memberimu ini." kata Jongin. Dia merogoh saku kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima apa yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Sebuah gulungan kertas yang lumayan kecil. Kyungsoo menatap aneh gulungan itu dan Jongin bergantian. Kalimat "Buka, baca, dan bersoraklah" yang disuarakan Jongin membuat perempuan itu menahan senyum. Dia membuka gulungan tersebut dan membaca tulisan tangan Jongin.

_Ke Seogwipo?_

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya balik Kyungsoo.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Mau ke Seogwipo apa tidak? Kau pernah bilang ingin ke Seogwipo bersamaku." Jongin menyingkir ketika Kyungsoo ingin meninju lengannya. "Kan aku masih mengingatnya."

Kyungsoo mulai mengerti. Perempuan itu tertawa karena senang, bukan bersorak seperti apa yang diminta Jongin. "Kalau ditanya, aku tidak akan bilang 'tidak' kepadamu. Memangnya kapan mau ke sana?"

"Secepat yang kau mau." jawab Jongin kalem. Kali ini Kyungsoo mulai bersorak setelah mengucapkan "Terima kasih" dengan senang. Tangan perempuan itu terentang lebar dan tiba-tiba jatuh memeluk Jongin. Jongin terkejut, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Kyungsoo.." tegur Jongin hampir terbata-bata. Tangannya bergetar kecil ketika mendorong Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Sehun ingin bertemu denganmu." katanya, dengan nada berat.

Kyungsoo tersentak menjauh dengan cepat. "Apa?"

"Sehun ingin bertemu denganmu." ulang Jongin. "Dia memberiku ijin untuk keluar karena itu. Katanya dia ingin bicara."

"Kau tidak..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya resah."...bercanda kan?"

"Tidak." jawab Jongin pendek. Dia melirik ke arah lain ketika mulai merasa gelisah sendiri. "Sehun ingin bicara tentang semuanya."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu kalau dia masih berada di sekitar sini? Bagimana Sehun bisa tahu kalau Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya saat ini? Kyungsoo membanting pelan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Matanya masih memandang tidak percaya. Lalu terdengar helaan nafas dan dengusan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Temui saja. Seharusnya masalah kalian sudah selesai dari dulu. Sekarang, selesaikanlah masalah itu dengannya." kata Jongin, menenangkan.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, dan menunduk. Helaan nafas kedua terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

_From : Luhan_

_Aku kangen :p Kau masih di kafe kan?_

Membaca pesan itu, Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja lalu berputar pada _couch_ hitamnya, menghadap kaca lebar di ruangannya. Masih dengan tersenyum-senyum Sehun membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Luhan_

_Aku juga begitu :* Iya, sayang. Mau kesini?_

"Sehun?"

Sehun berputar di _couch_ nya dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu. Kedua alis Sehun naik dan tersenyum kecil kemudian. Dia memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. "Dia datang." jawabnya. Lalu pintu di belakang Jongin terbuka. Sehun menelengkan kepalanya demi melihat siapa orang yang masuk, tapi terhalang tubuh Jongin. Kemudian, seorang perempuan yang Sehun kenal, muncul dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Jongin. Perempuan itu sedang menunduk, tapi Sehun tahu siapa perempuan itu.

Do Kyungsoo.

Perempuan yang pernah membuatnya uring-uringan karena masalah yang belum selesai.

"Jongin, kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu."

Jongin mengangguk. Dia berbalik, menepuk dua kali bahu Kyungsoo dengan pelan, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Untuk sesaat, suasana di ruangan itu terasa canggung. Mereka berdua masih dalam posisi semula ketika ditinggalkan Jongin. Bagi Sehun, bertemu dengan orang yang pernah dia kagumi setelah tidak bertemu lama rasanya tidak bisa diutarakan. Senang, gelisah, canggung, semuanya campur aduk.

Sebelum berbicara, Sehun berdeham untuk memecah kecanggungan. "Lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

Kyungsoo mendongak. Perempuan itu tersenyum canggung ketika mendapati Sehun sedang mendekat ke arahnya. "Ya.. Lumayan lama." balasnya, berusaha untuk sesantai mungkin. Namun Kyungsoo makin tidak bisa mengambil nafas ketika Sehun sudah berada di depannya.

Yang Kyungsoo lihat, Sehun masih sama. Tubuhnya, caranya jalan, caranya menyimpan kedua tangan di saku, lalu tatapan matanya. Tatapan itu membuat Kyungsoo menciut dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana_ jeans_ biru. Bukan cuma itu saja, semua yang ada pada Sehun masih sama. Kecuali beberapa hal yang Kyungsoo tandai dalam hati.

"Duduklah." kata Sehun. Dia memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk segera duduk di sofa putih. Kyungsoo menurut saja. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa putih untuk dua orang itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Sehun. Kemudian mata Sehun berputar menyusuri sudut ruangannya. Dia bingung menentukan topik pembicaraan apa lagi.

"Sehun," panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Sehun menanggapinya hanya dengan tatapan mata saja. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku masih ada di Korea?" tanyanya ragu.

"Hanya _feeling._" jawab Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku sering melihat Jongin terburu-buru ketika pulang. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya dan akhirnya menemukan jawabannya setelah tidak sengaja mendengar Jongin menyebut namamu saat telepon. Makanya aku menyuruh Jongin untuk memanggilmu kemari." jelas Sehun. Penjelasan itu membuat semua pertanyaan yang akan Kyungsoo lontarkan terjawab. Saat ini, Kyungsoo tidak punya pertanyaan untuk dijadikan topik pembicaraan.

Sekitar tiga menit, mereka lalui dengan berdiam diri. Kecanggungan yang tadi sempat mencair kini membeku lagi.

"Kyungsoo?" giliran Sehun yang memanggil.

"Hmm?"

Diam-diam Sehun menghela nafasnya yang terasa makin memberat. "Aku ingin bicara padamu tentang semuanya."

"Aku juga ingin begitu." balas Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin bicara tentang semuanya. Aku ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan yang membuatku sempat uring-uringan."

Mata Sehun menyipit. "Kenapa sama, sih? Permasalahan ini juga membuatku jadi uring-uringan."

Kyungsoo sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya yang sudah lebar. Perempuan itu menahan senyum dan akhirnya tertawa kecil bersama Sehun.

Suasana yang tadinya canggung, kini mencair dan menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya itu membuat perbincangan mereka sedikit lebih santai.

"Baiklah dimulai dari awal." kata Sehun, dia merubah posisinya agar sedikit lebih tenang. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Aku juga minta maaf karena saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu mengira bahwa aku menyukaimu dalam artian rasa suka diantara laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai teman. Aku tertarik denganmu untuk menjadikanmu temanku, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Minta maafnya sudah cukup." sela Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. "Aku mengerti. Kau benar karena aku sudah salah mengartikan. Selama ini, debaran menyenangkan itu hanya karena aku suka padamu dalam artian lain."

"Dalam artian cocok sebagai teman." timpal Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

Intinya kedua orang ini telah salah mengartikan arti debaran di dada saat mereka berduaan dahulu.

"Aku suka senyumanmu. Aku suka matamu. Aku juga suka bagaimana caramu tertawa. Kau pernah membuatku terpesona hanya karena tiga hal itu." sambung Sehun.

"Aku hanya suka bagaimana caramu tersenyum. Kau hanya membuatku terpesona hanya karena itu." balas Kyungsoo.

Keduanya tertawa.

"Tentang Luhan—"

"Kau pacarnya." sela Kyungsoo. Tidak ada gemuruh nyeri di dadanya saat dia mengucapkan hal itu. Untuk Kyungsoo, semuanya sudah biasa saja ketika dia bersama Sehun dari awal tadi. Begitu mengetahui arti tatapan Sehun, Kyungsoo langsung berkata, "Tidak masalah, Sehun. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukainya saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat kau mengembalikan jaket Luhan waktu itu. Mungkin waktu itu kau belum menyadarinya. Memang, aku sudah menyukaimu dalam artian yang salah ketika pertama kali melihatmu. Aku sempat bertanya pada Luhan 'Apa kalian berpacaran?' dan Luhan tidak menjawab sama sekali. Aku fikir memang iya, kalian tidak berpacaran melihat hubungan kalian yang sebatas tetangga apartemen, dulu. Jadi aku berani mendekatimu. Tapi setelah insiden bertengkarnya aku dan Luhan di depan apartemenmu waktu itu, aku jadi tahu sesuatu. Kau begitu terpuruk tanpanya."

"Maaf karena aku sudah egois. Aku sudah membuat Luhan terlalu berlebihan dalam ketakutannya. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Saat itu, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan hal ini denganmu. Aku benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi aku bimbang untuk menghampirimu. Antara ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dan iri. Aku iri, tentu saja. Aku masih belum sadar kalau ternyata rasa sukaku itu suka dalam artian yang lain."

_Aku baru sadar ketika Jongin masuk lagi ke dalam kehidupanku, memberiku rasa yang berbeda ketika aku bersamanya._

Sehun menatap lirih Kyungsoo yang menerawang jauh. Dua tahun yang lalu, dia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo sedang menerawang sejauh ini.

Kyungsoo memang berubah secara fisik. Tapi Sehun tahu, penjelasan Kyungsoo tadi sudah mampu membuat dada perempuan itu bergemuruh kecil. Kenangan-kenangan itu membuat seluruh masa lalunya terkuak. Kyungsoo masih selemah dulu.

Sehun menyesal. Dulu memang dia sudah salah mengambil jalan. Melibatkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya malah membuatnya semakin kacau.

Tapi memang penyesalan selalu datang di akhir cerita.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat karena sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan lagi. Mereka rasa semua yang baru saja dibicarakan sudah menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang pernah terjadi.

"Kyungsoo," Sehun memulai lagi pembicaraan mereka. "Sebelum perginya Luhan waktu itu, maaf karena aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak ingin membuat Luhan menangis lagi."

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo yang mengerti dirinya.

"Dan maaf karena aku sudah mendiamkanmu selama aku dekat dengan Luhan lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Terakhir. Maaf karena waktu itu aku tidak bisa membalas semua perasaanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan arti yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui ketika perempuan itu menyadarinya. "Kemarilah." katanya kemudian. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu tidak mengerti, tapi dia menurut. Ketika dia mendekat, Sehun menariknya, dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

Yang Kyungsoo rasakan ketika berada dalam area aman Sehun adalah rasa ingin menangis. Dulu, pelukan laki-laki itu selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Tapi setelah laki-laki itu menjauh, memberi jarak dengannya, semua hal-hal candu itu terasa hambar. Dan sekarang, ketika semuanya seolah membaik dan terasa berwarna, Kyungsoo ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya. Perempuan itu menangis juga di pelukan Sehun.

Sehun tahu, sedari tadi ketika Kyungsoo selalu bilang "Tidak apa-apa" dan sejenisnya, perempuan itu menahan sesuatu. Ketika Kyungsoo bercerita dan meminta maaf kepadanya, binar mata Kyungsoo meredup. Sehun tahu semuanya. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo masih dia hafal. Gelagat perempuan itu selalu saja bisa ditebak.

Sedari tadi, Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Tapi dia mencoba untuk terlihat tegar.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa.." kata Sehun pelan sambil mengusap punggung perempuan itu dengan halus. "Kalau kau mau, menangislah sepuas-puasnya. Aku sudah membuatmu terpuruk selama hampir tiga tahun."

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil menarik diri dari Sehun. Wajahnya lembab, beberapa helai rambut menempel di sekitar wajahnya. Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya sendiri dan merapikan rambutnya. Dia tersenyum baik-baik saja kemudian.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik." balas Kyungsoo. Kali ini senyumannya menjadi lebar. Dia tertawa kecil. "Jadi... Semuanya sudah selesai?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku rasa, iya." jawabnya, dia memberi jeda. "Kalau aku kelupaan, aku bisa datang ke rumahmu untuk menjelaskan semuanya kan?"

"Tidak perlu serepot itu, Sehun." sahut Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Semua kesalahanmu, tanpa perlu kau minta pun aku bakal memaafkannya."

"Kau terlalu baik, Kyungsoo."

_Jongin, kau benar. Sisi baikku masih ada. Dan sekarang, setelah kau datang dan Sehun menjelaskan semuanya, keegoisanku jadi menghilang. Aku merasa bebas. Jongin, kalau kau tahu, bagaimana pendapatmu?_

"Baiklah. Menurutku masalah antara kau dan aku sudah selesai. Jadi, apa boleh aku pulang?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan ikut bangkit ketika Kyungsoo juga bangkit dari tempatnya. Perempuan itu berjalan menuju pintu, lalu menoleh sebentar ke arah Sehun. Sehun masih menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sama. Senyuman yang dia sukai, senyuman yang sempat menjadi faforitnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun.

"Terima kasih kembali." balas Kyungsoo. Dia mulai membuka pintu dan keluar dari sana. Namun, sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk berkata, "Cincin yang bagus." pada Sehun.

Sehun menanggapinya dengan senyuman salah tingkah setelah memandangi jari manisnya yang terlingkari cincin.

.

.

.

_Sneakers_ biru putih itu berhenti dan si pemilik tidak bisa untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Di depannya sudah ada pintu kaca dan ruangan milik pacarnya. Di dalam sana, ada seseorang yang menghentikannya dan membuatnya mencegah diri sendiri secara tidak langsung. Luhan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi dia tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Yang dia tahu, Sehun sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kaca buram itu juga menghalangi pandangannya. Yang terlihat hanya punggung dan rambut panjang perempuan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, debaran jantungnya jadi tidak terasa. Untuk mengambil oksigen pun rasanya Luhan kesulitan. Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika dia melihat bayangan Sehun yang memeluk perempuan itu.

Tapi yang pasti, entah perintah dari mana, Luhan bergerak mundur, dan pergi dari sana dengan berjalan cepat. Dia juga mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja melihat ketergesaannya.

Luhan tidak bisa mendiskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya kali ini. Rasanya sakit, nyeri, juga perih menggerayangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Langkah kakinya jadi semakin cepat ketika bayang-bayang Sehun yang sedang memeluk perempuan lain kembali menghantuinya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, lihat Luhan tidak?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol melintas di depannya.

Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang berada di anak tangga paling bawah. Chanyeol mengingat-ingat sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "Kenapa? Luhan kesini?"

"Katanya, sih, begitu. Dia bilang mau kesini tadi siang. Tapi sampai sekarang juga belum kemari." kata Sehun.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening sebentar, lalu menggeleng lagi. "Coba tanya Baekhyun. Dari tadi dia betah-betah saja duduk di sana." ujarnya sambil menunjuk salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Baekhyun memang masih di sana, duduk sendirian dengan laptop di depannya. Chanyeol berlalu kemudian.

Seperginya Chanyeol, Sehun melangkahkan kaki mendekati Baekhyun. Perempuan itu terlihat fokus dengan laptopnya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Perhatiannya baru teralihkan ketika mendengar suara kursi di depannya. Sehun duduk di depannya.

"Oh, Sehun. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

"Lihat Luhan tidak?" tanya balik Sehun.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian tidak bertemu?" tanyanya balik. Sehun menggeleng polos dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. "Aku tadi melihat Luhan keluar dari kafe. Dia kelihatan tergesa-gesa. Mungkin ada keperluan."

Sehun mulai mengerti. "Baru saja atau sudah dari tadi?"

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Pukul setengah lima sore. "Sekitar empat jam yang lalu. Mungkin."

Lantas Sehun langsung mengambil ponselnya. Tiga pesan Luhan yang tadi dia baca dan tidak dia balas membuatnya mengerti. Tiga pesan itu dia baca lagi sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan keluar dari kafe dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehun tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dan menggeleng heran.

_From : Luhan_

_Aku ke sana. Tunggu saja :D_

_From : Luhan_

_Langsung ke ruanganmu, ya?_

_From : Luhan_

_Kau lama._

Jarak waktu terkirimnya pesan yang kedua dan yang ketiga itu memang singkat. Sekitar tiga menit. Kata 'lama' di pesan terakhir itu pasti ada sesuatu. Dan Sehun bisa menebak, kalau Luhan pasti melihat apa saja yang terjadi saat dia bersama Kyungsoo di ruangannya tadi.

Sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, Sehun mengetikkan pesan untuk Luhan.

_To : Luhan_

_Sayang, sekarang dimana?_

Begitu sampai di gedung apartemen, Sehun langsung melangkah cepat menuju _lift_. Tombolnya sudah Sehun tekan tapi _lift_ juga belum turun. Sembari menunggu, Sehun melirik ponsel yang tadi belum dia masukkan ke saku. Ponsel itu layarnya hitam, Luhan tidak membalas pesannya tadi. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun makin resah. Dia segera melangkah dan masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka.

Keresahan Sehun makin menjadi-jadi saat di dalam _lift_. Bagi Sehun, untuk mencapai lantai sepuluh apartemen ini rasanya lama sekali. Padahal tidak sampai dua menit, atau bahkan kurang dari semenit.

Kaki panjang itu kembali melangkah cepat ketika pintu_ lift_ nya terbuka. Begitu sampai di depan apartemennya, Sehun merasa bimbang. Sampai sekarang Luhan belum membalas pesannya. Jadi dia tidak tahu Luhan dimana sekarang. Luhan sering ke apartemennya kalau dia belum pulang dari kafe. Tapi kalau keadaannya begini, Luhan pasti berada di apartemennya sendiri.

Baiklah, Sehun bakal cek apartemennya dulu. Jarinya dengan cekatan menekan _digit password _apartemennya. Begitu masuk, Sehun langsung berlarian ke semua ruangannya dan Luhan tidak ada di sana. Berarti Luhan berada di apartemennya sendiri. Maka Sehun cepat-cepat keluar, menekan _digit password_ apartemen Luhan, lalu masuk ke dalam sana.

Dada Sehun mencelos tenang ketika dia melihat Luhan sedang duduk sendirian di sofa. Luhan menoleh ke arahnya tanpa senyuman cerah seperti biasa dan kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Membaca buku.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dia menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku." kata Sehun sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Luhan. Namun begitu Sehun duduk di sebelahnya, Luhan langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan Sehun.

Luhan sedang marah.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun. Laki-laki itu menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menyelipkan buku tadi diantara buku-buku yang lain di rak buku. Luhan tetap diam. Ketika Sehun sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, Luhan kembali menghindar. Perempuan itu berjalan menuju dapur. Sehun tetap mengikuti dan mencoba untuk bicara, tapi Luhan tetap saja diam.

"Sayang," rengek Sehun jengah.

Setelah keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil jaket putihnya, Luhan berbalik. Kali ini dia mulai menanggapi Sehun yang daritadi mengekor dan mengoceh. Luhan tidak tahan dengan Sehun yang begini. Perempuan itu bersedekap sambil memandang Sehun jengkel. "Diamlah. Aku ingin keluar." ketus Luhan. Dia berbalik lagi, berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, dan keluar dari sana.

Sehun cepat-cepat menyusul Luhan. Meraih tangan Luhan yang bebas. Dia menarik Luhan yang sudah lumayan jauh dari apartemen untuk kembali. Kali ini Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Luhan jengkel. Tangannya mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang lain setelah Sehun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Yang kenapa itu kau, Luhan." balas Sehun setelah menutup pintu apartemennya.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah masam. Wajah masam itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi wajah sedih. Setelah itu Luhan _mewek_ dan menangis. Menangisnya Luhan membuat Sehun panik. Dengan langkah lebar laki-laki itu mendekati Luhan dan hendak memeluknya. Namun Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan menghindar dari sana.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Jangan peluk aku!" seru Luhan sambil menangis. "Aku tidak bakal sudi kalau kau memelukku."

Sebenarnya Sehun tahu apa yang membuat Luhan seperti ini. Tapi dia mencoba untuk membiarkan Luhan berbuat sesuka hati ketika cemburu. Sehun suka kalau Luhan cemburu. Perempuan itu bakal memarahinya, menangis, lalu memeluknya ketika kecemburuannya sudah mereda.

Sehun bersedekap dan mendelik jengkel. "Ya ampun, kau ini keterlaluan sekali. Kenapa tidak sudi, huh?"

"Yang keterlaluan itu dirimu, Sehun! Siapa tadi yang memeluk perempuan lain di ruanganmu? Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa lagi?" sahut Luhan emosi. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar lalu berlalu menuju dapur sambil menangis.

Perempuan itu duduk di kursi tinggi kesukaannya sambil membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun menahan tawanya di balik punggung Luhan. Laki-laki itu baru mengubah ekspresinya jadi biasa saja ketika hendak menghampiri perempuan itu. Luhan sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Bahunya masih naik turun, tapi tangisannya sudah reda.

"Jadi kau marah atau cemburu?"

"Dua-duanya." ketus Luhan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dagu mengangkat tinggi ketika Sehun berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sehun duduk di depan Luhan lalu bersedekap. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Dagu Luhan yang terangkat tinggi jadi turun ketika dia melirik Sehun. Sehun masih menatapnya, dengan pandangan seperti biasa; menjengkelkan, dengan tangan yang bersedekap di atas meja pula. Kali ini Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa dagu yang terangkat lagi. "Karena aku cemburu." ketusnya.

"Katanya tadi marah."

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat. "Sehun!" rengeknya. Setelah itu Luhan _mewek_ lagi dan menangis. "Aku serius tapi kenapa kau selalu membuatnya jadi candaan?" tanyanya sambil menangis. Wajahnya dia tenggelamkan dalam lipatan tangan di meja.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan semua kegemasannya pada perempuan ini. Maka dia turun dari kursinya, menghampiri Luhan, dan berdiri di sebelahnya sambil berkata "Dasar tukang cemburu, aku juga serius ini." dengan pelan.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Bibirnya mencebik dengan wajah memerah karena habis menangis. Beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang lagi jadi berantakan. Luhan membersit hidung sambil merapikan rambutnya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan seperti anak kecil yang sedang sedih.

"Kau terlihat tidak meyakinkan kalau sedang serius." kata Luhan dengan suara serak.

"Aku serius untuk menjelaskan semuanya." sahut Sehun. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih rambut Luhan hendak merapikannya tapi Luhan segera menepis tangan Sehun. Sehun mendesis jengkel. "Kau salah paham. Tadi itu teman lamaku."

"Teman lama tapi kenapa harus pakai peluk?" sela Luhan sebal. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau pelukan bisa mengurangi beban atau masalah hidup seseorang?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Sehun kembali melanjutkan. "Masalah temanku itu lumayan membuatnya uring-uringan. Aku jadi kasihan dan memberikannya pelukan agar dia merasa lebih baik."

"Tapi kenapa harus pelukan?" tanya Luhan. Kali ini suaranya dipelankan seperti cicitan.

Sehun tersenyum jenaka. "Jadi kau mau aku menciumnya, begitu?" tanyanya balik. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan langsung memukul lengan Sehun dengan keras. Sehun tertawa disela-sela aduhan sakitnya.

"Jangan berani mencium perempuan lain!" kata Luhan penuh dengan penekanan. "Kalau kau berani..." Luhan langsung mencubit pinggang Sehun dengan keras hingga laki-laki itu menjerit kesakitan. "...awas saja."

Sehun meringis dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap bekas cubitan Luhan. "Kau ini benar-benar tega." katanya pelan.

"Biar saja. Kau yang memulainya." balas Luhan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Sehun dengan jengkel. Sedangkan Sehun mendesis melihat kelakuan Luhan yang masih _ngambek_.

"Masih marah atau masih cemburu?"

"Dua-duanya." ketus Luhan lagi.

Sehun berdecak. "Ya ampun, kan aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu." katanya kemudian. Luhan tidak menanggapi dan masih dalam posisinya. Hal itu membuat Sehun mendengus. Tangannya terulur lagi untuk meraih sebelah tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. "Aku minta maaf." katanya dalam.

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun. Laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya, dan tatapan mata itu mengundang sebuah senyuman bagi Luhan. Luhan berusaha untuk menahannya namun tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya dia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Luhan jadi memandangi Sehun yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi aku tidak dimaafkan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan mendengus geli.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, sayang." katanya pelan. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Sehun. Dia juga tersenyum hingga kantung matanya terlihat karena habis menangis. "Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkanmu."

"Kau sering berkata seperti itu." kata Sehun. Dia mendekat, menepis jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Kenapa, hm?"

"Tidak tahu." jawab Luhan pelan. Perempuan itu membiarkan pinggangnya dipeluk Sehun dengan erat. Dia juga diam saja ketika Sehun menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka dengan pelan.

Luhan selalu suka dengan momen-momen seperti ini. Suka sekali malah.

"Kalau cemburu jangan menangis lagi." bisik Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi." Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. "Jadi jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas dia letakkan di bahu Sehun. "Iya, sayang."

Dan setelah itu, Luhan membiarkan Sehun menciumnya. Seperti menyerahkan diri dengan senang hati pada Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa?"

"Pertemuanmu dengan Sehun kemarin."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di kursi. Dikedua tangannya tergenggam sepasang sumpit. Dia menekan ujung dari kedua benda itu di permukaan meja. Kyungsoo juga melihat bagaimana kaki Jongin yang menyeret ke depan dan ke belakang bergantian. Laki-laki itu mengusir kebosanannya menunggu dengan bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Melegakan." jawab Kyungsoo kembali sibuk. Dia menuangkan saus buatannya dari panci ke atas gundukan pasta. Jongin yang berada jauh darinya saja bisa mencium aroma lezat dari spagetti yang baru dibuat Kyungsoo. "Ya.. Tahu sendiri lah bagaimana rasanya masalah yang bertahun-tahun membebanimu jadi hilang begitu saja setelah diselesaikan."

"Kan aku sudah bilang dari dulu untuk datang kepadanya dan memintanya bicara." sahut Jongin. Dia jadi bersemangat ketika Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan dua piring spagetti yang asapnya masih mengepul-ngepul di tangan perempuan itu.

"Waktunya belum tepat." kata Kyungsoo. Dia meletakkan sepiring spagetti di depan Jongin dan laki-laki itu langsung mengaduk saus dan pastanya tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo yang duduk. "Kalau tergesa-gesa dan gegabah, masalahnya jadi tambah besar. Apalagi setelah tahu Luhan _drop out_ dan menghilang ke China. Aku yakin kalau saat-saat itu aku datang ke Sehun, dia tidak akan menerima permintaanku untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah. Saat itu Sehun kacau sekali."

"Bukan saat itu juga." Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk melahap, menarik pasta-pastanya yang menggantung, mengunyah, lalu menelan. "Sesudah itu juga Sehun makin kacau. Apalagi setelah lulus. Tingkahnya ya ampun, aku tidak bisa mencegah apapun obsesi barunya dengan dunia malam. Beruntung karena idemu, aku jadi bisa menghasut Albino itu untuk menjadi _owner_ di usaha kafe. Dengan begitu kebiasaannya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengunyah spagettinya. "Terima kasih kembali." jawabnya.

Ide pencetus didirikannya kafe itu sebenarnya ide dari Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya butuh tenaga yang cukup melelahkan untuk mendirikan kafe itu. Secara tidak langsung, Kyungsoo turut andil dalam pendirian kafe itu, meskipun dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Dialah yang mengusulkan tempat berdiri dan konsepnya. Lalu Jongin akan menyampaikan ke teman-temannya saja.

"Kau mau kita berangkat ke Seogwipo kapan?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Matanya melirik ke arah lain sambil mengunyah spagettinya dengan perlahan. "Belum terfikirkan. Dua minggumu masih panjang, Jongin."

"Aku tahu. Kan aku cuma bertanya." balas Jongin.

"Yang pasti, sebelum kita berangkat ke Seogwipo, aku harus menemui Luhan."

Jongin terbatuk hampir tersedak. Dia mengambil segelas air putih di dekat piringnya dan meminumnya banyak-banyak. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin menemui Luhan, Jongin." ulang Kyungsoo sabar. "Aku ingin bicara padanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengobrol padanya."

"Kau serius?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Dua rius." jawabnya. "Masalah ini belum sepenuhnya selesai, Jongin. Masalahku dengan Luhan yang belum selesai. Aku harus bicara kembali dengannya. Mau bagaimana pun, dia masih tetap menjadi temanku."

_Ya, aku punya teman lama yang terlalu baik. Itulah Luhan._

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang kembali makan di depannya. Perempuan itu terlihat serius, bahkan bersungguh-sungguh. Dia terlihat seperti siap menghadapi resiko apa saja kalau nanti dia bertemu dengan perempuan yang bernama Luhan. Entah itu ditakuti seperti dulu, atau malah diacuhkan begitu saja.

Tapi sepertinya kedua pendapat itu tidak bakal terjadi kalau mereka bertemu.

Yang Jongin tebak, Luhan akan senang. Dia bakal bersenang hati menerima Kyungsoo kembali. Dan Jongin berharap tebakannya benar.

"Jongin, kau bisa pertemukan aku dengan Luhan kan?"

Jongin tersentak kecil, tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian Jongin mengangkat kedua alis sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga balik menatapnya, ada senyuman di wajah perempuan itu.

Setiap Kyungsoo tersenyum, entah mengapa Jongin bisa merasakan debaran di dadanya semakin meningkat.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?" jawab Jongin kaku.

"Apa kau melamun? Ya ampun.." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. "Apa kau bisa pertemukan aku dengan Luhan?" pintanya.

Jongin nyengir, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum mengucapkan "Iya." sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Di antara ramainya pengunjung saat itu, hanya Luhan lah yang duduk sendirian. Di mejanya ada secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul asapnya. Luhan membiarkan kepulan asap kopi itu melayang dan menghilang membaur bersama udara. Dia masih sibuk dengan bacaannya. Sebuah novel bersampul abu-abu pemberian Yifan, teman semasa kecilnya yang juga pacar dari sepupunya.

_Yang aku tahu, lelaki yang sedang menaiki motornya dan menjauh dari pandanganku itu adalah lelaki yang mampu menggantikan masa laluku. Aku yakin dan sangat-sangat yakin. Karena ketika lelaki tadi menggenggam sebelah tanganku, aku merasa dunia yang sebelumnya runtuh, perlahan menjadi utuh kembali._

_Keyakinan itu membuat cincin yang berada di jari manis ini terasa berat. Bayang-bayang senyuman dari si masa lalu pun kembali menghantui. Senyuman yang selalu membuatku ikut tersenyum._

_Khagy, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta lagi?_

"Hei, Luhan."

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang mendudukkan diri di depannya. Luhan tersenyum menyapanya. Dia meletakkan pembatas pada novelnya dan memberi perhatian penuh pada Baekhyun yang mulai berbicara.

"Minseok kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Tas selempang berwarna hitamnya dia letakkan di meja. Entah itu isinya apa, Luhan tidak tahu.

"Masih dijalan, mungkin." jawab Luhan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tadi aku sudah menghubunginya, katanya masih ada urusan dengan Jongdae."

"Itu kan tadi. Sekarang kan tidak tahu." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dia membuka resleting tasnya, mengambil ponsel, lalu mulai menelpon Minseok.

"Kalau tidak diangkat, kita jalan berdua saja ya?" kata Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi. "Mereka pasti sibuk dengan acara lima hari kedepan."

"_Hu'um_. Padahal aku dan Chanyeol sudah lama berpacaran tapi tidak secepat Minseok dan Jongdae. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah mau bertunangan." Baekhyun mendengus kemudian. "Aku jadi iri." gumamnya sebal.

"Makanya, jadilah perempuan agresif yang _kebelet_ tunangan." kata Luhan lalu tertawa. Dia mendapat pukulan pelan dilengannya dari Baekhyun kemudian. Luhan jadi diam ketika Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Halo, Minseok?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan Minseok di seberang sana.

Begitu Baekhyun mulai mengobrol dengan Minseok, Luhan jadi tidak ada kerjaan. Perempuan itu meminum kopinya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Cangkir itu turun lagi dan Luhan meletakkannya di sebelah tas Baekhyun yang terbuka. Tanpa sengaja, Luhan melihat isinya. Ada beberapa buku, laptop, dan kertas yang terlipat rapih. Salah satunya mampu membuat Luhan ingin sekali tahu apa isinya. Kertas putih dengan hiasan-hiasan berwarna perak itu membuat Luhan tertarik. Undangan? Sepertinya iya. Luhan berusaha membaca sampul dari undangan itu.

Oh Se—

Eh?

Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Siapa itu 'Oh Se...'? Perasaan Luhan mulai tidak enak. Dia ingin membaca lagi tapi undangan itu terselip diantara buku-buku Baekhyun. Tulisan tadi juga tertutupi oleh buku Baekyun. Luhan meremas jemarinya sendiri di atas meja ketika Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas dan menutup resletingnya.

"Minseok nanti menyusul. Berangkat sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku. Dia bangkit dan mengekori Baekhyun yang berada di depannya.

Undangan tadi, Luhan masih kepikiran. Sebenarnya undangan apa itu? Lalu nama dari orang tadi, sebenarnya siapa?

.

.

.

"Minseok, sini."

Minseok mengangkat alis dan menghampiri Luhan dengan pelan. Perempuan rusa itu terlihat sedang mengawasi pergerakan Baekhyun yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Kening Minseok pun berkerut. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Luhan mendesis pada Minseok. "Jangan keras-keras. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu." katanya. Matanya sesekali melirik Baekhyun dengan was-was.

"Kau aneh, Luhan." balas Minseok sambil memandang Luhan aneh.

Luhan tidak perduli. Dia bertanya, "Apa warna undanganmu?"

"Lah?" Minseok memundurkan kepalanya kebingungan. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Kan aku sudah memberimu satu."

Ah, benar juga. Luhan kelupaan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minseok.

Luhan menggeleng kaku. "Aku salah lihat undangan. Aku kelupaan, maaf."

"Kau pasti ada masalah." kata Minseok selidik. Mencoba untuk menebak-nebak.

"Tidak." jawab Luhan seadanya. "Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu." katanya. Ketika dia melihat Minseok hendak bertanya lagi, dia segera menyela, "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku bisa mengatasinya." dan Minseok hanya bisa cemberut. Perempuan itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan di sana. Sedangkan Luhan, dia masih kepikiran tentang hal tadi.

Tapi tunggu dulu, nama orang yang Luhan baca tadi diundangan Baekhyun itu marganya saja sudah berbeda dengan marga dari kedua temannya itu, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok.

Marganya itu Oh.

Lalu siapa?

Oh Sehun maksudmu?

_What the..._ Yang benar saja!

Tapi kan...

Ah sudahlah, Luhan mulai pusing sendiri. Kenapa, sih, dia memikirkan hal semacam ini. Lagipula yang dapat undangan kan Baekhyun, bukan dirinya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak kecil karena sentuhan pelan tangan Baekhyun di pundaknya. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum baik-baik saja. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, kau bisa balik." kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Aku baik. Kita bisa melanjutkan ini."

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Maaf nunggu lamaaa T-T Aku harus ngurusin daftar ke SMA soalnya :"" Jadi sibuktotal _hiks_

Bentar lagi konflik terakhirnya bakal muncuuuul~ dan tolong ya jangan kecewa (maksa) :v Maaf juga kalo aku buat penyelesaian antara HunHan dan Kyungsoo itu secara sendiri-sendiri. Padahal ada yang pengen kalo HunHan dan Kyungsoo nyelesaiinnya secara satu-dua... enam mata lol xD karena aku punya alasan di chapter depan.

Oh, di chapter terakhir nanti, aku pengen buat Epilog. Menurut kalian, chapter terakhir sama epilognya lebih baik dijadiin satu ato dipisah jadi dua chapter? Ngerti ngga? Vote (?) ya :D suara terbanyak bakal aku kabulin :D

Aku ingetin sekali lagi ya. Fanfic ini bakal _Happy ending_ kok meskipun akhir-akhirannya nyesek lol xD

Eh, sekian dulu kali yah.

Jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnyaaah *lambai cantik*

_Bye!_


	20. The Ring

_Luhan tersentak kecil karena sentuhan pelan tangan Baekhyun di pundaknya. "Kau kenapa, sih?"_

_Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum baik-baik saja. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya._

"_Kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, kau bisa balik." kata Baekhyun akhirnya._

_Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Aku baik. Kita bisa melanjutkan ini."_

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 20 : The Ring**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun... Kasihan sekali rusa ku ini. Pasti dia lelah."

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak perduli dan berjalan dengan langkah berat melewati Sehun yang menyambutnya. Perempuan itu ambruk di sofa ruang tengah dan tiduran di sana. Langkah Sehun yang mendekat dari belakang masih bisa dia dengar. Setelah itu, dari sela-sela rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun sedang berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau lama. Aku menunggumu sedari tadi." kata Sehun.

"Yang lama itu Baekhyun." balas Luhan malas. "Aku tidak sempat membeli apa-apa karena Baekhyun selalu menarikku kesana-kemari. Dia balas dendam karena iri dengan Minseok dan Jongdae." jelasnya. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lalu kau tidak iri?" tanya Sehun. Dia menyelipkan anak rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya ke belakang telinga. "Kau tidak ingin kita cepat bertunangan lalu menikah?"

"Tidak iri. Tapi juga ingin." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Hubungan kita masih berumur lima bulan, Sehun. Aku tidak mau terlalu cepat."

Sehun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dari Luhan. Ekspresinya tidak bisa Luhan tebak. "Kalau terlalu cepat memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku hanya belum..." Luhan mengubah posisinya agar lebih mudah untuk memandangi wajah Sehun. "...kau tahu sendiri lah."

Sehun mendengus kecil. Tapi tidak membalas kalimat Luhan tadi.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun melirik jam dinding. "Jam setengah sepuluh." jawabnya.

Luhan bergerak mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik tangan Sehun. "Duduklah." katanya pelan sambil menuntun Sehun untuk berada di sampingnya. Begitu Sehun sudah berada di sebelahnya, Luhan memeluk laki-laki itu dengan kepala yang menyandar pada dada bidang si laki-laki. Luhan tersenyum tenang dalam pejaman matanya.

Luhan senang dan sangat suka mendengar deguban jantung Sehun yang tenang. Rasanya menyenangkan, semua hal yang sudah membebani pikirannya serasa hilang begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dan mendapati Luhan menggeleng kecil di dadanya.

"Aku capek." jawab Luhan lirih. "Aku ingin tidur di sini." lanjutnya.

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Laki-laki itu mengusap rambut Luhan yang panjangnya sudah sepunggung itu dengan halus. Dia tidak berniat untuk membalas kalimat Luhan tadi.

Kemudian, yang berada di sekeliling mereka adalah hening. Mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun kemudian.

"Apa?" sahut Luhan.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah." jawab Luhan sedikit jengkel. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa. "Ya belum lah, sayang."

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Susah." Luhan membenarkan posisinya lalu mendongak. "Aku capek tapi susah tidur." rengeknya.

Sehun terkikik geli. Dia menarik Luhan untuk menghapus jarak yang tercipta, menarik dagu perempuan itu, lalu menciumnya dalam. Tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan untuk menahannya agar tetap seperti ini.

Luhan mengernyit. Tangannya meraih tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya, lalu menurunkannya. Luhan menarik diri dari Sehun. Pipinya tadi merasa dingin. Dan dia baru tahu fakta yang lain dari dinginnya benda di jari Sehun.

"Sehun, sejak kapan kau pakai cincin?"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu?" tanya Sehun balik. Luhan menggeleng masih dengan menatapnya bingung. "Ah, aku jarang memakainya. Jadi mungkin kau tidak tahu."

Luhan menjauh sedikit dari Sehun. "Cincin dari siapa ini?"

"Cincin dari siapa?" beo Sehun. Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, sayang." katanya pelan. "Sudah, tidur sini. Jangan difikirkan." lanjutnya sambil menarik Luhan lagi untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Meskipun Sehun menyuruhnya untuk tidak memikirkan darimana asal cincin itu, tapi mau tidak mau, Luhan masih terus kefikiran. Di dalam pejaman matanya, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencabangkan fikirannya.

Ketika ditanya seperti tadi, Sehun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Luhan. Dan untuk Luhan, itu adalah yang pertama kali. Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini. Laki-laki itu selalu terbuka padanya. Hal itu membuat Luhan curiga dan berprasangka buruk. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak seketika.

Lalu dia teringat dengan undangan yang dia lihat tadi. Memang Luhan sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya. Tapi kalau masalah darimana asalnya cincin itu terus saja dia fikirkan, ingatan tentang undangan itu muncul lagi. Dengan enggan Luhan mencoba untuk mengait-ngaitkannya.

Pertama. Tentang cincin.

Yang Luhan tahu, cincin adalah benda dengan simbol pengikat diantara sepasang kekasih. Cincin pernikahan, cincin tunangan, dan cincin-cincin yang lain. Mereka punya arti yang sama. Yaitu menunjukkan bahwa si pengguna sudah ada yang mengikat. Lebih baik disebut sudah ada yang punya.

Lalu. Yang kedua. Soal undangan dan nama yang tertera diundangan tadi.

Oh Se...

Oh Sehyun, Oh Seyoon, Oh Sekyung, Oh Se—banyaklah. Luhan tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu per satu. Tapi, setahu Luhan, nama teman yang Baekhyun kenal dengan marga dan nama depan seperti itu hanyalah Oh Sehun.

Oh Se—hun.

Cocok. Luhan mulai berpikiran negatif sebelum dia tidur. Dan Luhan berharap, pikiran itu benar-benar tidak terjadi kalau seandainya dia tahu apa yang sedang disembunyikan Sehun darinya. Luhan mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya itu dengan kepercayaan.

.

.

.

"Sudah diberitahu?"

Jongin mengangkat kedua alis sambil menoleh. "Sudah." jawabnya dan tersenyum. "Tapi belum dibalas. Mungkin dia masih sibuk."

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut mengerti. Tangannya bersedekap menunggu berhentinya mobil ini di depan kafe.

Sabtu siang, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mampir ke kafe agar Kyungsoo tidak jenuh dengan pekerjaannya di rumah. Kyungsoo selalu mengurusi dokumen-dokumen tentang sesuatu yang tidak Jongin tahu. Kalau tidak begitu, Kyungsoo bakal sibuk dengan laptopnya yang penuh dengan bacaan. Kyungsoo kelewat super rajin kalau sudah disangkutkan ke pekerjaannya sendiri.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak. Tapi begitu diiming-imingi tentang Luhan oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi tertarik. Jadi dia menyetujuinya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya, lalu mencoba untuk _refreshing _ke kafe nya Sehun.

Tidak beberapa lama, mobil pun berhenti. Mereka turun dan masuk menuju salah satu kafe yang ramai. Begitu masuk, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi dengan petikan gitar yang mengiringinya. Dia juga bisa melihat betapa sibuknya _waitress_ disini karena banyaknya pengunjung.

Konsep ini, tata letaknya...

Kyungsoo ingat. Ini semua usulannya dan sama persis seperti apa yang dia bayangkan. Usulannya diterima dengan baik oleh Sehun.

Kyungsoo baru tersadar ketika Jongin menarik tangannya untuk segera duduk di meja kosong yang ditemukan laki-laki itu. Dia tersenyum penuh terimakasih ketika Jongin menarik kursi untuknya. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pada Jongin.

Jongin membalas "Sama-sama" sambil tersenyum.

_..._

_I feel like you've always been_

_Forever a part of me_

_And it's so unbelivable_

_To finally be in love_

_Somewhere I never thought I'd be_

"Jongin _oppa_ bersama siapa?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit begitu suara kasak-kusuk di belakangnya mulai terdengar. Apalagi yang dia dengar adalah beberapa orang yang sedang membicarakannya dan Jongin. Kyungsoo meletakkan buku menunya sambil menatap Jongin yang sedang menyebutkan beberapa menu yang bakal mereka pesan pada seorang pelayan.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka telah berlalu. Jongin menanggapinya hanya dengan dehaman pelan. "Mereka.." Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang sedikit dan Jongin mengerti. "...penggemarmu?"

Jongin tertawa. "Kenapa? Mereka membicarakanmu?" tanyanya balik. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Jangan didengarkan. Mereka memang seperti itu kalau tahu aku dan Sehun menggandeng perempuan lain."

Kening Kyungsoo mengerut. "Maksudmu menggandeng perempuan lain? Kau pernah mengajak perempuan lain untuk makan di sini?"

"Ti-dak." jawab Jongin satu-satu, santai. Begitu tahu bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dengan air muka yang berubah, Jongin tersenyum miring. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah lain. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya kemudian. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menikmati pertunjukan yang disajikan kafe ini.

Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum geli. Dia tahu kalau Kyungsoo sempat tidak suka ketika dia bilang 'kalau tahu aku menggandeng perempuan lain' pada perempuan itu. Dan dia juga bisa menangkap ekspresi penuh kelegaan ketika Jongin menjawab 'tidak' tadi.

Kyungsoo cemburu. Dan Jongin tahu itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin bergetar. Dia merogoh ponselnya, membuka kunci, membaca pesan, dan membalasnya.

_From : Luhan_

_Kenapa, sih? Penting tidak? Aku sedang malas untuk ke kafe._

_To : Luhan_

_-_- penting. Sepenting Sehun bagimu kekeke :p Aku ada kejutan lho :D Cepat kemari._

"Luhan membalasnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Jongin mendongak dan tersenyum sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Ya. Tapi belum memberitahu mau kesini atau tidak." jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo manggut-manggut lagi.

"Jongin,"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo kembali untuk memandangi sekelilingnya. "Konsep kafe ini dulu, apa Sehun benar-benar setuju?"

"Iya, Kyungsoo." Jongin menjawab sabar. "Aku meminta Baekhyun untuk membuat desain nya, sesuai konsep yang kau mau. Dan Sehun langsung suka. Jadi dia setuju." jelas Jongin. "Kenapa?"

"Apa orang yang bernama Baekhyun itu sekarang ada disini?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

Binar di mata Kyungsoo langsung cerah. "Mana?" tanyanya antusias.

Jongin kebingungan namun dia tetap menunjuk Baekhyun yang berada di panggung. "Perempuan yang sedang bernyanyi itu namanya Baekhyun." kata Jongin. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Dia pintar sekali. Apa yang ada dalam bayanganku begitu persis dengan desainnya. Padahal aku cuma mengatakan apa yang ada dalam otakku lewat telepon padamu." katanya. Dikalimat terakhir Jongin bisa melihat rona merah yang bertahan selama beberapa detik di pipi Kyungsoo.

Mata Jongin menyipit. "Kau selalu memuji teman-temanku, Kyungsoo."

"Ha?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alis, lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dengan pelan sambil tertawa. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak pernah memujiku."

Mata Kyungsoo langsung bergerak ke segala arah untuk mencari-cari alasan setelah Jongin berkata demikian. Perempuan itu menahan nafas sejenak sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan kemudian. "Kau ingin dipuji?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kau selalu memuji teman-temanku kalau aku menceritakannya padamu." kata Jongin, sedikit cemberut.

Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu sendiri, Jongin. Makanya aku tidak pernah memujimu."

"Baiklah.." ujar Jongin perlahan. "Aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku kapan-kapan."

Kyungsoo tertawa begitu mendengar kalimat Jongin yang bernada menyerah.

_It's so unbelievable_

_And I don't want to let it go_

_Something so beautiful_

_Flowing down like a waterfall_

_I feel like you've always been_

_Forever a part of me_

_And it's so__ unbelivable_

_To finally be in love_

_Somewhere I never thought I'd be_

_Now I see what love means_

_-Craig David - Unbelivable-_

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah membuat Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan bertepuk tangan. Kemudian dia melihat dua orang yang berada di panggung tadi mengucapkan terima kasih, lambaian tangan, lalu turun dengan iring-iringan tepuk tangan. Sebelum menghilang dari pengelihatannya, si perempuan yang ditunjuk Jongin tadi melihat ke arahnya.

Tidak berapa lama, bebarengan dengan datangnya pesanan mereka, dua orang yang tadi berada di panggung menghampiri meja Kyungsoo. Si perempuan yang Kyungsoo ingat bernama Baekhyun itu melambai sambil memanggil nama "Jongin!" hingga si pemilik nama menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dan si laki-laki yang bertubuh tinggi itu merangkul Jongin dengan akrab.

"Hei!" balas Jongin sedikit jengkel. Dia ingin makan tapi Chanyeol mengganggunya. "Aku mau makan, tahu!"

"Kami boleh duduk di sini kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar. Jongin mendesis dan memberi ijin untuk kedua temannya itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Jongin,"

Jongin mendongak sambil menatap Baekhyun yang menginterupsi kegiatan makannya. Potongan daging itu mengudara dan akhirnya turun dengan Jongin yang menatap Baekhyun jengkel. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya mencoba untuk sabar.

"Perempuan ini pacarmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri hingga dia terbatuk. Jongin kelabakan sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya. Mereka hampir menunjukkan kesalahtingkahan mereka. Sialnya, pasangan paling berisik menurut Jongin itu tertawa karena menyadari gelagat salah tingkatnya dia dan Kyungsoo.

"Bukanlah." jawab Jongin sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. Dia tertawa hambar. "Dia hanya temanku, Baekhyun."

_Hanya temanku..._

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan dua orang yang baru saja bergabung itu ketika dia mulai merasa tidak enak dengan kalimat tadi. Bibirnya dia kulum lalu dia basahi sebelum tersenyum ramah pada dua orang ini.

"Kenalkan, ini Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menjabat tangan kedua orang yang bernama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka saling melempar senyum saat memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kau teman Luhan kan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan Chanyeol merasa menciut ditatap oleh kedua bola mata yang bulat milik Kyungsoo. "Luhan bercerita banyak tentangmu padaku." ralat Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya. Aku temannya." jawabnya.

Entahlah. Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan jawaban tadi. Masihkah dia pantas disebut teman setelah membuat masalah yang _cukup_ besar untuk pertemanan mereka?

"Luhan nanti datang?" tanya Baekhyun. Entah pada Jongin atau Kyungsoo atau malah pada pacarnya sendiri, Chanyeol.

"Tidak tahu. Belum membalas." jawab Jongin setelah menelan makanannya.

Ponsel yang berada di meja tiba-tiba bergetar dengan layar berkedip-kedip. Jongin mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka pesan balasan dari Luhan.

_From : Luhan_

_-_- baiklah, aku ke sana. Kejutanmu aku nantikan :D_

"Luhan datang." kata Jongin sambil mengetikkan balasan untuk Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

_Luhan akan datang._

Diam-diam Kyungsoo _grogi_. Perempuan itu tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi kalau dia dan Luhan bertemu lagi. Berbagai pertanyaan juga muncul di benaknya.

Akankah Luhan biasa saja ketika bertemu dengannya?

Atau malah ketakutan seperti dulu?

Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya sendiri untuk melampiaskan semua rasa khawatirnya.

.

.

.

"Loh, _eonnie_ mau kemana?"

"Ke kafe." jawab Luhan pendek. Selesainya mengikat tali sepatu, Luhan bangkit dan meninggalkan Zitao yang baru saja sampai di apartemen.

"Pulang jam berapa?" tanya Zitao pada Luhan yang hendak mencapai pintu.

"Belum tahu. Nanti aku kabari."

Setelah itu pintu pun tertutup dari luar.

Kaki Luhan berjalan dengan santai begitu keluar dari gedung apartemen. Jalan yang dilewatinya cukup sepi karena memang jam segini masih masuk jam sibuk. Walaupun _weekend._

Ketika sampai di depan kafe, Luhan bisa melihat betapa ramainya kafe itu. Pertunjukkan kecil yang dibuat Baekhyun juga Chanyeol selalu membuat siapa saja tertarik. Dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya, Luhan masuk. Kepalanya berputar untuk menemukan Jongin yang menyuruhnya kemari. Ramainya pengunjung membuat Luhan cukup kesusahan.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh ke kanan. Dia mendapati Jongin dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Luhan membalas senyuman mereka dan berjalan mendekat. Dia sempat heran dengan seorang perempuan yang duduk di depan Jongin, memunggunginya. Dia merasa tidak mengenal perempuan itu. Tapi Luhan seperti pernah melihat punggung itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Minseok? Tapi Minseok sedang bersama Jongdae. Berarti bukan Minseok.

Dan punggung itu. Luhan baru ingat. Punggung perempuan itulah yang berada di ruangan Sehun waktu itu. Yang Sehun peluk dan membuatnya cemburu juga marah.

Tapi Luhan mencoba untuk tidak perduli. Ketika Luhan sudah berada di meja ketiga temannya itu, Luhan baru mengetahui siapa perempuan yang sudah membuatnya hampir penasaran.

Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu terlihat kaku ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Luhan yang memancarkan binar keterkejutan.

Keduanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa meskipun untuk mengucapkan kalimat sapaan. Sudah dua tahun lebih, atau mungkin tiga tahun, mereka tidak bertemu secara dekat seperti ini.

Tiga orang lain yang berada diantara Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya saling melirik. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika mereka merasa atmosfir canggung yang sangat kentara mulai menyelubungi mereka. Namun tidak beberapa lama, suara Jongin yang berdeham membuat suasana itu menjad sedikit lebih baik. Kyungsoo dan Luhan memandang Jongin kemudian.

"Oh," Jongin merasa suaranya memberat karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Matanya melirik ke arah lain dengan gelagat kaku lalu berujar, "Kalian harus bicara."

Luhan makin membisu begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Selesaikan semuanya."

Dan ya, mau tidak mau, mereka harus bicara. Permasalahan mereka harus selesai sekarang. Tidak boleh ditunda.

.

.

.

Dari balik dinding, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang mengintip dua orang perempuan yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Dua perempuan itu masih saling diam, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara setelah sekian lama ditinggal untuk diberi ruang agar keduanya bisa lebih mudah menyelesaikan masalah.

"Pilihan yang buruk, Jongin." kata Baekhyun jengah. Perempuan itu menjauh dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk dia duduki.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya." jawab Jongin sambil berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Kalau tidak, mau sampai kapan pun, mereka bakal tetap bermasalah." katanya. "Lagipula Kyungsoo yang minta sendiri untuk bertemu dengan Luhan."

"Kemajuan yang bagus." sahut Chanyeol masih tetap memandangi kedua perempuan di sana. "Tapi kalau mereka tetap diam seperti itu, namanya bukan kemajuan."

"Ah, sudahlah. Lihat saja apa yang bakal terjadi." kata Jongin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

Dua cangkir cappuchino itu terlihat dingin meskipun asapnya masih mengepul sedikit. Mereka tidak tersentuh oleh tangan dari kedua orang yang memesannya. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Mereka diam karena tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Otak mereka masih berfikir untuk menentukan topik agar kecanggungan ini bisa segera lenyap.

"Kyungsoo," Luhan mencoba untuk bicara terlebih dahulu dengan memanggil nama perempuan yang ada di depannya. Luhan mencoba untuk santai, tapi suaranya mendadak jadi bergetar, terbata-bata.

Kyungsoo mendongak sambil menatap Luhan. "Ya?" sahutnya pelan.

Begitu mata bulat itu menatapnya, Luhan merasa lidahnya kelu. Mereka terdiam lagi.

Bagi Luhan, bertemu dengan teman lama yang dulu pernah punya masalah dengannya hanya karena satu orang laki-laki itu salah satu _awkward moment_ yang ada dalam hidupnya.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Luhan mencoba untuk berkata satu kalimat pendek pada Kyungsoo namun rasanya susah sekali. Maka dia mengubah posisi duduknya, menarik nafas dan menahannya sebentar, lalu berujar,

"Aku ingin bilang—"

Dan secara tidak sengaja, bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo.

Mereka saling menatap, lalu tertawa bersama. Tawa mereka sudah cukup untuk melenyapkan kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi.

"Kau duluan." kata Luhan setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau saja, Luhan." balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." Luhan berujar perlahan. Kemudian dia menunduk memandangi jari-jemarinya yang memilin ujung kemeja kotak-kotaknya. "Untuk masalah-masalah yang dulu itu, aku minta maaf."

"Aku juga minta maaf, Luhan." timpal Kyungsoo pelan.

"Seharusnya waktu kau bertanya padaku tentang hubunganku dengan Sehun saat pertama kali kalian bertemu, aku menjawabnya. Seharusnya aku lebih jujur kepadamu tentang perasaanku pada Sehun." kata Luhan, masih dengan menunduk.

"Dan seharusnya aku mencoba untuk mengerti kalau kau bakal keberatan menceritakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau tidak ingin membuatku tahu kalau kau menyukainya. Waktu itu kau mengira kalau kita menyukai orang yang sama. Dan kau memilih untuk mengalah." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Itu pilihan yang buruk, Luhan."

Luhan mendongak, mulai menatap Kyungsoo. "Malah aku fikir, itu bakal jadi pilihan yang baik untuk Sehun. Kau melebihiku dalam segala hal, Kyungsoo. Dan perempuan seperti dirimulah yang selalu Sehun ceritakan kepadaku dulu. Sehun suka dengan perempuan macam dirimu."

"Suka dalam artian lain. Dia suka kalau aku menjadi temannya." ralat Kyungsoo. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Sejak awal, Sehun sudah menyukaimu. Bahkan ketika aku dekat dengannya." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu acuh ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Aku tahu semuanya, Luhan. Tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk lebih menempel pada Sehun. Dan akhirnya malah begini. Semuanya jadi kacau, dan itu gara-gara aku."

Luhan tidak pernah tahu tentang fakta itu. Fakta bahwa ternyata Sehun juga menyukainya dulu. Fakta yang mengejutkan bagi Luhan. Selama dia berpacaran dengan Sehun, laki-laki itu tidak pernah cerita kalau dia menyukai Luhan dari awal. Lain kali dia bisa membuat Sehun jengkel dengan fakta ini.

"Luhan," panggil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Luhan hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai jawaban. "Sebelum kau pergi ke China, aku selalu membuatmu takut."

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Aku yang terlalu berlebihan, Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya aku cuma takut kalau kau bakal menarik Sehun dariku lagi."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Saat itu, sebenarnya aku ingin menyelesaikan semua masalah yang sudah aku buat pada Sehun. Tapi aku bimbang antara mau menghampirinya dan iri. Jangan tanya kenapa. Kalian selalu berdua, lalu tatapan Sehun padamu. Dulu aku ingin sekali ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun. Tapi Sehun menatapku dengan pandangan sebagai teman. Tidak sepertimu." Kyungsoo menunduk setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Oh, maaf karena aku pernah meneriakimu saat di depan apartemen Sehun." kata Luhan kemudian.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Insiden_ flatshoes_ itu ya? Oh, maaf juga karena aku sudah membuat _flatshoes _kesayanganmu jadi terkurung di apartemen Sehun. Aku yakin, kau hampir tidak menyukai _flatshoes_ itu karena aku."

"Tidak juga." jawab Luhan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Saat itu juga aku sudah membuat Sehun membentakmu. Maaf sekali."

Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo." jawabnya pelan, terdengar tulus sekali ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali diterjemahkan perempuan rusa itu. Yang ada, ketika Luhan ingin melihat lebih jelas, dia baru tahu kalau mata Kyungsoo lembab. Kyungsoo terlihat ingin menangis tapi mencoba untuk menahannya. Hal itu membuat Luhan menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. Dia menarik kursi agar lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk temannya itu.

"Kau selalu menjadi Kyungsoo yang lemah. Jangan sok tegar, menangislah sepuasmu."

Pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh. Dia menangis di pelukan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku.." kata Kyungsoo tersedu-sedu beberapa kali. Masih dengan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, Luhan terus menjawab "Tidak apa-apa." dengan pelan.

Dari balik dinding, di sana ada Jongin yang mengawasi. Kedua orang perempuan yang menjadi temannya itu sudah akrab. Mereka sudah berpelukan, dan menangis. Jongin memang tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan di sana, tapi dia yakin, masalah mereka sudah selesai.

Sepenuhnya selesai.

Jongin berbalik lalu terdiam. Sehun sedang berdiri di depannya sambil menatapnya. Lalu tatapan mata laki-laki itu beralih ke kedua perempuan yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. Jongin tidak sadar kalau yang memperhatikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo bukan dirinya saja, tapi Sehun juga ikut memperhatikan.

Ketika Sehun menatapnya lagi, Jongin tersenyum miring. "Sudah selesai, ya?"

Sehun ikut-ikut tersenyum miring. "Seperti yang kau tahu." balasnya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala. "Apa?" tanyanya balik. Dia memandangi Jongin yang memutari sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Masalah kalian sudah selesai." kata Jongin tenang.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menerawang sebentar lalu mendengus kecil dengan senyuman samar. "Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali. Tenang dan damai. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Melegakan sekali, ya?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu." jawab Kyungsoo pendek. Dia terdiam sebentar lalu kembali berujar, "Jongin, aku ingin tanya."

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu kalau Sehun pakai cincin?"

"Tahu." jawab Jongin setelah mengingat-ingat. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Itu..." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya dengan hati-hati. "...cincin pertunangan?"

"Apa?" Jongin balas menatap Kyungsoo. Dia tertawa hambar kemudian. "Yang benar saja." katanya. "Sehun tidak bertunangan dengan Luhan. Mereka masih pacaran, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Memang, sih. Tapi kan—"

"Kenapa kau memikirkan itu?" sela Jongin cepat. Dia menatap Kyungsoo selidik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau tanya itu saja." balas Kyungsoo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Jongin membuat seluruh darah Kyungsoo yang mengalir jadi mendidih hingga menggelitiki permukaan kulitnya.

Jongin mengangguk dua kali karena mengerti.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jadi, mau ke Seogwipo kapan?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo yang tadi sibuk dengan acara televisinya jadi menoleh ke arah Jongin. Dia berfikir sejenak. "Kalau lusa depan bagaimana?"

"Lusa?" beo Jongin. Dia diam sejenak untuk berfikir. "Baiklah. Lusa depan kita berangkat."

Kyungsoo bersorak senang dan bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. Hal itu membuat Kyunghee yang baru saja pulang sekolah jadi menatap kakaknya dengan aneh.

"_Eonnie_ kenapa, sih?" tanya Kyunghee. Dia menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalu duduk diantara mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo berteriak kecil karena tangannya diduduki Kyunghee. "Hanya senang saja," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyunghee lagi pada Kyungsoo. Kyongsoo mendesis samar, gemas dengan Kyunghee.

"Aku mau liburan."

"Apa?" Kyunghee berseru histeris. "Liburan? Kemana? Dengan siapa?"

"Seogwipo. Dengan Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia tahu kalau Kyunghee benar-benar terobsesi dengan kedua jawabannya.

Seperti yang Kyungsoo duga, adiknya ini berteriak histeris. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?"

Jongin tertawa. "Kau masih harus sekolah, Kyunghee."

"Tapi kan—"

"Jangan tinggalkan sekolahmu." sela Jongin cepat sambil mengusak pucuk kepala Kyunghee gemas. Kyunghee cemberut dan bersedekap. Dia bangkit meninggalkan kakaknya dan si tampan yang sering menjadi obsesinya.

"Alasan yang bagus, Jongin." kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh. Jongin ikut terkekeh dengan bahu yang terangkat.

Jongin tidak memperbolehkan Kyunghee ikut dengan alasan seperti itu karena Kyungsoo. Liburan ini, dia ingin berdua dengan perempuan itu. Tidak ada tambahan. Kalau pun Kyunghee merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil yang berumur tiga tahun kepadanya, Jongin tetap tidak memperbolehkan.

Karena ada satu hal yang tidak ingin Jongin lewatkan. _Satu hal._ Dan itu harus dilakukan secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kelihatan senang."

Luhan menoleh. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. "Apa kelihatan sekali?" tanyanya setelah diberi kecupan singkat di pipi oleh Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Ya." jawabnya. "Sepertinya ada yang aku lewatkan. Boleh kan kalau aku memintamu bercerita?"

"Tentu." Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo."

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tidak kelihatan terkejut sama sekali. Luhan juga tidak kaget ketika melihat reaksi Sehun. Kyungsoo adalah teman lama yang Sehun peluk di ruangannya waktu itu.

"Teman lamamu itu semakin cantik." kata Luhan lalu tertawa.

Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti. Namun ketika Luhan mengulanginya dengan menekankan kata 'teman lama', Sehun jadi ikut tertawa. Teman lama yang dimaksud Luhan adalah Kyungsoo.

Luhan menghentikan tawanya. "Kami menyelesaikan semua masalah kami di masa lalu."

"Dan kau tidak ketakutan?" canda Sehun. Luhan tertawa hambar sambil menampik lengan Sehun dengan pelan.

"Untuk apa aku takut? Aku sudah mengatasinya selama di China, Sehun." jawabnya. "Lagipula apa yang aku takutkan sekarang tidak akan terjadi."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis. "Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan?"

Luhan melirik ke arah lain. Sambil menahan senyum, dia mengangkat bahunya pura-pura tidak tahu. Luhan hanya malu untuk bilang pada Sehun bahwa dia takut kalau Sehun jauh lagi darinya.

"Tidak tahu atau tidak mau bilang?" tanya Sehun selidik.

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak mau bilang." jawabnya lalu menjulurkan lidah.

Sehun mendesis. "Selain itu, kalian bicara apa?"

"Banyak." Luhan pura-pura mengingat. "Oh, salah satunya tentang dirimu." katanya sambil menahan senyum. Ketika dia melihat kening Sehun yang berkerut, Luhan benar-benar ingin tertawa. Dia mendekat, berkata, "Aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya dari dulu kau menyukaiku." pada Sehun, lalu menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Sehun menggodanya.

"Bukankah kau juga seperti itu?" kata Sehun kemudian. Wajahnya hampir memerah malu dan dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan tawa hambar. "Kau bahkan menyukaiku lebih lama daripada aku menyukaimu."

Luhan yang ingin membalasnya jadi mendengus. Dia bilang, "Terserahlah." lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selagi mendengar tawa Sehun yang menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

"Besok mau ke Seogwipo?" Luhan kelihatan antusias. "Ya ampun... Aku ingin ikut." rengeknya pada Jongin.

Jongin meringis kecil. "Tidak boleh." jawabnya.

Luhan cemberut. Dia berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo.. Aku juga ingin ikut."

"Kalau Jongin tidak memperbolehkan, ya sudah." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ikut Jongin, Luhan. Dia yang mengajakku."

Luhan makin cemberut. Dia duduk dengan raut wajah tertekuk-tekuk. "Ya sudah." gumamnya sebal. Kyungsoo tertawa di sebelahnya.

"Jangan sedih, ajak saja Sehun. Mungkin dia mau menemanimu ke sana kapan-kapan." kata Kyungsoo menghibur.

"Sehun sibuk dengan kafenya." balas Luhan pelan, sedih. "Aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya."

Jongin yang sedang mengambil botol air putih dari kulkas jadi mencibir. Permasalahan kedua perempuan itu sudah selesai. Dan sekarang keakraban mereka membuat Jongin cemburu. Perhatian Kyungsoo sepenuhnya diperuntukan untuk Luhan, bukan untuk dirinya.

"Aku keluar." kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh begitu juga dengan Luhan. "Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ke depan rumahmu." jawab Jongin sambil berlalu dengan tangan yang membawa botol air dingin. Kyungsoo menggeleng samar sambil memandangi punggung laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kalian semakin dekat."

Lantas Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sedang menatapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum salah tingkah dengan tangan yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tidak juga." jawab Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya. "Kalian berpacaran?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda.

Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri hingga dia terbatuk. "Apa?" tanyanya terkejut. Kyungsoo tertawa hambar untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Berpacaran? Yang benar saja."

"Jadi tidak ya?" Luhan pura-pura kecewa. "Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal kalian cocok."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut. Perempuan itu tertawa hambar dan melirik Luhan. "Lalu kau dan Sehun apa tidak bertunangan?"

Gantian Luhan yang terbatuk. "Apa?"

"Kalian tidak bertunangan?" ulang Kyungsoo sabar.

"Ti-dak." jawab Luhan satu-satu.

"Oh, sayang sekali." Kyungsoo menirukan cara bicara Luhan tadi. "Aku kira kalian sudah bertunangan."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengira hal itu?"

"Mudah saja." Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalian berdua sudah memakai cincin."

Luhan terdiam. Cincin? Fikiran negatif yang sempat dia buang jauh-jauh kini kembali lagi. Sehun memang memakai cincin, entah dari siapa, Luhan tidak tahu. Dia juga memakai cincin. Tapi dari ayahnya saat dia berulang tahun. Lalu kalau cincin nya saja sudah beda asalnya, apa bisa disebut sudah bertunangan?

Atau Sehun yang sudah bertunangan dengan perempuan lain?

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Perasaan Luhan mulai tidak enak. Dia gelisah sungguhan. Luhan benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang. Benar-benar ingin. Maka Luhan segera merogoh ponselnya, lalu mengirimi Sehun sebuah pesan. Tidak perduli Sehun bakal membalasnya atau tidak. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun benar-benar sibuk.

Sehun yang sekarang memang mencurigakan. Dia selalu sibuk. Luhan pernah bertanya apa yang Sehun sibukkan tapi laki-laki itu tidak menjawab selain dengan senyuman.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak kecil. Dia tersenyum ketika sadar Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kau baik?"

Luhan tersenyum palsu. "Baik."

Tapi tidak sebaik hatinya yang mulai gundah.

.

.

.

_From : Luhan_

_Sekarang sibuk? Aku ingin bertemu. Tapi kalau kau masih sibuk, nanti saja tidak apa-apa. Aku menunggumu di apartemen._

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya setelah mengaktifkan ponsel dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Luhan. Pesan itu baru masuk tapi terkirimnya sudah empat jam yang lalu. Dengan cepat, Sehun membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Luhan_

_Maaf, ya, baru balas. Ponselku tadi lowbat. Sabar sayang. Habis cek kafe baru, aku pulang._

"Luhan belum tahu?"

Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya. Sehun tersenyum miring sambil mendengus. Dia berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Benar-benar belum tahu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Belum." jawab Sehun pada akhirnya. "Bagaimana kalau warnanya diganti?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesis sebal. Dia mendongak menatap Sehun yang berada di sampingnya lalu menampik lengan bawah Sehun dengan jengkel. "Kau selalu minta ganti warna. Kau fikir mendesain ulang itu mudah?"

Sehun mencibir kecil. "Terserah kau sajalah." ujarnya kemudian. Dia berbalik lagi, mengambil tas hitamnya lalu berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu setelah melewati Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Sehun belum membicarakan hal ini dengan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol begitu pintu ruangan itu ditutup oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk masih fokus dengan layar laptopnya. "Padahal hal ini sangat mempengaruhi mereka. Aku fikir hubungan mereka bakal sedikit retak karena Sehun tidak memberitahukannya pada Luhan."

"_Aish._ Dasar bocah." gumam Chanyeol hampir frustasi. "Sudahlah. Semakin kesini aku semakin pusing dengan Sehun. Jangan difikirkan."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Chanyeol." ujar Baekhyun datar.

.

.

.

Ruangan sedang gelap begitu Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Setelah menutup pintu, tangan Sehun meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan sakelar untuk menyalakan lampu. Ruangan yang tadi gelap kini menjadi terang. Kemudian, mata Sehun menangkap sosok Luhan yang berdiri dekat kaca lebar di ruang tengah. Perempuan itu sedang menatapnya, tanpa senyuman seperti biasa.

"Maaf ya menunggu lama." kata Sehun sambil menghampiri Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa" Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Dan hasilnya adalah senyuman kaku.

Sehun heran. Senyuman Luhan yang baru saja dia lihat tidak seperti senyuman yang biasanya. Karena itu, dia bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu?" pada Luhan dengan nada cemas.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya lagi, sok baik-baik saja. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak merasa baik. "Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Bicara saja." ujar Sehun pelan. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan lembut agar mengikutinya menuju sofa. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sana.

Luhan terlihat sedang menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Sehun," panggilnya pelan. "Aku ingin kau menjawab jujur."

Kening Sehun berkerut namun dia tetap menjawab, "Ya."

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang ada cincinnya. Jari manis itu dia tunjuk sambil bertanya, "Cincin ini dari siapa?" pada Sehun dengan nada serius.

Sehun diam cukup lama karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya, dia sangat menghindari pertanyaan ini dari Luhan. Dia jarang memakai cincin ini agar Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Jangan difikirkan, sayang." kata Sehun mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Sehun, jawablah dengan jujur." ujar Luhan pelan. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya di dalam kalimat itu. "Cincin ini dari siapa?" ulang Luhan.

Luhan bisa menangkap arti dari lirikan mata Sehun ke segala arah sebelum laki-laki itu menjawab "Dari seorang teman." padanya. Sehun mencoba untuk menghindar.

"Teman siapa?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Tapi kali ini Sehun seperti membisu. Laki-laki itu diam seribu bahasa dan berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "Sehun, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Bisakah kita bicarakan ini lain waktu saja?" Sehun kelihatan hampir frustasi ketika berkata demikian. Luhan sungguh tidak percaya pada balasan Sehun barusan.

"Kau bilang kau bakal menjawab jujur pertanyaanku." kata Luhan hampir menangis.

Luhan yang seperti ini membuat Sehun luluh. Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras lalu berkata, "Kau tanya dari mana cincin ini? Jawabannya dari seorang perempuan." dengan frustasi.

Luhan terkejut. Matanya mulai basah dan dia tidak mempercayai apa yang menjadi jawaban Sehun. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Cincin ini dari seorang perempuan, Luhan. Aku sudah bertunangan."

Luhan benar-benar tidak mempercayai semua jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dia menggeleng samar dan gerakan itulah yang membuat satu bulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya. "Kau pasti bercanda, Sehun."

"Kau fikir jawabanku tadi benar-benar kedengaran seperti sebuah lelucon?"

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin._

"Sehun, sungguh ini tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Luhan." kata Sehun dalam. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Luhan mulai yakin. Sehun sungguhan serius mengatakan hal itu. Antara mulai percaya dan tidak percaya, Luhan menangis. Pipinya mulai basah dan matanya terus membanjir.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan pelan sambil menangis.

Sehun menunduk. "Ulang tahunmu." jawabnya pelan. "Dan tiga minggu lagi..." Sehun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan terlalu jauh. Tapi semua pengakuannya tadi malah lebih menyakiti Luhan daripada yang Sehun kira.

_Sehun akan menikah dengan perempuan itu._ Tebak Luhan dalam hati.

_Keterlaluan! Bajingan! Dasar tukang selingkuh!_

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Perasaannya campur aduk, tidak bisa diterjemahkan. Antara sedih, marah, kecewa, semuanya bergabung menjadi satu. Luhan menjauh secara perlahan dan akhirnya dia berdiri setelah menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Saat itu pula lah semua yang dia rasakan, tumpah begitu saja.

"Sehun! Kau fikir aku ini apa? Mainanmu? Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku mencoba untuk bersabar ketika kau menarik ulur hatiku. Kau selalu datang padaku disaat kau butuh. Aku fikir kebiasaanmu dulu tidak akan terulang lagi. Tapi sekarang kau mengulanginya lagi. Kau bilang kalau kau tidak akan membuatku menangis lagi. Kau bilang kalau kau ingin membuatku bahagia. Lalu sekarang apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Memacariku, lalu selingkuh dan tiba-tiba kau bilang kau sudah bertunangan saat aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Ha-ha! Lucu sekali! Aku kira kau akan—jangan sentuh aku!" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang terulur. Wajahnya merah padam karena emosi.

"Aku kira kau akan selalu menjadi apa yang selama ini aku impi-impikan. Dan kini semuanya hancur begitu kau bilang kalau sudah ada perempuan lain disaat kau masih berpacaran denganku. Kau sangat keterlaluan, Sehun. Asal kau tahu, aku bukan perempuan yang mudah kau mainkan sesuka hatimu. Kau fikir itu menyenangkan? Rasanya sakit, Sehun. Sakit!"

Sehun diam membiarkan Luhan yang memarahinya karena kecewa. Perempuan itu menangis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Sehun diam juga karena memang ini kesalahannya. Sejauh ini, selama dua bulan terakhir, dia mulai sibuk karena acara ini. Luhan mulai dia kesampingkan. Sehun seperti tidak perduli kalau Luhan selalu menunggunya.

Namun, di lubuk hati Sehun yang paling dalam, Sehun masih ingin perduli. Ketika Luhan menangis seperti ini karena kecewa kepadanya, Sehun ingin memeluknya dengan erat. Mengatakan kalimat menenangkan lainnya untuk Luhan. Dia ingin seperti itu.

Tapi begitu Luhan bilang, "Kita akhiri saja ini. Aku membencimu!" sebelum pergi dari apartemennya, keperdulian Sehun seolah mengejeknya. Sehun merasa kecil dan menciut dalam sorakan di dalam benaknya. Dadanya bergetar nyeri, sakit sekali. Bahkan rasa ini lebih menyakitkan daripada saat Luhan menghilang ke China dulu.

Sehun ingin mengejar. Tapi kakinya serasa dipaku. Sehun ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi bibirnya terasa dikatupkan rapat-rapat.

Kalau saja Sehun jujur pada Luhan dari awal, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Di balik pintu apartemen itu, Luhan menangis deras. Tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

Semuanya sia-sia saja kalau akhirnya bakal begini.

Tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Gemuruh itu makin lama makin menyakitkan hingga Luhan tidak bisa untuk mengambil nafas secara normal. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu hingga tangannya mulai melemas. Dia bisa merasakan cincin yang berada di jari manisnya memberat saat itu. Entah karena apa, Luhan tidak tahu. Dia hanya tetap menangis dengan sebelah tangan yang mengepal lemas untuk membungkam mulutnya agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar Zitao di kamar.

Tapi percuma saja. Zitao yang secara kebetulan keluar dari kamar jadi terkejut setengah mati ketika mendapati sepupunya sedang menangis di balik pintu.

"Ya Tuhan! _Eonnie!_ Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Zitao menghampiri Luhan dengan panik. "_Eonnie_, tenanglah. Ya ampun. Sabar..."

Walau pun Zitao sedang berlari menghampirinya, Luhan merasa Zitao makin lama makin jauh. Suara perempuan itu yang terdengar panik memanggil-manggil namanya juga semakin samar di telinga Luhan. Luhan baru tahu kalau Zitao sedang memeluknya ketika pandangannya mulai memburam. Dan semua itu lama-kelamaan menjadi hitam.

Luhan _shock_ hingga akhirnya dia pingsan.

_Semuanya sudah berakhir. Hancur. Sakit._

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Jangan kecewa karena aku buat HunHan putus T-T Plisss jangan bakar diriku T-T

Iya kali baru daftar SMA. Aku masih muda syekalee :v Aku dari daerah Kabupaten Kediri yang mau ke Kota. Itu buat yang tanya aku kemaren :3 **deerxiviiv**, kamu daerah mana emang? Tahu nggak? Aku salah milih tujuan sekolah ini gimanaaaaaaaaa T_T takut nggadapet sekolah huhu T-T *curcol*

Karena banyak yg minta epilog sama chapter terakhir dipisah, yaudah, aku pisah. Sorry buat yang minta dijadiin satu :3 Dua chapter, dan bakal aku buat double update. Biar ngga bikin penasaran :3

Maaf ya kalo ada typo. Aku ngga sempet baca ulang dan hanya edit beberapa yang aku anggap (lumayan) penting. Jadi dari sini, udahan dulu deh. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	21. The (Real) Fact

_"Ya Tuhan! Eonnie! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Zitao menghampiri Luhan dengan panik. "Eonnie, tenanglah. Ya ampun. Sabar..."_

_Walau pun Zitao sedang berlari menghampirinya, Luhan merasa Zitao makin lama makin jauh. Suara perempuan itu yang terdengar panik memanggil-manggil namanya juga semakin samar di telinga Luhan. Luhan baru tahu kalau Zitao sedang memeluknya ketika pandangannya mulai memburam. Dan semua itu lama-kelamaan menjadi hitam._

_Luhan shock hingga akhirnya dia pingsan._

_Semuanya sudah berakhir. Hancur. Sakit._

**You're My Coffee**

**Bagian 21 : The (Real) Fact**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Zitao, Luhan mana?"

"Di kamar." jawab Zitao. Dirinya mengekori Minseok dan Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju kamar. _"Eonnie_ tidak mau keluar dari kemarin. _Eonnie_ juga belum makan apa-apa. Aku jadi khawatir." katanya sambil membukakan pintu untuk kedua perempuan itu.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, Baekhyun dan Minseok merasa asing. Ruangannya gelap, juga terasa dingin. Hanya satu lampu tempat tidur yang menyala. Di balik selimut itu, mereka bisa melihat Luhan yang meringkuk memunggungi mereka. Zitao terlihat menghampiri Luhan. Perempuan itu mengusap lengan Luhan halus lalu mengatakan, "Baekhyun _eonnie_ dan Minseok _eonnie_ datang." dengan pelan. Baru setelah itu Luhan terduduk dan berbalik menatap kedua temannya.

Luhan kacau. Baekhyun dan Minseok tidak bisa mendiskripsikan bagaimana Luhan saat ini.

Minseok berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Tangan Minseok terentang sedikit dan hal itu saja sudah membuat Luhan menangis. Minseok memeluk Luhan yang terlihat lemah. "Sabar..." ujar Minseok sambil mengusap punggung Luhan.

Melihat itu saja sudah membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih. Maka dia bergabung dengan Minseok untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Dia tidak bilang padaku kalau..." Luhan tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena isakan tangis.

"Sudah.. Hentikan tangisanmu, Luhan..." ujar Baekhyun menenangkan. Dia ikut mengusap pelan punggung Luhan.

"Tapi rasanya sakit..." balas Luhan pelan.

"Ya. Kami tahu.." Minseok menyahut.

Zitao memandangi ketiga orang itu dengan sedih. Sepupunya yang dulu begitu ceria kini menjadi murung setelah putus dari Sehun. Zitao memang tidak tahu menahu tentang masalah yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Tapi dia tahu kalau mereka ada masalah setelah Luhan bilang "Putus" begitu tersadar dari pingsannya lusa lalu.

Ponsel putih yang berada di meja dekat tempat tidur bergetar. Ponsel itu milik Luhan dan ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Minseok dan Baekhyun masih betah memberi _support_ untuk Luhan agar perempuan rusa itu tenang. Karena tidak segera diladeni, akhirnya Zitao yang mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, _oppa?"_

"_Zitao?"_ Jongin mengerutkan kening diseberang sana. _"Luhan mana?" _tanyanya heran.

Zitao melirik Luhan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ada helaan nafas darinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Di kamar. Luhan _eonnie_ sedang ada masalah."

"_Apa? Masalah lagi?"_

"Ya." jawab Zitao.

Lalu di seberang sana terdengar suara gaduh sebentar. Ada suara seorang perempuan yang tidak Zitao kenal terdengar samar-samar sedang membicarakan Luhan pada Jongin. Setelah itu suara Jongin kembali terdengar. _"Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Ceritanya panjang, _oppa._" balas Zitao kalem. "Kalau dibicarakan di telepon mungkin _oppa _tidak mengerti."

"_Intinya saja."_ kata Jongin.

Zitao melirik kamar yang pintunya masih terbuka. Dia menghindar lalu kembali berkata, "Luhan _eonnie_ dan Sehun _oppa_ putus."

Suara bantingan kecil terdengar sebelum panggilan terputus. Zitao mengerutkan kening sembari menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Layarnya sudah hitam. Dia kembali ke kamar namun terhenti lagi. Ponsel itu kembali bergetar. Bukan panggilan masuk, tapi ada sebuah pesan untuk Luhan. Zitao membuka kunci dan membaca pesan itu.

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Zitao, ini aku Jongin. Lusa depan aku kembali dari Seogwipo untuk menemui Luhan. Maaf, tadi ponselku mati._

Zitao mengangkat bahu. Dia rasa tidak perlu membalas pesan itu.

.

.

.

"Ini," kata Jongin sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Kyungsoo. Dia membungkuk memungut ponselnya yang tadi terjatuh menjadi dua bagian. Dia berharap ponselnya tidak berpengaruh besar pada bantingan tadi.

Kyungsoo nyengir. "Maaf, ya," katanya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk kecil tanpa melihat Kyungsoo. Dia menyatukan kembali ponselnya, menyalakannya, dan bernafas lega. Ponselnya baik-baik saja dan setelah itu Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Lain kali kalau aku menelpon Luhan, mungkin lebih baik kau aku ikat." katanya pada Kyungsoo, jengkel.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Silahkan saja." balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Dia berlari kecil menjauhi Jongin menyusuri jalan setapak yang disetiap sisinya adalah rerumputan hijau.

"Jangan cepat-cepat. Nanti tergelincir, baru tahu rasa." tukas Jongin sambil berusaha menyusul Kyungsoo yang melompat-lompat kecil tidak jauh di depannya. Perempuan itu terlihat riang sekali.

Kyungsoo berhenti melompat dan menunggu Jongin. Ketika Jongin sudah dekat dengannya, dia baru berkata, "Menurutmu kenapa Sehun dan Luhan putus?"

"Mana aku tahu." jawab Jongin sambil mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena masalah itu." gumamnya setelah berfikir sebentar.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alis. "Masalah apa?" tanyanya. Dia mendengar gumaman Jongin tadi.

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri." kata Jongin. Dia berjalan lagi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan. Tidak berapa lama, suara bebatuan kecil yang diinjak-injak Kyungsoo mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan suara perempuan itu yang memanggil nama Jongin dari belakang.

"Ya ampun, Jongin!" Kyungsoo cemberut setelah menangkap bahu Jongin. "Kau meninggalkanku." katanya sebal.

"Kau yang lambat." balas Jongin acuh. Kyungsoo makin cemberut.

"Dan kau terlalu cepat." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain setelah itu.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang kelihatan _ngambek_ disebelahnya. Dia tertawa kecil sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Jangan difikirkan. Kau bakal tahu sendiri kalau Luhan dan Sehun sudah baikan."

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Memang mereka bisa baikan?"

"Bisa." Jongin tersenyum. "Kalau Sehun cepat-cepat menjelaskan semuanya sebelum dimulai."

Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti. Dia menepuk lengan Jongin gemas sambil berkata, "Kau ini ngomong apa, sih? Mulai dari sini semua yang kau katakan benar-benar tidak aku mengerti."

Jongin tertawa. Lagi-lagi dia mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo hingga rambut perempuan itu benar-benar berantakan. Jongin baru menghentikan aksinya begitu mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo. Jongin gemas sungguhan. Maka dia mencubit sebelah pipi Kyungsoo yang kelihatan tambah tembam ketika perempuan itu cemberut. Kyungsoo berteriak lagi dengan sebal.

"Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa lagi. "Maaf." katanya jenaka. "Kau benar-benar lucu." lanjutnya. Dan dihadiahi sebuah tinjuan yang cukup keras di lengan Jongin dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringis jengkel. "Sudahlah." ujarnya kemudian. Dia berjalan lebih cepat di jalan yang menanjak meninggalkan Jongin yang terpingkal di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sepi. Hening. Hanya itu yang Chanyeol rasakan begitu masuk ke lantai dua kafe. Dijam segini, kafe sebentar lagi tutup. Di bawah hanya ada beberapa pengunjung dan pegawai lain yang sibuk membereskan pekerjaan terakhir mereka di hari ini. Dan Chanyeol yang kebetulan mampir jadi ingin bertemu dengan Sehun yang _katanya_ jadi kacau dua hari terakhir ini.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kaca itu hati-hati. Ruangan Sehun tidak sepenuhnya gelap, ada sebuah lampu meja yang menyala. Chanyeol menemukan Sehun sedang meletakkan kepalanya dengan lemas di permukaan meja kerja yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas. Sebelah tangan Sehun menggenggam leher botol _wine_. Lalu Chanyeol melirik rak kaca yang berada dekat dengannya. Rak itu terbuka, isinya berantakan.

Sesuai apa yang Chanyeol lihat. Sehun mabuk. Dan sebelumnya, laki-laki itu kelihatan frustasi sekali ketika mengambil botol_ wine_ di rak kaca itu hingga isinya jadi berantakan.

"Sehun?" panggil Chanyeol. Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol mendekat. Dia mengambil botol _wine_ yang Sehun genggam dan diletakkan di sisi terjauh agar Sehun tidak bisa menggapainya. Chanyeol mendengar suara gumaman tidak jelas dari Sehun namun tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari laki-laki itu.

"Sehun," panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi. Dan tidak ada jawaban yang berarti. Chanyeol mendesis sebelum menepuk pundak Sehun dengan pelan. "Heh, bangun."

Sehun menggumam tidak jelas lagi. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya dengan lemas.

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar jengkel. Dia menepuk pundak Sehun dengan keras sambil berseru, "Ayo cepat bangun, tuan Oh Sehun."

"_Yaaaak"_ Sehuun berseru dengan lemas. Kepalanya mendongak pelan dengan mata terpejam lalu tubuhnya berayun ke belakang menyandar kepala _couch_ hitamnya. "Luhan, ini masih pagi."

"Pagi apanya, bodoh." kata Chanyeol dengan gigi terkatup.

"Luhan, apa kau tidak lihat jamnya?" Sehun menunjuk ke arah yang tidak Chanyeol tahu. "Aku masih mengantuk." igaunya lagi.

"Aku bukan Luhan, Sehun." Chanyeol berusaha untuk sabar. Meladeni orang mabuk memang menguras kesabarannya sendiri. "Cepat bangun!"

"Ya ampun.." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dengan kening mengerut. "Luhan, jangan bangunkan aku di jam segini."

Chanyeol berdecak keras. Sehun memang susah dibangunkan, atau diajak pulang kalau sedang mabuk seperti ini. Jadi sampai sini, Chanyeol memilih untuk menyerah. "Terserah kau sajalah."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, ponselku di mana?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Kepalanya berputar sebentar lalu menyahut, "Disini." pada Jongin yang berada di kamar. Matanya kembali fokus pada acara televisi begitu Jongin keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo juga tidak perduli ketika Jongin mengambil ponselnya di meja lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lusa depan pulang ya?" kata Jongin sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo milirik sekilas pada Jongin lalu mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan."

Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan punggungnya pada sandaran dan menatap Jongin. "Setelah tahu kalau Luhan putus dengan Sehun, kau jadi sering membicarakan Luhan." katanya. Dia memberi jeda. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Jongin. Matanya masih fokus pada layar ponselnya. "Kau tidak suka?"

_Tidak suka._

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi. "Tidak masalah, sih. Tapi jangan Luhan terus yang kau bicarakan." kata Kyungsoo mencoba untuk biasa saja.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak keberatan kalau Jongin membicarakan Luhan. Tapi kalau keseringan seperti ini, rasanya telinga Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti terbakar. Kyungsoo gemas karena 'kenapa-hanya-Luhan-yang-diperhatikan?'. Jongin bahkan lupa dengan jadwal makannya kalau Kyungsoo tidak mengingatkannya tadi.

Jongin baru menurunkan ponselnya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Kyungsoo. "Lalu membicarakan apa? Aku khawatir dengan Luhan. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau _mood_ Luhan sudah rusak, Luhan bakal kacau. Tidak mau makan, mengurung diri. Ya ampun berlebihan sekali bocah itu." di akhir kalimatnya, Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Aku tahu." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin. Dia terdiam sebentar lalu berdecak kecil. "Terserah kau sajalah." ujarnya kemudian.

Jongin mulai menyeringai jahil ketika menangkap ketidakrelaan Kyungsoo barusan. "Heh, Kyungsoo." Jongin mendekat dengan antusias. "Tahu tidak? Makin kesini, Luhan makin cantik. Setelah bertemu dengannya, kau menyadari itu kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Kyungsoo risih.

Jongin tidak perduli. Dia tetap melanjutkan, "Ah, kalau dia tersenyum manis itu rasanya seperti melihat surga. Matanya bakal tersenyum kalau dia tertawa, dan dia benar-benar cantik! Dan oh, Luhan begitu kalem seperti sosok malaikat. Cantiknya ya Tuhan... Terima kasih kau telah mengirimkan malaikat seperti Luhan di kehidupanku."

Begitu Jongin berkata puitis seperti tadi, Kyungsoo hanya memandang Jongin aneh. Ya ampun, laki-laki itu benar-benar gila kalau sudah menyangkut hal semacam ini. Maka dia menepuk paha laki-laki itu dengan gemas sambil berujar, "Kau ini berlebihan, Jongin. Kau gila."

Pandangan Jongin menerawang dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Dia seakan tidak perduli dengan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya seperti sedang menatap seorang laki-laki idiot. "Ya. Aku gila karena Luhan."

"Jongin!"

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dan tetap melanjutkan. "Kau tahu? Setelah tahu kalau Luhan putus dengan Sehun, rasanya hatiku meledak-ledak. Senang sekali. Aku menyukainya dari dulu dan saat ini adalah kesempatan paling bagus untuk membuatnya jadi pacarku."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin horror. "Apa? Menyukai Sehun?"

"Menyukai Luhan lah, Kyungsoo." ujar Jongin sok kalem. "Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau aku menjadikan Luhan pacarku?"

Kyungsoo tersentak berdiri sambil memukuli Jongin. "Yang benar saja, Jongin!"

"Memang benar." kata Jongin pura-pura serius. Dia membentengi dirinya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya. "Aduh, kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Kyungsoo langsung berhenti. Matanya melirik ke segala arah mencari-cari alasan. "Kau aneh." hanya itu alasan yang muncul di dalam otak Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia menambahi, "Sudah tahu kalau Luhan sedang sedih tapi kau malah mau menjadikannya pacarmu? Yang ada malah kau mendapat penolakan, Jongin." sambil duduk lagi.

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo dengan menahan senyuman geli. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari senyuman itu karena pandangannya kembali fokus ke televisi. Perempuan itu sedang cemberut dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk dan bersedekap. _Ngambek?_ Sepertinya, iya. Jongin tersenyum lebar lalu berkata, "Kau cemburu."

Bahu Kyungsoo terlihat menegang. "Ti-dak." jawabnya satu-satu. Tanpa menatap Jongin lagi. Nemun sesekali matanya melirik Jongin yang kelihatan mejengkelkan di sebelahnya.

"Kecemburuanmu kelihatan sekali." kata Jongin.

"Sok-ta-hu!" Kyungsoo membalas dengan jari telunjuk yang menekan-nekan udara disetiap suku kata.

"Memang sok tahu." balas Jongin lalu tertawa kecil. "Kyungsoo, aku serius. Bagaimana kalau aku menjadikan Luhan pacarku?"

"Terserah." kata Kyungsoo pendek. Kalau didengar, Jongin bisa menebak Kyungsoo benar-benar jengkel. Perempuan itu sungguhan cemburu meskipun Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Baiklah.." ujar Jongin perlahan. Ponselnya terangkat lagi dan dia mulai sibuk mengetik beberapa _digit_ nomor yang dia hafal. "Aku ingin menelponnya dan kau harus mendengar jawabannya kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku."

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang mulai menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga. Kemudian Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Dia bangkit, bilang "Ih, malas!" pada Jongin, dan berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Heh, coba dengarkan aku dari sini!" kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo dengan berteriak. Perempuan itu tidak perduli.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan malas dan mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hallo?"

"_Nona Do Kyungsoo. Mau jadi pacarku?"_

Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat sampai rasanya ingin keluar. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel bergetar kecil. Suara yang dia dengar datang dari dua arah. Yang satu dari ponselnya sendiri, dan yang satu dari ruang tengah; tempat Jongin berada. Dengan pelan, Kyungsoo menurunkan ponselnya untuk melihat siapa nama kontak yang sedang menelponnya saat ini.

_Jongin_

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya pening setelah membaca satu nama di layar ponselnya. Jongin menelponnya, dan bukan menelpon Luhan seperti yang laki-laki itu katakan tadi.

"_Hey, nona cantik. Mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?"_

Suara Jongin terdengar lagi, masih dari dua arah. Untuk memastikan lagi apakah itu benar suara Jongin atau tidak, maka dia berbalik menuju pintu yang terbuka. Lalu matanya menangkap Jongin yang masih duduk di sofa, dengan ponsel di telinga dan menatapnya. Tatapan mata Jongin kelihatan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Aku serius, nona Do. Dan soal tadi itu, aku serius untuk bercanda." _kata Jongin terkekeh pelan. Dan Kyungsoo mendengarnya juga melihat bagaimana Jongin mengatakan hal itu.

Jangan bilang Kyungsoo sedang bermimpi!

Tidak berapa lama, Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga masih dengan menatap Jongin. "Aku tidak perduli." katanya lalu memutus panggilan secara sepihak. Kyungsoo menutup pintu itu dengan satu bantingan yang lumayan keras kemudian.

Jongin menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan jengkel. Ponselnya dia lempar dengan pelan ke sofa kosong di sebelahnya. Dia meraih _remote_ yang berada di meja lalu mengganti _channel_ televisi untuk menghiburnya. Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari Kyungsoo membuatnya langsung _down_. Padahal dia benar-benar serius. Bahkan kalau mau, Jongin bisa bilang kalau dia itu beratus-rius.

Ponsel yang berada di sebelahnya bergetar begitu Jongin masih gelisah dengan jawaban Kyungsoo tadi. Ada sebuah pesan masuk untuknya. Jongin membuka dan membaca pesan tersebut.

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Aku tidak perduli kalau kau mau menjadikanku pacarmu._

Lalu satu pesan dari orang yang sama masuk dan membuat ponsel Jongin bergetar.

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Tapi aku suka. Jadi aku tidak mau menolakmu :p_

Jongin tersentak bangkit sambil memandangi layar ponselnya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Tangannya mengepal dan berayun ke udara dengan kekuatan penuh. Jongin tertawa bahagia lalu berseru, "Nona Do, apa kau serius?"

Satu detik setelahnya, ponsel Jongin bergetar lagi. Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan ketiga.

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Dan aku sungguhan serius. Ratusan-rius juga boleh :p_

Jongin berteriak lagi. "Nona Do! Kau malaikat tercantik nomor satu yang pernah aku kenal!"

Dan di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Jongin hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan rona merah di pipi.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Luhan hanya sendiri. Sudah empat hari ini dia mengurung diri dan rasanya dia mulai bosan. Tadi sore, Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung datang ke apartemennya setelah pulang dari Seogwipo. Datangnya mereka membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Teman-temannya selalu memberi _support_ saat dirinya merasa _down._

Zitao sudah tidur daritadi. Pukul satu dini hari, Luhan memilih untuk menyibak selimut dan keluar dari kamar untuk yang pertama kali selama dia mengurung diri. Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan menuju ruang tengah dengan bantal yang dia peluk. Disana dia tiduran di sofa, sambil memandangi kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung dari kaca lebar di depannya.

_Redup. Hambar._

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Luhan. Tidak ada yang menarik malam ini. Tangannya terangkat ke udara, lalu memandangi cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin itu terasa makin memberat dari hari ke hari. Luhan tidak tahu alasannya apa. Dia hanya memainkan cincin itu tanpa ingin berfikir lebih jauh.

Semakin lama matanya semakin memberat. Luhan mengantuk. Dan akhirnya tidur di sofa.

Pukul tiga dini hari. Pintu apartemen itu terbuka dengan pelan. Suara pintu itu terdengar keras di ruangan yang gelap. Seseorang masuk dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara keras di apartemen ini. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan dan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok perempuan yang tertidur di sofa. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar. Dia baru melanjutkan langkahnya setelah membuang nafas dengan pelan.

_Luhan. Kau baik?_

Sehun berjongkok disebelah Luhan. Dia memandangi Luhan yang tertidur. Wajah perempuan itu masih cantik, tapi tidak secerah dulu. Pipinya sedikit tirus dengan lingkaran hitam yang samar di matanya, hampir menyamai milik Zitao. Sehun merasa sedih. Luhan yang ditinggalkannya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Tapi bukankah kau juga sama menyedihkannya, Sehun? Sampai-sampai harus datang ke apartemen Luhan disaat si pemilik sudah tidur untuk meminta maaf padanya?

Sehun merasa tidak akan pernah mau melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan kalau Sehun meminta maaf padanya. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Dadanya selalu bergemuruh sakit walaupun hanya membayangkannya saja.

Sehun tersenyum samar ketika Luhan menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang menggantung di sofa, lalu menempelkannya pada pipinya sendiri.

"Aku bajingan, ya?" Sehun berbisik sendiri. Dia melanjutkan, "Kau bisa tampar aku kalau kau mau. Tampar sampai kau benar-benar puas." lalu menghirup aroma telapak tangan Luhan dengan pelan.

Luhan mengeluh kecil sambil menggeliat gelisah. Keningnya berkerut ketika tangannya dia tarik sendiri. Sehun sempat panik. Tapi beruntung Luhan tidak bangun dan tetap tertidur. Sehun mengusap dadanya lega.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan kemudian. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. "Maaf." bisiknya pelan. Dia mengecup kening Luhan lama dan setelah itu memandangi wajah Luhan lagi. "Maafkan aku." Sehun kembali mendekat dan memberi kecupan singkat pada ujung bibir perempuan itu.

Saat itu. Yang ada pada benak Sehun adalah dia harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

"Oh, kalian sudah pulang? Sejak kapan?"

"Empat hari setelah kau memutuskan Luhan." balas Kyungsoo datar. Dia bersedekap lalu melewati Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun mendesis jengkel. Dia memandangi Kyungsoo yang melewatinya lalu menatap Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Luhan sudah tahu duluan." kata Jongin sambil tertawa.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak menyangka."

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Perempuan itu sedang sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_. Dia hanya diam saja ketika Jongin dan Sehun duduk di depannya.

"Kyungsoo kelihatan beda." kata Sehun pada Jongin. "Selama di Seogwipo kau apakan saja dia?"

Jongin terkikik. "Tahu sendirilah." balasnya lalu tertawa. Tawa itu membuat Kyungsoo melirik aneh kepadanya. Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo sebelum perempuan itu menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan ponsel. Sehun bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo setelah itu.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" Sehun masih kelihatan bingung.

"Sebenarnya.." Jongin mendekat handak membisiki Sehun. Sehun yang penasaran juga mendekatkan telinganya. "Aku dan Kyung—aduh!" Jongin tersentak menjauh dan meringis. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang kelihatan biasa saja. Padahal baru saja perempuan itu menginjak kakinya dengan keras. "Nona Do!"

Kyungsoo pura-pura terkejut. "Oh, ada apa, Kim?"

"Nona Do? Kim?" Sehun menggeleng samar semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Ada apa dengan panggilan kalian? kenapa—Oh!"

Jongin pura-pura sibuk dengan sekeliling kafe. Sedangkan Kyungsoo juga pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sehun menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian dengan mata terkejut.

"Kalian sudah menikah?" seru Sehun.

Jongin langsung memukul kepala Sehun. "Tidak, bodoh!" Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Hanya berpacaran." sahut Kyungsoo kemudian. Kedua laki-laki yang berada di depannya langsung menatapnya. Salah satu diantaranya kelihatan mengomel pada Kyungsoo. "Apa?" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ya sudahlah." ujarnya kemudian. Dia membiarkan Sehun yang kelihatan antusias sekali bertanya ini-itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Luhan _noona!"_

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ketika seorang anak kecil yang hampir mirip dengannya, berlari mendekat. Xi Ziyu, si bocah lucu yang selalu membuat Luhan tersenyum itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar lalu melompat ke pangkuan Luhan. Kakak tirinya itu dia peluk dengan erat.

"Hoho, kau tumbuh semakin tinggi, Ziyu." kata Luhan sambil mengusak pucuk kepala Ziyu dengan gemas. Ziyu hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Ayah dan ibu kemana?"

"Di bawah bersama Zitao_ noona._" jawab Ziyu sambil tersenyum lebar khas anak kecil. "Ziyu rindu _noona.._" rengeknya kemudian. Giliran Luhan yang tertawa.

Sudah seminggu lebih. Dan Luhan memutuskan untuk berperilaku sok baik-baik saja. Minseok dan Baekhyun sering ke apartemennya untuk mampir. Dan Chanyeol hanya ikut Baekhyun kalau dia tidak sibuk. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang disibukkan teman laki-lakinya itu. Luhan tidak perduli. Lalu hari ini, tanpa diduga-duga, adik tiri yang paling dia sayang itu datang ke apartemennya. Dan rasa sedihnya seketika melayang begitu melihat senyuman khas anak kecil milik Ziyu.

Kedua adik kakak beda ibu itu bercanda bersama di ruang tengah. Saling berebut _remote _dan _channel_ televisi. Lalu saling kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan tikus. Serta kegiatan yang lain. Kalau tidak tahu mereka beda ibu, pasti orang-orang yang baru saja mengenal kehidupan Luhan mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang adik kakak kandung.

"_Jiejie!"_ Ziyu berteriak sambil berlari menjauhi Luhan. Ketika dirasa Luhan berhenti tidak jauh di belakangnya, Ziyu berbalik sambil bersedekap jengkel. Wajahnya yang masih imut itu jadi lebih imut ketika dia sedang cemberut. Panggilan China untuk Luhan tadi pertanda bahwa Ziyu benar-benar sudah kesal. "Aku ingin melihat kartun tadi, tahu!"

"Kartun apanya?" Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi pinggangnya. "Itu _anime_ dan kau tidak boleh melihatnya. Kau masih belum cukup umur, Ziyu. Jadi kembalikan _remote_ itu."

Ziyu menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau!" katanya tegas sambil menyembuyikan _remote_ yang dia pegang ke belakang tubuhnya. Lalu dia berlari menuju pintu dan keluar dari sana.

"Ziyu!" Luhan berlari menyusul adiknya sambil memanggil nama bocah laki-laki itu. Luhan kelihatan kewalahan dengan tingkah _hyperactive_ Ziyu. Bocah itu berlari kesana-kemari sambil menjulurkan lidah isyarat mengejek kakaknya. "Ziyu! Cepat kesini atau aku akan memukul pantatmu."

Ziyu makin menyebalkan dengan berbalik sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti induk bebek. Sebelum berlari menuju _lift_, dia menjulurkan lidahnya lagi pada Luhan hingga membuat Luhan benar-benar dongkol. Luhan kembali mengejar Ziyu dan berhenti dengan teriakan panik ketika Ziyu jatuh karena menabrak kaki seseorang.

Ziyu menangis. Dan Luhan segera menghampirinya. Ketika hendak berjongkok, orang yang ditabrak Ziyu sudah terlebih dahulu menggendong bocah itu. Luhan terdiam begitu tahu siapa orang yang ditabrak Ziyu.

Oh Sehun.

"Oh. Maaf, ya, Ziyu. _Hyung_ tidak melihatmu tadi." kata Sehun. Sehun berusaha menenangkan Ziyu yang menangis dengan menaik-turunkan gendongannya.

"Sakit.." rengek Ziyu sembari mengucek sebelah matanya.

Sehun mengeluarkan suara seperti menenangkan bayi ketika tangannya mengusap punggung sempit Ziyu. Ziyu masih tetap menangis dan minta digendong Luhan. Sehun menaikkan kedua alis lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia baru sadar kalau Luhan sedari tadi diam di depannya, sambil memandangi aktifitasnya untuk menenangkan Ziyu.

"_Noona.."_ Ziyu merengek lagi sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan tersadar dan cepat-cepat menerima uluran tangan itu. Dia membuat Ziyu berada dalam gendongannya.

"Maaf." kata Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan kembali diam. Dia berbalik meninggalkan Sehun menuju apartemen nya sendiri. Melihat itu, Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dia berjalan mengekori Luhan sambil terus meminta maaf pada perempuan itu.

Luhan yang tidak tahan akhirnya berbalik menghadap Sehun. Dia memandang Sehun penuh ketidaksukaan. "Simpan saja kata maafmu." sergah Luhan. Dia berbalik kembali berjalan namun Sehun tetap mengikutinya. Luhan benar-benar merasa terganggu. Perempuan itu berbalik lagi, menatap dengan pandangan seperti tadi, lalu berkata, "Pulanglah." dengan nada suara yang tidak Sehun suka.

Sehun menghela nafas keduanya. "Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau memaafkanku."

Luhan tertawa sinis. "Memaafkanmu?" beonya. "Kau fikir aku akan melakukan itu dengan mudah untukmu?"

"Kau selalu melakukan itu dengan mudah untukku." balas Sehun.

"Itu dulu. Bukan sekarang. Dan itu juga masalahnya berbeda. Masalahnya sekarang itu kau selingkuh, Sehun. Kau sudah menusukku dari belakang dan kini meminta maaf padaku. Lalu sekarang kau berharap aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah, begitu?" Luhan mendengus. "Tidur, dan bermimpilah." lanjutnya tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi saat kau pergi." sahut Sehun. Dia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memelas. "Luhan, maafkan aku."

Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun yang berada di depannya. Dia melirik ke arah lain lalu mendengus lagi. "Pulanglah." katanya jengah. Dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju apartemen. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun mengikutinya dan meminta maaf kepadanya lagi.

Bagi Luhan, dia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak memaafkan Sehun dengan segala kesalahan laki-laki itu. Ketika Sehun memintamaaf sambil menatapnya, mata itu seolah menghipnotisnya untuk bilang 'akan aku maafkan' dengan mudah. Sehun adalah kelemahannya.

"_Noona?"_ panggil Ziyu pada Luhan yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Perempuan itu tidak menjawab selain menjauh dari Ziyu. Luhan tidak ingin Ziyu tahu kalau dia sedang menangis. Apalagi sedang menangisi Sehun. Ziyu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui semuanya. Maka dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Ziyu di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang sedang menyala-nyala.

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik ya sampai berani keluar dari kamar?" kata Kyungsoo lalu menghindari tangan Luhan yang hendak menampik lengannya. "Kan aku benar,"

"Benar dalam soal sok tahu." balas Luhan. Dia mendudukkan diri di depan Kyungsoo kemudian. "Kenapa minta datang lagi ke kafe ini?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Hanya rindu saja. Suasananya masih sama seperti dulu ketika kemarin aku datang. Jadi ya aku mengajakmu untuk ke sini."

"Jangan bilang ingin nostalgia." tebak Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dengan senyuman tertahan. Kedua perempuan itu tertawa. Mereka saling berbagi cerita kemudian.

Kafe ini, sudah tiga tahun Luhan tidak kemari. Dulu, ketika masih kuliah, Luhan bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo sering mampir kesini sekedar nongkrong, mengerjakan tugas, atau mengobrol ringan. Kenangan yang menyenangkan. Luhan tidak bisa melupakan masa-masa itu.

Suasananya masih seperti dulu. Menenangkan juga nyaman. Yang berbeda hanyalah stiker dinding yang menempel disetiap sisi kafe ini. Dulu kafe ini hanya berdindingkan batu bata tanpa dicat warna-warni. Dan sekarang, dinding itu sudah jadi lebih berwarna dengan hiasan stiker yang lucu.

"Aku dengar Sehun bakal menikah." kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Denganmu? Kalian kan tidak bertunangan."

Luhan menyesal karena saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi ke apartemennya, dia tidak menceritakan masalahnya dengan kedua temannya itu. Luhan enggan, dia masih belum bisa menceritakan masalah ini pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu melirik ke arah lain lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Bukan denganku." jawabnya murung.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. "Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"Yang benar?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi. "Ya." jawabnya pasti.

Kyungsoo menggeleng samar. "Jadi ini yang membuat kalian putus?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan mengiyakan saja. "Kau tidak bilang padaku tentang ini dari awal."

"Sehun juga tidak bilang padaku tentang ini dari awal, Kyungsoo. Aku baru tahu setelah lima bulan dia mendua." Luhan tertawa sinis. "Keterlaluan sekali, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan lirih. Luhan sedang mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di depannya. Perempuan itu menegak beberapa tegukan cappuchino yang uapnya masih mengepul-ngepul dengan cepat. Luhan seperti tidak perduli cappuchino itu masih panas atau tidak. Begitu cangkir itu turun, Kyungsoo bisa melihat mata Luhan melembab. Perempuan itu juga membersit hidungnya dengan pelan. Luhan menahan tangisannya.

"Aku kelihatan menyedihkan, ya?" kata Luhan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Kalau pun dia mencintaiku dari awal, dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Benar tidak?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sehun mencintaimu, Luhan." katanya pelan dan serius. Luhan menanggapinya dengan tawa hambar yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali memeluk temannya itu. "Aku serius. Kalau dia tidak mencintaimu, dia tidak akan mengigaukan namamu disetiap dia mabuk."

Luhan menghentikan tawa hambarnya. Dia terdiam sebentar. "Orang mabuk itu orang yang tidak sadar, Kyungsoo. Mungkin secara kebetulan kau mendengarnya."

"Tanya saja Jongin atau Chanyeol. Mereka yang menemani Sehun saat mabuk di ruangannya sendiri." ujar Kyungsoo berusaha untuk meyakinkan Luhan. "Sehun tetap mencintaimu."

"Mengigaukan namaku bukan berarti dia mencintaiku, Kyungsoo." elak Luhan lagi. "Kalau dia mencintaiku, seharusnya dia menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Lalu kenapa dia menyembunyikan ini semua dariku?"

"Sehun pasti punya alasan. Setiap orang pasti punya alasan dibalik perlakuan kejamnya pada orang yang dia sayangi."

Luhan diam. Tidak menjawab pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Dengar, oke." Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kalaupun Sehun mengajakmu untuk bicara, turuti saja. Dengarkan dia. Kau belum mendengar alasannya kan?"

Luhan menggeleng perlahan.

"Atau kau mau mendengarkan alasannya sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan diam, berfikir sebentar. Belum juga memberi jawaban, Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelpon Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, aku kan—"

"Hallo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja setelah menekan tombol _loudspeaker._

"_Hallo, Kyungsoo?"  
_  
"Sehun. Sekarang dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Di seberang sana, Sehun mengerutkan kening. _"Di bandara. Kenapa?"_

Luhan membulatkan matanya samar. Di bandara? Sedang apa? Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sama-sama menatapnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

"_Bertemu?"_ Sehun memberi jeda beberapa detik. _"Aku tidak bisa."_

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Sehun kembali memberi jeda. Kali ini cukup lama. Dan jeda yang dibuat Sehun membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan resah.

"_Tunggu dulu. Aku sibuk. Dah!"_

Setelah itu panggilan pun diputus Sehun secara sepihak. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandangi layar ponselnya dengan jengkel.

"Di bandara? Sedang apa?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu lalu mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Ke bandara ya..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di permukaan meja. "China?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alis. "China?" beonya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Atau Kanada? Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti. Tapi kalau—hey! Luhan!"

Luhan tidak mendengarkan Kyungsoo lagi. Langkahnya begitu cepat keluar dari kafe dan menyusuri trotoar. Dia baru berhenti untuk mencegat sebuah taksi. Luhan masuk ke dalam taksi itu dengan cepat lalu mengatakan tujuannya pada si sopir.

"Ke bandara. Sekarang."

.

.

.

Entahlah. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa sekarang dia berada di sini. Begitu turun dari taksi, Luhan merasa bingung sendiri. Dia melangkah dengan enggan menuju _lobby_ bandara. Di sana banyak manusia yang berlalu melewatinya. Luhan kebingungan. Dia berjalan tidak tentu arah.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Luhan mengambil ponselnya di saku celana _jeans_ lalu membuka pesan itu.

_From : Sehun_

_Kenapa kau berada di bandara? Mau kemana?_

Lantas Luhan langsung menoleh ke segala arah. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang memainkan ponselnya tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada. Di sebelah kaki laki-laki itu, ada sebuah koper hitam yang lumayan besar. Luhan serasa dipaku bayangannya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun akan pergi.

Pergi. Dan mungkin akan jauh darinya. Lagi.

Luhan menunduk sebentar. Ketika dia mendongak lagi, Sehun sedang menatapnya. Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun begitu Sehun mendekat dengan menyeret koper hitam itu. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Tapi benar-benar tidak bisa, hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap disana, menanti Sehun semakin dekat. Tapi fikirannya memerintahkan untuk pergi.

Ya ampun. Luhan jadi bimbang sendiri dalam kediamannya menatap Sehun yang semakin mendekat.

"Sedang ap—"

"Jangan pergi."

Tidak ada yang dikatakan lagi oleh keduanya. Begitu Luhan mendekat dan memeluk Sehun dengan hentakan yang keras hingga laki-laki itu mundur dua langkah dari tempatnya, mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sehun terkejut. Tentu saja. Luhan yang kemarin masih menghindarinya karena sakit hati, sekarang malah memeluknya dan memintanya untuk 'jangan pergi'. Sehun mengerjap lalu mengerutkan keningnya. Dia berusaha untuk menarik diri tapi pelukan Luhan semakin erat. Setelah itu, Sehun merasa dadanya basah. Luhan ternyata sudah menangis saat memeluknya.

"Luhan.."

"Jangan pergi, _hiks._" kata Luhan lirih. Bahunya bergerak naik turun. "Aku takut _hiks_ kau jauh."

Sehun mulai mengerti. Tangannya mengudara untuk sejenak, lalu turun lagi. Dia menyimpan tangannya di saku celana akhirnya. "Kenapa kau takut?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Jangan _hiks_ pergi." jawabnya putus-putus. Lalu tangisannya semakin deras.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi dengan Luhan. Perempuan itu selalu mengatakan kalimat 'jangan pergi' dalam isakannya. Sehun berkali-kali mengudarakan tangannya ingin membalas pelukan Luhan. Dia ingin menenangkan Luhan seperti biasanya tapi rasanya sangat berat untuk melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba cincin yang berada di jari manisnya memberat untuk sesaat. Sehun kebingungan.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil nama Luhan dengan pelan. Dia menunduk berusaha untuk melihat wajah Luhan. Tapi Luhan selalu menyembunyikannya. Maka dia mendorong kedua bahu Luhan dengan pelan lalu menahan kedua pipi Luhan. "Kau ini kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil memandang lantai. "Tidak tahu.." jawabnya lirih. "Aku hanya langsung pergi kesini setelah Kyungsoo menelponmu."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum samar ketika mendengar pengakuan 'bodoh' Luhan. Jadi tadi Kyungsoo minta bertemu karena ada Luhan, begitu? Sehun menebak-nebak dalam hati. Siapa diantara Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang minta bertemu dengannya?

"_Hiks._ Jangan per—"

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menunggu. Toilet an—Sehun?"

Sehun setengah berbalik, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Oh, bibi sudah kembali?"

Luhan bingung. Dia menilik siapa yang sedang berkata "Ya. Siapa perempuan itu?" pada Sehun lewat bahu laki-laki itu. Mata Luhan langsung membulat.

"Ibu?"

Xian Yuan ikut terkejut. "Luhan?"

.

.

.

"Ibu tidak bilang padaku kalau mau kesini." kata Luhan pada ibunya yang duduk di jok sebelah Sehun. Di kaca spion dalam mobil, Luhan bisa melihat ibunya itu sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Maunya, sih, kejutan. Tapi karena kau sudah tahu, ya sudah, tidak jadi." jawab ibunya.

Luhan melirik lampu jalanan yang terlewati begitu saja sambil bersedekap. Punggungnya menyandar kemudian. "Tapi kenapa minta Sehun yang menjemput ibu? Ibu bisa minta tolong Zitao."

"Ibu tidak ingin mengganggu tugas-tugas Zitao, Luhan." ibunya menjawab kalem. Sehun yang mendengar jawaban ibunya Luhan hanya melirik Luhan dari kaca spion dalam mobil. Dia menahan senyum begitu tahu kalau Luhan sedang mencibir kecil. "Lagipula Sehun yang menawarkannya sendiri."

Luhan langsung melirik Sehun dari kaca. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat sebelum Luhan yang mengalihkan pandangannya terlebih dahulu.

Begitu keluar dari bandara tadi, mereka berkeliling kota sebentar karena ibunya Luhan yang meminta. Sebenarnya Luhan hanya mengiya-iyakan saja karena dia mulai malas berada di dekat Sehun. Entahlah, Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa. Tadi dia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Sehun. Tapi sekarang, rasanya dia ingin menendang Sehun sejauh yang dia bisa.

Lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah membuat Sehun harus menghentikan mobilnya. Luhan hanya diam tidak ingin perduli pada Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya. Ketika Luhan mencoba untuk melirik aktifitas mereka, dia melihat Sehun sedang menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada ibunya lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Luhan mendesis pelan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua orang ini.

"Luhan," panggil ibunya kemudian. Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan dehaman halus. "Ibu tidur di apartemenmu, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang sambil memejamkan matanya kelelahan.

.

.

.

Kening Luhan mengerut gelisah. Begitu ingin membuka mata, Luhan merasakan gerakan pelan di lengannya. Kerutan di kening Luhan makin bertambah ketika mendengar dengkuran halus di sebelahnya. Luhan berbalik, lalu membuka mata. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Sehun sedang tertidur di sebelahnya, dengan sebelah lengan yang diletakkan di matanya.

_Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak...saat kau pergi._

Luhan mendesis samar. Bagaimana Sehun tidur sekarang sudah kelewat dari kata nyenyak. Rasa-rasanya untuk membangunkan Sehun itu susah sekali. _Dasar pembohong._ Batinnya dalam hati.

Tapi, begitu melihat bagaimana lelapnya Sehun membuat Luhan ingin menangis. Wajah damai laki-laki itu, dengan dengkuran halus, dan tertidur di sebelahnya, semuanya. Mata Luhan melembab, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan isakannya yang kapan saja bisa lolos.

Luhan terduduk dan menurunkan kakinya ke lantai yang dingin. Dirinya menjauh dari Sehun dan memilih untuk pergi dari sana. Luhan tidak bisa berlama-lama dekat dengan Sehun. Karena dia tahu, dia bakal sakit hati lagi meskipun sudah lima belas hari peristiwa itu terjadi.

Apartemen Sehun selalu gelap saat malam hari. Luhan berjalan mendekati sakelar dan menyalakan lampu. Perempuan itu menatap pintu yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Luhan kembali melangkah mendekat. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih gagang pintu dan terhenti di udara. Luhan tidak bisa bernafas ketika sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluk perutnya. Tidak perlu difikirkan lagi, sepasang lengan itu milik Sehun.

"Jangan-" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "-pergi." ujarnya serak. Tangan Luhan yang mengudara, Sehun raih, lalu mengisi sela-sela jemari perempuan itu dengan jarinya sendiri.

Semuanya terasa lengkap. Dada keduanya terasa mencelos tenang hingga sapuan geli di ulu hati menggelitik mereka. Rasanya juga menenangkan. Cincin di jari manis keduanya terasa ringan setelah akhir-akhir ini memberat entah karena alasan apa. Luhan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"Tetaplah disini." bisiknya pelan. Sehun membawa genggaman tangan mereka di atas lengannya yang lain. Laki-laki itu meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Luhan.

.

.

.

Dua cangkir kopi yang uapnya tidak lagi mengepul-ngepul saling berdampingan di meja berwarna putih itu. Tidak jauh dari dua cangkir itu, ada ponsel yang tertancap kabel _earphone_. Layar ponsel itu hitam, Luhan memandanginya sedari tadi. Telinganya yang tertancap _earphone_ tidak mendengarkan apapun selain suara detik jam dinding yang terdengar keras di apartemen Sehun. Luhan hanya mencoba untuk membohongi Sehun yang duduk di depannya. Perempuan itu memakai _earphone_ tanpa mendengarkan lagu agar Sehun mengurungkan diri untuk berbicara. Dan ya, sampai sekarang, laki-laki itu hanya diam di tempatnya.

Tapi tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun bangkit. Luhan sempat menahan nafas kalau saja laki-laki itu mendekatinya. Namun saat berjalan hampir mendekatinya, Sehun sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Laki-laki itu berlalu meninggalkannya di sana. Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali terdengar keras bagi Luhan. Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ponsel yang tergeletak itu Luhan ambil, dia mulai mendengarkan lagu dengan volume rendah. Salah satu cangkir kopi itu dia ambil dan meminumnya.

_-Mariah Carey - I Stay In Love-_

_Crying inside cause I can't stand it_

_Make or brake up can't take this madness_

_We don't even really know why_

_All I know is baby I try and try so hard to keep our love alive_

_If you don't know me at this point, then I highly doubt you ever will_

_I really need you to give me that unconditional love I used to feel_

_It's a mistake if we just erase it_

_From our hearts and minds and I know_

_We said let it go, but I kept on hangin' on_

_Inside I know—_

Hampir saja Luhan menjatuhkan cangkirnya yang masih menempel di bibir. Tiba-tiba saja _earphone_ nya dicabut dan perutnya dilingkari sebuah lengan. Itu ulah Sehun. Luhan tidak perlu menebak-nebak dua kali.

"Sehun!"

Sehun diam tidak menanggapi. Laki-laki itu merebut cangkir Luhan dengan cepat, meletakkannya di meja, lalu membalik tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang ka—"

Mata Luhan membola lebar. Bibirnya tiba-tiba saja Sehun pagut dengan dorongan sedikit keras hingga sandaran pendek kursi yang diduduki Luhan membentur tepian meja. Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan Sehun. Tadi laki-laki itu diam, meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Tapi begitu kembali dengan tiba-tiba, Sehun langsung menciuminya.

Luhan memberontak kecil. Tangannya digunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun tapi Sehun menguncinya. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa ingin menangis. Apa yang Sehun lakukan benar-benar membuatnya seperti dipaksa. Perempuan itu menggeliat minta Sehun menghentikan aksinya sambil menangis.

Sehun menarik diri begitu tahu Luhan sedang menangis. Laki-laki itu menggeleng samar sambil memandangi Luhan. "Maaf." ujarnya lirih.

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan secara cepat dirinya menampar pipi Sehun dengan keras. "Brengsek!" makinya. Matanya menatap tajam Sehun yang masih tidak percaya dengan tamparan Luhan. Sehun sedang meraba pipinya yang terasa perih. Luhan tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang masih membeku. Dia turun dari kursi tinggi itu, lalu pergi dari sana dengan langkah cepat.

Sehun tersadar. Laki-laki itu segera berbalik dan berusaha menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan yang bebas. "Tidak. Luhan!" Sehun baru bisa menghentikan Luhan ketika perempuan itu hendak membuka pintu. "Dengarkan aku." pintanya. Tapi Luhan tetap memberontak. Perempuan itu menangis dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sehun. Maka Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang Sehun genggam dan membuat Luhan berada dalam pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Kali ini dengarkan aku."

Luhan berhenti memberontak. Tangisannya makin deras. "Semuanya sudah jelas, Sehun. Mau kau jelaskan bagaimana lagi?"

"Tenanglah dulu. Kalau kau begini, mana bisa aku menjelaskan semuanya?" ujar Sehun menenangkan. Dirinya membiarkan Luhan menangis dalam pelukannya untuk beberapa saat. Begitu Luhan mulai tenang, Sehun berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Bohong." balas Luhan cepat dengan sesenggukan.

"Aku serius." Sehun menyahut. Dan Luhan kembali membalas, "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Karena aku punya alasan."

_Dengar, oke. Kalaupun Sehun mengajakmu untuk bicara, turuti saja. Dengarkan dia. Kau belum mendengar alasannya kan?_

_Sehun pasti punya alasan. Setiap orang pasti punya alasan dibalik perlakuan kejamnya pada orang yang dia sayangi._

Kalimat Kyungsoo tadi sore terulang di benak Luhan. Kyungsoo benar, Sehun punya alasan dan Luhan belum mendengarkannya. Lima belas hari yang lalu, Sehun hanya diam ketika Luhan memaki-makinya. Begitu mereka putus, seolah tidak ada lagi yang mau Luhan dengar dari Sehun. Luhan seolah menulikan dirinya ketika bertemu dengan Sehun yang ditabrak Ziyu hari itu.

Egoiskah Luhan? Sampai-sampai dirinya dengan teguh pendirian mempertahankan opininya sendiri. Padahal opininya belum tentu benar karena Sehun belum menjelaskan semuanya.

Disaat Sehun merasa Luhan mulai lebih tenang dari yang tadi, laki-laki itu menjauh sedikit. Dia memandangi wajah Luhan yang basah karena air mata. Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang basah dengan telapak tangannya secara lembut. Setelah itu, dia mulai menjelaskan.

"Dengar. Aku memang mau menikah minggu depan. Dengan seorang perempuan, seperti yang aku katakan padamu waktu itu. Dan cincin ini..." Sehun memperlihatkan sebelah tangannya yang ada cincin di jari manisnya. "...memang cincin pertunanganku. Aku sudah bertunangan saat kau berulang tahun."

Luhan tetap mendengarkan dengan denyutan jantung yang terasa nyeri. Setiap penjelasan Sehun merupakan hal yang paling menyakiti dirinya.

Kemudian, Luhan mengikuti bagaimana cara Sehun menarik cincin dari jari manisnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Cincin ini dari seorang perempuan. Ibuku." ujar Sehun. "Ibu memintaku untuk memakai ini." lanjutnya. Dia melihat Luhan yang kelihatan bingung. "Raba permukaan dalamnya." pinta Sehun.

Luhan menerima cincin itu dengan enggan. Dia juga mengikuti apa yang diminta Sehun. Ibu jari Luhan mengusap permukaan dalam cincin itu dan merasa heran ketika merasakan ukiran nama di sana. Luhan mencoba mengejanya, "Lu..." Luhan langsung menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "...han?"

"Itu namamu." kata Sehun pelan. Belum juga Luhan bersuara, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menyela, "Dan kau harus tahu sesuatu. Cincin yang kau pakai itu..." sambil meraih tangan Luhan yang digenggamnya dan menunjuk cincin yang dipakai perempuan itu. Sehun melepaskan cincin itu dari jemari Luhan, lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "...juga dari ibuku." lanjutnya. "Raba permukaan dalam cincin ini. Dan kau akan menemukan namaku disana."

Dan ya, begitu meraba dan berusaha untuk mengejanya seperti tadi, Luhan menemukan nama Sehun di cincinnya sendiri. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan terkejut.

"Ibuku memintaku untuk memberikanmu cincin ini. Cincin ini cincin pertunangan." jelas Sehun.

Luhan tidak mengerti, kini dia menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Tapi ini kan cincin yang dihadiahkan Ayah untukku."

Sehun tersenyum. "Ceritanya panjang. Soal itu, aku akan menceritakannya lain waktu."

Luhan makin tidak mengerti. Dia menggeleng samar dalam kebingungannya dan hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Luhan. Intinya, saat kau berulang tahun, aku sudah bertunangan denganmu. Dan perempuan yang aku nikahi minggu depan," Sehun menahan senyumannya. "adalah dirimu."

Luhan kembali menggeleng tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin." desisnya pelan.

"Aku serius. Aku akan menikahimu." balas Sehun masih dengan senyumannya. Luhan membuang nafas dengan keras dan tidak percaya.

"Kau.." Luhan merasa matanya mulai basah. "...tidak bohong?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tenang. "Tidak, sayang."

Setelah itu, air mata itu jatuh dari mata kiri Luhan. Luhan menangis. Apa yang dirasakannya jadi campur aduk. Antara senang, terkejut, terharu, semuanya. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan ledakan-ledakan yang tidak pernah Luhan rasakan sebelumnya. Dalam tangisannya, Luhan menahan senyum berkedut. Dia mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sehun membalasnya dengan pelukan yang sama sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang waktu itu?"

"Karena kau bicara banyak saat memakiku."

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun menggeleng. Dia menarik tubuhnya sedikit dan membuat kening mereka saling beradu. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." bisiknya pelan. "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis."

Sehun mengecup ujung bibir Luhan kilat.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu marah dan memakiku."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lagi.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu banyak membuatmu kecewa dan sakit hati."

Bibir Luhan Sehun kecup lagi.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu salah paham."

Kecup lagi.

"Maaf."

Lagi.

"Maaf."

Lagi.

"Dan maaf untuk semuanya."

Dan mengecupnya lagi.

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya saat ini. Entahlah, gejolak bahagia membuatnya merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat ini, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memeluk Sehun, mengucapkan kata "Aku mencintaimu." berkali-kali, dan menangis haru. Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini memang tidak berpengaruh besar pada Sehun yang terus membuatnya tenang. Karena Luhan tahu, apapun yang bakal diperbuatnya saat ini, tidak cukup mengungkapkan semua rasa di dalam dirinya.

Sehun adalah segala-galanya. Sesuatu yang dia damba-dambakan dalam hidup sedari dulu.

Jadi kalau pun Luhan mengatakan semuanya, rasanya akan sia-sia saja. Sehun sudah tahu dirinya. Seluk beluknya, perasaannya, hatinya. Sehun sudah tahu.

.

.

.

Lanjut aja di Epilog. ;)


	22. EPILOG

_Indah matamu, indah wajahmu_

_Mampu menyinari duniaku_

_Indah hatimu, indah cintamu_

_Mampu menyadarkan diriku_

_Walau tak ada cinta di dunia_

_Ku kan selalu di sampingmu_

_Karna kamu happy ending-ku_

_-Abdul and The Coffee Theory - Happy Ending-_

**You're My Coffee**

**EPILOG**

.

.

.

.

Saat itu malam. Ruangan itu gelap. Tidak ada cahaya yang berani masuk dari sela-sela kain yang melambai tertiup angin malam. Di balik selimut yang bergerak kecil, ada dua orang yang tertidur di sana. Saling memeluk seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Salah satunya, Luhan, mengernyit dan terbangun. Perempuan itu menyipit sebentar sebelum memandangi rahang tegas milik laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya dalam tidur. Ada senyuman kecil yang ditorehkan Luhan ketika melihat bagaimana cara laki-laki itu tertidur. Pejaman matanya, nafas yang berhembus tenang, juga dengkuran halusnya.

_Sehun. Si serpihan terakhir hidupku._

Luhan menggeliat kecil. Dan Sehun yang memeluknya juga menggeliat, merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya pada Luhan. Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum kecil. Luhan menyingkirkan lengan Sehun yang memeluknya dengan hati-hati, lalu menyelinap keluar dari sana. Sebenarnya Luhan enggan. Pelukan Sehun hangat, mendamaikan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan ingin minum kopi. Di tengah malam begini.

Luhan merasa lebih tenang ketika uap hangat itu dia hirup secara perlahan. Hangatnya permukaan cangkir yang dia genggam seolah mengkonveksi ke permukaan kulitnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Luhan menghabiskan secangkir kopi hangatnya. Namun, saat cairan di dalam cangkir tersebut tinggal separuh, sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkari perut Luhan. Tidak perlu ditebak lagi, lengan itu milik Sehun.

Sehun berdecak kecil. "Kau terbangun dan malah minum kopi? Di jam segini?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak. Luhan tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sehun. Wajahnya dia usakkan ke perpotongan leher Luhan dengan pelan. Sehun mencoba menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang baginya sangat memabukkan.

Luhan tertawa kegelian sambil menggeliat kecil. Cangkir itu dia letakkan di atas meja lalu menepuk pelan lengan Sehun yang memeluk perutnya. "Sehun, geli."

Sehun tertawa setelah menghentikan aksinya. "Tapi kau suka kan?" godanya. Luhan menepuk pelan lengan Sehun lagi dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Mereka berdua bercanda kecil kemudian dengan posisi yang sama. Luhan duduk di kursi tinggi kesukaannya, dengan Sehun yang memeluk perempuan itu dari belakang. Cangkir yang tidak mengeluarkan uap lagi itu mereka biarkan. Dan Sehun yang tidak sengaja melihatnya, jadi berhenti tertawa. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kopi itu, dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan heran. Dia mendongak sambil menatap Sehun. "Sudah dingin. Memang masih enak?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil melipat bibirnya. Cangkir yang sudah kosong itu dia letakkan lagi di meja. "Masih ingat dengan pertanyaanmu tentang kopi tidak?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening, mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya balik Luhan.

"Tentang kenapa aku lebih suka kau membuatkanku kopi." jawab Sehun kalem. Jemarinya mengait di sela jemari Luhan kemudian. "Masih ingat?"

"Sedikit." Luhan menjawab ragu. "Empat tahun yang lalu bukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Lima, sayang." ralat Sehun berbisik.

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya dengan suara "Oh.." sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Waktu itu aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu." jawab Sehun. "Kau tahu tidak, kenapa aku suka kopi?"

Luhan menaikkan alis, berfikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sehun tersenyum samar. Dia menaikkan genggaman tangan mereka, lalu menghirup aroma punggung tangan Luhan. "Aku suka karena aromanya bisa menenangkanku." katanya. Setelah itu, kepalanya kembali mengusak perpotongan leher Luhan hingga membuat perempuan itu kegelian lagi.

Luhan tertawa. "Hentikan." ujarnya kesusahan. Sehun baru berhenti ketika lengannya ditepuk Luhan. "Cuma itu saja?"

"Tidak juga. Ada banyak." jawab Sehun. Dia membalik tubuh Luhan hingga berhadapan dengannya. Mendekat, lalu menciumnya dalam. Begitu tautan itu terlepas, Sehun melanjutkan. "Aku juga suka ketika meminumnya. Seluruh beban hidupku serasa hilang."

"Lalu?"

Sehun melirik ke arah lain pura-pura berfikir. Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan. "Uapnya yang hangat, aku suka."

"Itu saja?"

"Mau aku sebutkan satu per satu?" tanya Sehun balik. Luhan tertawa lalu menggeleng. "Jadi, kenapa aku sering memintamu untuk membuatkanku kopi itu karena bagiku, kaulah kopiku. Aku suka aroma kopi sama seperti aku suka aroma tubuhmu. Aku juga suka bagaimana rasa kopi itu sama seperti aku menyukai rasa bibirmu. Dan kehangatan kopi itu, aku suka karena kau sama-sama hangatnya. Tentang pribadimu, tawamu, senyummu, semuanya."

"Gombal!" Luhan kali ini benar-benar tertawa. "Jawaban yang konyol." balasnya.

"Aku serius." sahut Sehun. "Kau selalu membuatku tenang dan nyaman. Saat kau tersenyum, aku selalu ingin tersenyum. Dan saat kau berada di dekatku, aku merasa damai. Kau menghangatkan hatiku yang dulu mendingin." jelas Sehun serius. Ketika Luhan menatapnya, ada kilat kesungguhan di mata laki-laki itu. "Luhan sayang. Kau titik balik semua kehidupanku."

Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun dengan senyuman kecil. "Jadi semuanya karena aku?"

"Lalu siapa yang membuatku jadi seorang suami sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa. "Aku." jawabnya sambil terkikik. Tawa itu membuat Sehun jadi ikut tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa aku lebih suka kau yang membuatkanku kopi karena kopi yang kau buat itu berbeda."

"Berbeda?" beo Luhan. Dia menahan tawanya. "Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Karena kau membuatnya dengan penuh cinta." jawab Sehun. Keduanya hanyut dalam tawa kemudian.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan mencari-cari jam dinding dalam kegelapan. Dia mendengus kecil lalu menjawab, "Entahlah. Mungkin masih jam setengah satu."

Sehun menyeringai kecil. "Masih ada waktu." bisiknya. Lalu mengecup bibir Luhan. "Dari tadi aku memelukmu, dan kau terasa dingin. Mau aku hangat—_Ouch!_ Sakit, sayang."

Luhan menahan senyum setelah berhasil mencubit pinggang Sehun. Dia mendekat, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun, lalu berbisik, "Terserah kau saja."

Dan jawaban itu membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Laki-laki itu menggendong Luhan seperti Koala sambil menciuminya.

"Kau belum cerita padaku tentang cincin pertunangan kita." kata Luhan disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke tempat tidur, lalu melirik ke arah lain. "Tuntaskan ini dulu. Ceritanya besok saja."

Dan ya, malam itu jadi malam terpanjang bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

.

Enggak ding, belum. :D Becanda :p

.

.

.

_Tujuh belas April_

_Sore itu, kaki kecil milik bocah laki-laki yang bernama Ziyu berlari menjauhi ruang tamu dengan riang. Ziyu berlari ketika perempuan berumur sembilan belas tahun itu menarik sebuah mobil mainan. Ziyu mengikuti kemana perginya mobil mainan yang ditarik sepupunya, Zitao._

_Tuan Xi memandangi punggung kecil anaknya itu dengan senyuman samar. Dia baru mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu Ziyu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Yang dia lihat saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki yang sudah dia kenal semenjak anak pertamanya dengan mantan istrinya pindah ke apartemen. Oh Sehun, laki-laki itu juga sedang tersenyum kepadanya._

"_Jadi, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Tuan Xi langsung._

_Sehun membenarkan posisinya yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa grogi. "Sebenarnya, aku kesini untuk meminta ijin pada Paman. Aku juga ingin memberikan ini pada Paman." jawabnya sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna putih pada Tuan Xi._

_Kening Tuan Xi yang sudah berkerut, jadi tambah berkerut ketika pria itu kebingungan. Dia menerimanya, dan membuka kotak itu. "Cincin? Untuk apa kau memberiku ini?"_

_Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Paman. Aku ingin bertunangan dengan Luhan. Ayah dan ibuku sudah setuju dengan keputusanku. Hanya Luhan, Paman dan Bibi saja yang belum aku beritahu." jelasnya. "Itu cincin pertunangan yang ibu pilih untuk Luhan. Saat Luhan ulang tahun nanti, aku ingin Paman memberikan cincin ini pada Luhan."_

_Tuan Xi masih menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin kalian bertunangan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan begitu?"_

_Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Karena aku juga ingin memberi Luhan kejutan di hari-hari sebelum kami menikah."_

_Mereka terdiam sebentar. Sehun makin grogi saat Tuan Xi sedang memandangi cincin itu sambil berfikir. Sehun menarik nafas, lalu menatap Tuan Xi was-was. "Paman. Aku ingin meminta ijin untuk menjadikan Luhan tunangan dan istriku."_

"_Astaga..." Tuan Xi menggeleng tidak percaya. Dia menatap Sehun sebentar, lalu tertawa jenaka. "Terserah kau sajalah. Jujur saja. Kalau aku, setuju saja kau menikah dengan Luhan."_

_Seketika, kegrogian Sehun luntur. Dia ikut tertawa bersama Ayahnya Luhan._

_._

_._

_._

"_Halo, Bibi?"_

"_Oh, Sehun, ya?"_

_Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil membuat suaranya jadi riang. "Ya, bi. Ini aku, Sehun." jawabnya._

_Xian Yuan jadi bersemangat. "Aku dengar sebentar lagi kau menikah dengan Luhan. Yang benar?"_

"_Oh, ternyata Paman Xi sudah memberi tahu Bibi. Padahal aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Bibi." gerutu Sehun. Xian Yuan tertawa diseberang sana._

"_Kau tidak bisa memberiku kejutan semudah kau memberi Luhan kejutan, Sehun." kata Xian Yuan jenaka. Sehun menahan senyumannya sendiri._

"_Bibi datang kan?" tanya Sehun langsung._

"_Pasti." jawab Xian Yuan kalem. "Memangnya kapan?"_

_Sehun melirik kalender di dinding ruangannya. "Minggu depan." jawabnya. "Jadi Bibi ke Korea kapan?"_

"_Besok, Sehun."_

"_Baiklah. Mau aku jemput?"_

_Xian Yuan tertawa lagi. "Ya. Aku ingin membuat Luhan kejutan. Menurutmu bagaimana?"_

_Giliran Sehun yang tertawa. "Ide yang bagus."_

"_Sebentar." Xian Yuan memberi jeda yang cukup lama dengan suara gaduh kecil yang Sehun dengar. Meskipun begitu, Sehun tetap sabar menunggu. "Jam lima sore jemput, ya?"_

_Sehun tertawa riang. "Siap!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Overal. Finish. Seriously! :D_

* * *

Selesai. Sudah semuanya selesai. Semuanyaaaaaa~ Bubar! Bubar! Bubar! *ditabok*

Dan yeah~ tebakan-tebakan kalian bener banget soal kenapa-HunHan-putus. Susah banget biar ngga kelihatan kalo akhirnya Sehun sama Luhan nikah. Gara-gara cincin itu. Oke, aku memang suka banget bikin alur yang belibet tapi kelihatan banget gimana nanti kelanjutannya. Aku masih mengusahakan, tapi selalu belum bisa terwujud. Jadi jangan heran.

Lega kali ya setelah nyelesain _long-long-long-fanfic_ HunHan. Ngomong-ngomong, fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertamaku dengan chapter terpanjang dan yang selesai lebih cepat. Aku punya banyak kumpulan fanfic berchapter tapi selalu macet di tengah cerita. Ndak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena efek aku publish disini, lalu dapet review dari kalian.

Review kalian itu semangat menulisku.

Oh. Aku lupa untuk men-cap fanfic ini sebagai karyaku. Fanfic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi oleh kehidupanku. Aku suka kopi, dan seseorang yang dulu aku suka, juga punya minuman faforit yang sama. Meskipun punya minuman faforit yang sama, tapi perasaan kami beda hiks. Konflik-konflik disini memang aku ambil dari kehidupan nyataku. Kecuali konflik Kyungsoo yang buat Luhan ketakutan, hehe.

Hoho. Gue flashback.

Kalian boleh remake fanfic ini, boleh saja. Asal dapet ijin dariku. Karena fanfic ini karyaku. Berasal dari muara otak ajur milikku.

Trus. Dari awal sampe chapter dua puluh kemaren, banyak sekali review tentang_ pro-dan-kontra_ fanfic ini. Aku nggabisa maksain kalian harus milih _pro_ tentang semua cerita disini. Semua terserah kalian. Kalian suka, aku senang. Kalian tidak suka, aku bersyukur. Setidaknya aku punya readers yang selalu baca karya absurdku.

Dari sini juga. Aku mulai punya banyak penggemar :3 Juga haters yang suka kasak-kusuk tentang karyaku, tentu saja :v

Aku masih muda. Dan (lumayan) banyak yang muji karyaku terutama fanfic ini. Dikira aku anak kuliahan yaampun~ Oke, caraku menunjukan semua cerita yang ada di otakku itu udah kayak author yang sering banget nyebar fanfic dimanapun blog, fp, dimana-mana pokoknya. Padahal aku masih lima belas tahun, masih mau masuk SMA :v

Nggak nyangka banget, kan?

Kalian harus tahu satu fakta tentangku. Aku penulis baru loh. Aku baru berani publish karyaku disini. Sebelumnya memang pernah di fanpage. Tapi komentarnya menurutku kurang memuaskan. Maka aku stop publish fanfic untuk dua tahun karena faktor siders, dll. Dan akhirnya berani publish lagi disini.

Dan untuk cara menulisku. Aku punya penulis favorit yang bahkan sering aku sukai caranya menulis. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya terkiblat ke sana, sih. Aku hanya suka cara penulis itu mengungkapkan semua cerita sampe ngena banget.

Yang pertama kak** Wulan Dewatra**. lalu yang kedua kak **Ilana Tan**.

Tahu ngga?

Oh, aku harus berterima kasih pada kalian. Readersku. Sidersku. Penyemangatku. Lalu inspiratorku. Fanfic ini sudah ada 27.000 lebih viewers. Aku puas soal viewers itu.

Tapi pujian-pujian kalian, aku tidak akan pernah merasa puas. Aku hanya butuh mengucapkan kata _Terima kasih banyak._ Memang aku punya rasa geer yang tinggi banget (karena inisialku itu GR *ngganyambung* -_-) tapi untuk pujian kalian aku ngga pernah merasa geer. Aku suka dipuji, tapi nggaselamanya begitu.

But, guys. Ingetin aku untuk selalu berinovasi soal fanfic.

Maunya sih aku nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu. Tapi karena ada ratusan, aku nggamau ambil resiko ada nama yang ketinggalan naik bus hehe xD

Untuk kalian. Teman prosaku. Terimakasih karena sudah menghasutku untuk membuat Kyungsoo jadi OOC di fanfic ini. Terima kasih juga karena sudah membuat Luhan jadi kena sindrome idiot di ketakutannya. Inspirator terbesarku, Ibu dan Ayah. Penyemangatku, readers-nim.

Aku nggabisa ngungkapin semuanya. Aku orangnya cerewet, tapi kali ini rasanya susah banget nulisnya :3

Intinya. Terima kasih banyak. Kalian luar biasa sekali. Super duper.

Inget quotes nya Sehun okay!

Stop Dreaming

_Have a good time, guys! Nice to meet you ;)_

_XOXO,_

**_mongkalee_**

_5 Juli 2015._


End file.
